Brother X Sister
by Shera-chan Liuzaki
Summary: [Final Chap] Setelah semuanya berakhir, SasuSaku kini harus melakukan hubungan jarak jauh. Sanggupkan Sakura LDR-an dengan Sasuke? Kenapa beberapa hari menjelang kelulusan Sakura malah menyibukkan dirinya? Sasuke jadi gelisah, apakah Sakura sudah tak mencintainya? apa ia akan menyerah? / OOC, gaje, typo, alur kecepetan / genre semi humor / Read n Review? thx for ur support, guys :)
1. BxS 1 : New Relative

Hy minna~ :)

Apa kabarnya nih? Kangen deh sama kalian~  
Maaf ya sekarang tuh Shera sibuk sama UN jadinya susah bagi waktu,  
Tapi meski jrang ketemu, Shera tetep sayang kalian semua kok... (xOx)

Seperti biasa (pasti udh banyak yg bosen), Shera ngambil tema anak SMA+musikal bgt.  
Tapi kali ini dibumbui hubungan keluarga, yah Shera ga bisa menuntut banyak sih.. Asal dibaca aja udh makasih. :)

Oh ya ada special thx nih buat yg udh ngereview Fic Comeback Shera kemarin,  
(Yg gak ketulis maaf ya, berarti belom muncul pas terakhir kali Shera baca)

**Haruchan, usui shinra, rannie wu, lily-chan, rena, lhylia kiryu, asukasouryou, ice, cutIcut Uchiha, harunoyuki,, Luca Marvell, Eunike Yuen, mega naxxtridaya, Fivani-chan, E S hatake, hotaru keiko, miura-chan, riy, lussia thinkaruin, reako mizuumi, guest(?), hanazono yuri, cherryma, sami haruchi, hikari matsushita, mika-chan.**

Love you all~ :*

Enjoy reading ya~

* * *

Disclaimer Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer Story © Shera Liuzaki

.

.

A story with a girl being loved by lot of guys

.

* * *

_**Warning!**_

_**Cerita ini diadaptasi dari serial Brothers conflict, hanya plotnya yang sama,  
selebihnya salahkan imajinasi Shera yg berlebihan...  
Lemon? Jangan berharap banyak ya, karena mungkin hanya muncul di chaps akhir aja.**_

_**.**_

_**Cerita gaje, ngabur, OOC, hurt ga ngena, de el el**_

_**[Tapi semoga masih bisa layak untuk masuk daftar Fic terbaik Shera :)]**_

* * *

.

Shera Liuzaki, present :

A second comeback story.

.

.

* * *

"**BROTHERS X SISTERS"**

* * *

.

.

24 November 2013

.

.

**BxS 1 : New Relative**

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

"_Sakura, saat kamu kehilangan satu pintu… ingatlah bahwa ada pintu lain yang terbuka untukmu."_

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang didengar Sakura dari ibundanya…

-ooOoo-

"_Kaasaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! HUUuuuaaaa~!_"

Seorang gadis dengan warna rambut merah muda terlihat histeris menangisi sepasang peti mati dimana kedua orang yang paling berharga untuknya terlihat tertidur dalam kedamaiannya yang panjang. Meninggalkannya sebatang kara di dunia yang luas dan asing baginya ini. Gadis itu hanya bisa berontak ketika beberapa orang mencoba menenangkannya.

Padahal baru pagi ini kedua orang tuanya izin untuk menyusun rencana pindahan mereka ke kota, namun sayang… cita-cita itu kandas bersamaan dengan terenggutnya nyawa mereka. Tabrakan mobil yang tak tanggung-tanggung menewaskan 7 orang termasuk kedua orang tuanya menjadi sejarah besar di kehidupan gadis musim semi itu.

"_Kaasan~ hiks~ Tousan~ Kaasan~_"

"Tabahkan dirimu, Sakura~"

Gadis itu beringsut, tubuhnya sudah cukup lemas untuk bisa menopang beratnya sendiri. Beberapa wanita yang tak dikenalnya itu mengelus-elus punggungnya memberikan ketenangan. Di tahun pertamanya menginjak masa SMA, justru ia harus kehilangan orang tuanya.

Tapi semua sudah terjadi, apa yang harus dilakukannya hanyalah merelakan mereka berbaring bersama. Setidaknya mereka tetap tak terpisahkan meskipun maut menjemput ke surga. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah… dimana ia akan tinggal dan bagaimana caranya hidup nanti?

-ooOoo-

"Sakura, ini akan jadi rumah barumu."

Seorang pria paruh baya terlihat membawanya ke depan pintu sebuah rumah besar yang mewah.

Sakura terdiam sambil mengamati rumah itu, rumah yang sangat besar dan terlihat mewah itu akan jadi rumahnya? Sekilas ia mencuri pandangan kepada pria di sampingnya itu, seorang pria yang mengatakan akan mengadopsinya menjadi anak dan akan merawatnya.

Pria itu mengaku kalau ia dan kedua orang tuanya sudah sangat dekat, sampai kedua orang tuanya berniat menitipkan Sakura kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu yang di luar dugaan. Sakura yang tak memiliki banyak pilihan, mau tak mau ia harus mempercayai ucapan pria itu. Berharap hidupnya tak akan lebih buruk dari ini.

_Cklek_

Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan pemandangan yang membuat Sakura berdecak kagum. Beberapa pelayan telah menunggu dan berbaris di sana, meski Sakura bukan keluarga miskin, tapi dia juga bukan dari kalangan bangsawan yang sampai membutuhkan pelayan di rumahnya.

"A—ano~ apa…benar baik-baik saja saya tinggal di sini?" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya.

Pria itu menatap Sakura dan tersenyum, "Kenapa? Kau tak mempercayaiku?"

"Tidak, bukan itu~ tentu saja saya berterima kasih atas kebaikan hati paman." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Tapi… saya hanya merasa takut~"

Saat sang pria hendak menjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang datang dan memanggil. Sontak itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Honey~"

Wanita dengan pakaian kimononya datang memeluk sang pria. Sakura langsung bisa mengetahui kalau itu adalah istri sang paman saat mereka melancarkan ciumannya tepat di hadapan Sakura. Membuat gadis itu memalingkan mukanya karena sungkan.

"Mmm… ah~ Akhirnya kau kembali Fugaku-_kun~_" wanita cantik itu menatap sang suami dengan penuh kerinduan.

"Ha ha, aku pulang, Mikoto."

Merasa tak bisa memasuki dunia dua orang itu, Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Syukurlah tak lama kegiatan mesra-mesraan ala pria-wanita kaya itu selesai. Fugaku nampaknya mulai malu saat menyadari ulahnya bersama sang istri.

"Oh? Apakah itu anak gadis keluarga Haruno?" Mikoto tersenyum ramah kepada Sakura. "Dia anak yang manis sekali~ kurasa akan menyenangkan kalau ada dia di rumah ini."

Sakura yang gugup hanya bisa menyunggungkan senyuman seadanya dengan gerakan yang kaku. Fugaku membawanya masuk ke dalam lebih jauh. Tak seperti yang dibayangkannya, ternyata Mikoto lebih ramah dan keibuan.

Fugaku masih memperhatikan Sakura yang terlihat gugup. Mereka pun berhenti di ruang tengah. Perlahan Fugaku mengusap kembali rambut Sakura. Gadis bermahkota merah muda yang rapuh itu tersenyum.

"Tak apa." pria itu berucap. "Kau boleh saja takut dan tak mempercayaiku. Tapi bisakah kau mempercayai anak-anakku?"

Bersamaan dengan itu Sakura bisa melihat seseorang—ah tidak—beberapa orang menuruni tangga bergantian menuju ruang tengah. Sakura bahkan tak bisa mengedipkan matanya saking terpesona dengan apa yang dilihatnya itu. Ada dua orang pemuda yang terlihat seperti lukisan hidup.

Bagaimana mendiskripsikannya? Sakura saja tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Mereka adalah putra-putraku, Sakura." Fugaku memperkenalkan anak-anaknya satu persatu. "Kalian berikan salam padanya."

"Hay, aku Itachi. Salam kenal Sakura-_chan._ Senang bisa memilikimu menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Semoga kau cepat menyesuaikan diri ya…"

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut ravennya yang panjang dan dikuncir rapi tersenyum ke arahnya. Keriput di wajahnya bisa mempertegas bahwa dia adalah anak tertua di keluarga ini. Kaca mata yang dipakainya juga membuatnya terlihat dewasa dan mapan.

"Hy Sakura-_chan, _aku putra kedua, Sai. Kelas 3 di Konoha High School. Salam kenal ya~"

Seorang pemuda tersenyum ke arahnya, tapi entah mengapa Sakura malah merasa merinding akibat melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman dingin tanpa perasaan, formalitas kepada siapa saja yang dilihatnya. Mengerikan, dan sekaligus membuat Sakura merasa gugup melihatnya.

"Konoha High School? Kebetulan tahun ini saya juga diterima di sana." jawab Sakura. Hal ini membuat nyonya Mikoto sumringah.

"Aaaah? Benarkah? Senangnya~ kalau begitu kalian akan semakin cepat akrab~" Mikoto langsung menyambut tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong sepertinya ada yang kurang…" Fugaku mengamati anak-anaknya satu persatu bergantian. Setelah kedua anaknya saling bertukar pandangan, mereka mulai menyadarinya.

"Sasuke belum pulang, sepertinya dia ada konser hari ini." Itachi menjawabnya.

"Hey Sai, kemana kembaranmu itu pergi?" Sang nyonya Uchiha mendekati Sai sambil menaruh lengannya di pundak pemuda itu. Sai hanya tersenyum seolah mengatakan 'aku-tak-tahu-dan-tak-ingin-tahu'.

Sakura membulatkan matanya, "Kembar?"

"Iya, Sai dan Sasuke kembar. Meski kuakui mereka tak mirip sama sekali, mungkin Sasuke hanya lah bayi yang lahir tertunda sehingga keluar bersamaan dengan Sai. Ha ha ha." ucap Mikoto dengan nada seolah bercanda.

_Tap _

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang berjalan mendekat dari arah pintu. Sakura yang menyadarinya kini berbalik untuk melihat sosok itu. Kembali dirinya dibuat tertegun akan apa yang bergerak di hadapannya itu. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut ravennya yang mencuat dan tas gitar yang digendongnya berjalan mendekat.

Sakura bisa melihat pancaran onyx di mata sekelam malam itu, membuatnya terpaku dan lupa daratan.

"Itu dia!" pekikan Mikoto membuat Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya. "Itu putraku, kembaran Sai. Sasuke."

Sakura masih belum bisa mengalihkan matanya dari sosok sang pemuda. Meski kini pemuda itu sudah berada semakin dekat dengannya. Emerald dan onyx-nya saling bertemu, menciptakan getaran aneh yang tak jelas di sekitar mereka.

"Dia tampan kan, Sakura-_chan~_?" ucapan Mikoto kali ini berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sakura, wajahnya bersemu. Mikoto tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

Kini Fugaku mendekat, "Mulai sekarang mereka akan menjadi kakak-kakakmu. Nama Haruno akan diganti jadi Uchiha, kau keberatan?"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, "_Go—gomenasai_~ tapi kalo bisa, aku ingin mempertahankan nama 'Haruno'ku."

"Ah, tak masalah, tak masalah." Mikoto kembali merangkul pundak mungil Sakura. "Itu hanyalah sebuah nama saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu sekarang kau resmi menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha. Selamat datang, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum, bersamaan dengan kakak-kakaknya yang mulai menyambutnya. Meski tak semuanya, karena Sai hanya tersenyum-senyum tanpa berkata lebih. Dan tak lama Sasuke juga kembali ke kamarnya.

Saat dedaunan berguguran dari pohon yang tumbuh di halaman rumah ini, menjadi awal sambutan untuk Sakura menjalani hidup barunya. Di rumah yang baru, dengan keluarga baru, dan 3 saudara asing yang akan dikenalnya sedikit demi sedikit seiring berjalannya waktu.

-ooOoo-

_Bruk_

Sakura meletakkan tasnya yang terakhir di sebelah lemari kayu besar. Ia menempatkan dirinya duduk di atas ranjang. Pundaknya terasa pegal setelah membawa masuk seluruh barang-barangnya. Ia merebahkan diri di ranjang itu.

Mungkin ia tak seharusnya berharap lebih dengan memiliki kamar pribadi untuknya, tapi bagaimanapun ia harus mau menuruti aturan di rumah ini. Meski ia sudah diresmikan masuk dalam keluarga Uchiha, belum tentu seluruh anggota di dalamnya mau menerima hal itu.

"_Kaasan, Tousan, _kenapa kalian meninggalkan Sakura?" gumamnya lirih.

_Cklek_

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Sakura langsung bangkit terduduk di pinggir ranjang. Ia bisa melihat salah satu kakak lelakinya itu tersenyum sambil menutup kembali pintu kamar.

"I—Itachi-_Oniisama_."

Perlahan Itachi berjalan mendekatinya, ia menempatkan diri duduk di sebelah Sakura. Ia bisa melihat sikap asing dan gugup Sakura, membuatnya mendecih menahan tawa.

"Kenapa, Sakura-_chan_? Kau tak nyaman duduk berdua denganku?" Sakura dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. "Syukurlah~ Sebenarnya aku senang sekali saat mendengar aku bisa memiliki adik perempuan. Karna pada dasarnya di sini seperti sebuah rumah perkumpulan pria aneh."

"Emm… benarkah? Tapi…sebenarnya… aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi."

Itachi terdiam, sepertinya ia bisa mengerti perasaan Sakura. Kejadian ini begitu mendadak, saat _Kaasan _dan _Tousan_nya mengatakan bahwa mereka akan mengasuh Sakura, ia sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

Perlahan Itachi meraih ikat rambutnya, dilepasnya ikatan itu. Membuat rambut violet panjangnya tergerai bebas menggelitik lengan Sakura.

"Terkadang dunia memang memiliki kejutannya sendiri." Sakura melirik Itachi di sampingnya, "Jadi itu bukan salahmu kalau kau terkejut dan membutuhkan waktu untuk menyesuaikannya kembali."

Sakura membalas senyuman Itachi, mereka pun bersiap untuk tidur karena hari sudah mulai larut. Itachi pamit keluar dan meningalkan Sakura.

Kini gadis musim semi itu sudah berganti pakaiannya, ia juga sedikit membasahi rambutnya karena merasa kotor. Saat itu ia melewati sebuah cermin besar, membuatnya melihat pantulannya sendiri di sana. Kalau diingat-ingat, ia jadi iri dengan _Harry Potter_ yang bisa melihat kedua orang tuanya di dalam cermin. Tapi tentu saja itu hanyalah khayalan.

_Cklek_

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia bisa melihat Sai yang melongokkan kepalanya masuk ke dalam.

"Ah, apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Engh~ tidak, hanya sedikit mengejutkan." Jawab Sakura dengan senyuman canggung.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang padamu kalau saat masuk sekolah nanti, bisakah kau berpura-pura tak mengenalku?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya bingung, ia memutar mata, namun kemudian menjawab. "Em…baiklah."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku permisi. Oh ya, segeralah pergi tidur, kau tak tahu apa yang akan menunggumu jika terjaga terlalu malam."

Sakura kembali membulatkan mata sambil mencegah sang kakak menutup pintu, "Em…tunggu! Etto~ _O—oyasumi,_ Sai-_Oniisama_." Sakura langsung menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Sai sepertinya sedikit kaget mendengarnya, bagaimana tidak, ia bahkan sampai lupa kapan terakhir seseorang mengucapkan '_oyasumi_' kepadanya sebelum tidur. Kedua orang tuanya sangat sibuk, jarang sekali mereka memiliki jam tidur yang sama. Kakak dan kembarannya tak akan pernah semanis itu kepadanya.

Mungkin itulah mengapa Sai mulai berpikir kalau selama ada Sakura di sini ia akan merasa kembali kehangatan yang sudah lama hilang itu.

"Sakura-_chan_, bukankah sebaiknya kau memanggilku _Oniichan?_ Mulai sekarang kau adalah adik kami kan? Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau seorang adik memangil kakaknya dengan sebutan _Niichan _kan."

Meski tertutupi oleh selimut, tapi Sakura masih bisa mendengarnya, ia tersenyum senang dibalik selimut itu. Merasa dirinya akan cepat beradaptasi dengan keadaan ini.

-ooOoo-

Sinar mentari pagi mulai membangunkan Sakura dari tidurnya, meski ini adalah hari libur, tapi kebiasaannya untuk bangun pagi tetap tak bisa disingkirkan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, dan beberapa saat setelahnya Sakura mengendap-endap turun dari ranjang. Ia mengganti pakaian tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Para pelayan belum berangkat bekerja, itu bisa diketahuinya karena sekarang keadaan rumah begitu sepi. Ah, atau bisa saja seluruh pelayan juga libur, sepertinya. Sakura berjalan menuju halaman, berusaha mencari udara segar untuk membantunya mengumpulkan roh(?)nya yang berkeliaran saat ia tidur.

"Fuaaaahh~ segar~"

Sakura merenggangkan ototnya, menggerakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya agar tak kaku. Udara segar menerpanya, meski dinginnya pagi masih bisa dirasakan kulit mulusnya.

_Jrengg_

Sakura terdiam. Sepertinya ia mendengar sesuatu, kepalanya menoleh mencari suara itu lagi. Tapi ia tak menemukannya, Sakura mulai merasa dirinya mengkhayal.

_Jeng Jreeeng_

"Ah, suara itu lagi…"

Kini Sakura yakin kalau dirinya tak mengkhayal, selama suara itu berbunyi, ia mengikutinya. Suara petikan gitar yang lembut, meski tanpa nyanyian, Sakura bisa merasakan perasaan yang mengalir di sana. Sebuah gitar yang bernyanyi, hingga tanpa sadar gadis itu berjalan sambil memejamkan matanya.

Suara itu semakin mendekat, semakin memanjakan indra pendengarannya. Semakin ia ingin mendengar lebih dekat.

_Jreeng Jreng Jrrrgg_

Alunan nada itu sampai pada puncaknya, sayangnya Sakura masih belum menemukan sumber suara itu. Ia membuka matanya menyadari lagu itu hampir habis, dan nada itu akan berhenti. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya, hingga akhinya lagu itu benar-benar berhenti dan Sakura menyadari seseorang di seberang sana.

Sakura berhenti. Ia melihat sesosok pemuda yang berada di tengah-tengah bangku taman sedang memasukkan gitar ke dalam tempatnya. Sakura mengenalinya—baru mengenali, tepatnya. Pemuda itu adalah salah satu dari kakaknya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Menyadari kehadiran Sakura, pemuda itu menoleh. Kembali onyx dan emerald bertemu. Sakura bengong, sementara Sasuke memperhatikannya dengan tatapan datar. Pemuda itu telah bersiap menggendong tasnya, dan hendak meninggalkan Sakura.

"Tu—tunggu!"

_Dheg_

Tanpa sadar Sakura mencegahnya, ia sendiri kaget dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Sasuke berhenti dan meliriknya, masih dengan tatapan datar. Sekarang Sakura jadi salah tingkah karena ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Etto~ yang baru saja memainkan lagu indah itu… Sasuke-_niichan_?" tanya Sakura sambil curi-curi menatap sang kakak.

Sasuke hanya diam, memperhatikan gelagak aneh dan kaku Sakura. Hingga Sakura merasakan juga tatapan itu dan merasa risih karenanya. Ia mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan mengatakan hal lain.

"Lagu barusan benar-benar indah~ apa benar _Niichan_ yang mengarangnya?" Sakura memberanikan diri membalas tatapan sang kakak. "Aku sudah lama ingin bermain musik juga, tapi belum sempat mewujudkannya. Kapan-kapan ajari aku ya?"

Sakura mencoba tersenyum, entah senyumannya itu mampu menumpulkan tatapan tajam sang kakak atau tidak. Yang pasti, tak lama Sasuke mulai menunjukkan reaksi. Ia kembali menatap lurus dan memunggungi Sakura. Sebelum ia meneruskan langkahnya, ia sempat mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Berisik. Jangan ganggu aku."

_Jleb_

Kata-kata yang begitu menusuk. Sakura merasa dipukul keras tepat di kepalanya, membuatnya merasa seperti orang paling bodoh di dunia.

"Ha ha, aku bodoh ya?" Sahutnya dengan tatapan tak jelas.

Akhirnya tak ingin merasa lebih malu berada di sana, ia memutuskan kembali ke dalam rumah. Sakura baru menyadari kalau ia berjalan terlalu jauh dari tempatnya semula. Dan dengan rumah seluas ini, tentu saja tak aneh kalau ia tersesat kan? Sakura hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, merasa bodoh untuk kedua kalinya.

"Seharusnya aku mengikuti Sasuke-_niichan_ saja." gumam Sakura masih mencoba mencari jalan keluar. "Tidak, tidak, kalau aku ikut dengannya… aku akan jadi lebih rendah dari sekedar bodoh."

Kini Sakura mencoba kembali ke jalan awalnya, padahal selama perjalanannya tadi, ia memejamkan mata. Itulah masalahnya, karenanya ia kembali memejamkan mata untuk kembali ke tempat semula. Jujur saja, itu terdengar bodoh sekali.

"Aaahh~"

Telinga Sakura kembali menangkap sesuatu. Sebuah suara wanita, mungkin itu suara salah seorang pelayan di sana. Ia segera mendekat menuju sumber suara itu, berharap ia bisa minta tolong untuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

Namun yang didapatinya saat berada tak jauh dari sang sumber adalah… sebuah adegan panas dari salah satu kakaknya. Bersama seorang gadis yang ia tak tahu siapa dan bagaimana bisa sampai di sini. Sakura melongo kaget melihatnya.

"Aaahhh~ ahh~ engh~"

Gadis berambut coklat panjang itu terlihat melingkarkan tangannya di kepala sang kakak dan menggeliyat sambil meremas rambut hitamnya. Memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi sang kakak. Sakura hanya bisa menahan nafasnya berusaha untuk tak membuat mereka sadar.

Sayang sekali usahanya digagalkan karena sebuah batu kecil yang membuatnya tersungkur jatuh.

_Bruk GUBRAK_

Kini Sakura hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya. Meski sang kakak dan kekasih(?)nya itu tentu saja menyadari kehadirannya. Sepertinya adegan mereka berakhir di sana, itu bisa diketahui saat Sakura tak lagi mendapati gadis itu bersama sang kakak.

Untuk kesekian kalian ia merasa sangat bodoh. Sakura menundukkan kepala, saat sang kakak mulai mendekat. Hingga ia bisa melihat sepatu bermerek itu berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sa-ku-ra-_chan_?"

Senyuman dingin itu kembali menghiasi wajah pucat sang kakak. Sakura hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman canggung.

"Aku… tersesat di sini, he he." jawab Sakura sambil menggaruk pipinya. "Dan tadi saat…kudengar ada suara, kupikir aku bisa minta tolong diantarkan kembali~ Ma—maaf, aku tak tahu kalau itu adalah Sai-_niichan_."

"Hmm… jadi begitu."

Sai mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura, masih dengan senyuman tanpa arti yang membuat Sakura merinding bila melihatnya terlalu lama. Sakura hendak meraih uluran tangan itu, namun sepertinya ia akan menyesalinya.

_Nyuuut!_

"Aaaa~ Sa—sakit~!"

Tangan Sakura diremas keras oleh Sai, meski senyuman di wajahnya sama sekali tak pudar. Sakura langsung melepaskan diri dari jeratan Sai. Ia mengelus-elus tangannya, melirik Sai sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Kalau kau lupa jalan pulang, mungkin ada baiknya kau tak usah pulang sekalian." senyuman Sai yang ditunjukkan kepada Sakura membuat gadis itu merinding. "Oh ya, satu lagi. Kau tak melihat, tak mendengar, tak tahu apapun yang terjadi barusan. Mengerti?"

Sakura mengangguk, dengan itu Sai meninggalkan Sakura. Gadis itu merengek dalam hati, ingin sekali ia kembali ke rumahnya, rumah lamanya. Kali ini yang bisa dilakukannya adalah berharap keajaiban akan mengantarkannya kembali.

'_Kaasan, Tousan~ _kenapa kalian menitipkan Sakura di sini sih~?' batinnya menggerutu.

-ooOoo-

Setelah seharian menyelusuri halaman, akhirnya Sakura bisa juga menemukan tempatnya datang pagi tadi. Meski kini matahari sudah hampir tenggelam lagi dan membuatnya lusuh tak karuan.

"Oh, baru kali ini aku merasa senang berada di rumah." sahutnya dengan ekspresi lega dan kecewa sekaligus. "Badanku sudah sangat lembab, kurasa aku perlu kembali ke kamar dan mandi."

Sakura hendak menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, namun seseorang datang dengan buru-buru dan memanggilnya.

"Hey, Sakura-_chan_. Tunggu dulu!" Sakura menoleh dan melihat Itachi berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan nafas yang terengah. "Aku butuh bantuanmu, cepat!"

"Ehh?"

_Greb_

Belum sempat Sakura bertanya atau menyanggahnya, Itachi sudah meraih tangannya dan membawanya keluar. Oh, bagus. Padahal susah payah ia bisa masuk ke rumah, sekarang ia harus kembali ke dunia luar. Yang benar saja.

Itachi berhenti tepat di depan sebuah tempat yang kumuh, Sakura tahu itu adalah gudang, karena di sekitarnya banyak benda-benda yang terlihat tua dan sudah tak terpakai lagi. Sekarang apakah kakaknya yang satu itu akan membunuhnya dan menyimpan mayatnya di gudang? Tidak, ini bukan cerita horror. Itachi yang menyadari dirinya memegangi tangan Sakura langsung melepaskan diri.

"Aku menjatuhkan kunci mobil Sasuke di belakang sana. Dan kalau dia sampai tahu, aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan wajahnya saat itu." ulas Itachi sambil merasakan tubuhnya merinding.

Penjelasan Itachi cukup untuk membuat Sakura mengerti kalau ia harus mengambilkannya di balik sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Ia menunduk, mencoba memasukkan tangannya ke sela-sela yang ada. Sepertinya kunci itu terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam, membuat Sakura sedikit kesulitan.

"Tanganku terlalu besar untuk masuk, dan saat kugunakan batang kayu, aku malah membuatnya semakin jauh ke dalam." jelas Itachi.

"Hup, dapat." kunci perak itu kini sudah berada di tangan Sakura. "Ini, silahkan."

"Trims." Itachi menerimanya, dan bersiap akan kembali pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

_Greb_

Kali ini, Sakura lah yang mencegah Itachi dengan menarik kaosnya. Membuat kakak sulungnya itu kaget dan berbalik.

"Etto~ jangan tinggalkan aku di sini~"

Itachi bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang memohon kepadanya, ia hanya mengerutkan dahi dan menatapnya. Itachi melirik tangan Sakura dan memberikannya isyarat untuk melepaskan pegangannya. Sakura dengan refleks melepaskannya.

"Aku… masih belum hafal letak rumah, tadi saja aku tersesat di halaman."

Itachi mendengus menahan tawa, "Kau hanya perlu mengikuti jalan setapak ini."

"Begitukah? Baiklah~"

Itachi kembali meneruskan langkahnya pergi, Sakura kini mencoba lagi(!) untuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Ia sungguh merasa hari ini begitu melelahkan, hari pertamanya dilalui dengan hal-hal yang tak terpikirkan olehnya. Bahkan ia tak menyadari seseorang memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Akhirnya Sakura bisa kembali ke kamar, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok. Menghela nafas dalam-dalam, dan memejamkan mata. Ia mencoba merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku itu, kalau dihitung-hitung, jaraknya berjalan seharian bisa seperti mengelilingi satu kota.

"Hari ini benar-benar… haaahh~" Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aku akan mandi dan tidur saja."

Sakura berjalan menuju kamar mandi, di sana ia menemukan sebuah handuk tergantung. Pakaian kotor juga sudah menumpuk di tempatnya, mungkin seseorang telah menggunakan kamar mandinya. Sakura memperhatikan pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin.

Sosok lusuh dengan wajah yang memerah karena terlalu lama berkeliaran di bawah sinar matahari bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas. Sakura membasuh wajahnya, memberikan kesegaran kembali pada parasnya yang cantik itu.

Sambil melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, ia kembali teringat mengenai sosok pemuda raven yang ditemuinya pagi tadi. Bukan sang kembaran yang sedang bergumul dengan kekasihnya itu, melainkan kakak satunya yang sedang memainkan gitar.

"Suara itu begitu indah."

Sakura memejamkan matanya, kembali mengingat melodi singkat namun dalam menembus hatinya. Ia penasaran, benarkah Sasuke yang memainkan musik itu. Lalu seperti apa lirik yang akan muncul setelahnya? Sakura ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi.

Bahkan kini hanya membayangkannya saja membuatnya larut dalam khayalan. Seakan dipeluk oleh kehangatan yang begitu nyata. Seluruh kulitnya merasakan sensasi itu.

"Hm…? Kehangatan nyata?"

Sakura membuka matanya.

_DHEG_

Sosok sang kakak kini benar-benar nyata. Sakura bisa melihat dirinya dipeluk oleh Sasuke dari pantulan cermin. Sosok Sasuke yang basah dan ekspresi datarnya, membuat Sakura melotot kaget.

"HYAAAAAA~!"

Sontak tubuh erotis itu didorongnya menjauh, wajah Sakura sudah sangat merah pekat. Ia menutupi mulutnya tak percaya, kakak barunya itu memeluknya dengan tubuh telanjang. Ah sebenarnya tidak juga, karena ia memakai handuk di pinggangnya. Tapi sejak kapan Sasuke berada di sana? Jadi pakaian itu milik Sasuke?

Wajah datar Sasuke tak lepas dari sana, ia menatap lurus seakan menelanjangi Sakura. Membuat sang empunya risih dan memalingkan mata.

"A—apa yang sedang _Niichan_ lakukan di sini?!" tanya Sakura masih berusaha menghindari tatapan sang kakak.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat, "Memang kenapa?"

"Tidaaaaak! Jangan mendekat! Bukan kah…ini kamarku?!" Sakura memasang kuda-kuda sebagai bentuk pertahanannya. Ia benar-benar sedang salah tingkah sekarang.

_Grep_

Tangan Sakura ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke, membuat tubuh mungil itu terhimpit oleh tubuh kekar Sasuke dan cermin di belakangnya. Sakura hanya bisa semakin ketakutan saat merasa tubuhnya terkunci tak bisa melepaskan diri.

"Kamarmu, kau bilang?" Sakura mau tak mau kini menatap sang kakak. Melihat mata yang menusuknya dalam kehampaan yang luas.

"Lepaskan!"

Mendengarnya Sasuke hanya menyunggingkan seringai, "Cih, kau bahkan tak memiliki rumah."

"A—apa?"

"Kau tahu kenapa _Tousan _dan _Kaasan_ memungutmu? Dan mengapa Itachi-_nii_ mau berbaik hati padamu?"

Sakura merasakan tekanan yang menusuknya. Menyakiti hati maupun pergelangan tangannya yang mulai memerah dan perih. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut, melainkan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut manis sang kakak.

"Itu karena mereka kasihan kepadamu!"

"TIDAAAAK!"

Sakura tak bisa menahannya lagi, air mata yang dibendungnya tumpah begitu saja. Ia tahu kalau tak mudah untuk melupakan tragedy yang menimpanya, tapi setidaknya ia sedang berusaha. Ia tahu kalau hidupnya begitu menyedihkan, tapi ia sama sekali tak butuh belas kasihan.

Namun perasaan itu seakan dipaksa keluar dan diinjak-injak sekarang. Membongkar hal-hal yang ia tahu tapi berusaha dilupakannya. Membuatnya ingin menjerit dan menyusul kedua orang tuanya.

Sasuke melepaskan kunciannya, seketika itu pula tubuh Sakura beringsut jatuh perlahan. Gadis malang itu terisak dalam tangisannya, memegangi kedua pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

Sedangkan sang kakak kini berjalan keluar, sekilas ia melirik adik barunya itu. Sebuah peringatan yang akan membuat Sakura berpikir dua kali untuk sekedar menatap matanya.

"Kalau kau tak siap untuk kuhancurkan… Larilah. Dan jangan kembali."

Meski samar-samar Sakura mendengarnya, tapi itu cukup jelas untuk menegaskan bahwa hampir seluruh penghuni rumah ini tak menyukainya. Ia juga tak tahu alasan mengapa tuan dan nyonya Uchiha yang memiliki banyak gelar itu mau mengadopsinya. Kalau sebatas kasihan saja, ini akan lebih menyiksa daripada hidup sebatang kara.

Musik lembut yang pernah didengarnya, berbeda jauh dengan seseorang yang ia kira adalah orang yang memainkannya. Namun ia bisa merasakannya kehangatan dalam lagu itu. Membuatnya semakin menangis tersedu, ia merindukan kehidupannya yang dulu.

Kehidupan dimana ia hanya tinggal bertiga bersama kedua orang tuanya dalam rumah yang sederhana namun penuh dengan kehangatan. Sampai Itachi pulang dan mendapati dirinya di kamar mandi pun Sakura menolak untuk cerita, ia hanya bilang dirinya teringat mengenai kematian orang tuanya.

Entah seperti apa kelanjutan hidupnya tinggal di sini, namun bagaimanapun ia tak memiliki tempat untuk kembali sekarang.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

…**Behind The Scene…**

Author : Ok, _Well done for our first part_.

*plok-plok-plok-plok-plok*

Sakura : *ngelap air mata* Sasuke! Tanganku sakit beneran!

Sasuke : tuntutan _script_. *poker face*

Sakura : awas aja kalo ampe bekas, besok mau _take part 2_-nya gimana coba? Kapan kamu mau tanggung jawab?

Sasuke : nanti aku tanggung jawab pas kita Lemonan. *jduag*

Author : Ribut aja pada. (_ _) *dikeroyok*

Itachi : Konyol banget rasanya pas narik cewe ke gudang cuma buat ambilin kunci?

Sai : Lebih konyol mana, di awal part udah langsung Lemonan? (-,-)  
Yah, sebenenya sih enak-enak aja~ *dzig*

Author : udah-udah, noh liat readersnya pada mlongo liat ke-nggakjelas-an kita.  
Oh ya readers, ini cuma _fun-fun _aja ya~  
Lama nggak jumpa nih, readers~  
Apa kabar kalian? Semoga baik-baik aja ya~ :D

Udah lama banget sejak terakhir Shera ngunjungin FFn nih,..  
Meski masih canggung, Shera berniat mulai move on dr awal lagi,  
Makanya dukung Shera selalu ya~ :*

Oh ya, menurut kalian gimana dengan Fic baru Shera ini?  
Ceritanya udah kebayang di benak belom?  
Give a mark (review) ya? he he

See you next chap,  
Keep Trying My Best,

Shera.


	2. BxS 2 : To Be Needed By Someone

Minna~ :D  
Sankyu so muth buat reviews kalian kemarin ya~  
Semangatnya berasaaa bgt. :)  
Love you all... :*

**~Balasan Reviews~**

**Sakura : hy, di sini saia yg akan membalas reviews kalian~ (n.n)  
Author-san bilang, dy akan membagi tugas kami dalam membalas reviews. (Padahal aku yakin dy hanya malas. *dzig*)  
Semoga berkenan ya.**

Sepes, Hy Haruno Sakura di sini, akan membalas review kamu~  
masalah update dan isi cerita, serahkan sama author-_san_ ya~ _arigatou _atas reviewnya.. :D

Guest, yep, seprti biasa.. Author-_san_ pasti bakal berusaha buat update cepat meskipun diterjang badai.  
Ha ha (Sakura sok tau~)

Kiyora Yamazaki, idenya baguss? masa sih? _arigatou_ ya.. :D  
Yap, pasti bakal disampein ke authornya kok.

Maya clark 3914, Ok, part 2-nya udah dipublish sama Author-san. :)  
Sai? *lirik Sai* mungkin di awalnya, dia bakal terkesan sangat mesum. Tapi Sasuke-_kun_ pasti akan lebih mesum lagi.. x3 *Sakura ngarep*

Anisha Ryuzaki, wah, nama kamu endingnya hampir kayak nama Author-_san_. :O  
Apa mungkin kalian satu marga *dijitak Author*  
Review-mu bakal disampaikan ke author~ _arigatou_~

Reako Mizuumi, Halo~ Haruno Sakura di sini. ('A')/  
Wah, butuh cerita seperti ini? Padahal di sini aku tersiksa sekali lho~ (T.T) *pundung*  
Tapi yosh! pesanmu akan disampaikan ke author~ _arigatou_~

Natsuyaki Miyabi, Ok, salam sayang dari kami~ :8 he he

Guest, update kilat atau gak, itu tergantung dari kerja keras authornya. :O  
Pesanmu akan disampaikan ke author~ _arigatou_~

snhindigohime, ok deh~ _arigatou_ atas review-nya ya~ :D

Eysha 'CherryBlossom, wuuuaaah~ Authornya ikut seneng tuh kalo kamu juga seneng~ :D  
Tapi di chap ini, mungkin aku bakalan disiksa lagi~ hiks. *puk puk Sakura*

Cherryma, wah wah, jangan memuji author secara berlebihan~  
Tuh lihat.. *lirik author* kepalanya udah mengembang kayak roti dimasukin oven. *dijitak author*

Itachuy, iyap, Sakura akan paksa Author-_san_ untuk update dengan cepat! o('n')o

Zanah pinkyblue, Wah, maunya si author sih emang gitu. Tapi akunya yang protes~ (selamatkan harga diri Haruno Sakura! o('-')O) Soalnya di awal parts ini, aku (Sakura) bakal sering ditindas... (T.T)

Sami-chan_,_ Aku sering dengar nama kamu di sebut sama Author-san lho~ :D  
Pasti orangnya baik banget~ salam kenal ya~ dapet salam sayang dari author katanya~ n makasih buat masukannya.

CutIcut uchiha, kyaaa~ kupikir Sasuke-_kun_ juga bakal *ehem*in aku~ nyatanya gak. (-,-)  
Iya Sasuke-_kun_ jahat~ jahat jahat jahat (XoX) *pukul-pukul Sasuke*

ravenpink, ok deh, pesanmu akan disampaikan ke author-_san_~ _arigatou_.. :)

dhezthy UchihAruno, salam kenal juga~ hy, Haruno Sakura di sini~ aku yg akan balas review kamu~  
Iya, Sasuke emang sadis. dan sadisnya cuma sama aku~ (T_T) *pundung*  
Sai-_nichan_... *lirik Sai* ah, abaikan saja, paling juga dia sedang nonton boke-*_DZIG*_

Fira Uchiha, Hy, Haruno Sakura di sini~ aku yang akan balas review kamu.  
he he he, syukur deh kamu sukkka~  
Padahal authornya udah uring-uringan takut itu malah mengganggu pemandangan Fictnya~ :D  
Selama masih ada yang request, 'Behind the Scene' akan tetep ada.   


Lussia thinkaruin, Hy, Haruno Sakura di sini, aku yang akan balas review kamu.  
Sasuke-_kun_ sama Sai-_nii_ emang jahaaaaaat banget! Ukh~ kamu nggak tahu apa yang bakal dilakuin mereka selanjutnya ke aku~ (T.T) Nah nah, tuh Author-_san_, baca tuh! *tarik Author* jangan bikin aku menderita, katanya. (-,-)

Me, Hy, Haruno Sakura di sini, aku yang akan balas review kamu~  
Iya, penyiksaan batin banget~ udah ditinggal orang tua, di-_bully _pula. Huft, dunia tak adil. *telenovela*

white's, Hy, haruno Sakura di sini, aku yang akan balas review kamu~  
Wuah, kepala Author-_san _mulai membesar tuh~ (-,-)  
Pesanmu akan disampaikan ke author, _arigatou_ ya... :)

Uchihana rin, Hy, Haruno Sakura di sini, aku yang akan balas review kamu~  
Yesh! oke deeeh~ pesanmu akan disampaikan ke authornya~ _arigatou_.. :)

Riishi, Hy, Haruno Sakura di sini, aku yang akan balas review kamu~  
Makasih-makasih~ pesanmu akan disampaikan ke author-_san_, _arigatou_.. :)

birupink_, _Hy, Haruno Sakura di sini, aku yang akan balas review kamu~  
Ok, pesanmu akan disampaikan ke author-_san_, _arigatou_~ :)

sadoer arekndapblekputrakeramat, Hy, Haruno Sakura di sini, aku yang akan balas review kamu~  
Wowh, itu namanya susah ditulis~ (+,+)  
*tarik Sasu* tuh denger! kamu jangan jahat-jahat sama aku makanya!  
Ok, pesanmu akan disampaikan ke author-_san, __arigatou_~ :)

Hikari Matsushita, Hy, Haruno Sakura di sini, aku yang akan balas review kamu~  
Wah, kalo ga salah kamu Hika-_chan_ ya? Author-_san_ sering bercerita tentangmu. :)  
Senang berkenalan, pesanmu akan disampaikan ke author, _arigatou_~ :)

Lucy Hinata, Hy, Haruno Sakura di sini, aku yang akan balas review kamu~  
Wah, alurnya kecepetan mungkin author ingin segera mengakhiri penderitaanku. (atau penderitaannya?)  
Ok, makasih review-nya, pesanmu akan disampaikan ke author, _arigatou_~ :)

Ariska, Hy, Haruno Sakura di sini, aku yang akan balas review kamu~  
Wah wah, author-_san_, sepertinya alurmu cukup cepat sampai-sampai mereka tak bisa menikmati sensasinya. Ditambah lagi, baca tuh...jangan terlalu menyiksaku. (-,-) *lirik author yang pundung di pojokan*

Minri, Hy, Haruno Sakura di sini, aku yang akan balas review kamu~  
Masaka? anda penasaran? sama, saya juga *versi suka-suka uya* xD  
Ok, pesanmu akan disampaikan ke author-_san_~ _arigatou~_

**Sakura : fuwah~ *ngelap keringat*  
Akhirnya Sakura selesai juga balas reviews kalian. Semoga tulisan Sakura barusan nggak ada yang typo ya, nggak kayak tulisan authornya *DZIG*.**

**Oh ya, Sakura saranin untuk mendengarkan lagu dari Jung Yonghwa (CNBLUE), _Because I miss You.  
_Soalnya, di sini Sasuke-_kun_ akan sedikit menyanyikan liriknya.**** Ok, sekian dari saya. selamat menikmati _part _ini ya~**  
**Saya, Haruno Sakura, mohon undur diri~ (n.n)/**

* * *

Disclaimer Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer Story © Shera Liuzaki

.

.

A story with a girl being loved by lot of guys

.

Shera Liuzaki, present :

.

.

* * *

"**BROTHER X SISTER"**

* * *

.

.

**BxS 2 : To Be Needed by Someone**

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi mulai memasuki celah jendela yang terbuka. Sakura terlihat bersiap sambil memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin besar. Ia menarik-narik rok pendeknya, sepertinya ia sedikit malu-malu untuk keluar dengan memakai rok yang pendek seperti ini.

Perasaannya memang masih cukup kacau karena kejadian beberapa waktu lalu dengan kakaknya, Sasuke. Ia sudah mencoba menghindari segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Sasuke, apapun itu. Meskipun ia belum memenuhi tuntutannya untuk segera pergi.

"_Kalau kau tak siap untuk kuhancurkan… Larilah. Dan jangan kembali."_

Sakura bukannya ingin dihancurkan seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh sang kakak, namun ia tak ingin lari begitu saja. Lagipula ia tak tahu harus lari kemana, kota ini begitu asing baginya, tapi ia juga tak bisa kembali ke rumah lamanya. Karenanya, ia akan mencoba menahan diri. Berharap mungkin kalau dirinya tak terlalu banyak berhubungan dengan Sasuke, maka semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Ini hari pertamaku, dan aku tak boleh mengacaukannya. _Ganbatte, _Sakura." ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

_Cklek_

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sai berdiri di depan pintu dengan seragam sekolahnya. Sai memang memperlihatkan ciri ke-_playboy_-annya, lihat saja gaya berpakaiannya itu. Sudah seperti model yang akan berjalan di atas _red carpet_.

"Sudah saatnya kita sarapan bersama, semua sudah menunggu di bawah. Kau tak ingin membuat kami terlambat karena menunggumu kan?"

Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan segera meraih tasnya, ia pun mengikuti Sai menuju ruang makan. Di sana memang benar sudah ramai sekali, ah sebenarnya tidak ramai juga. Meski semua kakak-kakak barunya ada di sana, tapi mereka terlihat diam tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Itachi yang melihat kehadiran Sakura kini tersenyum menyapanya, "_Ohayou, _Sakura. Apa kau tidur nyenyak semalam?"

"_Ohayou, _Itachi-_niichan_. _Ohayou_, _minna_." sapa Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya sejenak. "Semalam aku tidur dengan nyenyak, Itachi-_niichan._" Ia kemudian menerima potongan roti dari Sai dan mengoleskan selai di atasnya.

Mereka pun memulai sarapannya kembali. Sakura masih merasa adanya suasana canggung disekitarnya, biasanya ketika kedua orang tuanya masih hidup, mereka akan bercerita panjang lebar saat tiba waktunya makan. Mungkin di kediaman baru ini, Sakura harus membiasakan diri tanpa hal itu.

Tak lama mereka pun selesai. Itachi nampak mengusap mulutnya sementara Sai bangkit dari kursinya dan menggendong ranselnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke, Sai." Ucapan Itachi membuat keduanya berhenti dan menatap sang kakak sulung itu. "Karena kalian satu sekolah dengan Sakura juga, jadi mulai hari ini pergilah bersamanya. Pastikan ia melewati harinya yang menyenangkan di sana. Dan aku tak ingin kalian meninggalkannya sepulang sekolah nanti."

Ternyata saat kedua orang tua mereka tak berada di tempat, Itachi sebagai putra sulung mengambil alih kekuasaan dan keputusan di rumah. Sakura bisa mengerti perasaan _Tousan_ barunya itu saat mempercayakan keadaan rumah kepada Itachi.

Sai kembali hanya menyunggingkan senyuman tanpa artinya, sedangkan di sisi lain terlihat Sasuke tiba-tiba bangkit dan menggendong tasnya serta sebuah tas gitar ke pundaknya. Sakura memperhatikannya yang mulai berjalan pergi.

"Hey Sasuke, kau tak mendengar ucapaku?" Itachi berucap santai, melirik sang adik dengan tatapan tajam.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah sejenak, "Aku berangkat duluan, ada yang harus kuselesaikan lebih dulu."

Kalimat itu diucapkannya tanpa menoleh, kemudian ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sai lalu berjalan menuju ke samping Sakura.

"Sudah saatnya kita berangkat."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian bangkit untuk mengikuti _Aniiki_nya itu berangkat sekolah. Melihat ketiga adiknya berangkat sekolah bersama, Itachi menatapnya dalam diam. Ia sudah bukan lagi anak muda, tapi setidaknya Ia pernah muda.

"Ano—Itachi-_sama_, ada telepon dari Tuan Fugaku." Seorang pelayan memberikan ponsel kepada Itachi.

"_Ohayou, Tousan_."

"_Ohayou, Itachi. Bagaimana keadaan di sana? Apa semua baik-baik saja? Maaf sekali kami harus pergi dinas ke luar negri padahal Sakura baru saja menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita."_

"Jangan khawatir, _Tousan_. Aku pasti akan mengawasi mereka seperti biasanya selama _Tousan _dan _Kaasan _pergi."

"_Kau yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja? Aku justru khawatir dengan Sakura."_

Itachi menyelesaikan minumnya dan mengelap mulutnya, ia menggendong tasnya dan bersiap untuk berangkat juga.

"Tak apa, sejak awal Otousan memutuskan untuk mengasuh Sakura, aku sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi semoga saja apa yang kukhawatirkan tetap tak terjadi."

Itachi bergumam, ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Apa _Tousan_ tahu, aku pernah mendapatinya menangis di kamar mandi dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan, ia mengatakan kalau itu karena ia merindukan orang tuanya, tapi aku tak percaya."

"_Memang kenapa?"_

"Karena sebelumnya aku sempat melihat Sasuke keluar dari kamar itu."

Mereka terdiam sejenak, sepertinya usaha Sakura untuk menyembunyikan kejadian itu tak sepenuhnya berhasil. Kakak tertua Uchiha itu sepertinya menyadari sesuatu yang buruk. Sesuatu buruk yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu, _Tousan_."

"_Oh baiklah, bagaimanapun kuserahkan urusan di sana kepadamu."_

"Tenang saja~"

Kembali Itachi menutup telepon itu dan menyerahkannya kembali kepada sang pelayan, ia juga bangkit tak lama setelahnya. Beberapa pelayan membantunya menyiapkan jas dan sepatu, saat keluar rumah, sebuah mobil mewah berwarna biru dongker terparkir di sana. Itachi segera masuk dan mobil itupun beranjak pergi.

-ooOoo-

Konoha High School adalah sebuah sekolah negeri yang dibangun sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu. Sekolah ini berada tepat di kota Konoha bagian Timur. Sebuah sekolah yang dibangun dengan konsep Eropa ini begitu digemari orang-orang kalangan atas untuk dimasuki, tapi ada juga beberapa diantaranya yang masuk dengan keadaan otak yang diatas rata-rata. Genius.

Salah satunya yang beruntung itu adalah Sakura. Ia memang tak pandai, tapi ia setidaknya menguasai satu bidang. Mungkin karena factor keturunan juga, Sakura didik untuk bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Ia mengikuti sebuah kontes beasiswa yang diadakan Konoha High School untuk penerimaan murid baru di tahun ini. Dan dengan kontes itulah Sakura berhasil masuk ke sini.

"Jadi… Sakura-_chan_, kau masuk karena kontes itu?" Sai memulai pembicaraan, Sakura mengangguk menjawabnya. "Oh benarkah? Aku penasaran sebenarnya kontes seperti apa itu?"

"Em…sebuah adu kemampuan saja."

"Adu kemampuan seperti apa?"

"Adu… karate."

_DHEG! Chiiiiittttttt~!_

Hampir saja jantung kakak lelakinya itu melonjat keluar, bahkan sopir mereka hampir saja menginjak gas, beruntung itu tak terjadi dan mereka tepat berhenti di depan gerbang KHS. Meski dengan keadaan mobil yang mengerem mendadak dan jantung yang berpacu cepat.

Benar-benar tak habis pikir, wajah feminim sepertinya tapi menyimpan kekuatan besar? Jangan-jangan adiknya ini sebenarnya reinkarnasi dari—ah! Ini bukan cerita fiksi seperti itu. Merekapun keluar dari mobil. Tepat saat itu jeritan histeris menghampiri langkah kakaknya.

Sakura bisa melihat Sai yang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan kepada gadis-gadis yang dilaluinya, meskipun Itachi sudah mengingatkan untuk terus berada bersama Sakura, tapi sepertinya itu tak perpengaruh untuk Sai maupun Sasuke—yang sekarang entah dimana.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, upacara penerimaan murid baru sudah hampir dimulai. Tak lama sepertinya ia menangkap sesosok orang yang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah darahnya yang mengkilat dan wajahnya yang _baby-face. _Tentu saja itu menguatkan pemikirannya bahwa pemuda itu juga murid baru tahun ini.

"Hey, _sweety~_" tiba-tiba saja ia tersadar dan mendapati dirinya dikelilingi oleh beberapa pemuda dengan wajah garang. Sakura bingung dibuatnya.

Pemuda itu semakin mendekati Sakura saat ia mencoba menjauhkan diri. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya mulai menghimpit dan mempersempit ruang gerak Sakura. Gadis itu gemetaran, ia ingin berteriak namun suaranya menghilang entah kemana.

"Ayolah jangan tegang begitu, kami tak akan kasar~" tangan pemuda itu mulai dengan nakalnya menyibak rambut Sakura. Membuat sang empunya semakin ketakutan.

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah, diam~!" seorang lainnya mengunci pergerakan Sakura, dan sisanya membekap mulut Sakura.

Gadis itu semakin ketakutan saat seragamnya ditarik paksa dan memperlihatkan bra putih rendanya. Air matanya mulai menggenang, dan matanya tertutup merasakan pahanya mulai dijamah.

'Apakah kehidupan SMA-ku akan berakhir bahkan sebelum aku memulainya?'

"Dasar tak tahu malu."

Kali ini giliran sang jagoan datang. Pemuda yang sedari tadi diperhatikan Sakura kini berdiri dengan gagahnya membelakangi sinar matahari(?). Pemuda-pemuda yang mem-_bully_ Sakura itu hanya mendecih dan menertawakan tingkahnya.

"Kau mau jadi jagoan heh! Rasakan ini!" Sakura memejamkan matanya saat melihat pemuda itu hampir mendapatkan tonjokan.

"PERHATIAN SEMUA! ORANG INI HENDAK MELAKUKAN TINDAK PELECEHAN!"

_Toeng_

Sepertinya apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu behasil menyita perhatian seluruh penjuru sekolah. Ditambah lagi posisi mereka masih dekat dengan gerbang, jadi orang-orang yang berlalu-lalangpun masih bisa mendengar suara besar itu.

Kawanan preman sekolah itu kini hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya sambil menyucurkan keringat dingin mendengar bisikan-bisikan hina dari sekeliling mereka. Akhirnya dengan gerutuan dan umpatan kesal, mereka pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Gadis itu kini membenahi dirinya yang berantakan.

Sakura terdiam menatap penyelamatnya. Meskipun telah diselamatkannya, tapi itu tak menjamin ia merupakan orang baik kan? Siapa tahu pemuda itu sengaja mengusir mereka karena ingin menyiksa Sakura juga.

'Ah, tidak, tidak.' Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hey, Sasori!" seorang pemuda lain nampak mendekatinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Debut di hari pertama masuk heh? Dasar kau ini!"

'Namanya Sasori~' pikir Sakura dalam hati. Ia hanya bisa kembali mengalihkan pandangan ketika pemuda merah itu berlalu pergi bersama teman-temannya. Padahal ingin ia mengucapkan terima kasih, sayangnya kini ia harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk pertemuan berikutnya.

Sakura yang merasa risih ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke kelasnya—meski ia tak tahu dimana itu. Saat itulah ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang, seorang gadis dengan rambut violet panjang terlihat terjatuh sambil memegangi lututnya.

"Astaga! _Gomenne~_" Sakura langsung menunduk untuk membantu sang gadis indigo itu. Ia berulang kali mengucapkan kata maaf. "_Gomen~ Gomenasai~_"

"Emm… tak apa. Hanya lecet sedikit." Gadis itu bangkit dibantu oleh Sakura. Diam-diam sang gadis memperhatikan Sakura, sepertinya ia mengenal gadis itu. "Em… ano~ kamu… Sakura? Anggota baru keluarga Uchiha itu? Dan anak yang memenangkan kontes karate nasional itu?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak, "Iya, aku Sakura. Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Bukan apa-apa, justru aku ingin sekali melihatmu. Senang sekali berkenalan denganmu." Gadis itu langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat, membuat Sakura jadi ikutan salah tingkah.

"Senang juga berkenalan denganmu, em…?"

"Etto, aku Hinata. Putri keluarga Hyuuga, kelas X-1, kau ada di kelas apa?"

"Aku…sebenarnya juga tak tahu." Sakura hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Lihat di surat penerimaanmu, di sana dicantumkan kau ada di kelas mana." Mendengar penjelasan Hinata, Sakura segera mengeluarkan surat itu dari tasnya dan mereka melihatnya bersama. "Waah~! Kau juga berada di kelas X-1?! Hebat~ kita satu kelas~"

"Ha ha, iya." Kembali Sakura hanya bisa tertawa canggung.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat kita ke kelas."

Mereka pun akhirnya berjalan bersama. Hinata bercerita mengenai keluarganya, dengan seorang kakak yang saat ini berada di kelas XII di sekolah luar kota. Sakura merasa Hinata dan dirinya akan dapat berteman dengan baik.

Sesampainya di kelas, Sakura kaget saat melihat Sasori sudah duduk di pojok dengan beberapa pemuda mengerubutinya. Saat Sakura masuk ke dalam, seluruh perhatian kembali terfokus padanya, bahkan pemuda yang mengerubuti Sasori. Sepertinya Sakura diibaratkan 'daging segar', kalau para pemuda itu jadi 'srigala'nya.

Hinata dan Sakura duduk bersebelahan, "Jadi…bagaimana mereka menurutmu?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahi, "Mereka? Mereka siapa?"

"The Uchihas tentunya~" Hinata memandang Sakura dengan tatapan penasaran. "Katakan padaku seperti apa mereka di rumah? Apakah mereka memiliki suatu kejelekan? Ayo ceritakan semuanya, Sakura-_chaaaan~_"

"Gimana ya~" Sakura melirik sejenak ke arah Sasori, sekali lagi pandangan mereka bertemu, namun tak lama sebelum Sasori melengos. "Aku saja belum lama pindah ke kediaman Uchiha, dan seharian aku sibuk memberesi bawaanku. Singkatnya, aku belum memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengenal mereka lebih jauh."

Bohong. Tentu saja banyak yang terjadi, mengenai sikap kakak-kakaknya kepadanya. Terutama mengenai kejadian dirinya dengan Sasuke. Ah, ia tak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

"Wah~ sayang sekali~" Hinata mengerut kecewa. "Tapi, tapi, tapi… pasti ada hal yang tidak mereka tunjukan di muka umum kan? Beritahu aku~ Beritahu aku~"

"Tak ditunjukkan di muka umum?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Kau tahu? Uchiha terkenal akan kesempurnaan mereka. Tak ada celah sedikitpun untuk bisa dirobohkan, semuanya mulus tanpa cacat."

Memang benar sih apa yang dikatakan gadis itu, Sakura sendiri mengakuinya. Saat pertama kali bertemu pun, ia bisa merasakan bahwa mereka seakan hidup di dunia yang berbeda dan tak pernah Sakura lihat sebelumnya.

"Karenanya banyak juga yang ingin melihat kelemahan mereka, setidaknya kita akan merasa berada satu dunia dengan mereka kalau bisa melihat sisi negative Uchihas kan?"

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, "Tapi sayang sekali~ aku juga tak menemukan kelemahan mereka selama aku tinggal."

"Benarkah?" sahut Hinata dengan nada kecewanya. "Kalau begitu…"

Sakura sudah hampir bersyukur lega karena teman barunya itu sudah berhenti mendesaknya untuk bicara, namun kini ia kembali menarik ucapannya melihat perubahan ekspresi Hinata.

"Ada kan salah seorang dari mereka yang menarik perhatianmu?"

_Dheg_

Sakura terdiam sejenak, raut wajahnya menyurut. Hinata masih sumringah sambil menatapnya, tapi pertanyaan Hinata justru membuat Sakura teringat akan kejadian yang tak diinginkannya. Sakura segera menggelengkan kepala membuyarkan bayangan itu.

"Semuanya menarik. Lagipula aku tak begitu jauh mengenal mereka."

"Ah~ sayang sekali~ Kalau aku pribadi menyukai tipe dewasa seperti Itachi-_niisama_." Hinata merubah posisi duduknya, ia merebahkan punggungnya dan menggunakan tangan sebagai tumpuan.

Sakura tersenyum sambil mendengarkan gadis indigo itu.

"Itachi-_niisama_ bekerja di rumah sakit pusat sebagai kepada dokter bagian pembedahan, kau tahu?

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, "Dokter? Itachi-_nii_?"

"Ayolah Sakura~ Ini sangat umum. Jangan bilang kau juga tak tahu kalau Sai-_niisama_ menjadi _fashion trend_?"

"Aku hanya tahu kalau ia memang terlihat sangat fashion. Lalu? Apa lagi yang kau tahu?" sepertinya Sakura mulai tertarik dengan topic ini. "Bagaimana dengan… Sasuke-_niichan_?"

"Hmmm…" Hinata menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu seolah berpikir. "Itachi-_niisama _adalah seorang dokter bedah terkenal di rumah sakit pusat. Dan Sai-_niisama_ adalah seorang pelukis amatir, tapi karyanya sudah banyak mendapat penghargaan, sebagai tambahan… dia hanya berminat melukis wanita."

Sakura baru mengetahuinya, sepertinya ia terlalu lama tinggal di dalam rumah. Itu karena kedua mendiang orang tuanya selalu ada bersamanya, ia jadi tak memiliki waktu untuk bersosialisasi keluar, sampai-sampai berita ini tak sampai ke telinganya.

"Kalau Sasuke-_niisama_… entahlah. Yang kutahu ia suka menyendiri, dan ia juga tergabung dalam band 'KISS'."

"KISS?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Band yang sangat terkenal! Tapi itu beberapa tahun lalu sebelum sebuah 'tragedy'."

"Tragedy?" Sakura jadi semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

"Aku tak tahu pasti tentang tragedy itu, semua orang yang terlibat langsung bungkam. Tapi aku yakin itu yang membuat Sasuke-_niisama _menutup dirinya dan mulai membenci semua orang."

Sakura kembali terdiam. Meski Hinata meneruskan cerita yang entah sejak kapan berganti topik itu, Sakura sudah tak tertarik lagi. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju birunya langit-langit.

Sementara itu di sisi lain Sasori memperhatikannya sejak tadi, lalu ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sakura.

-ooOoo-

Udara sejuk menerpa tubuhnya. Aroma bunga yang baru bermekaran dan rerumputan yang mulai hijau menandakan musim hampir berganti. Gadis merah muda itu tersenyum, menggerakan tubuhnya selembut gerakan angin. Membiarkan dirinya menjadi bagai peri kecil yang sedang menari-nari.

"Ternyata ada tempat seperti ini di sini~"

Tangannya direntangkan. Seakan menyerap energi alam yang begitu besar di sekitarnya. Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sudah lama ia tak menikmati alam seperti ini.

**The same sky like always, the same ordinary day**

**[**_Langit yang sama, hari yang seperti biasa_**]**

**.  
The only difference is that you're not here  
[**_Yang berbeda adalah kamu tak di sini_**]**

_Dheg_

Hati Sakura mencelos seketika. Alunan gitar yang sama seperti yang pernah didengarnya. Aliran angin di sekitarnya mendadak berubah. Alurnya lebih berat dari sebelumnya, ataukah mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

**I want to smile, pretending to have forgotten everything**

**[**_Aku ingin tersenyum, pura-pula telah melupakan segalanya_**]**

**.**

**Pretending it's nothing**

**[**_Pura-pura itu bukan apa-apa_**]**

**.**

**I want to live smiling**

**[**_Aku ingin hidup dengan tersenyum_**]  
**

"Hah…engh~"

Nafasnya yang ringan, aroma alam yang segar, angin yang berhembus lembut, kini menghilang entah kemana. Apakah suara itu menakuti mereka? Sakura meremas dadanya yang nyeri. Ia ingin mendengarnya, meski dalam hati ia juga takut untuk mengakuinya.

**Because I miss you, because I miss you**

**[**_Karna aku merindukanmu, karna aku merindukanmu_**]**

**.**

**Everyday I keep calling you alone**

**[**_Tiap hari aku memanggil namamu sendirian_**]  
**

Setelah lagu itu berhenti, tanpa pikir panjang Sakura segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Instingnya mengatakan sesuatu buruk akan terjadi kalau ia tinggal lebih lama dan melihat siapa yang memainkannya. Padahal ia sendiri tahu siapa itu.

Tapi mungkinkah ia juga tahu kalau seseorang itu diam-diam menyadari kehadirannya.

-ooOoo-

"Hah hah hah… Fuwaaah~ Hampir saja~"

Sakura mengelap keringat di pelipisnya, ia sungguh bersyukur bisa kabur dari ancaman yang bahkan lebih mengerikan dari iblis neraka itu.

"Apanya yang syukurlah?"

"Hwaaa!"

Betapa kagetnya Sakura mendapati Sai berada tepat di hadapannya dengan muka tersenyum. Sakura sampai refleks menjauhkan diri darinya. Namun nampaknya Sai malah senang melihat reaksi kaget Sakura.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, melihat Sai yang kembali ke posisi awal masih dengan senyuman dingin di wajahnya. Ia sempat berpikir, apa kakaknya itu tak capek menutup mata dan menarik sudut bibirnya terus-terusan.

Sai melirik ke arah Sakura datang, "Hm… jadi kau menemukannya?"

"Eh?"

"Tempat persembunyian Sasuke." jawab Sai masih dengan wajah yang membuat Sakura merinding. "Sampai sekarang tak ada yang bisa menemukannya, tapi kau berhasil hanya di hari pertamamu masuk. Selamat, selamat."

Sai mulai melangkah mendekat, sementara Sakura melangkah mundur. Namun sepertinya langkahnya terlalu kecil untuk menyamai kaki jenjang Sai. Dengan sikap horror, Sai meraih pundak Sakura, menundukkan tubuhnya untuk membisiki sang adik.

"Kau tahu? Kudengar siapapun yang pernah datang ke tempat itu… Sasuke tak akan membiarkannya hidup dengan damai."

"Hhhiiiiiii~!?"

Sai terkekeh melihat ekspresi ketakutan Sakura, ia kemudian meninggalkan gadis itu yang bergidik ngeri sambil memegangi telinganya. Sakura merasa mendapatkan bisikan setan barusan. Matanya sampai berlinang, ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas secepat mungkin.

-ooOoo-

Lonceng berdering menandakan jam bubar. Sakura menghela nafas panjang, sangat panjang. Menandakan ia sangat lelah hari ini. Hinata yang tak duduk jauh darinya itu mulai memberesi barang bawaannya dan mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau mau pulang denganku?" tawarnya dengan senyuman.

Sakura melirik Sasori yang kini sudah menggendong tas ranselnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu, tapi hanya sekilas sebelum Sasori mengalihkannya kembali. Sakura tersenyum kepada Hinata dan menggelangkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku harus pulang bersama Sai-_nii, _dan Sasuke-_nii_. Kalau tidak Itachi-_niichan _akan sangat khawatir padaku."

"Waaah~ senangnya dikhawatirkan oleh Itachi-_niisama_~" seru Hinata sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya seolah berdoa, dengan mata lavendernya yang berbinar-binar.

"A ha ha." tawa garing Sakura.

Melihat Sasori yang pergi meninggalkannya, Sakura bergegas merapikan bawaannya.

"Aa~ Hinata, aku harus cepat pulang. Sampai jumpa besok~"

Sakura melambaikan tangannya, dan tak lama setelah Hinata membalasnya, Sakura meninggalkan ruang itu. Ia mengejar Sasori, sepertinya ia memang sedikit penasaran dengan pemuda itu. Sakura melihatnya, Sasori tepat berada di depannya. Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya dan menyusul teman seangkatannya itu.

_Bruk_

Meskipun tak harus menabraknya untuk membuatnya berhenti…tapi Sakura melakukannya.

"Aaaa… Sakit~" Sasori memegangi punggungnya yang nyeri seperti diseruduk seekor badak. "Apa-apaan kau ini?!"

"G—_gomen_~" sebenarnya Sakura juga merasakan sakit yang sama di kepalanya, namun ia mencoba menyembunyikannya.

Sasori terdiam memperhatikan gadis di hadapannya itu. "Apa maumu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk pagi ini." sahut Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Cih, maaf saja. Aku tak ingin berteman dengan salah seorang dari Uchiha." jawab Sasori dengan nada sarkastiknya. Pemuda itu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura yang diperlakukan begitu malah semakin penasaran, "Tunggu, tapi kenapa?"

"Karna mereka terlalu 'sempurna'."

_Toeng_

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung atas alasan yang diberikan pemuda itu kepadanya. Dengan suasana canggung, mereka sampai pada gerbang sekolah. Tepat sekali saat itu sopir keluarga Uchiha sampai dan membukakan pintu mobil.

Sakura masuk dan melihat Sai sudah berada di sana.

"Kau akrab sekali dengan pemuda Akasuna itu ya."

"Akasuna? Maksud _Niichan…_ Sasori? Ah, dia teman sekelasku, dan dia juga telah menolongku pagi tadi."

"Bagitu kah?" Sai menyunggingkan senyuman hampanya seperti biasa. "Ayo jalan." sahutnya kepada sang supir.

"Tunggu, Sai-_niichan._ Bukankah seharusnya kita menunggu Sasuke-_niichan_?"

"Kita tak perlu menunggunya, dia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Kalau saatnya pulang dia pasti pulang."

"Tapi—"

"Menunggu pun percuma." kini Sakura bisa melihat Sai yang mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil. "Ia tak akan datang."

Mendengarnya Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Sepertinya suasana seperti ini sudah terbiasa bagi Sai. Mereka satu keluarga, satu kesatuan, sekelompok orang yang tinggal di bawah atap yang sama, tapi mereka bagaikan orang asing. Apakah tak kesepian hidup seperti itu?

Sakura tak habis pikir, kalau ia harus menjalani hidupnya dalam keadaan ini terus-menerus, maka ia mungkin tak akan bisa bertahan sampai tahun depan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sai. Setidaknya ia ingin memikirkan cara agar dirinya bisa merubah suasana itu.

-ooOoo-

"Membosankaaaann~"

Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Dilihat dari buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja dan lampu belajar yang menyala, sepertinya ia telah menyerah bertarung dengan rumus matematika yang dipelajarinya. Limit, peluang, integral, halahhhh…persetan dengan itu semua.

_Cklek_

Sakura melirik pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, ia melihat Itachi masuk ke dalam. Seperti biasa, ia selalu mengagumi aura dewasa kakak lelakinya itu.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia bangkit terduduk, ia memperhatikan sang kakak, Itachi adalah satu-satunya penghuni rumah ini yang paling dekat dengannya. Mungkin karena Itachi memiliki pemikiran yang matang dan dewasa.

"Hm? Kenapa, Sakura? Kau terlihat suntuk sekali?"

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Itachi melihat buku di atas meja belajar Sakura, dan ia langsung menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Apa sistem pembelajaran KHS terlalu berat untukmu?"

Kembali Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya saja aku telah melalui banyak hal yang memusingkan."

Itachi terdiam. Ia memalingkan wajah sejenak, lalu ia melihat Sakura yang mulai menyisiri rambutnya dengan menggunakan jari tangan. Perlahan Itachi bangkit dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"Apa kau senang tinggal di sini, Sakura? Apa ada seseorang yang memperlakukanmu dengan buruk?"

"Tidak~"

"Benarkah? Aku hanya khawatir padamu, katakanlah padaku kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Bagaimanapun kau adalah adikku kan?"

Sakura tersenyum kepada Itachi. Belaian lembut sang kakak membuatnya merasa tenang. Tapi memang benar ada banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya, haruskah ia menanyakannya sekarang? Tapi bagaimana kalau itu adalah hal yang tak seharusnya ia ketahui.

Itachi memperhatikannya, sepertinya adiknya ini benar-benar memiliki sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Dan kalau bukan Itachi yang memancingnya, rasanya Sakura tak akan bicara.

"Sakura, bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai Sai?"

"Eh? Sai-_niichan_?"

Itachi mengangguk. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tak mengerti mengapa Itachi mendadak menanyakan hal seperti itu kepadanya. Namun ia sedang mencari kata-kata untuk menjawabnya.

"Sai-_niichan_ selalu memiliki wajah tersenyum, namun entah mengapa aku merinding bila melihatnya."

"Hati-hati lho, Sakura~ wajah tersenyumnya itu topeng untuk mengalihkan perhatianmu dari wajah sebenarnya. Dia ini pandai sekali merebut hati wanita."

"Ah! Sudah kuduga itu~!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba.

Itachi sampai kaget dibuatnya, padahal tadi suasana sangat tenang dan mellow kini langsung berubah drastis. Ia mengelus-elus dada sambil mengatur nafasnya yang hampir saja hilang. Setelah agak tenang, ia kembali menatap Sakura dengan senyuman canggung.

"Itachi-_niichan_ tahu? Aku pernah tersesat di halaman rumah, dan waktu itu—"

"_Oh ya, satu lagi. Kau tak melihat, tak mendengar, tak tahu apapun yang terjadi barusan. Mengerti?"_

_DHEG_

Sepertinya Sakura hampir saja membuat nyawanya melayang hanya karena ia teledor melupakan suatu hal yang seharusnya diingatnya. Sakura menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, Itachi semakin bingung melihatnya.

Gadis merah muda itu menatap Itachi dan tersenyum aneh.

"Kenapa?" Itachi mengerutkan dahi.

"Ti—tidak. Oh, hari ini aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda bernama Sasori."

"Sasori?"

"Iya, dia adalah penyelamatku. Pagi ini saat beberapa senior menggodaku, ia datang dan menolongku. Tapi saat aku mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, ia mengatakan kalau ia membenci Uchiha."

Itachi terkekeh, "Ha ha, kau akan sering menemui orang sepertinya mulai sekarang. Oh ya, saat kejadian itu menimpamu, dimana kedua kakakmu itu?"

"Aku tak tahu, mereka menghilang sesaat setelah aku turun dari mobil."

"Astaga! Mereka benar-benar!" Itachi menggelengkan kepala sambil memijat dahinya. "Sakura, sebenarnya Sasori itu pernah menjadi teman dekat kami dulu. Dia anak yang sangat manja. Meskipun ia adalah putra bungsu, orang tuanya tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengurusnya. Jadi waktunya lebih banyak dihabiskan di rumah ini. Mungkin itu caranya menarik perhatianmu."

"Tapi begitu kudekati, dia malah menjauhiku."

"Sudah kubilang dia manja kan~?" Itachi mencubit pipi gembil Sakura. "Ssst~ tapi jangan katakan ini padanya ya. Sebenarnya dia sangat mengidolakan Sasuke."

"Apa?!" kali ini Sakura yang benar-benar kaget. "Mengidolakan Sasuke-_nii_? Apakah karena itu sikap mereka sekilas hampir sama? Tapi kenapa Sasuke-_niichan_? Lagipula Sasori-_kun_ tak terlihat seperti mengidolakannya."

"Sasuke adalah vokalis band 'KISS', kau tahu itu?" Sakura mengangguk menjawabnya—itupun karena Hinata yang memberitahunya. "Ia adalah idola semua orang pada masanya, semua menjerit-jerit dan rela melakukan apapun untuk sekedar melihatnya. Selain itu kemampuan akademisnya juga sempurna, mungkin itulah mengapa Sasori mengidolakannya."

"Tapi aku tak suka cara Sasori-_kun_ meniru Sasuke-_niichan_. Kurasa aku akan lebih menyukai Sasori-_kun_ dengan dia yang biasanya."

"Benarkah? Meski Sasori mengidolakannya, bukan berarti ia dekat dengan Sasuke." Sakura mengerutkan dahi bingung mendengarnya. "Bisa dibilang… ia menganggap Sasuke sebagai 'rival'nya."

"Rival?"

Itachi mengangguk, "Nah Sakura… bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

_Dheg_

Hanya mendengar namanya disebut saja, tubuh Sakura sudah bisa bereaksi. Ia terdiam tiba-tiba, suasana menjadi sunyi sejenak. Itachi menunduk dan mengedipkan mata dengan cepat, merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap Sakura.

"Sakura? Ada apa?"

Sakura masih terdiam, kembali ia teringat mengenai kejadian siang tadi saat di sekolah. Dimana ia mendengar suara itu lagi, suara yang indah, bahkan terlalu indah hingga membuatnya hampir mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Suara itu begitu berbahaya baginya.

Tak ingin membuat Itachi cemas, Sakura menggelengkan kepala sambil menyunggingkan senyuman kepadanya. Untuk kesekian kalinya membingungkan Itachi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Itachi-_niichan_. Tapi sepertinya aku sudah cukup lelah hari ini, sebaiknya aku segera tidur. _Oyasumi, niichan._"

"Baiklah. _Oyasumi, _Sakura."

Meskipun masih setengah bingung, Itachi bangkit dan membiarkan Sakura berbaring di ranjangnya. Dengan senyuman dan belaian lembut sang kakak, Itachi mematikan lampu tidur Sakura. Dalam sunyinya kegelapan, Itachi masih memperhatikan Sakura, ia menghela nafas dan kemudian meninggalkan Sakura.

Di sisi lain, Sakura masih belum sepenuhnya tertidur. Matanya meredup, seperti lampu dikamarnya itu. Ia tak ingin membahas mengenai kakak tirinya yang satu itu, entah mengapa perasaannya campur aduk kalau sudah berhubungan dengannya.

-ooOoo-

Sakura bangkit dengan terburu-buru. Bahkan sambil menuruni tangga ia membawa sisir di tangannya. Rambutnya terlihat kusut, karena ia berlari dan tak menyelesaikan urusan menyisirnya lebih dahulu.

"Aihh~ kenapa aku bisa bangun siang begini~"

Salahkan pada pikiran Sakura yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Itu semua juga salah kakak tirinya. Sakura harus bangun dengan sebuah memo bertuliskan bahwa kakak-kakaknya sudah berangkat duluan.

**Aku bukannya tak ingin membangunkanmu,  
Tapi kulihat kau sangat manis saat tertidur hingga aku tak tega~  
Kalau kau tak bisa datang tepat waktu,  
aku akan menyuruh Sasuke atau Sai untuk menyampaikan izin kepada guru.  
Have a nice day, Sakura-**_**chan~**_

—**Itachi—**

"Itachi-_niichan_ benar-benar~ Tak mungkin aku langsung bolos saat aku baru saja jadi murid baru di sana~"

Sakura merengek masih sambil membenahi diri. Bahkan meski kini ia sudah sampai di bawah tangga, sisirnya malah nyangkut. Ia hanya bisa menggerutu sambil mencoba melepaskan kaitan di rambut merah mudanya itu.

_Syuut_

Sakura melihat sebuah tangan membantunya melepaskan ikatan rambutnya pada sisir itu. Sakura terdiam kaget, bahkan mulutnya sampai terbuka—meski tak lebar. Yang membuatnya kaget adalah saat melihat bahwa itu adalah seseorang yang selama ini sedang dihindarinya.

"Sa—Sasuke-_niichan_~"

Sekarang ia malah mati gaya, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sakura diam, sama seperti Sasuke yang dengan wajah datarnya melepaskan rambut Sakura dari sisir yang menyangkut di sana. Sentuhan Sasuke begitu dirasakan oleh satu per satu helaian rambutnya. Membuat sang empunya merinding dan ingin segera melarikan diri.

Tak lama rambutnya telah terbebas sempurna. Dengan entengnya sisir itu dilemparkan pada Sakura, untung saja gadis itu refleks mengambilnya. Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan berjalan pergi.

"A—_arigatou_."

"Itachi-_niichan_ memintaku untuk mengantarmu ke sekolah." Sasuke langsung menimpali ucapan Sakura.

Sungguh, kalau bisa Sakura berkomentar, satu-satunya orang yang tak ingin ia dekati di rumah ini adalah Sasuke. Tapi kalau sudah begini, apa ia memiliki kekuatan untuk menolaknya?

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura memandanginya dari belakang, belum beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya semula. Sasuke menoleh, memperlihatkan sebagian wajahnya dengan lirikan tatapannya yang menajam. Tak lupa juga sebuah seringai terukir di sudut bibirnya.

"Tapi ingat satu hal." Sakura menelan ludah mendengarnya. "Saat ini aku adalah musuhmu. Jadi…apakah kau akan ikut dan masuk dalam jebakanku?"

Bisa Sakura lihat aura kemenangan dari Sasuke, Sakura menggenggam sisir yang dipegangnya. Ia gemas melihat tingkah sok dan menantang dari sang kakak, meskipun ia masih menyimpan rasa takut kepadanya.

"AKU TAK AKAN LARI!"

Cukup sudah Sakura diancam terus-menerus. Kalau memang Sasuke tak menyukainya dan ingin ia pergi dari rumah itu, ia tak akan membantahnya. Tapi di sisi lain, Sakura ingin mempercayai bahwa ada orang yang masih membutuhkannya untuk berada di sini.

Sampai tiba waktunya ia tak dibutuhkan oleh semua orang, ia akan keluar dan mencari kehidupan baru. Sampai saat itu tiba…ia akan melawan.

Sasuke menyeringai, meski hanya ia dan Tuhan yang mengetahuinya. Namun langkahnya tak goyah dan ia meneruskan jalannya. Dibelakangnya Sakura mengikutinya meski masih memasang sikap siaga kalau Sasuke tiba-tiba melakukan hal yang berbahaya.

-ooOoo-

Lonceng tanda istirahat siang telah berdering, tapi sejak deklarasi perangnya kepada Sasuke, tak terjadi apapun seharian ini. Bukannya lega, justru Sakura merasa terancam.

"Mati aku~" keluh Sakura sambil merobohkan dirinya di atas meja. Hinata mendekatinya.

"Apa yang terjadi~?"

"Sepertinya aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan nyawaku sendiri~"

Jujur saja Sakura sekarang merasa sedikit menyesal telah menantang Sasuke. Saat itu memang ia kesal akibat sikap Sasuke yang seolah melecehkannya, membuatnya hancur sampai berkeping-keping. Tapi ia memikirkan Itachi kedua orang tua angkatnya yang terus mendukung dan memberikannya perhatian.

Mungkin ia tak akan menemukan mereka dimanapun selain di sana. Sakura menghela nafas panjang, yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi. Kalau memang Tuhan menyayanginya, toh dia akan baik-baik saja. Semoga.

"Sakura, makan siang yuk~" Hinata bangkit dan menarik-narik tangan Sakura.

Mau tak mau gadis itu mengikutinya, meski jujur saja ia juga sedikit lapar. Masih seperti biasanya, Sasori memperhatikan kegiatan Sakura dari jauh. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda berambut merah darah itu.

-ooOoo-

Seorang pemuda berjalan melangkahkan kakinya, setiap langkahnya begitu tegas menandakan kepribadiannya yang keras. Rambut gelapnya dimainkan angin dengan nakal, membuat tatanan gaya aneh nan alami itu bergoyang menggoda.

Sang pemuda meneruskan langkahnya, kelopak bunga yang terbang seakan menjadi arena pertunjukannya. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi kayu yang tua, tak takut kalau-kalau kursi itu akan patah menahan beratnya.

Tangannya meraih tas yang ada di punggungnya, membuka tas itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah gitar berwarna perak yang mengkilat. Dipandanginya sejenak gitar itu, lalu ia memposisikan diri untuk memainkannya.

_Jrengg Jngg_

Sasuke memejamkan mata, jari-jarinya seolah bergerak sendiri hanya dengan menggunakan pikirannya. Dalam otak Sasuke berputar sebuah memori, memori yang dipenuhi seseorang yang berperan penting dalam hidupnya.

Seseorang yang tak bisa digantikan oleh siapapun, dan tak ingin ia ganti. Seseorang yang melangkah bersama di sampingnya. Seseorang yang tersenyum kepadanya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menariknya.

Tapi sayang…

**The same sky like always, the same ordinary day**

**[**_Langit yang sama, hari yang seperti biasa_**]**

Seseorang itu juga yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Membuatnya mempelajari sesuatu yang disebut 'kebencian'. Meski begitu, ia tak pernah bisa melupakannya. Tak pernah bisa sepenuhnya membencinya. Apakah rasa yang dimilikinya lebih kuat dari yang ia kira?

**The only difference is that you're not here**

**[**_Yang berbeda adalah kamu tak di sini_**]**

'Tragedy' yang sudah ditutup rapat-rapat itu terlihat seolah tak pernah terjadi sekarang, banyak yang mungkin sudah melupakannya. Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang mudah dilupakan bagi orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya. Hidup mereka dipertaruhkan saat itu. Penentuan akhir mengenai kuatnya perasaan mereka.

**I want to smile, pretending to have forgotten everything**

**[**_Aku ingin tersenyum, pura-pula telah melupakan segalanya_**]**

**.**

**Pretending it's nothing**

**[**_Pura-pura itu bukan apa-apa_**]**

Saat itu, hatinya hancur. Melihat satu-satunya harapan yang dimilikinya pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi ia juga tak memiliki kekuatan untuk menahannya, apa yang bisa ia janjikan? Saat itu Sasuke bukan siapa-siapa, mungkin sampai sekarang. Ia hanyalah wujud kehampaan yang hidup.

Perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya, betapa kagetnya ia melihat seorang gadis berdiri cukup jauh di hadapannya. Walau begitu, ia bisa memastikan kalau gadis itu datang tanpa sadar. Karena hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, tepat di halaman rumahnya.

**I want to live smiling**

**[**_Aku ingin hidup dengan tersenyum_**]**

Sasuke masih meneruskan lagunya, dengan alunan gitar yang memabukkan pendengarnya. Membuat sang gadis semakin larut dalam hipnotis melodinya. Sasuke menajamkan matanya, menatap gadis yang merupakan adiknya, juga sekaligus replica dari penyebab kebenciannya.**  
**

**Because I miss you, because I miss you**

**[**_Karna aku merindukanmu, karna aku merindukanmu_**]**

**.**

**Everyday I keep calling you alone**

**[**_Tiap hari aku memanggil namamu sendirian_**]**

Gadis itu, membuatnya teringat kembali akan sosok yang ingin dilupakannya. Membuat rasa kebenciannya muncul dan ingin menghancurkannya. Tak peduli apa yang akan dikatakan orang lain kepadanya, tapi ia ingin sekali terbebas dari sangkar ini.

Kalau dengan melampiaskan kebenciannya pada gadis itu ia bisa merasakan kembali kehangatan dunia, maka ia akan melakukannya. Meski ia harus menghancurkannya sampai tak tersisa.**  
**

**Because I miss you, because I miss you**

**[**_Karna aku merindukanmu, karna aku merindukanmu_**]**

**.**

**Now I keep calling your name like a habit**

**[**_Sekarang aku terbiasa untuk memanggilmu_**]**

Entah mengapa alunan Sasuke semakin memberat, seakan emosinya dimainkan di sana, membuat sang gadis tersadar akan lamunannya. Sasuke hanya menatapnya sampai gadis itu lari meninggalkannya tanpa disuruh.

Setelahnya Sasuke terdiam, ia memperhatikan tangannya yang sedang memetik gitar sejenak sebelum akhirnya berpaling ke langit-langit. Melihat betapa cerahnya langit hari itu, tapi sangat berlawanan dengan suasana hatinya saat ini.

**Again today**

**[**_Lagi hari ini_**]**

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

…**Behind The Scene…**

Sasuke : *baca review _part 1_*  
Shera, beruntung banget kamu masih ada yg ngereview? Mana banyak banget lagi.

Author : Iiia, beruntung bangettt… *nangis Bombay, kemiri, kacang panjang—plak*

Sakura : Makanya jangan buat kita pisah dong di endingnya~ *peyuk Sasuke*

Sasuke : *sweat drop*

Sasori : Ini part debutku ya? Setelah ini aku bakal sering muncul dong? *seneng*

Sasuke : Btw next part ada apa nih? Kasih bocoran dong.

Author : *ambil _script part _3* ehem… wah, kayaknya hubungan SasuSaku bakal ada 'sedikit' kemajuan. Tapi banyak yang ngritik kamu terlalu kejam lho, Sasuke. Kamu juga, Sai. *tunjuk Sai*

Sai : *amat bodo—plak—bodo amat, mksdnya*

Sasuke : Kan sudah kubilang itu tuntutan _script_.

Sasori : Woy, gw dikacangin… (-,-)

Author : Ok all, abaikan mereka semua di atas ya… :D

Ha ha ha '_behind the scene' _hanya untuk refreshing aja kok, biar para char nggak mendem pemikiran mereka.  
kan kasian kalo nggak dikasih kolom tersendiri. (kidding)

Di Fict ini emang semua lagi jahat-jahatnya sama Sakura,  
tapi tenang aja…gak selamanya mereka jahat kok. :3  
Benci kan bisa jadi cinta juga~ ya gak? (gak!)

Ok, give me a mark (review) ya?  
Keep trying my best,

Shera.


	3. BxS 3 : Kiss

Hy minna~ (n.n)/  
Wuah, pasti banyak kepo tentang kemampuan karatenya Sakura nih ya?  
Hinata juga kelihatan OOC banget, harusnya diganti sama Ino?  
N siapa orang yang dimaksud Sasuke itu?  
Hm…pelan" kalian bakal tau kooo~ khu khu khu *evil*  
Oh ya, karena banyak yg request Sasu untuk balas reviews kalian, nih Shera bawain orangnya. *seret Sasu* kalau dy ngomongnya judes, harap maklum ya… xO

**~Balasan Reviews~**

**Sasuke : *ditarik Shera* Jeezzz… kenapa juga aku yang harus membalasnya? Cih. (-_-)**

Cherryma, hn...

Haruchan, kenapa dengan masa lalu ku? Kau tak perlu tau.  
Berani jambak rambutku? Jezzz~ *siap tempur*

Hikari Matsushita, sebentar lagi juga konflik. Cih. (-,-)

Eysha CherryBlossom, masa laluku? Apa pedulimu, lagipula itu bukan urusanmu.

Maya clark 3914, OOC atau nggak kan terserah authornya. Kami para char hanya mengikuti _script _yang sudah ditulis. Dan lagi, itu Karin atau bukan yang menjadi masa laluku, memang penting?

Mika, aku mau dengan siapa saja terserahku.

CutIcut uchiha, hey, memang itu mengganggumu kalau Karin pacarku? Urus saja urusanmu. (-.-)

Kiki RyuEunTeuk, hn…

Ichiharara saara, Sudah kubilang kami para char hanya mengikuti _script_ dari Shera. Sakura dilecehkan? Kapan?! *nggak tahu*

Riato kid, kau nggak baca warning di _part _1? Sudah ada tulisan 'terinspirasi dari Brother Conflict' kan? (-_-) Dasar bodoh. Oh, jadi kau yang me-_request-_kan ku untuk membalas reviews ini?! *deathglare*

Sasa, Mungkin dia mulai menikmatinya *dijitak Sakura*  
Kalau Hinata dituker Ino, lalu Naruto akan jadi pacar Ino. *tak masalah buatku*

Marukocan, Sakura itu cengeng. *babak belur dijitak Sakura*

Uchihana rin, memang kenapa kalau yang kubawakan itu versi Inggris? Setelah ini aku juga akan menyanyikan lagu 2PM-Hands up dengan versi Inggris. Itu masalah buatmu? (-_-)

Fira Uchiha, aku bingung kenapa kau memiliki marga yang sama denganku, kau bukan penyelundup di klan Uchiha kan? (-_-)

Glenn T, hn… akan kusampaikan pada Shera *Dzig!* (Shera : panggil aku 'Author' saat kau sedang membalas reviews, Sasuke!)

Luca Marvell, Baca saja _part _ini.

Sudoer arekndablekputrakeramat, masalah? Siapapun yang jadi masa laluku, kau tak perlu tahu. *dijitak author*  
Aku juga tak suka saat Sakura di_bully_ selain olehku. *egois*

Blask SS Pearl, Shera bilang dia hanya ingat 'SS' milikmu, tapi selebihnya ia melupakanmu. (Shera : Sasuke! Jangan katakan sejujur itu dong~!)  
hey, kalau update setiap hari, kami para char juga ikutan ngebut menghafal _script_. *poker face*

Natsuyaki Miyabi, hn…

Lussia Thingkaruin, Aku emang jahat. Lalu?  
*lirik Sasori* cih, dia juga tak lebih baik dariku.

Kiyora Yamazaki, Itachi… hn. Adeganku dengan Sakura? Itu…em.. *tiba-tiba malu*

Dhezthy uchihAruno, Cih, kenapa semua orang begitu ingin ikut campur dengan masa laluku? (-_-)

Sepes, hn…

Febri Feven, hn…

Anisha Ryuzaki, hentikan! Jangan pernah mengungkit masa lalu orang lain kalau kau tak berniat ku-chidori! *Sasuke murka*

Sami haruchi, itu seharusnya kau tanyakan sendiri pada Sakura atau pada She—ah, maksudku Author.

White's, hm… *palingin muka, malu*

Lucy Hinata, tragedy, tragedy, tragedy, sebaiknya jangan terlalu jauh ikut campur. (-_-)

**Sasuke : hah! *lempar kertas reviews*  
Tugasku sudah selesai kan? Kalau begitu sampai jumpa. *pergi***

**Shera : *sujud-sujud* **_**gomenne~ **_**atas balasan Sasuke yang kurang berkenan ya~ (T.T) *sedikit menyesal meminta Sasuke membalas reviews*  
Tema lagu **_**part **_**ini adalah 2PM-Hands Up. Silahkan bagi yang sudah punya, harap dimainkan. (n.n)**

**~Enjoy Reading~**

* * *

Disclaimer Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer Story © Shera Liuzaki

.

.

A story with a girl being loved by lot of guys

.

Shera Liuzaki, present :

.

.

* * *

"**BROTHERS X SISTERS"**

* * *

.

.

**Part 3 : KISS**

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

Sinar matahari menyelinap menuju celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Hari sudah mulai siang, namun suasana kamar itu masih terlihat suram dan lembab. Di sudut ruangan terlihat seorang pemuda duduk sambil bersandar di pinggir ranjang. _Top less_ dan dengan rambut lepek.

Pemuda itu terlihat lemas, sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya sendiri. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Ia menutupi matanya dengan tangan dan meremasnya seolah depresi.

-ooOoo-

"Nah, selesai~"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, ia mengamati pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Itachi terlihat tersenyum di belakangnya, Sakura membalas senyumannya. Ia senang rambutnya dibuat sedemikian rupa hingga ia bisa terlihat cantik.

Dengan kepang rajut dari poni sampai ke belakang kepalanya, membuatnya terlihat _fresh_. Itachi memberesi peralatannya, Sakura bangkit dan memperhatikan dirinya keseluruhan. Ia menyukai tampilannya.

"Kau terlihat manis sekali, Sakura~"

Sakura tersenyum. Ia meraih tasnya dan berjalan bersama Itachi menuju ruang makan. Seperti biasa, semua sudah berkumpul di sana, bersiap sarapan bersama. Sakura menempatkan dirinya duduk di antara Itachi dan Sai.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura." sapa Sai—mencoba seramah mungkin.

"_Ohayou, niichan_."

Saat hendak meraih roti yang berada di depannya, Sakura terkejut. Ia melihat pandangan tajam Sasuke ke arahnya. Dengan cepat ia segera menghindari tatapan itu. Sakura masih merasa risih bila berada begitu dekat dengan Sasuke, itu karena ia tak tahu kapan Sasuke akan tiba-tiba mem-_bully_-nya lagi.

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu sejak pendeklarasian perangnya kepada Sasuke, namun sang kakak ini malah tak menunjukkan reaksi berlebih. Justru itu semakin membuatnya gelisah.

'Sebenarnya apa yang sedang direncanakannya?' gerutu Sakura.

-ooOoo-

Suasana begitu ramai di sana. Hiruk-pikuh teriakan siswi mendominasi sampai memekakkan telinga. Sakura terlihat mengendap-endap di balik pintu untuk melihat ke dalam. Sebuah aula besar yang biasanya digunakan untuk olahraga _indoor_. Gadis itu tak bisa melihat apa yang sedang diteriakan oleh siswi-siswi itu karena mereka menutupi pandangannya.

Pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa ia bisa berada di sini? Itu semua karena ia memiliki tugas penting, yaitu mengantarkan bekal makanan kepada Sasori. Pagi ini Sakura telah membuatkan kue kering sebagai pengganti ucapan terima kasihnya kepada Sasori.

Dan dari informasi yang didapatnya, hari ini klub basket mengadakan latian rutin, dan Sasori mengikutinya. Sakura mengerutkan dahi dan memonyongkan bibirnya, memikirkan cara untuk menyerahkan bekal itu.

"Kurasa aku harus menunggunya."

Setelah berlalu beberapa menit, lonceng tanda masuk berbunyi. Saat itulah para siswi itu mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Sakura duduk di samping pintu masuk, menunggu Sasori untuk keluar. Meski ia tahu kalau sekarang ia bisa terlambat masuk kelas, tapi Sakura tak juga beranjak dari sana.

Sakura kembali mengintip ke dalam, ia kini dapat melihat sosok Sasori. Sakura membulatkan matanya, melihat kelincahan pemuda itu dengan ekspresi seriusnya. Kagum akan gerakannya yang gesit dan caranya memasukkan bola ke ring. Sakura bisa paham mengapa hanya di tahun pertamanya saja ia sudah bisa masuk ke tim inti.

Namun sepertinya ia mulai bosan menunggu, sampai seluruh anggota basket lainnya keluar, kakak dengan selisih beberapa bulan darinya itu tak kunjung menunjukkan ekornya. Sakura hampir menerjang masuk, kalau saja ia tak melihat Sasori berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Mereka berdua sama-sama menunjukkan ekspresi kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" ketus Sasori—mungkin mencoba menutupi rasa kagetnya.

"Aku cuma ingin memberikan ini." Sakura langsung menyerahkan kotak makan siang kepada Sasori. "Baiklah, kalau begitu bye~"

Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik bersiap pergi. Namun Sasori segera mencegahnya.

"Ah tunggu." Sakura menoleh, Sasori hanya bisa mengedarkan matanya menghindari tatapan Sakura. "_Arigatou_."

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Sasori lah yang duluan pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Di belakang sana, Sakura hanya tersenyum-senyum sambil mengamati sosok Sasori yang mulai menjauh. Ia berjalan kembali ke kelasnya.

'Ternyata dia memang manis, seperti kata Itachi-_niichan_~' batin Sakura.

-ooOoo-

"Sakura-_chan_, bisakah hari ini kau menemaniku ke Shibuya?" Hinata merengek sambil menyenggol-nyenggol tangan Sakura.

"Shibuya? Aku tak bisa, Hinata. Hari ini Itachi-_niichan_ memintaku untuk segera pulang." Sakura tersenyum sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari Hinata.

Gadis indingo itu mengerutkan bibirnya, "Huft~ Padahal ada seseorang yang ingin aku kenalkan kepadamu."

"Seseorang?"

"Yap! Seseorang yang sangat tampan, pintar, dan memiliki karisma." Jelas Hinata dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Siapa?"

"Kau akan tahu kalau kau ikut denganku. Bagaimana~?" sepertinya putri keluarga Hyuuga ini sedang melancarkan rayuannya kepada Sakura. Nah, tergantung apakah Sakura termakan rayuannya atau tidak.

"Tapi aku—"

"Sakura akan pulang sekarang."

Baik Sakura maupun Hinata sampai kaget saat seseorang menginterupsi mereka. Dan mereka lebih kaget lagi saat melihat orang itu adalah Sasori. Dengan pandangan tajamnya, ia menatap Sakura. Namun setelah mengucapkan hal itu, ia langsung berjalan pergi.

Sakura dan Hinata saling bertukar pandangan bingung.

"Ayo cepat!" seru Sasori kepada Sakura sekali lagi.

"I—iya~"

Mau tak mau Sakura menurutinya, ia melambaikan tangan kepada Hinata dan mengikuti Sasori. Seperti biasa, sepanjang perjalanan mereka saling membisu satu sama lain. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, dan memainkannya sambil mengikuti langkah Sasori.

_Bruk_

Seperti kejadian yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya, Sakura kembali mendaratkan kepala batunya di punggung Sasori. Membuat sang pemuda sebayanya itu merintih kesakitan untuk ke sekian kalinya. Dengan tatapan kesal Sasori melirik Sakura di belakangnya, sang gadis malah mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kau ini kalau jalan pakai mata!"

Sakura merengut, "Kalau jalan ya pakai kaki. Coba contohkan padaku jalan pakai mata?" balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Cih, terserahlah. Aku tak ingin menghabiskan tenagaku untuk meladenimu." sahut Sasori sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sakura menggerutu. Meskipun kata-katanya kasar, tapi setidaknya ia tak main fisik. Ditambah lagi pemuda itu telah menolongnya lepas dari rengekan Hinata. Sepertinya Sasori mengerti sekali apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Sakura.

Sekilas ia melihat ada luka di pergelangan tangan Sasori, segera ia menghampiri pemuda itu dan meraih tangannya. Kembali membuat Sasori kaget dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sasori masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya, namun ia tak menyangka tenaga Sakura besar juga. Pasti karena itulah gadis kecil itu bisa memenangkan kontes karate dan mendapatkan beasiswa ke KHS.

"Kau terluka."

Saat itulah Sasori menyadarinya, pantas saja rasanya perih. Tapi ia tak ingin terlalu mengindahkannya. Sakura terlihat merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah plester luka dengan warna yang identik dengan perempuan itu membuat Sasori mengerutkan dahi.

"Jangan bilang kau berniat menggunakan itu."

Sakura menegadah, "Kalau iya?"

_Glek_

Sasori hanya bisa pasrah saat tangannya diremas erat karena mencoba melarikan diri. Setelah selesai, ia langsung memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku untuk menyembunyikan plester luka itu, sedangkan Sakura tersenyum kepadanya dan mereka kembali berjalan.

Sakura melangkah dengan riang, sepertinya ia sedang senang. Tentu saja, ia senang bisa pulang bersama Sasori dan bahkan mengobati lukanya. Mungkin ini bisa menjadi langkah awal untuk menambah koloninya bertempur melawan Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasori-_kun_."

Sasori langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan 'apa lagi?'

"Hari ini aku melihatmu bermain basket. Kau kereeeeen sekali." puji Sakura sambil memamerkan kedua jempolnya.

Namun sepertinya pujian itu malah tak ditanggapi dengan baik oleh Sasori, pemuda itu kehilangan aura ringannya dan meninggalkan Sakura di belakang. Membuat Sakura merengut bingung. Gadis itu kembali mendekatinya.

"Aku tak sehebat itu."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasori. "Sesuatu mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Sasori meliriknya sejenak, "Apa urusanmu? Tak usah ikut campur masalahku. Melawan preman kampus itu saja kau tak bisa. Aku jadi curiga, apa benar kau ini juara nasional karate? Kuyakin kau hanya beruntung saat itu."

Kembali ucapan Sasori membuat Sakura mendecih kesal. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, masih mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasori. Sepertinya hubungan mereka kembali ke semula, saat Sasori mencoba menjauh darinya.

"Kau tahu? Aku… telah berhenti dari karate."

_Dheg_

Kini giliran Sasori yang tertegun mendengar ucapan Sakura, mendadak langkahnya terhenti. Sakura juga berhenti beberapa langkah di depan Sasori. Gadis itu berbalik dan memberikan senyumannya, meski Sasori bisa melihat kesedihan di balik senyuman itu.

"Aku hanya akan bercerita kalau kau mau menceritakan masalahmu. Bagaimana? Kita sepakat?"

Sepertinya Sakura sudah mengerti caranya berkomunikasi—atau mungkin bernegosiasi—dengan Sasori. Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Sasori mendecih. Sambil berjalan, Sasori memulai ceritanya.

"Aku… tak percaya diri."

"Kenapa?"

"Dengarkan dulu sampai selesai baru berkomentar!"

"Eh,_ Gomen_~"

Sasori menghela nafas panjang. Ia merasa teman sekelasnya ini akan lebih benar-benar merepotkannya di masa depan nanti.

"Kau tahu? Di dunia ini, semakin gemerlapnya dirimu, akan ada orang yang membencinya karena terlalu silau. Dan langkahmu akan dihambatnya, bagaimanapun caranya."

Sakura masih tak mengerti jalan maksudnya, meski hatinya ingin bertanya, ia tak ingin membuat Sasori ngambek dan berhenti bercerita.

"Aku adalah _icon_ basket!"

_Toeng_

Seruan Sasori yang penuh percaya diri itu hampir saja membuat Sakura kaget sekaligus ingin tertawa.

"Tapi kenapa? Aku hanya dimasukkan ke tim inti?! Padahal dalam tournament nasional tingkat SMP aku masih menjadi kapten. 'kemampuanmu masih kurang' persetan dengan itu. Apa dia tak tahu kalau pelatih nasional pun bersikeras ingin merekrutku?!"

"Pfft… lalu kenapa tak kau katakan saja itu di depannya?"

Sasori meliriknya, "Masalahnya tak semudah itu. Tak ada artinya kalau mereka tak mengakuiku, aku akan pastikan mereka melihatnya di depan mata kepala mereka sendiri. Balas dendam yang paling menyakitkan itu adalah membuat mereka melihat kesuksesan kita."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk menanggapi keyakinan Sasori. Ia lega bisa membuat Sasori mengungkapkan uneg-unegnya, itu bisa menjadi point penting untuknya dalam berhubungan dengan Sasori.

"Nah, kalau kau cerita padaku kau jadi lega kan? Dan mungkin saja aku bisa membantu."

"Cih, membantu seperti apa? Kau akan menghajar mereka dan memaksa mereka mengakuiku?"

"Bisa jadi. Ha ha."

Gelak tawa ringan memecah keheningan di sana, membuat Sakura sungguh-sungguh beryukur bahwa ia memberanikan diri untuk berakrab ria dengan pemuda itu. Akibatnya ia yakin hubungannya dengan Sasori memiliki kemajuan.

Sasori diam-diam melirik Sakura di sampingnya, melihat raut mukanya yang bahagia Sasori hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mendadak ia mengingat sesuatu, ia segera memanggil Sakura.

"Hey tunggu! Kau bilang kau akan menceritakan mengenaimu kalau aku sudah cerita?"

Sakura berhenti dan terdiam sejenak, sepertinya ia juga berusaha menghindari topic itu. Perlahan tubuh mungilnya berbalik dengan senyuman aneh. Sasori menyipitkan matanya merasa curiga dengan gadis itu. Dengan hitungan ke tiga—di dalam hati, Sakura bersiap lari.

"Tapi aku tak bilang akan menceritakannya sekarang kan? Aku pulang dulu ya~"

_Toeng Gubrak_

Sasori mengulurkan tangan dan membuka mulutnya menahan diri untuk mengejar Sakura. Ia hanya memalingkan muka dan mendecih kesal. Meski begitu bibirnya menarik garis senyum dan mengejar sosok Sakura yang mulai menjauh.

Tak jauh dari mereka Sasuke diam memperhatikannya, raut wajahnya menampilkan ketidaksukaan yang dalam. Entah tak suka karena Sakura mendekati Sasori, atau malah tak suka Sasori menjadi akrab dengan Sakura.

-ooOoo-

Malam ini sangat sangat sangat sunyi. Itu semua karena di meja makan hanya ada Sakura dan Sai. Meski hubungan Sakura dengan Sai sudah cukup baik dari sebelumnya, namun bukan berarti mereka bisa terbuka bercerita di dalam rumah.

Itachi sedang lembur di rumah sakit, kalau malam, para pelayan akan dipulangkan. Beberapa yang tinggal sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Oleh sebab itulah rasanya suasana menjadi canggung.

_Tluk_

Sai meletakkan sendoknya perlahan dan mengelap mulutnya menggunakan sapu tangan. Ia memperhatikan adik perempuannya itu dengan tatapan datarnya, senyuman yang biasanya menghiasi wajahnya belum muncul.

"Sakura…" Sakura langsung menatap Sai, dan saat itulah senyuman Sai muncul lagi. "Sasuke tak ikut makan malam bersama kita, lalu kenapa tak kau antarkan saja makanan ke kamarnya?"

Sakura menelan makanannya dengan susah payah, ia sudah cukup dibuat merinding dengan senyuman tak berarti dari Sai. Bahkan kini ia harus membawakan daging ke kandang macan? Bisa-bisa macan itu malah memakannya. Tidak, tidak, ia harus menuruti kakak tertua di sini sekarang.

Sakura membawakan sebuah piring lengkap beserta isinya dan segelas susu hangat. Dengan hati tak rela, ia membawanya ke lantai dua menuju kamar Sasuke. Sai hanya tersenyum penuh arti sambil menyelesaikan makannya.

-ooOoo-

"Uuhh~ kenapa juga aku harus mengantarkan makanan kepadanya~"

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar Sasuke, Sakura hanya bisa menggerutu kesal. Langkahnya sengaja diperlambat, entah mengapa ia merasa seperti berjalan menuju maut. Tapi mau tak mau waktu terus berjalan, dan ia kini telah berada di depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Serius aku harus mengantarkannya? Atau…kutaruh saja di sini?"

Sebenarnya Sakura bisa saja menaruh makanan itu di depan pintu, tapi Sakura bukanlah orang sejahat itu. Karena kalau ia meletakkannya di sana, bisa ditebak kalau makanan itu akan tetap utuh sampai besok. Akhirnya Sakura, setidaknya, akan mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu.

_Tok Tok Tok_

Sakura mengedarkan matanya menanti respon Sasuke, namun beberapa menit berlalu tak terjadi apapun. Ia kembali mengetuknya, kini sambil memanggil nama sang kakak.

"Sasuke-_niichan_, aku membawakan makanan untukmu."

Demi Tuhan, ia tak ingin melakukannya. Tapi ia sudah sampai sejauh ini. Dan sekali lagi, tak ada reaksi apapun dari sang empunya. Rasanya sore tadi ia melihat Sasuke pulang dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya, setelah itu ia tak keluar sama sekali. Lalu apa yang terjadi di dalam?

"Jangan bilang dia bunuh diri?!"

Mungkin otak Sakura sudah mulai konslet akibat terlalu tegang, sampai-sampai ia berpikiran hal yang sudah pasti tak akan terjadi di chap 3 ini. Dengan hati-hati ia memutar knop pintu, membukanya dan melongok ke dalam.

Kamar itu begitu gelap, hampir membuat Sakura tak bisa melihat apapun selain warna hitam. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mengedip-ngedipkan mata berkali-kali agar bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan gelap ruangan itu. Perlahan ia melangkah masuk.

"Sasuke-_niichan_?"

Kakinya mengendap-endap dan berhati-hati. Bagaimanapun ia sedang menjelajahi kandang macan terganas di dunia. Ia tak tahu kapan dan bagaimana macan itu akan tiba-tiba menerkamnya.

Tak ingin melangkah lebih jauh, Sakura meletakkan makanannya di atas meja kecil di dekat pintu.

"Ah, aku akan meletakkannya di sini."

Saat Sakura berpikir semua sudah aman dan ia berbalik akan keluar dari kamar itu, sebuah tangan kekar menahan pintu. Sakura membulatkan mata, kehadiran tangan itu begitu tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan Sakura.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat pemilik tangan itu. Dengan susah payah ia menelan ludahnya saat melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan garang. Tatapan yang tajam meski Sakura tak begitu jelas melihatnya.

"Sa—Sasuke-_niichan_~" kini Sakura hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyuman canggungnya. "A—aku hanya mengantarkan makanan saja. Aku akan segera keluar, maaf sudah lancang."

_Greb_

Pintu itu kembali ditekan oleh Sasuke, bahkan kini tubuh Sakura dibalikkannya dan dikunci menggunakan tangannya yang kekar. Sakura kini mengerutkan dahi, ia menggerakan tangannya mencoba melepaskan diri. Nafasnya berat karena menahan rasa takut. Ia berhadapan langsung dengan sang macan.

"Sasuke-_nii_, lepaskan aku!" seru Sakura sambil membalas tatapan sang kakak.

Bukannya melepaskan, Sasuke malah memberikannya tatapan tak suka. Sakura risih melihatnya, ia mengerutkan dahi. Menggerak-gerakan tangannya mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu kan, saat ini aku adalah musuhmu. Kalau kau tak mengerti lewat kata-kata,…" Sasuke mengeratkan kunciannya, membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan. "Mungkin kau akan mengerti lewat perbuatan."

"Apa maksud—mmmnghh!"

Sakura membulatkan matanya, pemandangan yang tak bisa dipercayainya. Sasuke menciumnya dengan paksa, ciuman yang tak hanya menempelkan kedua bibir saja, tapi juga saling bertukar saliva hingga membasahi dagu Sakura.

"Enghh~ hah~ Sasu—emngh~"

Kuncian tangan Sasuke tak bisa dilepaskan sedikitpun. Meski perih dirasakan Sakura, dan kata-katanya yang terpendam lumatan Sasuke, Sakura tak bisa berbuat lebih. Tenaganya seakan disedot habis oleh ciuman sang kakak. Meskipun sudah berhenti dari karate, tapi Sakura masih terbilang kuat untuk ukuran seorang gadis. Hanya saja, lawannya saat ini lebih kuat.

Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang boleh terjadi, bagaimanapun Sasuke sudah menjadi kakaknya. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri juga, bahwa Sakura larut dalam ciuman panjang itu. Nafasnya terengah, pipinya merah merona, tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

"Ahhh~ mmnhh~ mmm…mmm…ammnghh…"

Tangan Sasuke tak ingin menganggur begitu saja. Melihat dua gundukan kenyal bergerak bebas, ia tak ingi menyia-nyiakannya. Selagi tangan kirinya menginci tangan Sakura, tangan kanannya memainkan dada Sakura dari luar.

"Engh~! Nghh~"

Sakura terbelalak kaget, kembali matanya dilinangi air mata yang siap tumpah. Sasuke tak memperdulikannya. Dengan ganasnya ia mencengkram dada Sakura, membuat sang empunya melejit di sela ciumannya.

"Eng~ hah~ sakit…enmmm~ hah~ hah~"

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, ia melepaskan ciuman itu. Sosok Sakura terlihat lemah dengan nafasnya yang terengah. Sasuke terdiam memperhatikannya, sepertinya pertahanan Sasuke sedikit mengendur. Hal ini membuat Sakura bisa melepaskan diri.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura segera mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh dan berlari keluar. Sesaat Sasuke bisa melihat butiran bening di pipi adiknya itu, sepertinya itu adalah air mata. Sasuke melirik ke atas meja di sampingnya, dimana sudah terdapat sepiring makanan dan segelas susu.

Tangan Sasuke meraih gelas berisikan susu putih penuh, ia hanya melingkarkan jarinya mengelilingi gelas itu. Dan perlahan ia memasukkan jarinya untuk mencicipi susu yang masih cukup hangat itu.

"Manis."

-ooOoo-

_Moooonggg_

Ekspresi Sakura sangat tidak mengenakkan untuk dilihat. Hinata hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi sambil memiringkan bibir menatap sahabatnya itu. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan wajah pucat dan tak bersemangat. Bahkan mungkin orang-orang di sekitarnya bisa melihat aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_, berhentilah murung begitu hanya karna mimpi buruk."

Itulah apa yang diceritakan Sakura kepada Hinata, dan sekaligus apa yang diharapkan Sakura. Mengatakan bahwa semua itu hanyalah mimpi saja, mimpi digigit oleh macan ganas.

"Aneh sekali, apa digigit macan bisa sampai membuatmu depresi begini?"

"Kau tak tahu, Hinata~" jawab Sakura dengan suara paraunya. "Macan yang satu ini bukan macan biasa. Dia macan yang sangat sangat sangat ganas."

"Hmm… benarkah?" Hinata memangku dagunya menggunakan tangan dan menatap Sakura. "Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu saat macan itu menggigitmu? Apa kau ketakutan? Kau mencoba melarikan diri?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Semalam saat ia mengingatnya kembali, memang awalnya ia mencoba melarikan diri. Namun entah apa yang dirasakannya, pikirannya melayang semakin lama bibir mereka menempel. Seakan pikirannya terhisap habis. Dan tatapan mata Sasuke seakan menenggelamkannya.

"Aku… juga tak tahu."

Hinata kembali menggelengkan kepala melihat Sakura, ia bingung harus bagaimana lagi menghibur sahabatnya itu. Tapi ia sudah bosan untuk menunggu Sakura mendapatkan kembali keceriaannya.

Sementara itu Sasori masih seperti biasa memperhatikannya, lalu ia menghela nafas panjang dan bangkit dari sana. Ia berjalan keluar kelas entah kemana.

"Hey Sakura-_chan_." Hinata sepertinya tak ingin menyerah untuk mencari cara menghibur Sakura. "Aku memiliki dua tiket konser KISS, kau mau kan menemaniku nonton?"

_Dheg_

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menegadah sambil menelan ludah. Kalau tak salah, Sasuke adalah anggota KISS, bukan? Bahkan dia adalah vokalistnya. Masa setelah digigit oleh sang macan, sekarang ia akan menghampirinya lagi. Itu sama saja seperti menyerahkan diri ke sana. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Konser KISS? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak bisa, Hinata."

"Kenapa? Kau sudah menolakku untuk ke Shibuya, jadi kali ini kau akan menolakku juga?"

Sakura tak bisa berkata-kata lagi saat melihat Hinata merajuk kesal. Ia mau tak mau harus mengikutinya. Sakura memberikan senyuman canggungnya kepada Hinata sambil menganggukan kepala. Hinata yang melihatnya langsung bersorai senang diatas penderitaan Sakura(?).

-ooOoo-

Sementara wajah Hinata yang berseri-seri, Sakura justru pucat. Tangannya digandengan erat oleh Hinata, membuatnya tak bisa melarikan diri. Padahal Sakura sudah memberikan berbagai alasan untuk membatalkan janjinya dengan Hinata, namun gadis indigo itu selalu menunjukkan sisi lemahnya kepada Sakura.

"Akhirnya pergi bareng Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura menanggapinya dengan senyuman mau tak mau. Sebenarnya ia penasaran, kenapa Hinata ngebet sekali ingin mengajaknya pergi, dan siapa orang yang ingin dikenalkannya, tapi Sakura hanya memendam perasaan itu.

"Eh, Sakura-_chan_." Sakura melirik Hinata yang tiba-tiba berhenti. "Kita beli _cookies _dulu ya?"

_Cookies?_ Mereka sebenarnya mau nonton konser atau nonton bioskop? Belum sempat Sakura menjawabnya, Hinata sudah melesat melepaskan gandengannya di tangan Sakura. Gadis indigo itu menghilang di tengah-tengah kerumunan banyak orang. Sakura mencoba mengejarnya.

"Tunggu, Hinata~"

_Bruk_

Memang sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sakura untuk menabrak seseorang. Tapi beruntunglah kali ini saat Sakura menabraknya, ia masih bisa menyelamatkan orang itu. Sakura memegangi pundaknya, beruntung gerakan refleksnya cepat juga.

"_G—gomenne~_ Kamu nggak apa-apa kan?"

Helaian rambut pirang keperakan itu terkibas di hadapan Sakura. Bulu mata yang lentik dan pipi yang merah merona menghiasi wajahnya. Sakura terkesima, padahal ia belum jauh melangkahkan kakinya, tapi dunia telah memamerkan keindahan yang disembunyikannya dari Sakura.

Sekilas posisi mereka seperti tarian dansa pria-wanita yang intim, tapi masalahnya sekarang ini mereka berdua sama-sama wanita. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, ia membantu gadis pirang itu berdiri.

"_Gomennasai_~"

Gadis itu menggeleng, matanya berbinar-binar. Sakura merasa aneh dengan tatapan itu, saat ia akan pergi, tiba-tiba sang gadis memegang tangannya. Menggenggamnya erat, sama seperti Hinata—yang saat ini menghilang entah ke mana.

"Kereeeenn~!" serunya masih dengan matanya yang berbinar. "Kakak keren sekaliiiii~ Aku sukaaaaa~"

"A—anoo, aku harus segera pergi. Kau tak terluka kan?" Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri, namun ia tak berani menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya.

"Ah benar juga~ aku juga harus buru-buru." Gadis pirang itu mendadak seperti teringat sesuatu. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi ya, _neechan_~"

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum mengiringi kepergian gadis itu dengan canggung. Ia tak tahu siapa dia, tapi kenapa gadis itu langsung menempel padanya? Mungkin karena ia salah mengira Sakura adalah orang lain.

Saat Sakura berbalik, tepat saat itu ia melihat sosok Hinata di belakangnya. Sungguh, jantungnya sampai berdetak kencang sekali karena kaget. Bagaimana tidak, Hinata memiliki rambut yang hitam panjang, sebagian bahkan menutupi wajahnya. Membuat Sakura hampir saja menjerit 'sadako' di tengah-tengah kerumunan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata saat melihat Sakura mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Hinata mngerutkan dahinya sambil mengemil kue yang dibelinya. Setelah rentetan kejadian yang ganjal itu, akhirnya mereka meneruskan perjalanan. Meski Sakura masih memegang teguh harapannya untuk tak datang ke konser Sasuke, ia mungkin tak menyadari bahwa bisa jadi kejadian hari itu menjadi langkahnya untuk mengetahui masa lalu Sasuke.

-ooOoo-

**Turn on some blaring music**

**[**_Nyalakan musik yang meriah_**]**

**Everyone put your hands up and get your drinks up**

**Go crazy with the whole world**

**[**_Gemparkan seluruh dunia_**]**

**Everyone put your hands up and get your drinks up**

**Now put your hands up, put your hands up**

Sorak sorai mengiringi lampu panggung yang mulai menyorot menerangi sekelompok orang di atasnya. Gaya rock n roll dengan gaya berbusana hitam yang dipadu dengan merah, membuat mereka terlihat makin berkarisma. Seorang drummer, seorang bassist, seorang pianist, dan seorang vocalist yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai guitarist.

Membuat panggung bergoncang karena musiknya, dan membuat para penonton tak bisa sekedar menonton saja. Mereka menggerakan tangannya melambai sambil meloncat-lontat. Terlebih saat sang vocalist memamerkan kemampuan gitarnya.

**Raise the volume until the speakers burst**

**[**_Naikkan volume sampai speakers pecah_**]**

**and all together go crazy until you lose your minds**

**[**_Dan semua bersama gemparkan dunia sampai kehilangan akal_**]**

**Shake your whole body and lose your minds**

**[**_Goyangkan tubuhmu dan hilangkan pikiran_**]**

"Sa-su-ke~! Sa-su-ke~! Sa-su-ke~!"

Semua penonton menyoraki namanya, membuat suasana semakin meriah dan bahkan suaranya harus bersaing dengan teriakan mereka. Sasuke terlihat menikmatinya, meskipun ekspresi itu tak nampak di wajahnya.

**Together all night**

**[**_Bersama sepanjang malam_**]**

**all the people who agree with me, manse**

**[**_Semua orang yang setuju denganku, manse_**]**

**until the end of tonight keep running**

**[**_Sampai akhir malam berlalu_**]**

**Giddy up! Giddy up! You know what I'm sayin'**

**[**_Giddy up! Giddy up! Kau tahu apa yang kukatakan._**]**

Sakura yang melihatnya dari kejauhan, hanya bisa diam. Tak berkomentar lebih melihat aksi panggung sang kakak. Hatinya seakan tertembus oleh suara dan memori saat Sasuke mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Sakura memegangi bibirnya, masih terasa kelembutan itu sampai sekarang.

**this is an energy restoring tonic you hear with your ears**

**[**_Ini adalah pemulih tenaga yang kau dengar melalui telingamu_**]**

**The catalyst that explodes the party**

**[**_Catalyst yang memecah pesta_**]**

**dancing all night under the lights,**

**[**_Berdansa sepanjang malam di bawah cahaya_**]**

**They go together exactly**

**[**_Mereka bersama tentu saja_**]**

**aren't I right**

**[**_Bukankah aku benar?_**]**

_Dheg_

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Sakura berdebar melihat sosok Sasuke. Keringat yang jatuh menuruni pelipisnya, gaya menyanyinya, tangannya yang memegang mic, rambutnya yang sudah setengah basah itu. Semuanya begitu mendebarkan bagi Sakura.

Diam-diam Hinata melirik Sakura di sebelahnya, ia tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sakura yang serius sekali menonton, kemudian ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menyantap _cookies _yang dibawanya.

**Turn on some blaring music**

**[**_Nyalakan musik yang meriah_**]**

**Everyone put your hands up and get your drinks up**

**Go crazy with the whole world**

**[**_Gemparkan seluruh dunia_**]**

**Everyone put your hands up and get your drinks up**

**Now put your hands up, put your hands up**

**[**_Sekarang angkat tanganmu, angkat tanganmu_**]**

**Put your hands up!**

_Plok Plok Plok_

Tepuk tangan seluruh penonton terdengar sangat meriah, membangunkan Sakura menuju alam sadarnya. Ia bisa melihat keempat personil KISS membungkukkan badan untuk menutup konsernya. Barusan adalah lagu terakhir untuk hari ini. Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa? Kau masih ingin mendengarnya lagi?"

"Eeh?"

Hinata tersenyum penuh arti kepada Sakura, membuat Sakura memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin dilakukan oleh gadis nekad ini. Hinata langsung saja menarik tangan Sakura, membawanya entah kemana melewati kerumunan penonton.

"Aaa, tu—tunggu, Hinata~"

Hinata terlihat senang sekali, membawa Sakura masuk ke balik layar. Sakura sudah bisa merasakan adanya firasat buruk akan hal ini, apa lagi ditambah dengan plat nama 'KISS' yang tertera di sebuah pintu kayu.

Sakura menelan ludahnya melihat itu, ia mengedarkan pandangannya memastikan tak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya berada di sini. Bisa susah kalau para petugas menangkap mereka dan melaporkan ke polisi. Lebih menyusahkan lagi kalau yang melihat adalah para penggemar KISS.

_Cklek_

Saat pintu itu terbuka perlahan, baik Sakura maupun Hinata memiliki ekspresinya sendiri. Sakura sungguh berharap yang pertama kali dilihatnya bukanlah Sasuke, mau ditaruh dimana rasa tau dirinya kalau sampai itu benar terjadi. Sedangkan Hinata justru bersemangat melihat siapa yang akan membukanya.

Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik coklat dan dua buah tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya, dialah yang membukakan pintu. Sakura menghela nafas lega, sedangkan Hinata… yah tak banyak berubah.

"Oh? KISSer [Pencium]?" sahut sang pemuda sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Sakura.

"Eeeh?" Sakura kaget mendengarnya. Bahkan wajahnya sampai memerah karena mengingat ciuman pertamanya. Kini pikiran Sakura malah menuju kenangan ciumannya dengan Sasuke.

"Itu sebutan mereka untuk para penggemar KISS, Sakura." jelas Hinata mencoba meluruskan pikiran Sakura yang melenceng. "Ah, Kiba-_kun_… Apa Naruto-_kun _ada di dalam?"

"Oh, Hinata-_chan_. Masuk saja~"

Pamuda itu mempersilahkan Sakura dan Hinata masuk. Sepertinya Hinata sudah cukup mengenal personil KISS. Tak mungkin kan, band KISS yang sedang tenar itu mau memasukkan siapa saja ke ruang mereka. Sakura jadi terlihat canggung karena tak tahu apa-apa.

Lavender Hinata langsung menangkap sebuah sosok kuning yang sedang duduk santai di atas sofa panjang. Pemuda yang awalnya sedang bercerita dengan teman satu bandnya itu langsung tertegun melihat sosok Hinata. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dan perlahan memperlihatkan wajah bahagianya.

"Hinata-_chan_?"

"Naruto-_kun_~"

Sungguh suatu adegan yang mengejutkan Sakura, membuat matanya terbuka lebar dan mulutnya menganga tak percaya. Hinata berpelukan dengan seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu. Tiga buah goresan seperti kumis kucing di pipinya membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya mungkinkah itu tattoo?

Sakura yang berdiri di belakang Hinata, hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dan menghela nafas. Ia canggung sekali, tak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Berada di tempat dimana tak ada seorang pun yang dikenalnya.

"Ah!"

Seorang gadis tiba-tiba berlari dan memeluk Sakura, membuat Sakura kaget dan hampir saja terjatuh. Ia bingung, mencoba melepaskan diri dari gadis itu. Namun saat ia mengamatinya, sepertinya Sakura pernah bertemu dengan gadis pirang ini.

"Kamu…yang tadi bertemu di pusat kota?" sahut Sakura sambil menatapnya.

Seluruh personil KISS sepertinya tertarik dengan Sakura, mereka terlihat memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang dipeluk oleh gadis perambut pirang itu. Kiba bahkan menutup pintu sambil melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Jadi… apakah kau adalah adik baru yang dibicarakan Sasuke itu?" Kiba memulai pembicaraan sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

"Em…ya seperti itulah." jawab Sakura sekenanya, dengan senyuman canggung dan dahi yang berkerut.

Hinata pun sepertinya menyadari kalau sudah melupakan Sakura, ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Shion—gadis pirang itu—memonyongkan bibirnya, tapi ia masih bergelayutan di lengan Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau pasti bingung, _gomenne~_" sahut Hinata sambil melengkupkan kedua tangannya kepada Sakura. "Seperti yang kau tahu, mereka adalah anggota KISS."

"Hy Sakura-_chan_, aku Inuzuka Kiba. Bassist di KISS, sekaligus teman seperguruan Sasuke di sekolah musik dulu. Salam kenal ya~" sapa pemuda yang Sakura ingat telah membukakan pintu tadi.

"Hai Sakura-_chan~_! Panggil saja aku Naruto!" seorang pemuda jabrik yang dipeluk Hinata melambaikan tangan dengan semangat ke arahnya. "Aku drummer di KISS, sekaligus kekasih Hinata-_chan_. Salam kenal~!"

Oh, bagus. Sejak kapan Hinata memiliki pacar dan tak menceritakan hal itu kepadanya. Meski ingin marah, tapi Sakura merasa impas karena ia juga tak menceritakan mengenai kejadian ciumannya dengan Sasuke.

"Dan aku pianist di KISS, namaku Shion. Aku senaaaaang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, _oneechan_~" gadis di sampingnya terlihat semakin menempel di lengannya.

Semua personil KISS memang sangat ramah, mereka bahkan memperlakukan Sakura dengan baik. Awalnya memang canggung, tapi rasa kekeluargaan mereka membuat Sakura larut dan tak gugup lagi. Bahkan ia kini bisa tertawa bebas.

Kiba ternyata orang yang kocak, sikapnya santai namun candaannya mengena. Kadang ia juga sering dijahili oleh Naruto. Shion anak yang manis, meski Sakura sedikit risih juga karena ia nempel terus padanya. Sepertinya Shion masih seumuran anak SMP, tapi ia sangat supel hingga mudah bergaul dengan orang-orang di atasnya. Naruto anak yang periang, ternyata ia dan Hinata sudah pacaran sejak SMP. Itu sebabnya Hinata juga lebih dekat dengan personil KISS lainnya.

_Cklek_

Namun saat pintu terbuka, semua berpaling ke sana. Suasana yang awalnya meriah itupun perlahan langsung menyurut dan menyisakan keheningan. Kiba langsung terdiam sambil menatap sosok itu. Bahkan Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang bercanda pun ikutan diam.

Sosok itu menatap mereka dengan datar, namun saat ia menangkap sosok merah muda yang duduk di antara Kiba dan Shion ekspresinya langsung berubah. Menjadi sesuatu yang tak bisa dibaca oleh Sakura, tapi dimengerti oleh teman-teman personil KISS lainnya.

"Ah, itu…Sasuke, kau sudah datang." Kiba langsung berdiri dan mencoba menyambut Sasuke dengan ucapan canggungnya.

Sementara Kiba ngoceh, Sasuke berjalan menuju Sakura. Membuat Sakura meneguk ludahnya, namun sepertinya Sakura mabuk. Rupanya minuman soda yang diberikan Kiba sudah habis, dan Sakura malah meminum gelas yang berisikan alcohol. Semua langsung bergumam 'sial' saat menyadarinya.

_Greb_

Tangan Sakura langsung ditarik dengan paksa oleh Sasuke, membuat yang lainnya kaget dan berusaha menahannya. Hinata pun sampai bangkit berdiri dan hendak menghampiri, namun Naruto mencegahnya sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan. Mereka membiarkan Sasuke membawa Sakura pergi.

"Naruto-_kun_!"

"Tenanglah, Hinata-_chan_. Aku yakin Sasuke tak akan melakukan hal yang buruk kepada Sakura-_chan_."

-ooOoo-

"Ah, Sasuke-_niichan_. Sakit~!"

Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Sakura. Beruntunglah kini mereka berada di tempat yang tak banyak orang lewat. Sebuah taman anak-anak yang sepi. Tentu saja sepi, lihat lah jam berapa sekarang. Ini sudah hampir lewat tengah malam.

Sorot mata Sasuke masih belum melembut, sepertinya ia sangat kesal. Mungkin ia merasa kesal melihat Sakura begitu akrab dengan anggota KISS lainnya. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura yang sedang mengelus-elus pergelangannya.

_Greb_

Sekali lagi Sasuke mengunci tubuh Sakura, membuat sang empunya merengek setengah sadar.

"Sa—suke-_niichan_?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

_Nyuut_

Kuncian itu semakin kuat dirasakannya.

"Aku… datang ke konser KISS. Engh, aku ingin mendengar… suara itu lagi." alasan Sakura membuat mata Sasuke sedikit goyah. "Tapi…aku tak merasakan hal yang sama saat mendengar nyanyian Sasuke-_nii_ barusan. Rasanya, jauh berbeda dengan yang kudengar di halaman rumah atau di belakang sekolah."

Sasuke langsung teridam, perlahan kunciannya mengendur. Matanya tak bisa berfokus pada satu obyek. Ia mundur selangkah demi selangkah dan akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di bangku pinggir taman.

Kepalanya serasa berdenyut, Sasuke menutupi wajahnya menggunakan tangan. Sakura hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung, ia ingin mendekati sang kakak, karena rasanya Sasuke seperti sedang terguncang. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin bertanya langsung kepadanya, kenapa Sasuke begitu membenci dirinya.

Perlahan Sakura memposisikan dirinya berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"_Niichan_? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura memperhatikannya dengan tatapan cemas. "Apa ada yang sakit? Perlukah kupanggilkan orang?_ Niichan_?"

_GREB_

Sakura tersentak kaget. Sasuke menarik pinggangnya dan memeluknya. Semakin lama semakin erat, ia bisa melihat Sasuke yang seakan mencari sebuah pelampiasan. Awalnya Sakura ragu, apa yang harus dilakukannya. Namun akhirnya ia membalas pelukan Sasuke. Diusapnya rambut Sasuke yang lembab itu, dan dipeluknya erat.

Mencoba mengurangi beban yang ada dipundaknya. Hal ini justru semakin menarik rasa penasarannya mengenai apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi dengan Sasuke. Apa yang membuatnya begitu dibenci oleh kakaknya itu. Ia yakin dibalik semua perbuatan keji yang dilakukan sang kakak kepadanya, ada sebuah alasan yang mendasar.

Malam itu, saat bintang berkemerlapan dan sinar bulan paling terang. Sasuke memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya kepada Sakura, membuat gadis itu terenyuh dan semakin jatuh dalam perasaannya. Namun Sasuke tak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama, kesalahan yang pernah dilakukannya dulu.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

**~Behind The Scene~**

Author : Nah… sekarang kita akan segera mulai membuat _part _4. *Bagiin _script _satu per satu* Semuanya harap segera bersiap ya~

Kiba : akhirnya keluar juga peranku. Baiklah, aku akan membaca _script _dan mulai menghafalnya.

Shion : Kau tak akan keluar terlalu sering kok, tenang saja. *ditabok Kiba* *bales tabok* *ditabok lagi*

Hinata : Ah.. engh.. ano, Author-_san,_ apa…aku harus berperan begini lagi?

Author : Ah, maaf Hinata, aku tak menyangka charactermu akan berubah sedrastis ini~ xO  
Tapi kalau peranmu kuganti dengan Ino… apa Naruto setuju? *lirik Naruto*

Naruto : Tentu tidak! *peluk Hinata* Aku hanya mau berpacaran dengan Hinata-_chan_, baik itu nyata maupun dalam Fict. *Hinata _blushing_*

Author : Wow, wow, baiklah hentikan oecehan kalian. *dikeroyok*  
Bagaimana, readers? Apakah balasan Sasuke pada reviews kalian memuaskan? Ah, kurasa tidak. :/  
Lain kali akan kudidik bocah itu. (Sasuke : Cih, urus saja urusanmu sendiri.)

Mengenai Hinata yang OOC, apa boleh buat. Itu nggak niatnya Shera begitu, tanpa sadar aja. Dan sekarang nggak mungkin diganti, jadi maaf ya readers~ x(

Alasan Sakura yang nggak melawan saat diganggu, itu karna ia sudah berhenti karate. Tapi penyebabnya belum dikasih tau~ :3

Ok, _end of chit chat_.  
Give me a mark (review) ya?  
See you tomorrow,  
Keep trying My Best!

Shera.


	4. BxS 4 : Miss you

Konbanwa minna~  
Wah wah pasti pada syok ya atas sikap Sasuke kemarin pas balas reviews kalian?  
Maklumin aja, dia kan emang gitu orangnya.  
Karena _polling _yang minta Itachi-_nii_ balas reviews hari ini banyak, Shera bela-belain ngerayu Itachi-_nii_ buat balas reviews kalian lho~

**Balasan Reviews~  
**

**Itachi : Selamat sore. :)  
Hari ini aku yang akan membalas reviews kalian. Semoga berkenan, dan tidak menyinggung. Sebelumnya aku merasa menyesal kepada Sasori, hari ini seharusnya ia yang akan membalas reviews kalian. Maaf ya, Sasori. (Sasori : aku rha po po *pundung*)**

Me, terima kasih atas dukunganmu. Semoga Fict ini tak akan emngecewakan. :)

hanazono yuri, terima kasih buat review-nya.. :)

Lui H, menurut Author, Fict ini akan dibuat dalam _part _yang cukup panjang.  
semoga kamu nggak bosan dan terus mengikuti kisah kami ya... :)

edelwish, terima kasih atas review-mu... :)

UchiHarunoKid, ah sepertinya Sasuke nggak ernah ngapa-ngapain. *lirik Sasuke curiga*

Haruchan_,_maaf atas sikap adikku yang keterlaluan ini ya. *bungkukkin kepala Sasuke*  
Sebenernya kalau boleh kasih tau, Author-_san_ udah janji akan kasih adegan lemon nggak lama lagi, mungkin karena itu Sasuke mau membalas reviews. *dijitak Sasuke*

Black SS pearl, Maaf, maafkan adikku ini. Dia mungkin sedikit sadis, tap sebenarnya Sasuke anak yang baik kok.  
Selama Author-_san_ berhasil menyelesaikan _script_ secepatnya, kami akan langsung melakukan _take_. Jadi semoga saja kami masih bisa terus update setiap hari ya. :)

febri Feven, terima kasih atas review-nya... :)

Ara-_chan_, salam kenal, Ara-_chan_. Senang berkenalan denganmu.  
terima kasih atas review-nya... :)

Lussia Thinkaruin, iya sebenarnya memang dia anak yang manja. *dijitak Sasuke lagi* (Shera : Sasuke! sama kakak sendiri kok nggak sopan! *ngomel*)

Reako Mizuumi, Sasuke dan Sakura berciuman? kapan?  
*aku nggak tau*

Zanah pinkyblue, bisa jadi, karena sejak kecil Sasuke memang mudah cemburu dengan orang lain.  
Hm... lemon ya. Ah iya, mereka akan segera melakukannya. *entah kenapa jadi sedih* :(

Luca Marvell, Sayang sekali Ino tak muncul di Fict ini..  
Author-_san _bilang ia sudah terlalu sering membuat Fict dimana Sakura dan Ino bersahabat dekat.  
Sepertinya Author-_san _ingin lebih mendekatkan Hinata dengan Sakura. :)

Uchiha ratih, Untungnya di sini tak ada Yuri maupun Yaoi. Aman... :)  
Wah, senang sekali bisa berkenalan denganmu. Terima kasih atas review-nya ya... :)

Sakura zouldyeck,  maafkan kejudesan adikku ini ya... *nunduk-nunduk*  
lain kali aku akan menasehatinya lagi. Terima kasih atas review-nya. :)

ichihaara saara, maa maaf maafkan adikku ini ya. *paksa Sasuke bungkukkin badan*  
semoga kamu nggak tersinggung dengan ucapannya. Ternyata kamu sependapat denganku, aku juga sempat meminta Author-_san _untuk menambah adeganku dengan Sakura.  
Kurasa kalau kau ikut merayunya, harapan itu bisa dikabulkan. Sekian, terima kasih atas review-nya. :)

Nuria23agazta, baiklah, terima kasih atas review-nya. :)

CutIcut Uchiha, maafkan adikku itu ya, aku tak menyangka banyak sekali korbannya. *repot*  
Sayang sekali bukan Sai yang membalas review-mu, semoga kau tak terlalu kecewa ya.  
terima kasih atas review-nya. :)

Jeremy Liaz Toner, namamu bagus juga.  
Terima kasih atas review-nya ya... :)

uchihana rin, maafkan sikap adikku ini ya..  
Wah idemu untuk membuat Sasuke oplosan bagus juga, akan kusarankan kepada Author-_san_.  
Sayang sekali bukan Sasuke yang membalas review-mu, tapi semoga kau tak terlalu kecewa ya.  
Terima kasih atas review-nya. :)

Natsumo kagerou, Sasuke itu sebenarnya lemah dengan wanita, kebalikan dari Sai-kembarannya.  
*dijitak Sasuke*

Dhezthy UchihAruno, iya, aku juga penasaran kenapa Sakura berhenti karate.  
tapi perlahan Author-_san _pasti memberitahukannya.  
Wah, kalau boleh tau memang kata-kata terakhir pada _part _kemarin kenapa?

sonedinda2, terima kasih atas review-nya. :)

Fira Uchiha, benarkah? kau sepupu jauh Uchiha?  
Aku baru tahu, sepetinya aku terlalu sibuk hingga melupakan sekitarku.  
Semoga kita bisa makin akrab ya, terima kasih atar review-nya. :)

Uchiha Ratih, banyakin adegan Sasu nyiksa Saku?  
jangan-jangan kau sadis juga. Baiklah, terima kasih atas review-nya. :)

Kiyora yamazaki, Sebenarnya aku-(Shera : *menyela omongan Itachi-_nii_* Ah, _gomen_ Itachi-_nii_, tapi kali ini biar aku yang menjawabnya. Iya, Shera suka korea~ apa kamu juga suka?)  
*menghela nafas* baiklah, terima kasih atas review-nya. :)

Hanna Hoshiko, salam kenal juga. Semoga kamu jadi suka dengan Fict ini setelah membacanya ya. :)

Sasa, Sepertinya saat aku sedang sibuk, banyak hal yang terjadi di dalam rumah ya?  
Author berjuang sebisanya untuk menyelesaikan _script_ di sela kesibukannya, semoga bisa terus update setiap hari.  
Terima kasih untuk review-nya. :)

Cherryma, maaf, maafkan Sasuke. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya aku minta maaf.  
Maaf juga karena bukan Sasori yang membalasnya, semoga kamu tak terlalu kecewa ya.  
Kami akan berusaha secepat mungkin untuk menghafal _script _dan mengeditnya.  
Terima kasih atas review-nya. :)

Marukocan, iya kah? sepertinya Author harus lebih berhati-hati lagi.  
terima kasih atar review-nya, akan kusampaikan pada Author-_san_. :)

maya clark 3914, Ah, Sasuke? iya ini silahkan. *serahkan Sasuke*  
wow... *liatin Sasuke disannaro* ha ha kau gemas sekali dengan adikku satu itu ya?  
Maaf kalau ada sikapnya yang menyakitimu, terima kasih atas review-nya. :)

haru CherryRaven, ah iya kalau boleh tau apa yang membuatmu tertawa? :)

Sami Haruchi, 2PM? *lirik Author* (Shera : hm.. lumayan. Tapi hanya beberapa lagu mereka saja yang kutau.)

Hikari Matsushita, kudengar kamu kawan lama Author-_san, _haruskan kupanggil Hika-_san_? :)  
konfliknya baru akan muncul, tapi sepertinya Author pun bingung mencari jalan keluarnya. *kasihan melihat Author*

White's, maaf sekali akan hal itu ya. Sasuke memang tak berpikir dulu sebelum bicara, karenanya aku lebih mengajarkan dia untuk diam. *sweat drop*  
Syukurlah kalau Sasuke tak terlalu merepotkanmu, terima kasis atas review-nya. :)

Lucy Hinata, Sasuke sepertinya tak peduli, tapi entah mengapa anak itu malah semakin populer dengan kejutekkannya. *berpikir keras*  
Terima kasih atas review-mu ya.. :)

**Itachi : Sekian balsan review dari saya. Maaf bila kata-katanya terdengar terburu-buru, itu karena ada banyak pekerjaan yang menungguku. Kuharap kalian bisa memakluminya. Selamat menikmati _part_ ini. :)**

**~Enjoy Reading~**

* * *

Disclaimer Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer Story © Shera Liuzaki

.

.

A story with a girl being loved by lot of guys

.

Shera Liuzaki, present :

.

.

* * *

"**BROTHER X SISTER"**

* * *

.

.

**Part 4 : Miss You  
**

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

Matahari belum lama memancarkan sinarnya, terlihat seseorang sedang mengendap-endap sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya. Seorang gadis dengan mahkota merah muda menghiasi kepalanya itu sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu.

Setelah merasa semuanya aman, dan sebagian besar murid belum berdatangan, ia bergerak maju menuju sebuah pintu kayu coklat, sekali lagi ia memastikan tak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya sebelum masuk ke dalam.

_Cklek_

Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu ruang ganti di gedung olah raga _indoor_ itu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"_Ohayou,_ Sasori—kyaaa—mmmph!" Sakura langsung dengan refleks menutup mulutnya.

Penyebab ia berteriak adalah karena ia melihat sesosok pemuda yang sedang bertelanjang dada di hadapannya. Pemuda itu juga bahkan sampai kaget dibuatnya. Ia langsung buru-buru memakai kaosnya sementara Sakura berbalik memunggungi Sasori.

"Kau ini~! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI RUANG GANTI PRIA?!" ketus Sasori dengan wajah garangnya.

"Sssstt! Aish~ jangan berisik~" Sakura langsung mendekati Sasori dan menyumpal mulutnya.

Sasori jadi salah tingkah. Sudah melihatnya telanjang, kini gadis itu berada dekat dengannya. Padahal jujur saja, ini baru pertama kalinya bagi Sasori menghadapi wanita. Terlebih berada di satu ruang sempit seperti ini, pikirannya bisa kemana-mana.

Setelah beberapa saat, suasana mulai menenang. Sasori duduk dengan gusar di pinggir tempat duduk kayu, sedangkan Sakura duduk manis di lantai.

"Sebenarnya…apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sakura mengedarkan matanya, "Emm,… apa…aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Barusan kau sudah bertanya."

"Ah iya _gomen_, aku hanya ingin bertanya mengenai KISS."

"KISS? Maksudmu band milik Sasuke? Ada apa dengan KISS? Jangan bilang kau KISSer juga?!" sahut Sasori sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Sebenarnya cukup janggal mendengar Sasori memanggil nama Sasuke tanpa embel-embel. Tapi Sakura berusaha tak memikirkannya sekarang.

"Aku…hanya ingin tahu tentang Sasuke. Sepertinya ia tak suka denganku, dan aku ingin tahu kenapa. Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

Itachi pernah mengatakan kalau Sasori dulu dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha, mungkin Sasori juga mengetahui sesuatu dibalik kejudesan kakak tirinya itu. Ditambah lagi, sepertinya Sasuke dan Sai pun cukup mengenal Sasori.

Sepertinya alasan Sakura cukup untuk membuat Sasori terdiam sejenak. Sorot mata pemuda itu meredup dan bahkan ekspresinya perlahan berubah. Sasori menghela nafasnya, ia merebahkan tubuhnya dengan tangan sebagai tumpuan di belakang.

"Aku tak tahu kau seakrab itu dengan Sasuke, sampai-sampai kau penasaran pada kehidupan masa lalunya."

_Blush_

Ucapan Sasori sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah pekat. Sasori sendiri sampai kaget melihatnya, entah mengapa jantungnya seperti menyesuaikan kegugupan Sakura di hadapannya. Bahkan ia kini tak bisa mendengarkan suara lain selain detak jantungnya sendiri.

Sasori terdiam sesaat, sepertinya ia telah menyadari sesuatu yang tak seharusnya disadarinya. Pemuda itu baru menyadarinya saat melihat wajah gugup Sakura, ia merasa pernah melihat wajah itu di suatu tempat di masa lalu.

"Kau tahu, mungkin ini semua berawal dari 'tragedy' itu."

Sakura beralih menatap Sasori sambil memegangi wajahnya yang memerah. Tragedi yang dimaksud, bisa saja sama seperti apa yang pernah dikatakan Hinata di awal mereka bertemu.

Kini Sakura membenarkan posisinya, bersiap mendengarkan cerita lama dari Sasori. Sebenarnya, jauh dari dalam hati pemuda itu, Sasori tak ingin mengungkitnya. Sepertinya ia juga terlibat dalam tragedy itu.

"Sekitar lima tahun yang lalu, KISS terbentuk. Awalnya hanya band iseng yang beranggotakan lima orang. Kerja mereka hanya mencari kesenangan sekaligus menyalurkan hobi. Mereka berlima berteman sangat baik, bahkan diantara mereka 'terlalu baik'." Sasori bercerita sambil menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya.

"Terlalu baik?"

Mata pemuda itu meredup, "Cinta. Sasuke dan salah seorang anggotanya."

Penjelasan Sasori membuat Sakura melotot kaget, ia merasa sesak menghampiri dadanya. Sakura meremas ujung roknya, sebelah tangannya mengelus dadanya yang nyeri. Ada rasa tak ingin melanjutkan cerita Sasori, tapi sesuatu lainnya memaksanya untuk terus mendengarkan.

Merasa sepertinya Sakura mulai gelisah, Sasori memberikan jedanya. Seakan ia sendiripun sebenarnya berat untuk bercerita.

"Namanya Karin. Seorang vocalist, sama seperti Sasuke sekarang." Sasori menundukkan kepadanya untuk melihat reaksi Sakura. "Hubungan mereka lancar-lancar saja, sampai 2 tahun yang lalu."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Karin meninggalkannya." Sasori menghela nafas berat, sepertinya ia ingin segera mengakhiri pembicaraan ini. "Kini ia debut solo. Kalau kupikir… sepertinya kau mirip dengannya, mungkin karena itu Sasuke membencimu."

"Mirip denganku?"

"Awalnya akupun kaget melihatmu, rambut panjang, bentuk tubuh dan matamu, hampir sama dengannya. Sasuke pasti membenci Karin sampai-sampai ia melampiaskannya kepadamu."

"Kenapa aku? Kenapa ia tak membalasnya kepada Karin?"

"Entahlah, kurasa sulit untuknya _move on. _Karenanya ia mencoba melampiaskan kekesalan itu padamu. Sebenarnya, mungkin itu bisa jadi kesempatan untuk Sasuke membuka diri lagi. Sejak kejadian itu ia berubah, bukan lagi Sasuke yang kukenal."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, entah kini apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah mengetahui hal yang mungkin tak seharusnya ia tahu.

"Kuharap kau bisa membukakan hatinya, Sakura." bisik Sasori lirih.

-ooOoo-

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, sekali lagi ia disuguhi pemandangan tak mengenakan mata. Sosok Sakura yang lusuh seperti tak terurus itu membuat Hinata jenuh. Sakura melamun dan pandangannya kosong.

Sepertinya ia masih kepikiran mengenai cerita Sasori, ia juga sedikit penasaran dengan kisah masa lalu Sasuke. Meski ia ingin bertanya lagi pada Sasori, kemarin saja ia sudah diusir dari tempat itu. Tapi siapa lagi orang yang bisa ia tanyai? Masih banyak hal yang ingin ia ketahui.

"Sakura-_chan_, waktu kau dibawa pulang oleh Sasuke-_niisama_ apa kau ingat sesuatu?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Tak banyak yang kuingat, hanya saja saat terbangun aku sudah tertidur lelap di atas tempat tidurku."

"Aaah~ Aku jadi merasa bersalah, maaf ya sudah mengajakmu ke sana."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, wajahnya masih datar dan matanya tak focus pada satu tempat. Sasori yang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi dan kembali berkutat dengan buku yang dibacanya.

Mendadak Sakura membulatkan mata, sepertinya ia teringat sesuatu. Hinata terkejut saat Sakura memegang tangannya secara tiba-tiba dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Hinata, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan pesonil KISS lagi?"

"Ehh?"

"Kumohon~ ada yang ingin kutahu dari mereka, bisa kan? Bisa?"

Hinata terlihat berfikir sejenak, lalu ia meminta Sakura melepaskan tangannya. Sakura hanya bisa menunggu jawaban Hinata saat gadis itu mengetikkan sesuatu melalui ponselnya. Beberapa setelahnya Hinata memamerkan senyuman kepada Sakura.

"Ok."

-ooOoo-

Sakura sempat menelpon Itachi untuk meminta izin dirinya menginap di rumah Hinata. Sekarang di sinilah Sakura berada, markas KISS. Beruntung mereka sedang _off_, jadi Sakura bisa bertemu dengan para personilnya. Dan yang lebih menguntungkan lagi, Sasuke sedang tak berada di sini. Kabarnya ia sedang mengatur jadwal manggung di Bogor, Indonesia, minggu depan.

"Jadi, kau ingin tahu mengenai Karin?" Kiba memulai pembicaraan sambil memberikan segelas soda kepada Sakura.

"Ah, iya. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa dia." Sakura hanya memegangi gelas itu, takut kalau-kalau ia salah minum lagi. Hanya karena soda yang diberikan kepadanya habis, dengan cerobohnya alcohol pun diembat.

"Bagaimana ya… Dia wanita yang hebat. Tentu saja, suaranya adalah modal utama bagi KISS. Sayangnya ia memilih untuk meninggalkan kami." Kiba memainkan gelasnya sebelum akhirnya ia meneguk soda yang ada di dalamnya.

Sakura menunduk, ia ikutan meminum air dari Kiba. Beberapa personil lainnya mulai berkumpul satu per satu. Shion—seperti biasa—memilih tempat duduk di samping Sakura dan mengusir Naruto yang awalnya berada di sana.

"Dia dan Sasuke pacaran sebelumnya, kau tahu itu kan?" Sakura mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Meskipun sebenarnya Naruto kesal diusir oleh Shion, tapi melihat Hinata yang mendekatinya, emosinya langsung luluh.

"Kenapa kau harus memperdulikannya? Dia pengkhianat! Sasuke sudah memberikan segalanya untuk wanita itu, tapi dia malah meninggalkan Sasuke! Biar saja ia tenggelam di laut!" ketus Shion sambil bergelayutan di lengan Sakura, membuat Sakura sulit bergerak.

"A—anoo~ kalau boleh tahu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara Sasuke-_niichan_ dan Karin-_san_?"

Kiba dan Naruto saling perpandangan sejenak, "Kami tak tahu detailnya, tapi yang jelas perasaan Sasuke kepadanya lebih besar dari yang terlihat."

"'_Because I miss you_' adalah lagu debut KISS, lagu itu diciptakan oleh Sasuke dan Karin bersama." tambah Hinata. Sepertinya Hinata juga mengetahui mengenai hal ini dan memilih untuk pura-pura tak tahu saat Sakura pernah menanyakannya dulu.

_Nyuut_

Rasanya semakin lama dan semakin jauh Sakura mendengar cerita ini, dadanya makin nyeri. Wajahnya memanas, rasanya ia hampir meledak. Tapi ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa, emosi memenuhi perasaannya.

"Ahh~ aku tak menyangka mereka berakhir seperti itu. Sasuke sempat mengamuk dan vakum bernyanyi hampir setengah tahun, popularitas KISS langsung menurun drastis. Sementara Karin semakin jauh meninggalkan kami." Kiba menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau tahu? Sejak saat itu KISS tak pernah menyanyikan lagu cinta, '_Because I miss you_' adalah lagu cinta pertama dan terakhir yang pernah dimainkan KISS. Entah kenapa, rasanya seperti Sasuke sudah kehilangan hatinya."

-ooOoo-

Lega sekaligus sesak, itulah apa yang dirasakan Sakura. Rasa penasarannya membuatnya melangkah mengendap-endap. Ia melongok ke sana, mencari sesosok orang yang biasanya ada di sana. Tapi sekarang ia tak menemukannya. Meskipun sudah diperingatkan Sai bahwa Sasuke tak akan tinggal diam kalau Sakura terus datang ke tempat persembunyiannya, tapi lihat saja, gadis itu memang tak ada takutnya.

Sakura mengerutkan bibirnya, ia hampir menyerah dan kembali ke kelas. Namun rupanya ia menemukan sosok itu tak jauh darinya. Sakura mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali ke posisi semua.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan emo style terlihat duduk dengan santai sambil memangku gitar peraknya. Ia sedang mengatur gitar kesayangannya itu agar mengeluarkan nada yang sesuai keinginannya. Sakura terdiam, garis-garis merah menghiasi wajahnya. Hanya melihat sosoknya saja ia sudah dheg-dheg-an. Entah berdebar karena takut, atau karena terpesona.

_Jrengg_

Sasuke—pemuda itu, mulai mencoba gitarnya. Suara indah mengalun di sana. Sementara Sasuke memainkannya, Sakura memejamkan mata menikmatinya. Nada yang pernah didengarnya, ini akan jadi yang keempat kali untuknya. Lagu yang 'katanya' dibuat bersama sang mantan, dan lagu cinta pertama sekaligus yang terakhir bagi KISS.

_**Always under exactly the same sky**_

_**[**__Selalu dibawah langit yang sama__**]**_

_**Always exactly the same day**_

**[**_Selalu hari yang sama_**]**

_**Other than your not being here**_

_**[**__Selain kau yang tak ada di sini__**]**_

_**There's nothing different at all**_

**[**_Tak ada yang berubah sama sekali_**]**

Sakura terenyuh seketika, angin seakan membuat suasana semakin mendukung. Memainkan rambut Sakura yang terhelai bebas, seperti lagu Sasuke yang memainkan perasaannya melalui nyanyian. Denyut nadi sekaligus denyut jantungnya mengikuti petikan gitar Sasuke.

Suaranya begitu lembut, begitu berbeda dengan apa yang pernah didengarnya di konser KISS beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sasuke menjadi orang yang benar-benar berbeda ketika itu berhubungan dengan Karin. Seakan ia sedang curhat dalam nyanyian itu.

_**I just want to smile**_

_**[**__Aku hanya ingin tersenyum__**]**_

_**Want to forget everything**_

**[**_Aku ingin melupakan segalanya_**]**

_**Just like absolutely nothing has happened**_

_**[**__Seakan benar-benar tak terjadi apapun__**]**_

_**Smiling to live my days**_

_**[**__Tersenyum untuk menghidupkan hariku__**]**_

_Sakura benar-benar bisa merasakannya. Perasaan Sasuke tersalurkan melalui lagu itu. Seakan hatinya merintih kesakitan, ingin menyerah atas luka yang tak bisa diobati ini. Dan hanya Sakura yang bisa mendengar jeritannya._

_Bagi Sasuke, memori akan dirinya bersama sang gadis pujaan terpampang jelas. Membuatnya ingin menjerit dan mengamuk lagi. Tapi berkat lagu itu, ia bisa kembali ke akal sehatnya. Sasuke mendongakkan kepala sambil menegadah ke langit. Seakan lagu itu menjadi obat penenangnya, tapi juga menjadi racun yang menggerogoti perasaannya._

_**Miss you, miss you so much**_

_**[**__Merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu__**]**_

_**Because I miss you so much**_

_**[**__Karna aku sangat merindukanmu__**]**_**  
**

_**Everyday all by myself**_

_**[**__Setiap hari sendirian__**]**_

_**Calling and calling you**_

_**[**__Terus memanggilmu__**]**_

Lagu ini begitu menyayat hatinya. Sakura memegangi dadanya yang nyeri, padahal sama sekali tak ada luka. Tapi perasaan Sasuke yang meluap padanya begitu menyakitinya dari dalam. Perlahan tubuh Sakura beringsut.

Namun kebalikannya, bagi Sasuke ini adalah antitoxinnya. Membuatnya kembali berpikir realita. Membuatnya teringat kembali caranya untuk hidup. Meskipun ia telah kehilangan alasannya hidup. Ia sendiri tak menyangka bahwa perasaannya tak semudah itu dilupakan.

_**Want to see you, want to see you so much**_

_**[**__Ingin melihatmu, sangat ingin melihatmu__**]**_

_**Because I want to see you so much  
**_**  
[**_Karena aku sangat ingin melihatmu_**]**

_**Now it's like I have this habit**_

_**[**__Sekarang ini seperti kebiasanku__**]**_

_**keep calling out your name**_

**[**_Terus memanggil namamu_**]**

_**It's the same today**_

_**[**__Sama seperti hari ini__**]**_

_Air mata Sakura tumpah sudah. Cukup untuknya mendengarkan keluhan Sasuke, ia ingin bisa menghentikan lagu itu. Menghentikan tangisan sunyi Sasuke. Suara indah Sasuke tak rela dibiarkannya menyanyikan lagu parau. Sakura ingin memberikan Sasuke alasan untuknya hidup, alasan untuknya tersenyum lagi._

_**I thought I'd let go**_

_**[**__Kupikir aku telah melepaskan__**]**_

_**Not leaving anything behind**_

_**[**__Bukannya meninggalkan semuanya__**]**_

_**No, no, now I still can't let you go**_

**[**_Tidak, Tidak, sekarangpun aku tak bisa melepasmu_**]**

_Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. Mendadak ia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berlari menuju Sasuke. Ia berlari tak memperdulikan meskipun sang kakak akan menyadari kehadirannya._

_GREB_

Sakura langsung memeluk kepada Sasuke, membuat sang kakak bahkan hampir terjungkal jatuh. Membuat pemuda itu benar-benar kembali ke alam sadarnya. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi lagu itu seakan dapat terus didengarkan oleh telinga mereka berdua. Hanya mereka saja.

_**Miss you, miss you so much**_

_**[**__Merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu__**]**_

_**Because I miss you so much**_

_**[**__Karna aku sangat merindukanmu__**]**_**  
**

_**Everyday all by myself**_

_**[**__Setiap hari sendirian__**]**_

_**Calling and calling you**_

_**[**__Terus memanggilmu__**]**_

_"Sasuke-__nii~__ hiks hiks hiks."_

_Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Memeluk kepala sang kakak dan mengelus rambutnya. Sasuke sempat terdiam dan terkejut, namun akhirnya ia bisa mengerti. Sasuke menarik nafasnya, sesuatu yang ditahannya mendadak lepas begitu saja._

_**Want to see you, want to see you so much**_

_**[**__Ingin melihatmu, sangat ingin melihatmu__**]**_

_**Because I want to see you so much  
**_**  
[**_Karena aku sangat ingin melihatmu_**]**

_**Now it's like I have this habit**_

_**[**__Sekarang ini seperti kebiasanku__**]**_

_**keep calling out your name**_

**[**_Terus memanggil namamu_**]**

_**It's the same today**_

_**[**__Sama seperti hari ini__**]**_

_Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura. Salahkan adiknya itu kalau kini egonya runtuh sudah. Hanya di depan gadis itu ia bisa melakukannya, hanya di depan Sakura air matanya bisa keluar tanpa ragu. Hanya kepada gadis itu ia bisa menyampaikan kepedihan hatinya. Tanpa harus bicara._

_Hanya Sakura. Dan Sasuke menyadari bahwa hanya gadis itu yang dibutuhkannya. Meskipun ia mencoba menjauhkan diri dari gadis itu, tapi tetap saja pada akhirnya Sakura akan menemukannya._

_**Everyday, everyday, it feels like I'm gonna die**_

_**[**__Tiap hari, tiap hari, rasanya seperti aku akan mati__**]**_

_**what should I do?**_

_**[**__Apa yang harus kulakukan?__**]**_

_Tangisan Sakura seakan mewakili perasaan Sasuke. Meski pemuda itu juga tak terelakkan lagi untuk meneteskan air matanya, namun Sakura masih mencoba menjaga imej sang kakak dengan menutupi wajahnya._

_Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, ia menegadah menatap sosok adik yang telah seenaknya menjelajah masuk ke dunia terlarangnya. Tangan Sasuke meraih helaian rambut merah muda Sakura yang menutupi pandangannya dari wajah elok adiknya itu._

Perlahan tangannya membelai pipi Sakura, menghapus air mata yang menetes untuknya. Jemari itu menyusup hingga ke tengkuk Sakura, membuat Sakura menaikkan bahunya karena geli.

_**Love you, I love you  
**_**  
[**_Mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu_**]**

**I love you so much**

**[**_Aku sangat mencintaimu_**]**

_**I hadn't even spoken the words**_

_**[**__Aku bahkan belum mengatakannya__**]**_

_**I just let you go**_

**[**_Aku melepasmu begitu saja_**]**

Kecupan itu hanya sekilas, namun rasanya tak memuaskan hasrat Sasuke begitu saja. Ia kembali menarik wajah Sakura, menekannya sedikit lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Membuat tangisan Sakura berhenti karena terhambat oleh bibir Sasuke.

"Engh mm~"

_**Sorry, I'm sorry **_

_**[**__Maaf, maafkan aku__**]**_

_**Do you hear my words**_

**[**_Apa kau mendengar kata-kataku_**]**

_**My late confession**_

_**[**__Pernyataan cintaku yang terlambat__**]**_

_**Can you hear it**_

**[**_Dapatkah kau mendengarnya_**]**

"Fuwaah~"

Ciuman itu terlepas begitu saja. Menyisakan nafas keduanya yang terengah. Sasuke bisa melihat jauh ke dalam mata Sakura, adanya kelegaan yang terbayang di sana. Sakura masih terisak, artinya ia belum sepenuhnya diam. Tapi entah mengapa Sasuke menyukainya.

Tunggu. Menyukainya? Sepertinya perasaan itu tumbuh diluar akal sehat Sasuke. Membiarkan Sakura menjelajahi dunianya, ternyata berdampak pada dirinya juga.

Terkadang orang membangun dinding di sekitar mereka bukan untuk membatasi diri dengan orang lain. Tapi untuk melihat siapa yang cukup peduli untuk merobohkannya.

_**I love you**_

**[**_Aku mencintaimu_**]**

-ooOoo-

_Tlak Tak Tak_

Suara dentingan sendok memenuhi ruangan. Malam ini semua berkumpul di meja makan. Ya, semuanya. Karena hari ini sang Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya.

Kepala keluarga di sana terlihat memandangi putra dan putrinya bergantian dengan tatapan senang. Betapa rindunya pria paruh baya itu untuk bisa berkumpul lagi dengan keluarga besarnya.

"Jadi…bagaimana keadaan rumah selama kami tak di sini?"

"Semua masih _under control_, _Tousan_." Itachi menjawabnya penuh percaya diri. "Bagaimana dengan keadaan di perusahaan? Apakah program kerja yang waktu itu telah kita bahas berhasil dijalankan?"

"Sukses besar, Itachi!" Fugaku nampaknya senang sekali membahas ini. "Hampir semua yang kau perkirakan terjadi. Rencana berjalan sangat mulus, kalau begini aku bisa tenang meninggalkan perusahaan di tanganmu."

"_Arigatou, Tousan_."

"Kalian ini… Berhentilah membahas pekerjaan di meja makan!" sepertinya nyonya Uchiha tak menyukainya, dan anak lainnya pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Oh, _gomen_." sahut Fugaku dengan nada menyesalnya. "Hm… bagaimana dengan keadaan sekolah? Hm? Sai? Sasuke? Sakura?"

"Pameran, penghargaan, _dating_, semuanya lancar. Tak perlu khawatir." Jawab Sai masih dengan senyuman hampanya.

"Masih seperti biasa." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Bagus, bagus sekali anak-anak _Kaasan_~" Mikoto tersenyum bangga, matanya melirik sosok Sakura yang sedang menyantap hidangannya. "Nah kalau Sakura? Bagaimana denganmu, sayang?"

Sakura yang langsung mendapat seluruh perhatian hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung. Ia memandang Sasuke yang duduk tepat di depannya, namun Sasuke hanya meliriknya sejenak sebelum beralih dan pura-pura tak melihatnya. Kini Sakura memasang senyum canggungnya.

"Aku… baik-baik saja. _Niichan _banyak membantuku sehingga aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan mudah."

"Benarkah~? Wah~ senangnya~ _Kaasan _rindu sekali denganmu lho, Sakura~"

Sakura kembali tersenyum canggung menjawabnya.

"Oh ya, _Kaasan_… apa lukisan yang kutitipkan waktu itu sudah di serahkan saat _Kaasan_ di London?" Sai langsung menginterupsi.

"Ah! Kau tahu, desain itu sangat diminati oleh seorang _designer_ interior profesional di London, kau harus bertemu denganya. Aku sudah memberikan alamat e-mail yang dibisa ia hubungi nanti."

"Benarkah?! _Kaasan_ punya nomornya kan? Aku akan—"

"Ehem!" kepala keluarga satu ini sepertinya tak suka melihatnya. "Tadi sepertinya ada yang mengatakan untuk tak membahas pekerjaan di meja makan."

Mikoto Uchiha yang terkena sindiran itu langsung mencubit sang suami karena kesal. Keempat anak-anaknya hanya bisa mengalihkan perhatian mereka seolah tak melihat kejadian orang tuanya bertengkar—tapi sebentar lagi akan mesra—itu.

Disana, pandangan antara Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu. Sakura langsung teringat mengenai kejadian siang tadi, wajahnya langsung merah padam. Ia melakukannya diluar kendali. Saat tersadar, dirinya sudah berada di samping Sasuke sambil bergandengan tangan menuju ke rumah.

"Anak-anak, sebenarnya kami pulang bukan semata-mata karena pekerjaan telah selesai saja." tiba-tiba Fugaku mengumumkan sesuatu sambil merangkul istri tercintanya. "Kami ingin mengajak kalian liburan ke Hawaii, bagaimana?"

"Hawaii?!"

Seluruh anak-anak mereka langsung berteriak terkejut.

"Serius?! Kita ke Hawaii?!" Sai terlihat paling bersemangat. Mungkin ia berharap bisa menemukan wanita-wanita berbikini di sana.

"_Kaasan, Tousan_, apa benar baik-baik saja meninggalkan rumah dan perusahaan? Kalian ingin kami semua juga ikut? Atau biar saja aku tinggal di sini dan serahkan semua padaku." saran Itachi.

Fugaku menggeleng, "Tidak, Itachi. Semua harus berpartisipasi. Bukankah jarang sekali kita bisa berkumpul bersama seperti ini? Dan ini tak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja. Kita bisa mengatur jadwal keberangkatan dengan waktu yang tepat. Bagaimana? Semua setuju?"

_Tuk_

Mendadak Sasuke meletakkan sendoknya dan bangkit berdiri. Meskipun seluruh perhatian memandangnya, namun tatapan datarnya tak goyah. Ia bersiap meninggalkan meja makan.

"Aku tak bisa ikut, minggu depan aku ada konser dan aku harus mempersiapkannya."

Ucapan Sasuke yang begitu dingin membuat Sakura berpikir lagi, apakah kejadian sebelumnya itu hanya ilusi saja? semuanya seakan tak berubah. Padahal kalau benar momen itu terjadi, maka seharusnya sikap Sasuke sedikit berubah dari biasanya.

Saat semua sedang berbisik-bisik dan berpikir untuk memaklumi sikap Sasuke, Sakura melirik ke pemuda itu, dan ia terkejut mendapati Sasuke juga sedang menatapnya. Pandangan Sasuke begitu tajam sampai Sakura tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Namun sepertinya sesuatu tersembunyi di sana, Sakura mencoba menerkanya.

Sementara itu Sai diam-diam memperhatikan mereka, sepertinya ia menyadari perubahan sikap adiknya dengan kembarannya itu. Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi di antara mereka.

-ooOoo-

"Haaahhh~"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Setelah berjam-jam menunggu acara 'pembahasan liburan' mereka, akhirnya tepat pukul 10 malam mereka menyudahinya. Sakura menaikki tangga menuju kamarnya sambil merenggangkan oto-ototnya yang kaku.

"Aduh~ pundakku~"

Tanpa disadari Sakura, seseorang sudah menunggunya untuk lewat. Dan tepat setelah tangga terakhir dilewati olehnya, seorang itu membekap mulutnya. Tubuhnya ditarik paksa, membuatnya hampir terjungkal jatuh. Untungnya orang itu juga yang menopangnya.

"Emph!" Sakura mencoba memberontak, bahkan tangannya mencoba melepaskan bekapan di mulutnya. Hingga sebuah suara berbisik di telinganya.

"Berhenti memberontak dan diamlah."

_Dheg_

Sakura menyadari suara itu. Ia meliriknya, dan benar saja. Kakaknya sedang menyekapnya dan memandangnya tepat di mata emeraldnya. Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan mulut Sakura, namun tak melepaskan dekapannya.

Sakura jadi gugup setelah mengetahui itu Sasuke, apa lagi sejak ciuman siang tadi. Ditambah kini Sasuke membawanya masuk ke kamar, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Sakura semakin pusing untuk memikirkannya.

"Sakura~"

Bisikan Sasuke di telinganya membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah. Tengkuknya serasa geli dan dengan refleks menjauhkan diri. Ini terlalu cepat baginya, mereka adalah adik-kakak. Apapun alasannya, yang mereka lakukan saat ini salah besar.

"_Niichan~_ aku harus kembali ke kamar~ lepaskan aku."

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?"

_Dheg Dheg_

"Bu..bukan begitu."

"Kalau begitu tak apa."

_DHEG_

Entah setan apa yang mempengaruhi sang kakak hingga jadi begini. Tapi benar saja, bagi Sakura ini tetap salah. Akhirnya dengan keberanian yang susah payah dikumpulkannya, ia melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan mendorongnya menjauh. Kini ia menjaga jarak dengan kakaknya itu.

Sasuke hanya diam sejenak menatap Sakura di hadapannya. Terlihat sekali kegugupan Sakura hanya dari wajahnya. Nafasnya terengah padahal Sasuke 'belum' melakukan apapun terhadapnya. Dan itu sangat menggemaskan bagi Sasuke. Membuatnya ingin lebih mengerjainya.

"Sasuke-_nii_! Hentikan atau aku akan teriak!"

"Teriak? Ah, benar juga. Kau sudah mendeklarasi perang kepadaku."

_Glek_

Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat kalau Sasuke mengingatnya. Sakura sampai melupakan hal sepenting itu, benar-benar bodoh sekali. Ia hanya bisa merutuki dirinya, melihat langkah Sasuke yang semakin mendekat. Masa iya sekarang kakaknya itu akan menerkamnya lagi.

"_Niichan_! Sudah bukan waktunya lagi untuk bercanda!"

Sasuke sepertinya sudah tak memperdulikannya. Kini ia kembali mengunci pergerakan Sakura. Sakura memberontak, tentu saja. Tapi kembali, kekuatannya bukan apa-apa bagi Sasuke. Meskipun bisa saja Sakura menendang titik vital Sasuke di bawah sana, masa iya Sakura tega melakukannya.

Hingga tiba-tiba Sasuke mengambil alih bibir Sakura. Membekapnya dan membuat pertahanannya hancur begitu saja. Ekspresi kaget masih terlihat jelas di wajah Sakura, tapi tenaganya hilang entah kemana.

Lumatan demi lumatan dirasakan Sakura, bibirnya dibasahi oleh saliva yang saling bercampur. Tangan Sakura terasa lemas, ah tidak, bahkan seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas. Kabut putih seakan menyelimutinya, membuat pandangannya jadi kabur.

"Emghh~ Engh~ hah~"

Ciuman itu terlepas, saling berpandangan sejenak, lalu Sasuke meneruskan te tahap berikutnya. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura, membuat gadis itu larut dalam suasana dan menyerah untuk melawannya.

"Sasuke-_niichan~ _hentikan kumohon…enghh~"

Sasuke menenggelamkan dirinya di sudut leher Sakura, sekali lagi Sakura bergidik geli. Bahunya naik, membuat Sasuke merasa semakin gemas padanya. Terdiam tak melakukan hal lebih, Sakura menjadi risih karenanya.

"Sasuke-_nii_!" Sakura yang merasa kesal mencoba melepaskan diri lagi.

_Syuuut_

Gerakan perlawanan Sakura kembali lagi. Sasuke tak ingin tinggal diam kini, ia menekan tubuh Sakura dan mulai menciumi leher jenjangnya. Aroma _cherry_ menguak dari sana. Ia baru menyadarinya, ternyata selama ini Sakura bukanlah anak kecil seperti yang dipikirkannya.

Tak ingin hanya menciuminya, tangan Sasuke mulai menjelajahi tubuh Sakura. Meraba punggungnya dan memberikan sensasi geli tersendiri. Sebelah kakinya menelusup di sela paha Sakura. Menekannya, membuat Sakura melejit.

"Ahh~ Sasuke-_nii_! Hentikan!"

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Sakura merintih, tapi tubuhnya berkata lain. Tangannya justru meremas-remas rambut raven Sasuke, Sakura sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia bisa melakukan hal ini. Padahal ia masih bisa berpikir untuk melarikan diri.

Saat Sasuke menegadah dan menatap Sakura, seakan onyx itu membius emerald-nya. Membuatnya memberikan persetujuan untuk Sasuke menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Mengabsen setiap gigi-giginya. Mata keduanya terpejam, tanpa sadar Sakura mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke.

"Engh…mmmh…ah..mngh~"

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, wajahnya kembali menelusup ke leher Sakura. Menciumi setiap lekuk yang ada. Sakura merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah dirasakannya selama ini. Namun saat sedang melayang tinggi, tiba-tiba Sakura merasa sesuatu menghempaskannya.

"Karin."

_DHEG_

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Sepertinya ia mendengar sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut. Tubuh Sakura langsung menjadi kaku. Ia berhenti membalas perlakuan Sasuke.

Apa yang akan kau rasakan, mendengar seseorang memanggil nama wanita lain ketika sedang bersamamu? Sakit, perih, bingung, sesak, berbagai perasaan berkecambuk di dalam hati Sakura. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, masih tak menunjukkan reaksi berlebih.

"Sakura? Kau dimana? Sudah malam! Ayo cepat tidur~"

Kesadaran Sakura langsung terkumpul setelah mendengar suara _Kaasan_ memanggilnya. Dengan reaksi yang cepat dan keras, ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Membuat kakaknya itu hampir terjatuh. Sakura bisa melihat mata kosong Sasuke yang menatapnya.

Mungkin memang sulit menghapus ingatan Sasuke mengenai Karin, tapi kalau Sasuke menganggap dirinya sebagai pengganti Karin… rasanya itu diluar kendalinya. Tubuh Sakura gemetaran, Sasuke yang melihatnya sedikit terkejut. Ekspresi Sakura menunjukkan keterkejutannya, sepertinya Sasuke menyadari kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke di sana. Saat pintu tertutup, Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Ia memegangi kepalanya dan menegadah ke langit-langit kamar.

"Aahh…Bodoh."

-ooOoo-

"Haaahh~"

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Hari ini merupakan hari yang telah dijanjikan. Seluruh Uchihas akan pergi berlibur ke Hawaii. Sayangnya Sakura bangun kesiangan, dan seperti biasa, _note_ dari Itachi membuatnya kesal.

Dengan kekuatan supernya(?), ia melesat menuju bandara. Beruntung Sai nampaknya juga kesiangan. Yang benar saja, setiap Sakura ditinggal oleh kakak-kakak lainnya, pasti ada saja orang yang juga tertinggal di rumah. Tapi Sakura bersyukur itu bukan Sasuke lagi.

"Nah, Sakura. 10 menit lagi kita akan berangkat. Ayo cepat." Sahut Sai sambil memeriksa karcis yang dipegangnya.

Sakura menangguk, ia menggendong tas ranselnya dan berjalan mengikuti Sai. Sebenarnya ini perjalanan pertamanya menggunakan pesawat, mungkin itu sebabnya Sai sengaja menunggunya agar Sakura tak tersesat.

Hal yang paling melegakan di perjalanan ini adalah kenyataan bahwa Sasuke tak ikut berlibur. Akan sangat menyiksa kalau Sakura tertinggal di rumah bersama kakaknya yang satu itu. Entah mengapa setiap Sakura merasa ada kemajuan dalam hubungan mereka, Sasuke sealalu melakukan hal yang membuat hubungan itu merenggang kembali.

"Apa ia sengaja melakukannya untuk menyingkirkanku?" gumam Sakura lirih. Mungkin ia berpikir tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mendengarnya, namun sepertinya perkiraan itu salah.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"Ah. Tidak, tidak, bukan apa-apa." sekarang Sakura hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri. "Emm… Sai-_nii_~ kurasa aku harus ke toilet~"

Sai mengerutkan dahi, tapi kemudian kembali tersenyum. "Kembalilah dalam 5 menit, kalau tidak… kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kan?"

Sakura kembali bergidik melihat senyuman sang kakak itu. Akhirnya mau tak mau Sakura menyetujuinya, dan ia bergegas pergi. Di belakang sana Sai memperhatikannya, melihat punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh.

Sebenarnya kalau di-_flasback_, saat kejadian Sasuke menculik Sakura ke kamarnya, Sai ada tak jauh dari mereka. Ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan kebetulan kejadian itu terjadi tepat di depan matanya.

Awalnya Sai hanya diam dan tak ingin mengganggunya, karena ia merasa tak ingin mencampuri urusan kembarannya itu. Namun tepat saat ia akan kembali ke kamarnya, Sakura berlari menabraknya. Cukup keras dan membuatnya merintih, memang. Tapi bukan itu yang dipermasalahkannya, yaitu wajah Sakura yang dipenuhi air mata.

Ia memang tak tahu apa saja yang telah terjadi di dalam sana, tapi ia juga bisa melihat sosok Sasuke yang memegangi kepalanya. Sepertinya hanya dengan melihat hal itu ia sudah bisa menduga yang terjadi. Tak lama Sasuke menutup pintunya, dan Sai pun masuk ke kamar.

"Dasar bodoh."

Entah untuk siapa ucapan itu. Mungkin untuk adiknya, atau untuk kembarannya. Bahkan bisa jadi untuk keduanya.

-ooOoo-

Tepat 5 menit Sakura menyelesaikan 'urusannya' di kamar mandi. Tapi sekarang ia jadi kalut karena waktu keberangkatan tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Dan pastinya saat bertemu Sai, ia akan mendapatkan banyak sindiran.

"Aishhi~"

Sakura membenarkan tas ranselnya dan kembali meneruskan berlari. Seperti adegan romantis di drama Korea setiap hari, Sakura menabrak seseorang. Namun sayang sekali, ini sama sekali tak romantis mengingat bagaimana kekuatan Sakura dan caranya menabrak orang.

Sebelum Sakura bisa mengeluhkan kenapa setiap kali di tempat umum ia selalu menabrak orang, ia menegadah untuk melihat siapa orang yang ditabraknya. Sialnya, itu adalah orang yang saat ini paling tak ingin ditemuinya.

"Sasuke-_nii_!"

Sakura sudah tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Bukankah Sasuke bilang tak akan ikut acara liburan ini? Jangan-jangan ia berubah pikiran, kalau begini lebih baik Sakura tak jadi ikut dan pergi berlibur bersama Hinata saja. Sakura mengalihkan matanya, mencoba menghindari tatapan langsung sang kakak.

"Apa yang… Sasuke-_nii_ lakukan di sini?"

Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawabnya, namun pandangannya tak lepas dari adik cantiknya itu. Sakura semakin risih dengan tatapan itu.

"Aku harus segera—"

_Trrrttt Ttttrrrt_

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura berdering, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Ia melihat nama Sai tertera di layarnya. Sakura kembali menyengir dan merutuki dirinya dalam hati, sepertinya ia sudah membuat kakak satunya itu marah besar sampai menelponnya.

Tapi kalau bisa beralasan, ini semua karena kembarannya sendiri Sakura terlambat, dengan berat hati dan bersiap untuk mendapatkan omelan, Sakura mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Mm…moshi-moshi_? Sai-_niichan_ aku—"

_GREB_

Kini giliran Sasuke yang memberikan kejutan untuk Sakura. Dengan cepat tangan panjang itu meraih ponsel Sakura dan mengambilnya. Sakura sampai terkejut dan mengira ponselnya terjatuh, ia langsung memberikan tatapan bingung kepada sang kakak.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sejenak, lalu mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Sakura akan ikut bersamaku."

_Pip_

Kalimat itu sangat tak terduga. Mulut Sakura terbuka dan matanya melebar mendengarnya. Sasuke mengembalikan ponsel itu dan dengan cepat menarik tangan Sakura.

Kakaknya satu ini benar-benar tak terduga. Sakura sepertinya masih sangat terkejut hingga ia mengikuti langkah cepat Sasuke yang membawanya entah kemana. Meski awalnya ia tak menyukai sikap Sasuke, tapi ia juga mengakui bahwa setiap perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya, jantungnya selalu berdebar-debar.

Kali ini, debaran apa lagi yang akan diperlihatkan oleh Sasuke? Apakah dengan ini artinya ia sudah bisa membuka hati? Sakura tak tahu jawabannya, bahkan sampai ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke di dalam pesawat pun, ia tak tahu arah tujuan perjalanan ini.

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**...Behind The Scene...  
**

Author : *terkapar*

Sakura : *colekin Author pakek lidi* Author-_san_, kau baik-baik saja?

Itachi : Biarkan dia istirahat, Sakura-_chan_. Kurasa untuk _part _kali ini ia sedikit kesulitan, berhubung cerita sudah mulai menunjukkan perkembangan antara hubunganmu dengan Sasuke. Dan mengubah sifat Sasuke yang keras itu juga sepertinya bukan hal yang mudah untuk Author. Konfliknya juga mulai dimunculkan setelah _part _ini.

Sasuke : *mendekat, memperhatikan Itachi* hey, kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengerti sampai sedetail itu? *curiga*

Sai : mungkin sesuatu terjadi diantara mereka? *ikut memperpanas suasana*

Sakura : Eeeh? benarkah?!

Itachi : Eh? Eh? Itu...

Author : KALIAN BERISIIIIIKKKK~! _*ROAR*  
_*semua diam seketika*

Maaf ya, readers~ Shera sedang kekurangan batre (energy) akhir-akhir ini.  
Tapi sebisa mungkin Shera memenuhi tugas sebagai Author, meskipun update-nya agak kemaleman, semoga kalian masih _stay tune_ ya. x(

Perubahan sikap Sasuke udah mulai keliatan belom?  
Apa menurut kalian Sasuke udah bisa menerima Sakura dan membuka hati untuknya?  
Oh ya, di chap depan sifat Sasuke mungkin berubah lagi lho~ karena suatu hal. Nantikan saja apa hal itu ya~ *evil

Ok, sekian dari Shera. *bersiap tepar*  
Can you leave a mark (review)?  
See you tomorrow,  
Keep Trying My Best!

Shera.


	5. BxS 5 : Together Forever

Hy minna~  
Shera's back!  
Maaf nih ya, mungkin ceritanya udah agak ngawur, soalnya Shera bener-bener lg kurang Fit. :(  
Tp masih berusaha lurus dari jalannya inti cerita kok. :)  
Oh, yang balas reviews hari ini siapa ya? Emm... karena kemarin Sasori digantikan Itachi, nggak apa kan kalau sekarang dia yang balas? Buat yg nge-request Sasu, maaf ya, dia lagi ngambek gara" nggak dikasih lemon. Padahal kan belom saatnya... x(

**~Balasan Reviews~**

**Sasori : Hng... hy, aku Sasori akan membalas reviews kalian. *masih setengah ngambek karena kemarin Itachi yang membalas reviews***

Eysha CherryBlossom, Sasuke emang judes, karenanya jangan lagi minta dia untuk balas reviews ya. *menghasut*  
Kamu nyaris sekali ketinggalan kolom balasan reviews ini, hampir~  
Tapi tetap ikuti ceritanya ya.

Harulisnachan, nggak apa kok, kami sudah cukup senang dengan kamu membaca Fict ini.  
kamu dari Bogor ya? kebetulan banget. Iya di sini Sasuke lagi labil-labilnya. *dijitak Sasuke*  
Semoga tetap ngikutin ceritanya ya..

Tami-chan, Sepertinya emmang iya agak dipaksakan. *lirik Author*  
Tapi orang memang bisa membenci seseorang kalau orang itu mirip sama 'seseorang' yang dibencinya lho... *pengalaman nih ceritanya* Kalau suka... Sasuke sendiri juga belum sepenuhnya sadar tuh kayaknya. *lirik Sasuke*  
Oh ya, masalah di ruang ganti... bukannya itu aku? *mikir keras*

Lui h, yeah berkat Author yang terobssi harus update setiap hari, kami jadi ngebut menghafal _script_.  
untungnya aku cepat hafal, ditambah editan dari Author, dan jadilah Fict ini.  
diam-diam kamu mengerti perasaannya Sasuke ya? *curiga*

Hanna Hoshiko, Baiklah, tetap ikuti ceritanya ya~

Me, Author sepertinya tak mempermasalahkan panggilannya. Yang dipermasalahkan itu tinggi badannya_auch! *dilempar laptop sama Author*  
Yosh, tetap ikuti ceritanya ya.

Hanazono yuri, *menghela nafas* kami akan berusaha semampunya.  
tetap ikuti ceritanya ya.

Febri Feven, baik, tetap ikuti ceritanya ya.

Haruchan, Ah sepertinya semua senang reviews dibalas oleh Uchiha *pundung*  
Seprtinya kamu benar, Karin akan muncul di _part _ini. Tapi sekaligus Sasuke akan menyadari perasaannya sama Sakura. *akhirnya*  
Setelah ini hubungan mereka akan mulai berkembang lagi. Tetap ikuti ceritanya ya.

Reako Mizuumi, Yup dia itu ayam labil yang gampang berubah pikirannya. *dichidori*  
Tapi mulai _part _ini Sasu bakal menetapkan hatinya kok. Itachi akan mendapatkan peran penting di _part _depan, tetap ikuti ceritanya ya.

Sakira nata-chan, Author senang sekali atas pujiannya, tetap ikuti ceritanya ya.

CutIcut Uchiha, tuh Sasuke, baca! *lempar kertas review*  
Tuh kan...ternyata readers memang lebih suka reviews mereka dibalas oleh keturunan Uchiha. *pundung* *ngitung bintang*  
Author-_san_ menyampaikan terima kasihnya padamu, tertap ikuti ceritanya ya.

Fira Uchiha, Hy! *tiba-tiba semangat* Ehem, baiklah aku akan membalas review-mu.  
Sasuke lagi diambang kelabilan tuh, sepertinya dia masih ragu ingin membuka hati pada Sakura atau malah menjauhinya. *dichidori*  
Eng...sebenarnya... *mikir* ah tidak, bukan apa. Tetap ikuti ceritanya ya~

Yova eun, Author akan sangat senang sekali mendengarnya.  
Tetap ikuti ceritanya ya.

Uchiha Ratih, Sasuke sudah mulai tertarik dan mulai _part _ini dia akan membuka hati menerima perasaan Saku.  
Sayang sekali bukan Sasuke yang membalasnya... hupt *tiba-tiba kesal*  
tetap ikuti ceritanya ya.

Hikari Matsushita, Emang tuh Sasuke labil. *dichidori* *kali ini gak kena*  
Hmph! Mulai _part _ini Sasuke akan mulai membuka hatinya sama Sakura. Tetap ikuti ceritanya ya.

Sya Sabaku, Namanya juga egois, maunya ya berdua aja. *bisik-bisik* *takut kena chidori lagi*  
Menurut Author lemon mungkin muncul nggak lama lagi, berhubung mulai _part _ini Sasuke mulai membuka hatinya.  
Sabar ya, dan tetap ikuti ceritanya.

Sasa, Sasuke sudah msum dari lahir. *lari* *dikejar Sasuke*  
Yap, karin akan mulai debut di _part _ini, dan akan banyak muncul di _part_ selanjutnya, semoga ia tak mengganggu hubungan SasuSaku. Tetap ikuti ceritanya ya.

Jeremy Liaz Toner, baik, tetap ikuti ceritanya ya.

Cherryma, Yosh! *seneng* Ehem.. *pura-pura diam*  
Pasti akan kusampaikan pada authornya, atau perlu kupaksa dia? Ah, maaf aku terlalu berlebihan. *gugup sendiri*  
Kau juga dapat salam dari kami semua, tetap ikuti ceritanya ya.

dhezthy UchihAruno, Sasu akan labil di awal cerita, tapi kemudian ia akan membuka diri kepada Sakua kok.  
Author sepertinya memang senang mempermainkan perasaan oran lain. *kali ini dijitak Author*

Anisha Ryuzaki, baik, tetap ikuti ceritanya ya.

Marukocan, Author senang sekali mendengarnya, semoga di _part _selanjutnya dia bisa lebih baik lagi dan tak membuat repot kami para _char_ ya. *semoga*  
tetap ikuti ceritanya ya.

Minri, senang kalau kamu berpikir begitu, tetap ikuti ceritanya ya.

Uchihana rin, Author-_san _bilang, Yonghwa mirip dengan karakter Sasuke dalam fict ini.  
jadi saat melihat Yonghwa menanyikan lagu _because I miss you_, Author langsung mendapatkan imej Sasuke di sana. *sok tau*  
Maaf aku bukan sasu. *pundung* Tetap ikuti ceritanya ya.

Sakura Zouldeck, Dengan 'itu'? itu apa? *serius polos, atau pura-pura polos?*  
Jangan, jangan, tidak. aku nggak akan membiarkan Sasuke menyiksa Sakura lebih dari ini.

Kiyora yamazaki, Author-_san _sangat terobsesi ingin update setiap hari.  
Nggak tau kalau kita, para _char_, kewalahan menghadapinya. Tetap ikuti ceritanya ya.

Zanah pinkyblue, Kalau tanpa konflik, nggak ada titik puncaknya dong. Kedepannya, konflik akan mulai berdatangan.  
Lemon? Ah, aku justru menghindarinya. *menghela nafas*  
tetap ikuti ceritanya ya.

Nuria23agazta, Tapi kalau memang mereka bertemu gimana?  
Saku tegar kok, dan disini kesabarannya akan terbalas.  
Konflik muncul di akhir, semoga nggak terkejut ya.  
Aku...unyu? *_blushing_* Ehem! *_back to normal_*

Itachuy, nick name-mu bagus juga.  
Ah, aku juga lebih suka Sasuke jahat. Dengan begitu akan lebih mudah bagiku merebut Sakura.  
Sasuke bunglon? Hmph~! *menahan tawa*

White's Ke Bogor. Kamu mau mendengar konser Sasuke secara _live_? kuberikan satu tiket khususnya untukmu.  
*alesan biar gak dateng ke konsernya*

maya clark 3914, bagus-bagus! Aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu kalau ingin memisahkan Sakura darinya.  
Tak usah kau beritahu pun, aku akan melakukannya. *dilirik Sasuke* *pura-pura nggak liat*

Natsuyaki Miyabi, baiklah, tetap ikuti ceritanya ya.

Sepes, Sasuke bakal ketemu Karin di sini.  
tapi tenang aja, dia juga udah mulai membuka hati sama Sakura kok. *meski agak nggak rela*  
kamu review sampai dua kali ya? Bagaimanapun, tetap ikuti ceritanya ya.

Haru cherryRaven, Author-_san_ mengucapkan terima kasihnya atas perhatianmu.  
kalau yang membalas reviewmu aku... apa kau kecewa? *pundung*

Natsumo Kagerou, Sasuke memang lemah terhadap wanita~ *sigh*  
Nafsuan? hentai maksudmu? bisa jadi *dichidori 1000 volt*

Sami Haruchi, Kalimat yang kurang? Kurang gimana?  
Baiklah, tetap ikuti ceritanya ya.

Kyouka Hime, Kalau peranku? Ah, mungkin aku ada atau tidak pun tak masalah. *pundung*  
Sasuke akan mulai membuka hatinya di _part _ini, tetap ikuti ceritanya ya.

Lucy Hinata, apa aku lebih baik lagi? *berharap*  
Author-_san _sangat berterima kasih dan menitipkan salamnya padamu. Tetap ikuti ceritanya ya.

**Sasori : Ah, sebagian besar readers menginginkan Itachi atau Sasuke yang membalasnya. *kecewa*  
Author-_san_, ini kukembalikan. *kasih kertas reviews***

**Shera : Ah Sasori, semangat ya! banyak juga yang memintamu membalas reviews mereka kan. *puk puk Sasori*  
Ok readers, kali ini Sasuke akan menyanyikan lagu hits KISS, kalian bisa menebak apa lagu itu?  
Clue nya... hm.. apa ya... pokoknya lagu itu sudah cukup lama, dinyanyikan oleh CNBLUE dengan Eng ver.**

**~Enjoy Reading~**

* * *

Disclaimer Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer Story © Shera Liuzaki

.

.

A story with a girl being loved by lot of guys

.

Shera Liuzaki, present :

.

.

* * *

"**BROTHER X SISTER"**

* * *

.

.

**Part 5 : Together Forever**

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

Bagaimana bisa kau duduk manis di samping macan yang belum lama ini melukaimu? Kalau saja Sakura bisa membuka kaca jendela atau pintu pesawat ini, ia sudah melakukannya sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Sayang, itu hanya ada dalam benaknya.

Entah bagaimana cerita panjangnya, namun singkatnya adalah saat ini dirinya sedang diculik oleh Sasuke. Sakura terlihat gelisah, ia berkali-kali mengganti posisi duduknya karena kurang nyaman. Sebenarnya kalau mau jujur, orang di sebelahnya itulah yang membuatnya tak nyaman.

Sakura melirik ke sampingnya itu, ia melihat sang kakak sedang duduk santai sambil mengotak-atik _MP3 player_-nya. Sakura menggerutu kesal karenanya. Sepertinya Sasuke menyadari kegelisahan Sakura, ia mencabut sebelah _headset_nya dan menempelkannya di telinga Sakura.

"Aaa~?!"

Sakura sampai kaget, tapi kemudian Sasuke memberikan isyarat untuk terus memakainya. Saat ini Sakura sedang menjadi 'tawanan' Sasuke, mau tak mau ia harus mengikutinya atau kalau tidak, bisa jadi ia akan ditendang keluar dari pesawat. Meskipun sebenarnya Sakura merasa lebih baik kalau itu terjadi.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat Sakura menuruti setiap kata-katanya. Ia kembali ke posisi duduknya dan memejamkan mata. Lagu yang sedang diputarnya adalah lagu KISS. Entah karena kebetulan atau memang sekaligus promosi kepada adiknya itu.

-ooOoo-

Sementara itu terlihatlah para personil KISS sedang gelisah menunggu vocalist mereka untuk segera tiba. Seperti yang sudah direncanakan, KISS akan menggelar konser di Bogor, Indonesia. Jarang sekali mereka mendapatkan tawaran konser ke luar negri, jadi sepertinya ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk kembali menarik popularitas.

"Kemana Sasuke? Ia belum sampai juga?" Kiba sudah berkali-kali melirik jamnya.

"Tadi dia mengirim pesan katanya dia sudah sampai di bandara. Tunggu saja sebentar lagi." sahut Shion sambil memberikan minuman kepada Naruto yang sepertinya sedang menelpon Hinata.

Saat semua sedang gusar menunggu, sepertinya Shion melihat orang yang dimaksud. Ia langsung memberitahukan teman-teman lainnya.

"Hey, itu Sasuke."

Semua langsung beralih melihat sosok yang ditunjuk Shion. Kiba dan Naruto melambaikan tangan memberikan kode kepada Sasuke, tapi mereka terkejut melihat seorang gadis yang berjalan tak jauh dari Sasuke. Tentu saja mereka mengenali siapa gadis itu, yang membuat mereka bingung adalah bagaimana bisa Sasuke membawa adiknya itu sampai ke sini.

Dengan santainya Sasuke menyapa para personil KISS, sedangkan dibelakangnya nampak Sakura yang gusar sambil memegangi tas ranselnya. Shion yang melihatnya tentu saja senang sekali dan langsung saja menghampiri Sakura, memeluknya seperti biasa.

"Hey Sasuke, kenapa kau bisa membawa Sakura-_chan _juga? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kiba sambil merangkul bahu Sasuke.

"Tunggu, kudengar dari Hinata-_chan_ kalau keluargamu akan berangkat liburan." Naruto menambahinya masih sambil menempelkan ponsel di telinganya.

"Dia kuculik." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Owoooo~" seluruh personil KISS langsung menyoraki mereka.

"Biarlah~ Karena ada Sakura-_neechan_ di sini, Shion jadi semangat untuk konser nanti." ujar Shion sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Berkat duduk diam dicekok-i lagu KISS selama dua jam di dalam pesawat, sepetinya ia sudah lupa caranya tersenyum kepada orang lain. Dengan itupun mereka berangkat menuju villa tempat mereka menginap. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura hanya bisa berdoa semoga saja mimpi buruk ini akan segera berakhir.

Dua puluh menit dari bandara menuju tempat penginapan mereka, terbilang sangat cepat bagi Shion dan anggota lainnya yang sedang semangat-semangatnya. Tapi bagi Sakura, setiap detik yang dilaluinya bahkan terasa menyebalkan. Ditambah ia harus duduk di samping Sasuke—lagi.

"Ayo-ayo masuk~"

Kiba mempersilahkan Sakura masuk sambil berjalan di sampingnya. Tentu saja masih dengan Shion yang terus menempel padanya. Ketiga pria lainnya sedang sibuk membawakan barang-barang bawaan mereka.

Sakura membaringkan dirinya di ruang tengah. Nampaknya Sakura sudah sangat lelah lahir batin. Selesai membawa barangnya ke kamar, Kiba membawakan segelas coklat panas kepada Sakura.

"Jadi… apa benar Sasuke menculikmu, Sakura?"

"_Arigatou_, Kiba-_nii_." ucap Sakura sambil meraih coklat yang diberikan Kiba. "Ya begitulah Sasuke-_nii_. Sebenarnya aku dan Sai-nii sudah siap akan berangkat menyusul yang lainnya, tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke-_niichan _datang dan membawaku ke sini. Aku juga tak mengerti apa yang direncanakannya."

"Sakura-_neechan_~ tidur denganku ya~?" rengek Shion tiba-tiba.

Sakura hendak menjawabnya, tapi sepertinya para pria lainnya telah datang tanpa mereka ketahui. Lagipula ada jawaban lain yang keluar selain dari Sasuke.

"Sakura akan tidur bersamaku."

Tentu saja jawaban dari Sasuke itu mengagetkan semuanya, termasuk Sakura. Mata emerald-nya membulat sempurna dan mulutnya menganga. Sasuke malah terlihat santai setelah mengatakan hal itu. Pemuda itu mengambil alih tas ransel Sakura dari Naruto dan menggendongnya.

Ia mendekati Sakura, tangan mungil itu ditariknya. Sepertinya mereka masih sedikit syok mendengar deklarasi itu langsung dari Sasuke. Sampai-sampai tak ada kata yang keluar setelah Sasuke berbicara. Mereka hanya bisa saling menukar pandangan bingung.

-ooOoo-

Di sinilah Sakura sekarang, duduk berpangku dengan canggung. Pembagian kamar memang sudah ditetapkan sebelum mereka datang, tapi baik Sakura maupun personil KISS sekalipun tak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan membawa Sakura. Ditambah lagi mereka hanya menyewa villa dengan 4 kamar tidur.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan~?"

Bisa terlihat dengan jelas kegugupan Sakura sekarang, keringat dingin bercucuran membasahi pelipisnya. Tangannya meremas ujung roknya. Saat ini ia sendirian berada di kamar, karena Sasuke sedang membersihkan dirinya di pemandian air panas.

_Cklek_

Sakura menahan nafasnya saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka, menampilkan sosok Sasuke yang dibaluti handuk putih. Tubuhnya setengah terbuka, rambutnya turun karena basah, dan aroma maskulin tercium di hidungnya. Sepertinya ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup terlalu kencang bahkan hampir meledak.

"Kenapa?"

"Ti—tidak!" elak Sakura sambil memutar balik tubuhnya memunggungi Sasuke. "Ke—kenapa _niichan_ keluar dengan penampilan seperti itu?"

"Hm? Aku kan baru selesai mandi."

Kalah telak sudah. Sakura menundukkan dirinya dan menelan ludah yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya dengan susah payah. Sasuke menyeringai tanpa diketahui oleh Sakura. Dengan iseng ia merangkak naik ke atas ranjang dan mendekatkan dirinya kepada Sakura.

Perlahan wajahnya berada di samping telinga Sakura, dengan jahil ia berbisik.

"Sakura~"

"Hyaaa~!" Sakura refleks menjauh sambil memegangi telinganya, wajahnya sudah seperti mau nangis akibat digoda oleh kakaknya itu.

Sasuke tersenyum menahan tawanya, tanpa berkata-kata lagi Sakura berlari menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintu dengan kencang. Sasuke terkekeh melihatnya. Tak lama Sasuke menghentikan tawanya, ia membaringkan diri di atas ranjang dan menatap langit-langit.

Sementara itu di dalam sana Sakura hanya bisa terengah mengatur nafasnya dan menggerutu kesal. Sambil mandi pun rasa kesalnya belum juga hilang. Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan oleh Sasuke, dan apa yang akan terjadi di antara mereka? Sakura tak ingin ada kesalahpahaman dalam hubungan ini.

"_Karin."_

Sakura terdiam, ia menenggelamkan separuh wajahnya ke air. Teringat suara Sasuke yang memanggil nama gadis lain membuatnya lemah. Ingin marah, tapi apa hak Sakura? Toh Karin memang sempat menjadi orang yang penting bagi Sasuke, tentu saja bukan hal aneh kalau Sasuke menyebut namanya.

Tapi… tidakkah kakaknya itu menyadari perasannya?

Acara mandi-mandi pun selesai. Tak seperti Sasuke yang memakai handuk mandinya dan langsung keluar, Sakura sudah memakai pakaiannya lengkap. Tak lupa juga ia memakai celana panjang dan jaketnya untuk menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Saat Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi, ia bisa melihat Sasuke sudah memakai pakaiannya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil memegang gitar.

Sasuke yang menyadari adiknya telah selesai mandi itu kini meliriknya, membuat gadis musim semi itu kembali dilanda perasaan canggung. Sakura menyampirkan handuknya, kini ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Semua sudah tertidur, sebaiknya kita juga segera tidur."

'Eh? Tidur?' batin Sakura.

Tidur bagaimana? Masa iya Sakura harus satu ranjang dengan kakak angkatnya itu. Ini salah besar. Mereka ini 'kakak-adik' lho, meskipun tak sedarah. Ini menyalahi kodratnya. Akhirnya Sakura berjalan menuju sofa di sudut ruangan, ia beringsut dan duduk di sana. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kemari."

"Ti—tidak. Sebaiknya aku tidur di sini saja, lagipula aku lebih nyaman tidur di sini."

"Hmm… jadi kau lebih suka melakukannya di sofa?"

_Blush_

"Eeeehh?!"

Melihat reaksi terkejut Sakura dengan wajahnya yang semerah tomat, kini Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus menahan tawanya. Sakura merengut kesal sambil menggerutu merutuki kelakuan kakaknya itu. Tawa Sasuke perlahan meredam, ia kembali memperhatikan sosok Sakura.

"Sakura, kemarilah." ujar Sasuke dengan suaranya yang melembut, tapi Sakura ragu, bisa saja itu hanya tipuan Sasuke. "Aku tak akan melakukan apapun, kemarilah."

Mendengar hal itu mungkinkah Sakura menolaknya? Kalaupun iya, tentu saja ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk itu. Akhirnya dengan gerakan hati-hati Sakura mendekati Sasuke. Awalnya memang Sasuke tak menampakkan taringnya, bahkan sampai Sakura duduk di pinggir ranjang.

_Greb_

Namun tiba-tiba tangan Sakura kembali ditarik. Gadis itu sampai menjerit saat Sasuke memeluknya. Perlawanan-perlawanan itu semakin mengecil saat Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"_Niichan_~ kau bilang kau tak akan melakukan apapun?"

"Aku tak janji kan?" jawab Sasuke sambil menatap wajah Sakura. "Lagipula kita juga sudah pernah melakukan _French kiss_."

Sakura memejamkan matanya saat wajah Sasuke mulai mendekat. Sasuke bisa melihat kerutan di dahi Sakura, ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mencium lembut kening gadis itu. Sakura membuka matanya dan memegangi keningnya.

"Percayalah padaku, aku tak akan macam-macam, jadi biarkan aku memelukmu."

Sakura masih setengah syok saat Sasuke kembali memeluknya. Debaran jantung Sakura berdetak kian cepat sesuai tempo, ia juga bisa mendengar detak jantung Sasuke tepat di telinganya. Siapa sangka mereka bisa langsung sedekat ini hanya dalam kurun waktu yang singkat.

Hal yang benar-benar ajaib bagi Sakura, sampai-sampai gadis itu lelah untuk melawan dan memejamkan matanya. Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke, saling berbagi kehangatan di malam yang dingin.

-ooOoo-

**The dark covers me  
[**_Kegelapan menyelimutiku_**]**

**I hear the ticking of the clock  
[**_Aku mendengar detak jam_**]**

**Hey, can you see me?**

Dengan suara _rock_ Kiba, lampu _blitz_ itu dinyalakan. Seluruh penonton histeris dibuatnya, melihat sosok kelima personil KISS yang berdiri dengan gaya emonya seperti biasa. Sorakan penonton bahkan membuat suasana memanas dan bersemangat.

**Here I am waiting for some kind of miracle  
[**_Di sini aku sedang menunggu keajaiban_**]**

**And then break away  
[**_Dan menghancurkannya_**]**

Kini giliran Naruto yang memamerkan suaranya, ia mengangkat tongkat drumnya tinggi-tinggi sambil berseru lirik selanjutnya dengan kencang.

**The very moment  
[**_Ada saatnya_**]**

**that I want to (but) can't seem to find  
[**_Ketika aku ingin (tapi) tak bisa menemukan_**]**

"WWWUUUAAAA~!"

Kegemparan suara KISSer di Bogor begitu luar biasa, Sakura sampai kagum melihat para penonton yang antusias melihat KISS manggung di sana. Memang benar popularitas KISS sudah menurun, tapi sekarang mereka sedang mencoba mengembalikan masa kejayaannya.

**Come on over, Come on over**

**I only wanna see the light**

**Come on over, Stand by me  
**

**When the heat that come together**

Saat Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, seluruh penonton langsung teriak-teriak tak karuan. Tapi entah kenapa, dalam suasana gaduh sekalipun suara Sasuke begitu jelas di telinga Sakura. Hampir sebagian besar penonton di sana adalah gadis-gadis muda, dan hampir semuanya meneriakkan nama Sasuke dengan lantang.

"We love you, Sasuke~! Kyaaaaaahh~!"

**Come on over, Come on over**

**Shines on us bright**

**Come on over, Stand by me**

**We can surely become one**

Ini merupakan salah satu lagu hits KISS, buktinya para penonton pun ikut menyanyikan lagu ini. Meski mungkin yang menyanyikannya hanyalah KISSer saja. Sakura terkejut saat Sasuke bernyanyi sambil meliriknya. Ia bisa menangkap sorot mata tajam dari onyx yang sekelam malam itu.

Seluruh penonton berteriak histeris saat KISS memamerkan kemampuan instrument-nya. Suara gitar Sasuke mengawali aksi mereka. Selanjutnya musik terlihat mengeras dan menggilai para penonton. Diam-diam hati Sakura berdebar seiring detingan lagu yang dinyanyikan Sasuke.

**Come here, to my fading star  
[**_Kemarilah, ke bintangku yang hilang_**]  
**

**Now i am alone  
[**_Sekarang aku sendiri_**]**

**Hey , can you see me?  
[**_Hey, bisakah kau melihatku?_**]**

**Looking for a miracle  
[**_Mencari sebuah keajaiban_**]**

Sepertinya konser KISS kali ini sedikit berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Mereka mencampurkan beberapa personil lain seperti Kiba dan Naruto untuk ikut andil mengeluarkan suaranya. Sekarangpun Naruto dan Kiba bersiap meneruskan lirik selanjutnya.

**The dream that I earnestly strived for  
[**_Mimpi yang dengan jelas kuperjuangkan_**]**

**Can't seem to find  
[**_Tak terlihat untuk ditemukan_**]**

**The cloudless sky we must look up to  
[**_Langit tak berawan yang harus kita cari_**]**

Sebelum mereka kembali ke alat musiknya masing-masing, Kiba dan Naruto melakukan _high five_ dengan semangat. Membuat teriakan penonton semakin meriah dan suasana memanas. Kembali, Sasuke mengambil alih lagu.

**Come on over, Come on over**

**I'm not doubtful with you**

**Come on over, Stand by me  
**

**When the attracting fingers**

Selesai menyanyikan bagiannya, Naruto dan Kiba kembali bersiap dengan mic mereka. Bahkan Shion nampaknya juga ikut andil dalam bagian yang satu ini. Sebaliknya, Sasuke malah mengalah dan mengacungkan mic-nya ke arah penonton agar suara mereka bisa terpantul di sana.

Sakura tak menyangka, ia bisa melihat sosok kakaknya saat berdiri di atas panggung. Berbeda dengan yang biasa dilihatnya sehari-hari. Kalau dipikir, bahkan sangat berbeda dari kesan pertama yang dilihatnya.

**Come on over, Come on over**

**Are tangled together**

**Come on over, Stand by me**

**The fears will melt away**

**Come on over, Come on over**

**Will our mirror be my sword?**

**Come on over, Stand by me  
**

**Just reach out your hand**

**Come on over, Come on over  
**

**When our desires meet**

**Come on over, Stand by me  
**

**The beam of light will gleam through**

-ooOoo-

"Capek, capekkk~" Kiba menjerit sambil merenggangkan otot-otonya. Kini mereka telah pulang kembali ke pangkuan yang maha—plak, ralat—villa, maksudnya.

"Biar kuambilkan minuman." sepertinya Kiba memang senang sekali melayani personil lainnya.

Sakura memperhatikan sekitar, ia mencari sosok raven tegap yang biasanya selalu muncul di saat yang tak terduga. Tapi kini ia tak menemukan sosok itu dimanapun. Sakura kembali keluar villa, mengikuti suara histeris dari sana. Dan benar saja, sosok yang dicarinya sedang bergerumul di tengah-tengah gadis-gadis muda.

Sasuke nampaknya diam tak menolak ketika dirinya disentuh-sentuh dan bahkan dipeluk oleh para KISSer wanita. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, entah kenapa ia kesal melihatnya. Sepertinya Sasuke menyadari kehadiran Sakura, ia langsung berpamitan kepada KISSer dan berjalan menuju Sakura.

_Duk_

Tubuh Sakura didorong masuk, membuat Sakura kaget. Sasuke segera mengunci pintu jaga-jaga kalau para KISSer nekad menerobos masuk. Jantung Sakura berdebar, rupanya posisinya terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke. Saat itu Sakura baru sadar, sepertinya Sasuke bisa dengan mudahnya mengunci pergerakannya bila ia terus pada posisi ini.

"Semua sedang ada di ruang tengah, jadi kupikir sebaiknya _niichan_ juga segera ke sana." elak Sakura.

Sasuke bisa melihat kuping Sakura yang memerah. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, sepertinya ia memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi tak lama setelahnya, dengan nakal tangan kekarnya menyusup ke pundak Sakura dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sa—Sasuke-_niichan_?" Sakura semakin kalut dan memegangi lengan Sasuke yang melingkari pundaknya. "Apa _niichan_ lelah? Kiba-_nii_ sudah membuatkan minuman untuk semuanya, minum dan beristirahatlah bersama yang lainnya."

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Begini saja sudah cukup."

"Eh? Ck, tak boleh!" Sakura melepas paksa tangan Sasuke. "Cepat, cepat, semua sudah berkumpul. Tak baik kau mengasingkan diri seperti itu."

Giliran Sasuke yang dikagetkan oleh perbuatan Sakura, tangannya ditarik oleh gadis itu. Sakura terpaksa melakukannya, ini semua untuk menutupi rasa malunya dan mencegah Sasuke melakukan hal yang memalukannya lagi.

_Brak!_

Sakura membuka dengan keras pintu itu, membuat seluruh orang di dalamnya kaget. Terlebih melihat Sakura yang membawa Sasuke di belakangnya. Tapi Sakura kemudian menyadari kalau Shion, Kiba, dan Naruto sepertinya sudah bersiap akan pergi.

Terlihat dari pakaian mereka yang sudah ganti menjadi yang lebih 'normal', dilengkapi dengan topi, jaket, dan syal yang menghangatkan mereka. Sakura mengerjapkan mata melihatnya.

"Kami memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan keluar, ayo segera bersiap~" Shion langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan memisahkannya dari Sasuke. Ia membawa Sakura menuju kamar untuk berganti pakaian.

Kiba mendekati Sasuke dan menyenggol pundaknya. "'Begini saja sudah cukup', heh?"

Sasuke melirik tajam ke arah Kiba, rupanya percakapan dirinya dengan Sakura terdengar. Ia mengabaikan Kiba yang terkekeh melihat perubahan ekspresi Sasuke. Sementara Kiba justru semakin senang menggoda Sasuke.

-ooOoo-

Bogor merupakan kota hujan, katanya. Tapi syukurlah meski cuaca redup dan hawa dingin menerpa kulit, rintik hujan tak turun. Hal ini dimanfaatkan oleh para personil KISS untuk berkeliling di pemukiman villa itu.

Mereka sengaja tak memasang penyamaran atau hal semacamnya untuk menutupi identitas mereka, itu karena banyak turis-turis yang sepertinya juga berlibur di sana. Mereka sengaja membaur diri, lagipula mereka belum sampai pada tahap _world idol_ yang harus menutupi diri dari _stalker_.

"Lihat-lihat! Sepertinya sedang ada festival!" Naruto nampak menunjuk suatu tempat ramai, masih dengan headset di telinganya. "Hinata-_chan_, andai kau juga ada di sini bersamaku~"

"Itu bukan festival, Naruto. Itu hanyalah pusat kota, jadi banyak orang yang datang dan banyak stan yang dibuka." Jelas Kiba membenarkan.

Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Kiba meminta waktu untuk membeli oleh-oleh bersama Shion. Awalnya Sakura juga ingin ikut, tapi barang yang ingin mereka beli ternyata berbeda. Naruto justru ingin jalan-jalan dan memotret pemandangan sambil menelpon Hinata.

Tersisa Sakura dan Sasuke, mau tak mau Sakura akhirnya mengajak Sasuke membeli oleh-oleh untuk kakak-kakaknya. Mengingat mengenai keluarga mereka yang pergi berlibur terpisah, Sakura merasa bersalah. Mungkin saja saat ini _Kaasan _dan _Tousan_nya akan sangat cemas, Itachi juga sepertinya akan memarahinya ketika pulang nanti.

"Aku penasaran, kenapa Itachi-_niichan_ atau Sai-_niichan_ tak menelponku?" gerutu Sakura dengan suara lirih. "Sepertinya mereka sudah marah besar."

"Karna aku yang sudah menelpon mereka." Sakura langsung memandang Sasuke. "Mereka bilang semua akan baik-baik saja asal kau tak jauh-jauh dariku."

Seringai di sudut bibir Sasuke membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya. Senyuman itu bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada melihat senyuman Sai. Ah, Sakura jadi kembali merasa bersalah mengingat Sai adalah orang yang mengantarnya sampai ke bandara, dan pada akhirnya malah ia justru tak berangkat bersamanya.

Mereka mampir di sebuah toko pernak-pernik. Sakura melihat sebuah kalung cantik dengan bandul bunga putih. Sakura mengambil dan memperhatikannya. Gemerlap pada kalung itu begitu mengkilat dan indah. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok Sasuke. Namun sang kakak sepertinya sedang sibuk melihat di daerah lain.

"Itu aksesoris yang sedang populer di kota ini."

Kedatangan pelayan toko yang tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura kaget dan hampir melemparkan kalung itu. Toko yang dikunjungi Sakura itu ternyata memiliki pelayan yang mengerti bahasanya. Mudah untuk bercakap-cakap dengannya.

"Ah, benarkah? Tapi aku belum pernah melihat jenis bunga ini. Ini bunga apa?"

"Ini bunga _Haxy_. Sebenarnya ini hanyalah bunga mitos, bagi sebagian warga Bogor. Bunga ini bisa tumbuh di mana saja, katanya hanya orang-orang berhati bersih saja yang bisa menemukan bunga ini."

"Eh? Terdengar tak masuk akal."

"Tapi karena itulah orang-orang yang mendengarnya langsung berdatangan ke sini. Konon katanya pun bunga ini bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Kalau itu sih tergantung kepercayaan orang-orang saja."

Sakura terdiam sambil mengamati kalung itu. Sepertinya ia tertarik, namun ia tak membawa cukup uang untuk membelinya. Dan akan terlihat lebih tak masuk akal lagi kalau ia meminta Sasuke untuk membelikan kalung itu untuknya.

Akhirnya Sakura mengurungkan keinginannya dan mencari barang lain untuk dibeli. Diam-diam Sasuke memperhatikannya, meski ia hanya diam dan tak memanggil Sakura. Ia tahu apa yang sedang diincar Sakura tapi tak bisa didapatkannya itu.

Sasuke mendekati tempat kalung itu, ia melihat kalung yang dipilih Sakura. Pemuda itu tak habis pikir, kenapa wanita mudah sekali terpengaruh atas mitos-mitos seperti itu. Padahal ia yakin semua hanya bahan untuk memperlaris penjualan saja. Tak lama, seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Sasuke berbalik.

_DHEG_

Matanya langsung membulat sempurna melihat siapa yang menepuknya itu. Seorang gadis dengan rambut semerah darah dan matanya yang berkilat. Gaya pakaian ala emonya, rambut yang emo style. Bibir merah menyala nan sexy. Sasuke mengenalinya tentu saja mengenalinya.

"Apa kabar, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari sana Sakura melirik mereka. Ia mengerutkan dahi melihat Sasuke yang sedang bersama seroang gadis. Sekilas mereka terlihat cocok sekali, seperti sepasang pangeran dan putri dari negri dongeng yang muncul ke kenyataan.

Sakura merasakan adanya firasat buruk mengenai kejadian yang dilihatnya itu, berhubung Sasuke hanya mematung diam di depan sang gadis. Tapi Sakura menyembunyikan perasaan itu dan segera membayar barang yang dibelinya.

-ooOoo-

Sepertinya wanita yang ditemui Sasuke sore tadi membuat Sakura penasaran, mungkinkah itu… Ah, Sakura menggelengkan kepala membuyarkan lamunanya. Ia mencari sosok Sasuke di sana, namun tak ditemukannya. Kiba yang menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebelah Sakura langsung mendapatkan pertanyaan.

"Kiba-_niichan_, apa kau melihat Sasuke-_nii_?"

"Sasuke? Hm… tadi kulihat dia di teras samping."

Sakura terdiam sejenak, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sejak kembali dari toko itu Sasuke langsung pendiam, ia tak mengeluarkan banyak suara. Tak ada reaksi berlebih atau perbuatan yang—seperti biasa—menjengkelkan Sakura.

"Saat aku sedang membeli oleh-oleh tadi, ada seseorang yang memberitahuku kalau malam ini akan ada kembang api di puncak, kalian juga melihatnya?" Shion memulai perbincangan sambil menghidangkan minuman ke meja.

"Kembang api? Kupikir ada festival." komen Naruto masih dengan headset yang menempel di telinganya. Bocah rubah itu diam-diam menggilai festival rupanya.

"Festival itu hanya ada saat musim panas, dan kau pikir Bogor—yang terkenal dengan kota hujan—mau menggelar acara _outdoor _begitu, _Baka_ Naru." Shion menggerutu.

"Shion! Kau ini~ Aku kan sudah bilang, panggil aku Naruto-_oniichan_!" balas Naruto tak mau kalah. "Panggil yang lainnya dengan embel-embel _NIICHAN atau NEECHAN _juga!"

Shion hanya menatapnya sinis dan menjulurkan lidah. Sakura kembali di posisinya, duduk di sebelah Shion dengan sebelah tangannya dimonopoli oleh gadis SMP itu. Naruto mengamuk kesal, beruntung Kiba bisa menenangkannya.

"Anoo~ aku akan keluar sebentar."

Mau tak mau Shion melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan Sakura. Dengan perasaan yang setengah cemas, Sakura berjalan menuju teras. Namun sayang ia tak menemukan Sasuke di sana. Kakinya melangkah maju, mencari Sasuke ke seluruh arah.

Pandangannya menyipit dan menjelajahi setiap sudut yang terlihat dari balkon itu. Ah, Sakura menemukannya. Sosok pemuda berambut raven dengan emo-style, kaos hitam yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya, dan sorot matanya yang sekelam malam.

"Sasuke-_niicha—_"

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Karin?"

_DHEG_

Mata Sakura langsung membulat, mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia melebarkan jarak pandangnya, dan benar saja. Ia mendapati seorang gadis berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. Dan yang membuat Sakura terkejut yaitu kenyataan bahwa itu adalah gadis yang ditemui Sasuke sore tadi.

Sakura terdiam, entah mengapa ia cukup syok mendengarnya. Meskipun ia tak ingin menjadi _stalker_ yang menguping pembicaraan orang lain, namun hati kecilnya, ia merasa penasaran dengan percakapan mereka. Percakapan antara sang kakak dengan sang mantan.

"Lama tak jumpa, Sasuke-_kun_." ujar lembut Karin—gadis merah itu.

Matanya yang sayu, bibirnya yang sexy, porposional tubuh yang seimbang. Sakura sungguh iri dengan kecantikan yang dimilikinya untuk bisa memenangkan hati Sasuke. Iri…atau cemburu? Sakura bahkan tak ingin mengetahui jawabannya.

Tak ingin mendengar lebih jauh lagi, Sakura melangkah mundur perlahan. Ia berbalik dan segera pergi dari sana. Bahkan ia tak memperdulikan Kiba atau Shion yang berusaha memanggilnya. Ia hanya ingin berlari, itu saja.

"Kau tak banyak berubah, Sasuke." perlahan Karin mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "Kau masih saja tampan seperti yang dulu, masih hangat seperti yang dulu. Tapi…kau bukan milikku seperti yang dulu."

Sasuke hanya diam, saat Karin berada tepat di hadapannya. Jemari lentik itu mengusap lengan kekar Sasuke, membuat sang empunya bergidik, namun tetap mempertahankan wajah _stoic_-nya. Karin nampak semakin menempelkan dirinya pada Sasuke.

Jemari dengan cat kuku merah itu terus membelai lengan Sasuke, terus naik sampai leher dan pipi Sasuke. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, namun kedua tangan Karin membuatnya 'terpaksa' kembali menatap gadis itu.

"Hentikan, Karin." sungguh mengejutkan saat Sasuke menghentikan tangan Karin dari wajahnya. "Semuanya sedang berada di sini, apa kau mau mereka melihatmu dan mengolok-olokmu lagi?"

Karin memiringkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke, "Kau mencemaskanku?" dengan jahilnya ia tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar tak berubah, Sasuke. Baik hati seperti biasanya. Dan tetap mencemaskanku seperti biasanya."

Bahkan kini gadis merah itu berani memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Karin mengeratkan pelukannya saat Sasuke mencoba melepaskan diri. Sepertinya gadis itu memegang kelemahan Sasuke sejak mereka menjalin hubungan.

"Hentikan, Karin."

"Aku minta maaf!" Karin kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku telah salah meninggalkanmu, meninggalkan KISS, meninggalkan semuanya. Aku menyesalinya."

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, ia memutar mata bosan. Meski begitu, ia masih saja membiarkan Karin memeluknya. Tangan Sasuke mengepal erat, menahan segalanya. Hanya dengan bertemu, Sasuke sampai hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke~" Karin perlahan melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap Sasuke dengan mata sayunya—berharap Sasuke akan terpengaruh akan hal itu. "Komohon kembalilah padaku~"

Diam, sunyi, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke. Rasa sakit yang diberikan gadis dihadapannya itu tak bisa dimaafkan, namun perasaannya pun tak bisa diingkari. Tak mudah untuknya menghilangkan sosok Karin yang telah lama bersamanya. Sesakit apapun luka yang dideritanya, ia harus menahannya. Sasuke sudah tak ingin lagi dilukai di tempat yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Kini, keputusan Sasuke untuk memaafkan gadis itu atau tidak. Memulai kembali hubungan yang telah hancur 2 tahun yang lalu, atau memulai kembali hubungan baru. Hubungan baru? Bersama siapa?

"Sasuke!"

_Brak_

Suara gaduh dari dalam villa menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Karin hanya mendecih merasa seseorang berjalan mendekat. Dan benar saja, itu adalah Naruto dan Shion. Keduanya nampak kaget melihat sosok Karin di sana.

Shion membulatkan matanya dan mengepal kesal, ia hampir saja menerkam gadis merah itu kalau Naruto tak mencegahnya. Setelah Karin meninggalkan KISS, rupanya gadis pirang itu menyimpan dendam padanya. Karin tersenyum penuh kemenangan, tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Sakura…"Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, "Sakura tiba-tiba berlari keluar, padahal ia tak tahu daerah ini, ditambah lagi jalanan sangat ramai karena ada acara kembang api nanti malam. Kami juga tak bisa menelponnya."

"Kau yang mengajaknya ke sini, seharusnya kau bisa menjaganya! Bukannya malah berduaan dengan beruang betina itu!" sindir Shion sambil menatap tak suka pada Karin.

Mengerti situasinya, Sasuke perlahan melepaskan diri dari Karin. Lagipula ini kesempatannya untuk kabur dari keadaan mendesak yang diciptakan Karin barusan. Ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan semuanya di sana. Membuat Karin merengut kesal dan menggerutu.

Tak lama Naruto mengajak Shion untuk masuk ke dalam juga, meski wanita itu tak suka kepada Karin namun ia juga tak ingin menyulut permasalahan di negri orang. Sementara Shion jelas-jelas sekali memandang tak suka kepadanya. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Shion sempat memberikan peringatan kepada Karin.

"Sebaiknya kau tak mengganggu Sasuke lagi, karna sekarang ia sudah memiliki Sakura-_chan_."

-ooOoo-

Nafasnya terengah akibat memaksakan diri berlari di tengah kerumunan kota. Ia bahkan tak berpikir bagaimana dirinya bisa kembali ke villa. Ia juga tak sempat memakai baju hangat ataupun syal, padahal udara dingin sudah sangat membekukan tubuh.

Uap putih keluar dari mulutnya saat ia bernafas, tangannya sudah terasa membeku, tapi ia tak memperdulikannya. Sakura, gadis itu, terisak dalam tangisannya. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia menangis, hanya saja rasanya menyedihkan sekali saat melihat Sasuke bersama mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" ujar Sakura sambil mengusap air matanya dan menegadah ke langit. "_Kaasan, Tousan,_ Sakura rindu kalian~"

Air mata Sakura jatuh membasahi tanah yang dipijaknya itu. Sakura memejamkan mata, tapi hawa dingin membuatnya semakin tak nyaman. Ia mengerjapkan matanya kembali. Melangkahkan kaki, mengikuti kemana arah angin pergi.

Saat itulah tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu yang bersinar di hadapannya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya berhenti menangis dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Mulutnya bahkan menganga tak percaya akan apa yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Itu kan…"

Sementara itu, Sasuke terlihat berusaha keras mencari sosok sang adik yang tiba-tiba menghilang itu. Sulit sekali menemukan sosok kecil Sakura di tengah ribuan turis yang akan menikmati pesta kembang api di sana. Beberapa diantaranya juga tak bisa mengerti apa yang Sasuke katakan.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, ia mengatur nafasnya setelah hampir sejam berlari ke sana kemari. Udara dingin semakin menusuk, membuatnya semakin khawatir pula dengan keadaan Sakura. Kiba bilang Sakura langsung berlari keluar begitu saja tanpa menggunakan baju hangatnya, kalau dibiarkan, gadis itu bisa mati beku.

'Sial, dimana dia?!' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

Pemuda itu kembali meneruskan pencariannya, ia tak memiliki petunjuk mengenai keberadaan Sakura. Kemana lagi ia harus mencari. Saat ini Sasuke hampir kehabisan tenaga, ia harus berusaha secepat mungkin melawan suhu dingin untuk bisa menemukan Sakura.

Dengan hati pasrah Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ditengah kerumunan itu, ia berusaha memfokuskan diri. Tiba-tiba saja keajaiban datang. Ia mendengarnya, mendengar suara Sakura. Suara Sakura yang memanggilnya.

'**Sasuke-**_**nii~**_**'**

Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuhnya seakan tertarik untuk mengikuti suara itu. Panggilan Sakura menuntun langkahnya. Sasuke berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Menerobos bahkan hampir menabrak orang-orang yang dilewatinya. Tapi ia tak memperdulikan hal itu sekarang.

Hingga langkah itu membawanya ke puncak bukit, melewati kerumunan yang ada. Di sanalah, Sasuke menemukannya. Menemukan sosok Sakura yang memakai baju terusan berwarna putih. Gadis itu memegang sesuatu sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Sakura."

Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya dan menoleh. Ia sempat kaget melihat Sasuke berdiri di sana, namun ia juga senang di saat yang sama. Sakura berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan sosok kakaknya itu. Suaranya tersampaikan, doanya didengar. Oleh bunga _Haxy_ yang dipegangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sakura tersenyum hambar, "_Niichan_…" kembali wajah Sakura tertunduk.

Sasuke menatap sang adik dengan tatapan bingung. "Semua mengkhawatirkanmu, cepatlah pulang."

"Aku menyukai Sasuke-_niichan_."

_DHEG_

Onyx Sasuke membulat seketika. Ia mendengar suatu pernyataan yang tak pernah dibayangkannya. Tubuhnya membeku. Sakura menyunggingkan senyumannya dengan parau. Ia berusaha agar Sasuke tak mendengar suaranya yang gemetar.

"Karenanya aku selalu merasa sakit kalau memikirkan _Oniichan_ hanya menganggapku sebagai pengganti Karin." Sakura susah payah meneguk ludahnya. "Aku tahu aku salah memiliki perasaan itu. Bagaimanapun aku tak bisa menggantikan Karin, dan sekarang aku adalah adikmu."

"Sakura, apa yang kau katakan?"

Saat Sasuke mencoba melangkah mendekat, Sakura malah menjauhkan dirinya dari pemuda itu. Ia semakin mundur dan mendekati lereng bukit. Sasuke yang menyadarinya akhirnya berhenti, tak ingin adiknya nekad dan menjatuhkan diri ke sana.

"Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir." Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya.

Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah dipenuhi oleh air mata. Matanya sembab dan berlinang, pipinya memerah dan bibirnya gemetar. Sakura memeluk bunga _Haxy_ yang dibawanya, hanya ada satu kelopak bunga yang masih menempel pada pucuk bunga ajaib itu.

Dan itu berarti, hanya satu permintaan lagi yang bisa diminta.

"Dengan ini…aku akan melupakan segalanya."

Padahal Sasuke tak melangkah sedikitpun, tapi Sakura justru semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada lereng curam itu. Sasuke semakin kalut, ia menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangan. Otak cerdasnya mencoba mencari jalan keluar.

Sakura meraih kelopak terakhir bunga itu, dengan senyuman parau ia berucap.

"Aku ingin Sasuke-_nii_ bahagia—"

"AKU INGIN BAHAGIA BERSAMAMU."

_Ctar Taarrr_

"Aku ingin bahagia, bersamamu, selamanya." ulang Sasuke.

Waktu yang sangat tepat. Bersamaan dengan ucapan Sasuke yang menimpali permintaan Sakura, kembang api dinyalakan. Dan kelopak terakhir _Haxy_, lepas.

Gemerlapan cahaya langit di atas mereka, tak membuat keduanya berniat mengalihkan pandangan satu sama lain. Keindahan itu tak sebanding dengan apa yang mereka lihat dalam pancaran mata masing-masing. Sakura tak habis pikir, ia bisa mendengar sang kakak mengatakan hal yang lebih tak masuk akal darinya.

"Sekarang, giliran permintaanku yang dikabulkan." Kembali Sasuke mencoba mendekati Sakura perlahan. "Ayo kita pulang, semua sudah menunggu."

Sakura masih tak percaya dengan hal itu, ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil perlahan beringsut. Tanpa disadari Sakura, kakinya terpeleset jatuh. Keduanya tersentak, kalau sampai Sakura terjatuh dari sana, maka sudah dapat dipastikan kalau ia akan segera bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya di surga.

_GUBRAK_

Akhir cerita memang tak selamanya indah, kadang ada yang tragis. Tapi seandainya Sakura mati di sini pun, ia tak akan menyesalinya. Karena setidaknya ia sudah menyampaikan perasaannya kepada orang yang disayanginya. Bisa merasakan debaran saat ia berdekatan dengannya. Semua akan menjadi kenangan indah yang akan disampaikannya kepada kedua orang tuanya nanti.

Rasa hangat yang memeluk tubuhnya, mungkinkan sebagai pertanda bahwa dirinya telah menuju surga?

"—ra, Sakura."

Seseorang memanggilnya. Suara dari orang yang disayanginya. Ah, andai saja Tuhan memberikannya kesempatan sekali lagi untuk hidup, ia akan menghabiskan waktu itu untuk mendengarkan suara sang kakak.

"Sakura! Bangun!"

_Glep_

Sakura membuka matanya tiba-tiba. Ia bisa melihat sosok Sasuke yang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Sepertinya barusan hanyalah khayalannya saja. Beruntung Sasuke bergerak lebih cepat dari sang malaikat maut hingga ia bisa menyelamatkan Sakura.

"_Niichan_?" sahut Sakura memastikan.

Sasuke menghela nafas dalam, "Dasar bodoh! Apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau terjatuh tadi?! Kau mau mati heh?!"

Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan kepala saat Sasuke mulai memarahinya. Tapi dalam hati gadis itu tersenyum senang karena itu artinya Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya dan takut kehilangannya.

Merasa tubuhnya melemas, pemuda itu menyandarkan diri di pohon. Sesaat mereka terdiam. Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura, ia bisa merasakan hawa dingin padahal ia memakai jaket tebal, sedangkan Sakura lebih lama berada di luar dan ia tak memakai jaket apapun.

_Greb_

Dengan gesit Sakura ditarik menuju pelukannya. Sakura hanya bisa kaget kemudian merona merah. Sungguh, tubuh Sakura tak sedingin yang dibayangkan saat Sasuke menyentuhnya. Bahkan ini lebih hangat dari suhu tubuhnya yang notabe memakai jaket.

'Tunggu dulu.' Sepertinya Sasuke menyadari sesuatu.

Ia langsung meraih tubuh Sakura kembali, dan benar saja. wajah merah Sakura, matanya yang berlinang, serta tubuhnya yang gemetar itu karena ia sedang demam. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, adiknya yang satu ini benar-benar sudah membuat egonya runtuh seketika.

Mau tak mau kini pemuda itu harus menggendongnya ke villa dan berharap tak ada salah satu dari anggota keluarganya yang mengetahui kalau Sakura demam. Kalau tidak, ia bisa dijadikan santapan hiu pulang nanti. Berhubung Sakura kini sudah menjadi adik kesayangan Itachi, ditambah lagi ia mendapatkan perhatian _Tousan _dan _Kaasan_nya.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

**...Behind The Scene...  
**

Author : huff huff huff *tepar di depan komputer*

Sakura : Shera-_chan_ kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya keadaannya semakin parah, Itachi-_niichan_.

Itachi : *memeriksa tubuh Shera* Tak apa, cuma kecapekan saja.  
Aku akan memberikannya vitamin. Sasuke, Sai, Sasori, bisakah kalian mengedit _part _5 ini?

Sasuke : Aku sibuk. *memainkan gitarnya*

Sai : *menutup telepon* ah, maaf Itachi-_niichan_, aku ada kencan. Untuk _script_ _part_ 6-nya, kirim ke alamat e-mail ku saja. Akan kuhafalkan nanti malam sambil olah raga.

Sakura : Olahraga malam-malam? Hm... *berpikir keras*

Itachi : Bagaimana denganmu, Sasori? *lirik Sasori*

Sasori : Apa boleh buat. Serahkan saja padaku. *mulai mengedit*

Author : Ah, Sasori-_kun_, kau baik sekalii~

Sasori : Aku tak akan sebaik ini lagi kalau kau tak memberikanku peran yang banyak dengan Sakura di _part _depan.  
*evil smile*

Author : Dasar jahat~ *mewek*  
Ah, readers... maaf kalau kali ini ceritanya gaje. Apa lagi ditambah khayalan yang ngak mausk akal.  
Sebenarnya mitos itu bener Shera denger pas tahun kemarin Shera berlibur di salah satu villa di Bogor.

Sayangnya Shera nggak seberuntung Sakura yang bisa menmukan bunga itu, sayang sekali~

Well, apakah Sasuke sudah kelihatan tegas menerima perasaan Sakura?  
hm.. maaf ya kalau di sini Sasuke labil-pakek 'banget'.  
Soalnya emang susah kan ngelupain orang yang pernah disayang, apa lagi Sakura juga mirip sama Karin.

Sasuke bakal _move on_ kok, tenang aja readers.  
Shera akan menyatukan SasuSaku apapun yang terjadi. *evil

Uhuk, kalau begitu cukup sekian ya _chit chat_nya.

See you tomorrow

Leave a mark (review)?

Keep Trying My Best!

Shera.


	6. BxS 6 : I Will Forget You

Hy minna~  
Hanya karena kemarin Shera nggak ngasih konflik di ending _part_, bukan berarti Fict ini udah kurang greget lho~  
masih baaaaaaaaanyak rintangan yang harus dilewati pasangan SasuSaku ini.  
Hm.. kayaknya banyak ya yg nge-request sasuke untuk baca reviews, tapi Shera khawatir kalau dia nggak mau.  
Jadi Sakura akan hadir jga buat menemaninya..

**Sakura : hy, semua~ di sini Haruno Sakura akan membalas reviews kalian lagi.**  
**Nah karena banyak pertanyaan yang muncul, mulai di _part_ depan kami akan membuka kolom 'ASK QUESTIONS', kami akan jawab pertanyaan dari kalian seputar Fict ini. ****Bagi yang mau bertanya, reviews aja ok?**  
**Sasuke-_kun_** **jangan diam saja!**

**Sasuke : oh, hy. *angkat sebelah tangan***

**~Balasan Reviews~**

Kiyora Yamazaki,  
Sakura : wuah, mungkin km bisa berteman baik dengan Author-_san_ kalau begitu~  
Sasuke : apa yang menarik dari kpop? cih..

Princess Cherry Blossom,  
Sakura : le...lemon? engh~ *cari di dalam _script_*  
Sasuke : Sabar saja, _baka _Shera itu mengatakan masih ada dua _part_ lagi yang harus di-_take_ sebelum lemon muncuh *sigh*

Minri,  
Sakura : _arigatou_ untuk reviewnya.. :)  
Sasuke : hm

Reako Mizuumi,  
Sasuke : hm, thx. *_blushing_*  
Sakura : ha ha, itu nggak mungkin kan kalau Itachi_-nii_ tiba-tiba ada 'love line' sama Sasori-_kun_? O.O

sudoer arekndablekputrakeramat,  
Sasuke : namamu kurang panjang! *tangan keriting buat nulis*  
Sakura : Sasuek-_kun_! *jitak* Ah, mengenai kemiripan, memang sebenarnya nggak mirip, tapi dalam cerita dibuat mirip~ _Gomen_ kalau kesannya terlalu dipaksakan~  
Dan mengenai kisah di _part _5 ini, sebenarnya hanya untuk menunjukkan kalau Sasuke-_kun_ sudah mulai menerima perasaanku. :O

hanazono yuri,

Sakura : Ah.. le..lebih romantis? *Sakura _blushing_*  
Sasuke : akan kupertimbangkan. *dzig*

Zanah pinkyblue, 

Sakura : apakah ceritanya berubah? Atau mungkin sifat para karakternya saja yang terlihat sedikit berubah.  
Sasuke : hn...

Sohnkywoonie,  
Sakura : usulmu diterima, _arigatou. _:) Tapi sebenarnya... kami kurang paham dengan penjelasanmu. *toeng?*  
Ah,...aku aku... aku nembak Sasuke itu bukan tiba-tiba kok. *_Blushing_*  
Sasuke : lemon? tunggu dua _part _lagi. *sigh*

Eysha Cherry Blossom,  
Sakura : _arigatou _atas pujiannya. :) Sasuke-_kun_!  
Sasuke : hn? *_stoic_*

Hikari Matsushita,  
Sakura : _arigatou _untuk reviewnya... :)  
Sasuke : hn.

Sya Sabaku,   
Sakura : Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau mengatakanya karena kasihan padaku? *lirik*  
Sasuke : menurutmu? *palingin muka, _blushing_*

Hanna Hoshiko,   
Sakura : ha ha ha, tak semengerikan itu kok. _Arigatou _untuk review-nya. :)  
Sasuke : hn.

Qren,  
Sakura : yap, _arigatou_ untuk review-nya. :)  
Sasuke: hn.

Jeremy Liaz Toner,  
Sakura : kya~ aku juga maunya berakhir sama Sasuke-_kun_.  
Sasuke : *_sweat drop_*

Natsumo Kagerou,   
Sakura : _Arigatou, _review-mu akan disampaikan kepada Author. :) Sasuke-_kun_, semua meragukan perasaanmu padaku. *lirik*  
Sasuke : Cih, lihat saja.

Harulisnachan,   
Sakura : Menurut Author, salah satu pengunjung villa memberitahunya. Ah, mungkin saja Author telah tertipu.  
Syukurlah Saso-_kun, _mereka senang kau yang membalas reviews-nya~ *puk puk Saso*  
Sasuke : Hm... *palingin muka*

Uchiha ratih,  
Sakura : Shion dekat denganku katanya ia suka sosokku. Kuat dan charming. Atau lebih tepatnya aku sosok idamannya.  
Sasuke : sok tau.  
Sakura : *jitak Sasuke* Shion memang memberitahukannya padaku kok! huft!

Anisha Ryuzaki,  
Sasuke : Aku akan menegaskannya! puas! *roar*  
Sakura : *speechless*

Luca Marvell,   
Sasuke : Sainganku? banyak. *lirik para pemain pria*  
Sakura : ha ha *_sweat drop_*

Febri Feven,  
Sakura : _arigatou _untuk reviewnya. :)  
Sasuke : hn.

White's,  
Sasuke : Kau ngajak berantem? *deathglare*  
Sakura : Sasuke, hentikan! Dia mendukung hubungan kita lho~

Haru cherryraven,  
Sakura : akamaru? Ah? sayang sekali sulit untuk meminta akamaru datang ke studio. Lagipula-  
Sasuke : *memotong ucapan Sakura* Lagipula akamaru nggak satu agency dengan kami, _baka_!

dhezthy UchihAruno,  
Sasuke : lewati saja. *Sakura sweat drop*

I Nikita-chan,  
Sakura : Wah, _arigatou_ brkat doamu sekarang demamku sudah sembuh~ :)  
Sasuke : hm.

Sami Haruchi,  
Sakura : _arigatou_ atas review-nya. :)  
Sasuke : hm.

Haruchan,   
Sakura : Author-_san _bilang judulnya 'Come on over', tapi dia juga sepertinya ragu-ragu.  
Ah, jadi yang bener 'peduli' bukan 'perduli'? *catet*  
Mengenai mitos itu, mungkin Author-_san_ dibohongi sama salah satu pengunjung villa~ *kasihan Author*  
Sasuke : sudah jangan kelamaan! *kesal baca reviewnya*

Black SS Pearl,  
Sasuke : tak kumaafkan. *dzig*  
Sakura : Sasuke-_kun_! hentikan bersikap kekanakan! itu sebabnya para readers tak mempercayaimu saat kau menyatakan perasaan padaku kan? huft~  
Sasuke : Aku akan mempertegasnya nanti, aku juga akan_dzig! (*Shion tiba-tiba datang* owwwooo~ _Neechan_ memanggilku? hy hy~ Shion di sini~ ah ada Sakura-_nee_ juga~ senangnya~)  
*Sasuke pundung*

Sakura Haruhana-chan_,  
_Sasuke : aku menindasnya? memang kenapa? Aku suka kok menindasnya, bahkan sampai sekarang. *disannaro Sakura*  
Sakura : Em...hubungan kami... eng... *gugup*  
Sasuke : bukan urusanmu.  
Sakura : uft begitulah Sasuke-_kun_, hubungan kami masih digantung. *ngambek*  
Sasuke : Saso mungkin suka sama Sakura, tapi aku nggak akan membiarkan dia mendapatkan Sakura. *deathglare*

cherryma,  
Sasuke : kalau tour ke Paris, itu belum tau. Tapi nanti KISS berencana akan tour ke London, entah kapan terwujud. *sigh*  
Sakura : pesanmu akan disampaikan kepada Author, _arigatou_~ :) Salam balik dari kami semua~

Marukocan,  
Sasuke : sebaiknya kau jangan berlebihan memujinya.  
Sakura : Sasuke! *kesal* Masalah lemon, rencananya akan muncul dalam dua _part _lagi. Semoga masih tetap sabar ya~ :)

Ara-chan_,  
_Sakura : konflik mulai berkembag di _part _ini. Semoga itu mengejutkanmu~ Dan Author-_san_ mengucapkan terima kasih atas doanya. :)  
Sasuke : Hm

Sasa,   
Sasuke : aku akan lebih romantis lagi kedepannya. *dicubit Sakura*  
Sakura : eh? apakah kamu tahu apa yang dimaksud Sai-_nii_ dengan olahraga malam? Bisa beritahu aku? *puppy eyes* (Sai : ahh~ apa kau mulai tertarik denganku? Siapa namamu? Sasa kah? Tinggalkan saja alamat mu di depan agency kami, aku tak akan membuatmu kesepian malam ini *kedipin mata*)

Nurfiah15,  
Sakura : _arigatou _atas reviewnya.. :)  
Sasuke : hn.

CutIcut Uchiha,  
Sasuke : apa?! *sharingan mode on*  
Sakura : Sasuke-_kun_ hentikan! Astaga~ sulit sekali menjaga 'makhluk ganas' sepertimu. Lihatlah Sasori yang lembut itu~  
Sasuke : kenapa sih kau membela Sasori terus? ck! *palingin muka*

Nuria23agazta,  
Sakura : aku juga senang saat semuanya berkumpul bersama~  
Sasuke : Karin sedang ada konser juga di sana.  
Sakura : Sepertinya kau paham sekali akan hal itu. *ngambek* *Sasuke menghela nafas*

Sakura haruhana-chan,  
Sasuke : hanya perasaanku saja, atau kau memang mereveiw sampai dua kali?  
Sakura : *dorong-dorong Sasori* (Sasori : ah? aku? em.. kau memanggilku? Ya, hy. *gugup* Senang berkenalan denganmu. Ikuti terus ceritanya ya..)

Lucy Hinata,  
Sasuke : *lirik Sasori yang kelihatannya bahagia* cih~  
Sakura : _arigatou_, salammu akan disampaikan ke Author~ :)

Fira Uchiha,   
Sasuke : aku juga nggak sabar *sigh*  
Sakura : _*blush* _ah, kata Author, itu akan muncul dalam dua _part_ lagi. Sabar ya~ :)

maya clark 3914,  
Sasuke : cih~ itu bukan urusanmu siapa yang kupilih kan.  
Sakura : ha ha *sambil jitak Sasuke* _arigatou_ atas reviewnya ya.. :)

Sabrina kanzaki,  
Sakura : . . . . *diam*  
Sasuke : kenapa? tak percaya kalau aku tak akan kembali bersama Karin lagi? Ayolah, Sakura~

Kyouka Hime,  
Sasuke : oh, jadi Sasuke sudah nyogok Shera untuk muncul di _part_ ini? Ok~ boleh juga idenya. *smirk*  
Sakura : Sasuke, jangan merencanakan yang macam-macam. *merinding*

Furiikuhime,   
Sakura : Author-_san_ sempet punya file di _part _1-3, setelah itu ia kejar setoran dengan membuat _script_ selanjutnya.  
Beruntung waktu itu dia sedang nganggur, kalau sudah sibuk begini, energinya jadi terkuras habis. *lirik Author yang lagi tepar*  
Sasuke : Salah sendiri memaksakan diri.

**Sakura : huah... membalas reviews-nya sih bukan masalah untukku, tapi mengatur ucapan Sasuke-_kun_ itu yang suliiiit~ baiklah, minna~ semoga tadi ucapan Sasuke-_kun_ tidak terlalu dimasukan hati ya.  
Anggap saja kalian seperti mendengar macan mangaum.**

**Sasuke : Kalau aku macan, tak salah kan seandainya aku menerkammu di sini? *smirk* *Sakura _blushing_***

**~Enjoy reading~**

* * *

Disclaimer Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer Story © Shera Liuzaki

.

.

A story with a girl being loved by lot of guys

.

.

**No Flame. Kritik? yes. Pujian? apa lagi~**

.

.

Shera Liuzaki, present :

.

.

* * *

"**BROTHER X SISTER"**

* * *

.

.

**Part 6 : I Will Forget You**

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

Setelah pulang dari penculikan Sasuke ke Bogor, kini Sakura malah jatuh sakit. Sebenarnya dibalik rasa sakit itu, Sakura bersyukur bisa melihat kepanikan sang kakak. Beruntung hanya perlu waktu dua hari untuknya bisa kembali pulih. Dan para anggota KISS lainnya pun segera bersiap untuk pulang. Mereka kembali bersamaan dengan pulangnya keluarga besar Uchiha.

Sasuke memang mendapatkan hukumannya karena telah membawa kabur Sakura, tapi mereka memaafkannya ketika Sakura—dengan wajah memerahnya karena demam—yang memintanya.

-ooOoo-

Cuap-cuap burung kecil mendominasi di sana. Celah jendela—yang entah sengaja atau tidak—dibiarkan terbuka, membuat sinar matahari dengan susah payah masuk. Seorang pemuda nampak duduk diam sambil melihat selembar kertas berisikan obrolan Fans KISS di forum resmi.

Sejak konser mereka di Bogor, sepertinya popularitas KISS mulai naik. Anggota KISSer pun bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu. Memang Sasuke tentu senang mendengarnya, tapi berkat itu, banyak tuntutan baru yan datang.

'_KISS, kenapa kalian tak membuat lagu baru lagi?'_

'_Aku memang menyukai lagu-lagu KISS, tapi aku merindukan KISS yang dulu.'_

'_Kemana cinta kalian pergi? Akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan performa Sasuke-kun mulai monoton. Buatlah lagu cinta lagi, ini hanya saran sih.'_

'_Tak lama lagi kalian akan ada mini-concert kan? Semoga saat itu kalian mempromosikan lagu baru ya.'_

"_Sasuke-kun semangat! Kau pasti bisa melaluinya. Buat lagu cinta lagi ya, aku ingin mendengarnya.'_

Sasuke menghela nafas membacanya. Ia menegadah menatap langit-langit. Tepat di tempat ini, ia pernah mencium Sakura. Saat itu ia sedang memikirkan Karin—mantan kekasihnya, dan ia melihat Sakura di sana. Menatapnya dengan linangan air mata.

Sasuke memejamkan mata.

"Cinta itu hanya perasaan bodoh saja." entah ia berucap pada siapa.

Kalau boleh jujur, Sasuke masih memiliki perasaan aneh dalam dirinya. Ia belum bisa menerima kehadiran Sakura seutuhnya. Rasanya ia ingin menyiksa gadis itu—lagi, menghancurkannya seperti Karin yang menghancurkan hatinya sekarang. Tapi ada perasaan lain yang mencegahnya melakukan itu.

_Krekkk_

Ia meremas kertas itu. Dibuatnya hingga sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Matanya menajam, memperlihatkan kekelaman yang dalam. Seperti jarum jam yang berputar, maka tak akan kembali memutar ke arah yang berlawanan. Sasuke sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sakura, entah apa itu.

-ooOoo-

Hari ini demam Sakura mulai menurun, sepertinya besok ia sudah dapat melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya. Merasa bosan terus berada di kamar, ia memutuskan untuk turun dan berkeliling rumah.

Ini masih jam sibuk, tentu saja yang berada di rumah hanyalah pelayan-pelayan lain. Sakura melirik sebuah pintu kayu, ah itu adalah kamar Sasuke. Sepertinya gadis itu memiliki suatu pemikiran berbahaya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, mencari kesempatan untuk masuk ke dalam.

_Cklek Blam_

Dengan cekatan dan kecepatan cahaya, ia berhasil masuk tanpa ketahuan. Gadis itu menghela nafas lega.

"Fiuh~" Kembali ia mengedakan pandangan. "Maaf ya _Niichan_, aku hanya ingin lihat-lihat saja kok."

Sakura mengamati sekitar. Ia bisa melihat ciri khas kamar vocalist band cowok yang sangat kental di sana. Berbagai macam gitar menghiasi sudut kamar, poster-poster band papan atas juga tak kalah jumlahnya, dan Sakura tertarik pada meja belajar di sana.

"Wuah~"

Meskipun anak band, tapi ternyata Sasuke cukup memperhatikan pelajaran juga. Nyatanya banyak buku-buku besar yang sangat sulit bagi Sakura bertumpukan di sana. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya dibiarkan terbuka, mungkin sisa belajar semalam.

Sekilas Sakura seperti mendapati sesuatu. Sebuah buku hitam dengan tulisan '_Our Song_' berwarna putih tergeletak tak jauh dari sana. Merasa penasaran, ia mendekatinya dan meraih buku itu. Melihat dari judulnya, Sakura menduga itu adalah buku coretan lagu-lagu karangan Sasuke untuk KISS.

"Apa ini?"

Perlahan ia membuka buku itu, kalaupun itu bukan buku coretan Sasuke, ia berharap itu adalah buku _diary_ milik Sasuke. Namun ternyata apa yang diinginkannya tak terkabul kali ini. Itu bukanlah buku _diary_ milik Sasuke ataupun buku coretannya, tapi itu juga buku yang berisikan lagu-lagu cinta dengan nama Sasuke dan Karin.

_DHEG_

Rasanya sesuatu menyayat hati Sakura. Matanya terpaku membaca tiap-tiap lirik yang dituliskan dengan rapi di sana. Senyuman yang awalnya memaniskan wajahnya, kini menghilang ditiup angin. Tangannya meremas ujung buku itu. Meski perasaannya tak karuan, tapi entah mengapa ia tak bisa melepaskan matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

_DHEG!_

Segera saja Sakura menoleh, dan tepat saat itu ia melihat sang empunya kamar berdiri dengan tatapan garang menatapnya. Sakura kalut, ia meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sasuke semakin menyipitkan matanya, membuat Sakura merinding ketakutan.

"Ah, Ano—Sasuke-_niichan_… aku…aku hanya…" Sakura bingung harus melakukan apa.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, dan ia melihat buku hitamnya yang dipegang Sakura. Kembali ia memasang tampang sangarnya. Kini Sakura bahkan tak berani untuk sekedar menatap onyx yang memanas itu.

_GREB_

Buku hitam itu direbut paksa oleh Sasuke, membuat Sakura sampai kaget dibuatnya. Gadis itu bahkan menabrak meja belajar Sasuke dan menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai.

Kembali matanya membulat, memperlihatkan emerald-nya yang terkejut melihat wallpaper ponsel Sasuke yang terjatuh. Itu adalah foto seorang gadis, gadis berambut merah dan di sebelahnya ada Sasuke sedang bermain gitar.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, ternyata memang sulit bagi Sasuke untuk menghapus jejak wanita itu dari hidupnya. Padahal beberapa waktu lalu ia sudah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sakura, tapi bahkan sampai saat ini ia masih menyimpan semua yang mengingatkannya pada gadis itu.

"Kenapa?" bisik Sakura dengan suaranya yang nyaris tak terdengar. "Padahal kau bilang kau ingin bahagia bersamaku. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau masih menyimpan ini semua?"

Saat Sakura menegadah, ia melihat Sasuke memalingkan wajah darinya. Saat itu ia menyadari, mungkin Sasuke masih menganggap dirinya sebagai penganti Karin. Kembali wajahnya tertunduk, tangannya mengepal erat. Pemuda itu bersujud meraih ponselnya yang terjatuh di lantai.

Sekalipun Sasuke tak mengarahkan matanya menatap Sakura, ia hanya terdiam sambil kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana dan berjalan menjauh. Sebelum Sakura merengek dan melepaskan emosinya, pemuda itu berucap.

"Keluarlah, Sakura."

_Dheg_

Lagi-lagi Sakura bisa merasakan perasaan menyayat hatinya. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya dan kemudian berlari keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang duduk di atas ranjangnya. Pemuda itu menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya. Ia memegangi kepalanya sendiri sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas.

Saat Sakura berlari menuju kamarnya, Sai lewat. Ini kedua kalinya pemuda kembaran Sasuke itu melihat Sakura menangis setelah keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Sai terdiam sejenak, rasanya ia memikirkan suatu tindakan.

Perlahan pemuda itu berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke, dan melihat sang empunya sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang. Sai menyandarkan diri di tembok dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Jadi…apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?"

Sasuke yang mendengar suara langsung mendongak melihat siapa orang kedua yang berani melewati batas pribadinya. Sai tersenyum, menanggapi sorotan mata tak suka dari kembarannya itu.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Oh ya? Tapi aku paling tak suka melihat wanita menangis kalau bukan karena aku."

"Berisik!"

_Brak!_

Sasuke bangkit dan melempar tasnya dengan keras, membuat rak buku yang menjadi sasarannya bergoyang. Beberapa buku terlihat jatuh dan membuat suara, namun keduanya nampak tak goyah dari tempat masing-masing. Baik Sai maupun Sasuke sama-sama menatap sinis.

"Sebegitu bencinya kah kau padanya?"

"Aku bukan membencinya, aku hanya sedang dalam proses untuk menerimanya. Dan itu butuh waktu, aku tak bisa tiba-tiba memalingkan perasaanku."

"Begitu kah?" Sai menyunggingkan seringainya. "Kalau kau memang tak bisa menerimanya, kenapa tak kau saja yang keluar dari rumah ini?"

_DHEG_

Sasuke menggeram mendengar kembaranya sendiri mengatakan hal yang tak bisa dipercaya. Apakah itu suatu bentuk pengusiran secara halus? Sasuke bangkit dan menatap Sai dengan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang kau tak bisa menerimanya, sedangkan semua orang di rumah ini tak sependapat denganmu." Sai kini kembali memamerkan senyuman hampanya, seakan menyindir Sasuke. "Masalah Sakura-_chan_, biar aku yang menenangkannya. Sekarang…kau tak memiliki alasan lagi untuk tetap bertahan di sini bukan?"

Ucapan Sai sungguh membuat Sasuke mendapatkan pukulan yang begitu keras. Pemuda itu merasa diinjak-injak harga dirinya.

_BRAK!_

Dengan kekuatan besarnya, ia menghantam tembok kamarnya sendiri. Meski Sai mengakuinya, pasti sakit menghantam tembok sekencang itu, tapi ia sendiri juga tahu kalau Sasuke akan tetap memasang wajah _stoic_-nya apapun yang terjadi.

"Keluar dari sini. Sekarang." ucapan itu sangat lirih, namun cukup untuk didengar oleh Sai.

Sai pun menurut dan berdiri tegap, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Pemuda berambut lepek itu menghela nafas panjang, ia sempat berucap sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sasuke di sana.

"Kita ini kembar, Sasuke. Aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan terhadap Sakura saat ini. Kau hanya takut untuk mengakuinya."

-ooOoo-

Setelah 3 hari ijin sekolah karena sakit, kini Sakura mulai bisa kembali menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Pertama kali masuk ke kelas, Hinata jadi orang pertama yang memberikannya pelukan rindu. Gadis indigo itu sepertinya lebih cenderung merasa penasaran kepada kisah Sakura dengan Sasuke sedangkan mengenai kondisi tubuhnya.

Sebenarnya Sakura tak ingin menceritakan mengenai kejadian di Bogor dan di kamar sang kakak itu, tapi ia sudah terlalu banyak menyembunyikan hal-hal penting dari Hinata. Padahal gadis itu sudah memberikan banyak uluran tangan kepadanya. Mau tak mau, jam kosong di awal harinya menjadi sesi curhat dan _summary_ atas pengalamannya.

"Haaa? Apa-apaan itu?" Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa Sasuke-_niisama_ belum bisa melupakan Karin? Tapi aku—bagaimanapun—mengerti perasaannya."

"Sssst, Hinata! Kau tak ingin membuat sahabatmu ini kena pandangan aneh dari teman-teman lainnya kan?" redam Sakura sambil mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk diam.

"Oops, sebaiknya kau tak udah berpikiran negative, Sakura" Kembali Hinata melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kalau memang benar Sasuke-_niisama_ sudah mengaku cinta padamu, artinya ia sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan Karin dan menerimamu."

Sakura terdiam mendengarnya. Ia sendiri juga mencoba mengerti perasaan sang kakak. Masa iya apa yang diucapkan kakaknya saat di Bogor itu adalah suatu dusta? Padahal saat itu Sakura sudah hampir menyerah atas rasa ini, kenapa tak biarkan saja Sakura menyudahinya.

Hinata menghela nafas melihat Sakura yang kembali lesu, "Sudahlah, Sakura. Oh ya, aku ingin mengajakmu pergi, kau ada waktu?"

"Pergi? Kemana? Aku sedang tak mood kalau itu berhubungan dengan KISS."

"Tenang-tenang~" jawab gadis itu sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. "Aku akan membawamu ke tempat bermain yang asyik. Kujamin ini bisa menghilangkan pikiran jenuhmu."

"Kau jamin?" Sakura menatapnya penuh keraguan. "Terakhir kali kau mengajakku, semua berakhir di _base camp_ KISS."

"Ah, ha ha." Hinata tersenyum canggung. "Kali ini, percayalah padaku."

"Hm, baiklah."

"Boleh aku masuk hitungan?"

Baik Hinata dan Sakura kaget mendengar ada sebuah suara berat yang tiba-tiba berbicara kepada mereka. Sontak keduanya mengalihkan pandangan, dan kembali dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Sasori di sana. Pemuda merah itu berdiri tepat menghadap Sakura.

"Apa kau keberatan kalau aku ikut?" pemuda itu mengulang pertanyaannya sambil menatap Hinata.

"Ah, ti—tidak masalah, kurasa."

-ooOoo-

Warna merah keemasan senja perlahan mulai melebur bersamaan dengan gelapnya malam. Sakura baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya, setelah seharian beraktifitas, memang sangat menyegarkan kalau pada sore hari keramas. Keringat langsung hilang, tubuh terasa bersih dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk, Sakura menggeser kursi dan duduk di sana. Saat akan membuka buku dan mulai belajar, seseorang nampak mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Orang itu pun masuk, Sakura tersenyum mendapati itu adalah Itachi.

"Apa aku mengganggumu, Sakura?" Itachi masuk sambil menutup kembali pintu itu.

"Tentu saja tidak, Itachi _-niichan_. Justru aku senang sekali hari ini _Niichan _pulang lebih awal." Sakura memperhatikan Itachi yang mulai mendekat. "Apa pekerjaan di rumah sakit begitu banyak? Rasanya _niichan _terlihat pucat."

"Sepertinya aku sedikit kelelahan." jawab Itachi—dengan senyuman paraunya. "Sakura, rambutmu masih sangat basah. Kau bisa masuk angin kalau membiarkannya, biar kukeringkan untukmu."

"Ah, _arigatou, niichan_." Sakura kembali duduk lurus, membiarkan Itachi mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Rambutmu lembut, Sakura." puji Itachi.

"_Arigatou_~ sebenarnya Sai-_nii_ yang mengajariku merawat rambut."

"Hm? Sai?" Itachi nampaknya tak mempercayai hal itu.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Waktu itu Sai _-nii_ tak sengaja menyentuh rambutku, tiba-tiba saja ia mengomeliku. 'Apa-apaan ini?!' dia berteriak seperti itu di telingaku."

Itachi hanya terkekeh mendengar cerita Sakura. Sepertinya pria itu bisa membayangkan situasi yang terjadi saat itu.

"Dia bilang, untuk seorang wanita, rambut merupakan mahkotanya. Sudah sepatutnya rambut itu dijaga baik-baik. Sejak saat itu aku diberikan pelajaran intensif selama seminggu _full_ tentang cara merawat rambut."

"Sai memang sangat cerewet kalau sudah menyangkut _style_ rambut. Dulu, yang membuat model rambut Sasuke seperti itu juga dia."

"Ah? Benarkah?! Rambut pantat ayam itu? Ha ha ha."

Sambil mengeringkan rambut adiknya itu, Itachi berucap. "Sakura…" Sakura menoleh di sela tawanya. "Apa benar liburan kemarin Sasuke membawamu ke Bogor?"

_Dheg_

Jantung Sakura seakan disetrum tiba-tiba. Benar juga, sudah pasti Itachi datang malam-malam ke kamarnya bukan semata-mata untuk mengeringkan rambutnya dan berbincang-bincang saja, pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan oleh pria dewasa itu. Sakura meneguk ludah yang menganjal di tenggorokannya.

"Eng…itu…ya begitulah."

"Apa saja yang sudah terjadi? Apa Sasuke melakukan sesuatu kepadamu?"

Sakura hanya terdiam, suasana menjadi hening seketika. Tanpa mendengar penjelasan Sakura, Itachi tahu pasti ada yang terjadi selama mereka di sana. Apalagi saat pulang Sakura masih setengah sembuh dari demamnya. Mengomeli Sasuke seharian pun tak cukup baginya, berhubung Sakura sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik kesayangan.

Itachi menghela nafas, "Sakura, mungkin saat ini kau sedang melalui suatu masa yang sulit. Dimana hanya kau yang bisa menyelesaikannya. Meskipun kau menceritakan hal itu pada orang lain, bukan berarti orang itu bisa campur tangan di dalamnya."

"Tapi…Itachi -_nii_, aku tak yakin bisa melaluinya. Bagaimana kalau aku sudah tak sanggup lagi?"

"Kenapa? Kalau kau mau menyerah, kenapa kau tak melakukannya sejak awal?" Itachi memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya. "Sakura, mungkin saat ini kau merasa duniamu tiba-tiba berubah, tapi sebenarnya itu tidak benar."

Merasa penasaran atas ucapan kakaknya itu, Sakura mendongakkan kepala menatapnya. Itachi membelai rambut Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Yang berubah itu… kau." Sakura mengerutkan dahi. "Saat ini lingkungan sekitarmu sedang menyesuaikan diri dengan perubahan yang ada dalam dirimu."

"Perubahan dalam diriku?"

"Iya." Perlahan tangan Itachi menunjuk tepat di dadanya. Tempat dimana 'hati' itu berada. "Di sini."

Sakura bisa merasakannya, ia mengerti. Memang benar, ia sendiri pun mengakui kalau ada bagian dalam dirinya yang berubah. Sesuatu yang dulu tak ada kini ada, sesuatu yang dulu ada kini tak ada. Mungkin yang dikatakan Itachi mampu membukakan pikirannya.

Sementara Sakura sedang memegangi dadanya, menyadari akan hal itu, di belakangnya Itachi nampak sangat pucat. Keringat dingin menetes melalui pelipisnya, membasahi kemeja putih yang dipakainya. Tak lama setelah itu, Itachi berpamitan keluar dari kamar Sakura.

"Ah Itachi-_niichan_!" sesaat sebelum Itachi benar-benar pergi, Sakura memanggilnya. "Aku ingin minta maaf karena telah membuat kalian semua khawatir."

Itachi bisa melihat Sakura yang pundung sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Kami semua khawatir karena kami menyayangimu, Sakura. Kalau kau memang tak ingin membuat kami khawatir, jangan lakukan hal-hal seperti itu lagi ya."

"Aku mengerti, Itachi -_nii_." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelahnya Itachipun menutup pintu kamar Sakura.

-ooOoo-

Sementara itu, di sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai instrument musik, duduklah seorang pemuda berambut raven. Gaya rambut pemuda itu sangat khas, hanya melihatnya sekilas saja semua orang sudah bisa menduga siapa dia. Ditambah lagi gayanya yang sok cool dan omongannya yang pedas, untung hanya ada satu makhluk seperti itu di dunia.

"Yo! Sasuke." Kiba terlihat memasuki ruangan, ia meletakkan _bass_-nya di dekat sebuah lemari kayu besar. Di belakangnya Naruto dan Shion ikut masuk.

Naruto langsung menuju dapur, sepertinya mereka cukup menguras tenaga setelah konser. Shion justru terlihat membaringkan diri di atas sofa, mencoba memejamkan mata tanpa berbicara apapun.

"Apa itu, Sasuke?" Kiba melihat sebuah buku hitam tergeletak di atas meja. Ia mengambilnya, terdapat tulisan dengan tinta putih di sana. "Hm? Apakah ini bukumu?"

Sasuke terlihat menjawabnya dengan ogah-ogahan. "Dulunya. Sekarang aku akan membuangnya."

"Kenapa? Bukankah banyak aransemen bagus yang kau tulis di sini? Lagipula kita sedang kehabisan ide kan? KISSer juga meminta kita membuat lagu baru."

Sasuke tahu itu, tentu saja. Saat ini ia bahkan sedang membuka _website_ KISS dan membaca pesan para fans mereka yang meminta KISS menyanyikan lagu cinta lagi. Sasuke menghela nafas bosan, ia meletakkan ponselnya dan menunduk lemas.

Kiba menatapnya dalam diam, " Sasuke, apa kau masih belum bisa melupakan Karin?" pertanyaan itu tak dibalas oleh Sasuke. "Kurasa kalau kau terus-terusan mengingat apa yang sudah bukan milikmu, kau akan kehilangan apa yang kau miliki sekarang."

"Jangan sebut nama beruang betina itu lagi!" tiba-tiba saja Shion yang sedang berbaring itu berteriak. "Kau kan sudah memiliki Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke. Cukup dengan kau membuka hatimu, secara otomatis lagu-lagu cinta akan mengalun di pikiranmu kok."

"Bagus juga kata-katamu, bocah." Naruto yang baru datang langsung sengaja mengganggu tidur Shion, akibatnya pemuda itu mendapatkan jitakan bertubi-tubi.

"Kurasa kita butuh sedikit hiburan, itung-itung sebagai pelepas stress sambil mencari inspirasi." Kiba menyeduh minuman yang dibawa Naruto.

"Ah, benar juga!" sahut Naruto sambil mencoba menahan serangan Shion. "Kudengar ada sebuah taman bermain yang baru saja dibuka, kurasa tak ada salahnya kita ke sana."

"Taman bermain?" Shion sepertinya tertarik—dasar anak SMP.

"Boleh juga."

-ooOoo-

Entah ada angin apa, tapi di sinilah mereka. Sebuah taman bermain yang baru saja dibuka bulan lalu. Pengunjungnya juga lumayan penuh karena masih banyak promo yang ditawarkan.

Sakura dan Hinata saling bertukar pandangan canggung. Mereka tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan kepada teman sekelas mereka yang tiba-tiba ingin ikut ini. Hinata menyenggol lengan Sakura, mengisyaratkan kepada Sakura untuk mendekati pemuda itu.

Mau tak mau gadis itu mendekat, "Emm…Sasori-_kun_."

Sasori menoleh.

"Kau yakin ingin ikut?"

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin menagih ucapan terima kasihmu atas kejadian di ruang ganti club. Ingat?"

_Toeng_

Ah, benar juga. Sakura sampai melupakannya. Sasori adalah orang yang sudah memberikannya informasi mengenai Karin. Pemuda itu telah memberikannya 'kunci' penting untuk membuka masa lalu Sasuke. Kini gadis itu hanya bisa menggaruk kepala bingung.

"Dengar ya, hari ini kau harus mentraktirku sampai puas." Ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Sakura yang melihatnya entah mengapa jadi kesal.

"Apa?! Hey hey, tuan anggota inti, jadi kau mau mengancamku heh?"

_Dzig_

Mendengarnya Sasori menjadi geram. Sakura sudah mendengar cerita pemuda itu tentang kekesalannya tak bisa menjadi captain di club Basket. Perlahan pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya, namun bagaimanapun ia mencoba menahan.

Sepertinya keduanya malah saling menyulut emosi satu sama lain. Hinata hanya bisa mendengus dan mengelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kedua teman sekelasnya ini. Sepertinya Sakura lebih cocok bersama Sasori daripada bersama Sasuke—pikir Hinata.

Sepanjang hari, Sakura dan Sasori tak henti-hentinya bertanding. Entah itu adu kekuatan di arena pukul, adu kelincahan di _Timezo—piiip_, maupun adu kuat saat naik _jet coaster_. Sepertinya Sakura mulai bisa menikmati harinya. Saat Sakura hendak membeli minuman, perlahan Hinata mendekati Sasori.

"Hey, kau menyukainya heh?"

_Uhuk! Plup!_

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sasori sampai kaget dan hampir menelan permen karet yang dimakannya. Ia langsung membersihkan wajahnya yang ditempeli _bubble gum_ manis itu. Melihat perubahan sikap Sasori, tentu saja Hinata hanya berusaha menahan tawa.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Hinata terkekeh. "Maksudku, apa kau menyukai permainan di sini?" Sasori hanya bisa mendecih menanggapinya. "Tak apa, tak apa. Kalaupun benar, aku akan mendukungmu untuk mendapatkannya. Kurasa dia akan baik-baik saja kalau bersamamu."

"Hey!"

Teriakan Sakura menutup obrolan mereka. Hinata membalasnya dengan senyuman, Sasori hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Sakura menatap mereka bergantian, gadis itu mengerutkan hadi.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sakura sambil menyodorkan minuman kepada Hinata.

Melihat Sakura yang sepertinya penasaran, Hinata melirik Sasori. Pemuda itu terlihat mendecih, pipinya dihiasi guratan-guratan merah. Hinata hanya terkekeh ringan melihatnya. Sakura semakin bingung, rasa penasarannya semakin bertambah.

"Hey Hey, sejak kapan kalian jadi seakrab itu?" sindir Sakura merasa diabaikan.

"Hm? Apa kau cemburu?" Hinata membelasnya dengan godaan. "Kau penasaran dengan apa yang kami bicarakan barusan, kan? Kalau begitu kenapa tak kau tanyakan saja pada yang bersangkutan?"

Sakura langsung mengalihkan wajahnya kepada Sasori, namun pemuda itu hanya melengos sambil mengatakan.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Aaapa?!"

"Eeeeyy~!"

Dengan kesal Sakura siap melayangkan pukulan mautnya kepada Sasori, dan menyadari bahwa Sakura adalah atlet karate tentu saja tak membuat Sasori tinggal diam. Meskipun tak seharusnya lelaki membalas ketika wanita mengamuk, tapi kali ini Haruno Sakura yang kita bahas. Tentu saja ia bukan wanita biasa.

Sasori dengan sigap berhasil menangkal pukulan-pukulan Sakura dengan tangannya, meski pukulan itu tak hanya sekali dan tak ringan juga, namun Sakura tak akan berhenti sampai Sasori mengatakannya.

Hinata yang awalnya tertawa melihat kelakuan kedua teman sekelasnya itu, kini mulai terdiam saat melihat seseorang mendekati mereka. Seseorang yang membawa sebuah tak gitar di punggungnya. Dan beberapa orang yang familiar terlihat berjalan di belakangnya.

"Sa—Sasuke-_niisama_?!"

Pekikan Hinata membuat Sakura dan Sasori menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Gadis merah jambu itu menoleh dan memastikan bahwa Hinata salah lihat. Mata emerald-nya membulat sempurna melihat sang kakak berdiri dengan gayanya yang angkuh itu tepat di hadapannya.

Ini bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

"Sa, Sasuke-_oniichan_!"

Sasuke masih tetap dengan gayanya yang _stay cool_, menatap Sasori. Tentu saja sudah tak asing bagi keduanya untuk saling bertatap muka. Mereka sudah saling mengenal lebih lama dari Sakura. Bahkan keduanya 'sempat' sangat dekat.

Sakura menjadi gusar, Hinata pun ikut bangkit dari duduknya. Selain Sasuke, ada Kiba dan Naruto juga yang mengikuti di belakang. Melihat Hinata, Naruto langsung sumringah sambil melambaikan tangannya. Hinata tersipu malu dibuatnya.

"Hinata-_chaaaann~_! Oh, hy Sakura-_chan_~ dan….?"

"Sasori." jawab Sasuke lirih. "Lama tak jumpa."

Kembali suasana menjadi tak menyenangkan. Sasori menatap tak gentar pada pemuda yang usianya dua tahun lebih tua itu. Sasuke sendiri tak menunjukkan respeknya kepada Sasori meskipun mereka merupakan teman lama.

Karna itu memang cerita lama.

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu?" Sasori tak mau kalah dengan tatapan angkuh itu. "Dan…bagaimana dengan _boyband_ KISS yang kalian banggakan itu~? Sedang mengadakan konser sebagai _band _pembuka di sini heh?"

_Tuing_

Sebuah urat perempatan muncul di dahi Sasuke, membuat Kiba dan Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Seketika saja taman bermain yang menyenangkan itu bisa berubah menjadi arena tempur untuk kubu Akasuna dan Uchiha.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?" Kiba mencoba mencairkan situasi.

"Kami sedang mengisi waktu luang saja dengan bermain." jawab Sakura sekenanya. "Kalau kalian sendiri?"

"Akhir-akhir ini KISSer meminta kami untuk menciptakan lagu baru, dan sekarang kami sedang mencari referensinya."

"Oh ya? Lagu seperti apa?"

"CINTA!" Naruto nampak berseru gembira.

_Toeng_

Padahal saat ini mereka sedang mencoba memadamkan api diantara Sasuke dan Sasori, namun Naruto sepertinya malah semakin menyulutnya dengan minyak tanah. Menyadari kebodohannya, pemuda berkumis itu hanya bisa tertawa garing sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Oooh? Jadi sekarang KISS sudah benar-benar resmi menjadi _boyband _ya? Lagu cinta seperti apa yang akan kalian buat dengan referensi taman bermain?" Sasori semakin berani memberikan sindirannya, menambah jumlah urat perempatan di dahi Sasuke.

"Bocah, kau terus-terusan mengatakan _boyband_. Tapi bukankah dalam konser kami, kau tak pernah absen?"

_JUDUAR!_

Oh Yeah bagus sekali, kini giliran _counter attack_ dari Sasuke yang tepat mengenai harga diri Sasori. Pemuda itu menggertakkan gigi-giginya kesal, sementara Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, dan Naruto hanya bisa saling menggelengkan kepala tak tahan melihat kelakuan keduanya yang kekanakan.

Tapi entah mengapa Sakura malah merasa lebih lega melihat ini. Karna dari penjelasan Itachi, Sasori dan Sasuke sempat berteman baik dulu, bisa jadi sesuatu telah merusak persahabatan mereka. Awalnya ia berpikir mungkin akan buruk sekali kalau mereka sampai bertemu langsung.

Namun sepertinya pemikirannya itu salah besar, nyatanya sahabat sejati memang tak bisa dipisahkan meskipun sesuatu telah berusaha menghancurkan mereka. Meski tak bisa seakrab dulu, tapi ini saja sudah cukup asal tak ada perang dingin seperti dirinya dengan Sasuke.

"Ka—kalau begitu, kenapa kita tak main-main saja di sini?" Kiba kembali mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Jarang sekali kita semua bisa berkumpul kan."

"Ah, benar! Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk juga." sahut Naruto sambil mengedipkan matanya kepada Hinata.

Sementara Sasuke dan Sasori masih saling melemparkan tatapan saling menjatuhkannya, Sakura mendekat. Saat ini kedua pemuda itu sedang mengalami _high energy_ dan kalau tenaga itu tak disalurkan ke arah yang benar, bisa-bisa taman bermain yang baru dibangun ini dalam sekejap akan kembali rata oleh tanah.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke-_nii_, Sasori-_kun_? Apa kalian ikut?"

Sudut bibir Sasuke dan Sasori perlahan naik dan membentuk sebuah seringai.

"Boleh saja!"

Acara liburan yang seharusnya menjadi moment bagi Sakura melepaskan stress, malah menjadi arena pertempuran Sasuke dan Sasori. Mereka sesekali terkekeh melihat tingkah konyol kedua pemuda—yang sudah tak bisa dibilang kecil lagi—itu.

Puas menghabiskan tenaga, mereka duduk di sebuah _café. _Naruto dan Hinata sedang memesan makanan, sedangkan yang lainnya nampak kelelahan. Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke di sana, ia terdiam. Entah mengapa berbagai perasaan berkecambuk dalam dirinya saat itu. Sasori pun diam-diam memperhatikan Sakura.

_Drrrtt Drrr drrr_

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Sakura berdering, ia melihatnya dan mendapati nama Sai tertera di sana.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Sai-_niichan_. Ada apa?"

"_Sakura, kau ada dimana sekarang? Apa kau juga bersama Sasuke? Aku tak bisa menghubungi bocah itu!"_

Dari suara Sai yang kesal dan kalut itu, Sakura bisa merasakan firasat buruk. Bagaimanapun ia tak ingin menduga apapun saat ini.

"Ada apa, Sai-_niichan_? Iya Sasuke-_nii _sedang bersamaku sekarang." Mendengar hal itu, semua ikut terdiam dan membiarkan Sakura menelpon—bahkan Sasuke dan Sasori.

"_Dengar, Sakura. Kau harus pulang sekarang juga bersama dengan Sasuke."_

"Tapi ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura jadi ikut panic mendengarnya.

"_Itachi-niichan masuk rumah sakit."_

-ooOoo-

_Tap Tap Tap_

Langkah Sakura terlihat terburu-buru, ia tak memperdulikan orang-orang disekitarnya. Bahkan ia menghiraukan Sasuke yang mencoba menenangkannya berkali-kali. Gadis itu kalut, ia baru saja mendengar sesuatu yang bergitu mengejutkan.

Tak lama, ia sampai di depan ruang UGD Tokyo International Hospital. Sai yang awalnya terduduk kini bangkit melihat adik perempuan dan kembarannya itu datang mendekat. Sakura terlihat masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Hah hah hah, bagaimana…hah…keadaan Itachi-_niichan_?!" Sakura mencoba mencengkram lengan Sai. "Bagaimana keadaannya? Ia baik-baik saja kan? Iya kan, Sai-_nii_?!"

"Tenanglah dulu, Sakura." kembali Sasuke mencoba menenangkan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Sasuke-_nii_!" Sakura mencoba melepaskan pegangan Sasuke padanya. "Sai-_nii_! Jawab aku! Bagaimana keadaan Itachi-_niichan_!"

"Aku juga tak tahu, Sakura. Aku sedang dalam pameran lukisan saat pihak rumah sakit TIH menelponku." jelas Sai.

Tubuh Sakura terasa lemas seketika, ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa kejadian ini terjadi. Padahal baru kemarin saja Itachi datang ke kamarnya dan mereka berbincang-bincang. Ah, mengingat akan hal itu, Sakura jadi menyadari arti wajah pucat Itachi.

Sasuke membawa tubuh Sakura duduk di kursi tunggu, mereka bertiga sama-sama khawatir dengan keadaan Itachi.

"Sai, apa kau sudah memberitahu _Kaasan _dan _Tousan_?" tanya Sasuke, mencoba mencairkan kekhawatiran.

Sai mengangguk, "Aku sudah menghubungi mereka. _Tousan_ masih memiliki beberapa pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan sebelum ke sini, sedangkan _Kaasan_ sedang dalam perjalanan."

Percakapan mereka berakhir di sana. Ternyata sulit sekali memancing dialog yang panjang. Sasuke bisa melihat raut kecemasan Sakura. Dipeluknya gadis itu, mencoba menenangkannya.

Tak lama pintu ruang UGD itu terbuka, seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat keluar. Sakura yang melihatnya dengan refleks melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Gadis itu langsung menghampiri sang dokter.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Itachi -_nii_?! Bagaimana keadaannya? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

Sang dokter memejamkan matanya, ia mencoba melepaskan tangan Sakura dari jas putihnya. "Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya kan? Apa dia memiliki riwayat suatu penyakit?"

Sakura tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh dokter itu, tapi di belakang sana, Sai dan Sasuke saling bertatapan. Mereka seakan saling berbicara melalui telepati, kemudian pembicaraan itu berakhir dengan diam.

"Tidak, dokter!" Sakura hanya bisa merengek saat melihat sang dokter dan perawat lainnya mulai pergi.

Sasuke membantu Sakura untuk berdiri, tapi justru bajunya malah ditarik oleh gadis itu. Matanya yang berlinang menunjukkan keseriusannya. Sasuke dan Sai paham benar arti dari tatapan itu. Mereka menghela nafas sebelum mengatakannya kepada Sakura.

"Sepertinya… penyakitnya kambuh."

* * *

-**To Be Countinued**-

* * *

**...Behind The Scene...**

Author : *berseri-seri*

Sasuke : Psst, ada apa dengannya? *lirik Shera*

Sakura : Sepertinya Author-_san_ telah memperoleh kembali energy-nya.  
Hm, Sasuke-_kun_, kau sudah baca _script_ pasrt 7?

Sasuke : Belum, kenapa?

Sasori : *lewat* Kau akan mendapat banyak adegan bersamaku.  
*berhenti sejenak* Sebaiknya kau bersiap untuk malu, ok? *evil smirk*

Sasuke : *mangekyou mode on* *Sakura sweat drop*

Itachi : Author-_san_... *mendekat ke Author*

Author : Ah, Itachi-_nii_! _Gomen_ aku harus membuat peranmu jatuh sakit~ *sujud-sujud*

Itachi : ha ha *garuk kepala*

Author : Readers, bagi yang Itachi lovers, Shera mohon maaf telah membuat idola kalian jatuh sakit.  
Tapi Shera akan berusaha mencari cara agar Itachi tak kalah dengan penyakitnya kok.  
Apakah konflik kali ini bisa ditebak?  
Coba kalian terbak, apakah Itachi akan selamat atau tidak? dan kira-kira pa penyakit Itachi. *evil

Wah wah, udah mulai inget sama lemonnya ya?  
_part _depan Shera kasih yang semi-lemon deh ya~  
Kenapa di bilang 'semi-lemon'?  
yah lihat saja besok~ khu khu khu

Ok, see you tomorro~  
Give me a mark (review) ok?  
Keep Trying My Best!

Shera.


	7. BxS 7 : Jealous

Hy minna~  
Seperti janji Shera kemarin, hari ini kolom 'balasan reviews' akan diganti dengan 'Ask Question'  
dan Shera yang akan menjawabnya, maaf kalo ada yg tidak berkenan. :x  
Tapi tetep reviews kalian nggak ada yang kelewat kok~ semuanya kebaca. :)  
Ok, daripada basa-basi kita cuzzz aja ya~

**~Ask Question~**

**Q : Kira-kira sampai berapa chap?  
**_A : Itu belum tau deh, soalnya Shera sendiri belum namatin ceritanya.  
Mungkin... sampai part 13 kali ya? tapi itu juga belum pasti sih~_

**Q : request dong, bikin Sasuke cemburu atau dibikin _blushing_ sama Sakura. Bisa nggak?  
**_A : Oh, ya jelas bisa doooong. :3  
Nih part khusus buat itu. Sasuke bakal OOC banget deh kayaknya di part ini. xD *dzig*_

**Q : Itachi sakit apa** **sih?**  
_A : Sakit apa ya~ nih di part ini bakal terungkap. baca ya.. :3_

**Q : Sasu sama Saso udah kayak kucing sama anjing** **ya?**  
_A : bukan, mereka kayak_ _anjing sama kucing_ *JDUAK* ( All char : Sama aja, _baka_!)

**Q : Semi lemon? Jadi pemanasan dulu** **nih?**  
_A : Ha ha bisa jadi tuh, tapi semi lemonnya... kayaknya agak sepet deh. x3_

**Q : Apa Itachi dan Sai punya perasaan lebih ke** **Saku?**  
_A : Hm... dibilang 'punya'__ juga gak, dibilang 'nggak punya' juga gak. Gimana dong? (Lah malah tanya)_**  
**

**Q : Author, bisa request** **lagu?**  
_A : Ah, kalau itu Shera pertimbangin dulu deh ya. Si Sasuke mau apa nggak nyanyiin lagu itu. *lirik Sasuke*_**  
**

**Q : Shera-chan, Fic ini alurnya kecepetan ya? Atau** **sengaja?**  
_A : Ah, perasaan Shera sih nggak kecepetan. Tapi mungkin jadi terkesan kecepetan ya? Soalnya mengejar lemon sih, udah ada yang ngancem pakek mangekyou._ *tunjuk Sasuke*

**Q : Author sukanya CNBLUE ya?  
**_A : Wow! iya pakek banget! Kyaa~ *alay*  
Soalnya kalau liat vokalist-nya jadi inget imej Sasuke sih~ he he_

**Q : Apa benar ada kabar SOPA yang akan menutup FFn, DeviantArt,** **dll?**  
_A : Kalau itu Shera juga nggak tau kebenarannya. Tapi Shera juga udah denger.  
Itu akan masuk dalam salah satu berita terseram tahun 2014. (ToT)_

**Q : Shera-_chan_ udah sembuh kah?  
**_A : Yaap! Shera nggak mau bikin cemas kalian, readers~ ^o^  
Ah, pasti part kemaren-kemaren berantakan gara-gara kepala Shera yang puyeng ya~ xO_

**Q : Masalah semi-lemon, kenapa ga langsung lemon aja?**  
_A : jangan dong~ semua kan butuh proses~ ;3_

**~End of Ask Questions~**

Yosh~ itu seputar pertanyaan yang muncul di reviews kalian, Shera rangkum lagi.  
_Gomen_ nggak bisa Shera tulisin namanya satu per satu, karena banyak yang bertanya hal yang sama. xO  
Maaf juga part ini ga nyediain kolo balasan reviews~ *sujud-sujud*  
Ok, enjoy reading ya~

* * *

Disclaimer Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer Story © Shera Liuzaki

.

.

A story with a girl being loved by lot of guys

.

.

**Slight Lemon (jangan ngeres dulu ya.. :3)**

**No Flame. Kritik? yes. Pujian? apa lagi~**

.

.

Shera Liuzaki, present :

.

.

* * *

**"BROTHER X SISTER"**

* * *

.

.

**Part 7 : Jealous**

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

Sudah hari kedelapan sejak Itachi jatuh pingsan dan dirawat di Tokyo International Hospital. Berkali-kali pula Sakura menjenguknya, tapi Sai selalu melarangnya untuk menginap. Sedangkan jatah jaga malam digilir oleh Sasuke dan Sai.

Setelah selama itu, akhirnya Sakura mendapatkan telepon yang mengatakan bahwa Itachi sudah sadar. Tentu saja gadis itu langsung melesat menuju rumah sakit padahal ia sedang berada di tengah-tengah pelajaran. Dengan bantuan Hinata, ia berhasil diijinkan pulang.

_Brak!_

Dengan kekuatan supernya itu, Sakura membuka paksa pintu kamar inap Itachi. Membuat sang pemilik kamar itu tersentak kaget dan tersenyum canggung melihat kedatangan Sakura yang masih lengkap dengan seragamnya.

"I—Itachi-_niichaaaan~_"

_Greb!_

"Ukh~"

Sakura langsung berlari memeluk sang kakak. Itachi meringis saat merasakan pelukan Sakura yang terlalu erat, namun ia bisa mengerti perasaan gadis itu. Dengan lembut dibelainya rambut merah muda panjang Sakura.

"_Gomen_ sudah membuatmu cemas, tapi kau tak perlu bolos sekolah juga kan?" ledek Itachi. Sakura perlahan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Itachi-_nii_, kenapa kau tak pernah bilang padaku—" ujar Sakura kesal sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Sepertinya salah satu dari Sasuke atau Sai telah memberitahukan penyakitnya kepada Sakura.

"—kalau hatimu sudah rusak!"

_Toeng! Dzig!_

Itachi hampir saja tersedak oleh ucapan Sakura barusan, berterima kasihlah pada kerangkanya yang mampu menahan agar jantungnya tak copot. Melihat Sakura yang sepertinya serius itu, Itachi tertawa.

"Siapa yang sudah mengatakan hal itu padamu, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Itachi di sela tawanya. "Sebenarnya itu disebut dengan radang paru-paru."

"Radang paru-paru?" ulang Sakura. "Apa itu berbahaya?"

Itachi membentuk angka 7 dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, dan menaruhnya di dagu seolah-olah berfikir.

"Bisa jadi." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah? Sai-_niichan_ bilang, Itachi mungkin tak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Sasuke-_nii_ juga bilang kalau Itachi-_nii _sudah menderita penyakit ini sejak lama."

"Ha ha aku tak menyangka mereka membocorkannya semudah itu kepadamu."

"Jadi mana yang benar~?!" Sakura kembali kesal dibuatnya. "Aku…tak ingin kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi."

Itachi paham betul apa yang dimaksud Sakura, gadis itu telah melalui banyak hal hingga sampai pada dirinya yang sekarang. Tentu saja Itachi pun tak ingin meninggalkan gadis itu di rumah yang dipenuhi aura srigala dan di dunia politik yang digentayangi singa.

Meski begitu, ia tetap tak bisa berjanji akan terus menjaga Sakura dan berada di sisinya. Karna setiap orang, memiliki batasannya sendiri.

"Hm..jadi Sakura, bagaimana sekolahmu? Kudengar KHS akan mengadakan festival olahraga?" Itachi mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Entah mengapa Sakura langsung sumringah mendengarnya, "Yup! Festival Olahraga! Komite perwakilan kelas sedang merancang jadwal kegiatan sekarang. Sepertinya juga akan ada banyak acara seperti band dan adu bakat lainnya. Kurasa Sasuke-_nii_ pasti menunggu acara seperti ini."

Itachi hanya terkekeh mendengar Sakura begitu antusias bercerita. "Jadi, apakah akan ada adu karate juga? Berhubung ini adalah festival olahraga, pastinya akan ada kan?"

_Dheg_

Sakura yang awalnya begitu semangat entah mengapa langsung kehilangan aura itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan raut wajahnya menjadi muram. Itachi hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi melihat perubahan sikap Sakura.

"Sakura? Ada ap—"

"Oh ya, Itachi-_nii_!" sahut Sakura tiba-tiba. "Aku ingin tahu kenapa Itachi-_nii _bisa sampai jauh pingsan seperti ini?"

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sepertinya Sakura sedang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi Itachi juga tak bisa mematahkan semangat Sakura lagi. Pria itu memulainya dengan menghela nafas.

**_Flashback—on_**

_Seorang anak lelaki terlihat serius dengan benda di hadapannya. Sepertinya pemuda kecil itu sedang memutar otak jeniusnya untuk mengingat sesuatu. Wajahnya langsung sumringah ketika sebuah percikan merah terlihat di sana. Ia berbalik dan bersiap memamerkannya._

"_Itachi-niichan, Sai, cepat-cepat!" Sasuke nampak semangat sambil melambaikan tangan mungilnya memanggil kakak dan kembarannya itu._

_Sai yang pertama sampai, lelaki kecil itu terlihat menundukkan kepalanya melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan sang kembaran. Diikuti oleh kakaknya—Itachi—yang kini hanya melirik._

"_Sasuke, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sai kecil nampak mulai penasaran._

"_He he he." Sasuke tersenyum penuh antisipasi, "Taa daa~"_

_Sasuke memperlihatkan sebuah api kecil di hadapannya, sepertinya ia bangga telah bisa melakukan apa yang diajarkan Itachi kepadanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Itachi mempraktekkan cara untuk menghasilkan api melalui gesekan dua batang kayu kering._

_Sementara Sai terkagum-kagum atas hal itu, dan Sasuke membanggakannya, Itachi malah kaget dan kalut._

"_Bodoh apa yang kau lakukan?!" ketus Itachi, membuat kedua adiknya yang masih berusia 5 tahun itu tersentak kaget._

_Itachi menyadarinya, bahwa Sasuke telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Pertama, mungkin karena ia telah mencobanya dan gagal, ia menggunakan bahan bantuan untuk membuat api tersebut. Kedua, bahan bantu yang digunakannya adalah minyak tanah! Ketiga, ia melakukannya di gudang yang terbuat dari kayu!_

"_Kalian cepat keluar!"_

_Wuuusssh_

_Benar saja, api dapat dengan mudah merambati gudang tempat mereka berada sekarang, ditambah dengan galon berisi minyak yang digunakan Sasuke. Merasa paling besar, Itachi mencoba untuk menyelamatkan kedua adiknya itu. Ia menggendong keduanya yang sama-sama menangis keras._

"_Sial, tak ada jalan keluar." Itachi mencoba berpikir jernih saat Sasuke dan Sai merengek ketakutan._

_Karena pintu mereka terblokir oleh api, satu-satunya jalan adalah jendela. Tapi tinggi kedua adiknya tak bisa mencapai jendela itu. Dengan hati-hati Itachi mengeluarkan mereka satu per satu._

"_Sai, tangkap Sasuke!" seru Itachi dari dalam sambil mengeluarkan tubuh Sasuke._

_Sai yang sudah lebih dulu berada di luar, kini meraih tangan Sasuke dan menariknya. Alhasil mereka berdua berhasil keluar. Mereka berbalik, bersiap akan membantu Itachi keluar dari sana._

_DUAGH!_

_Tepat saat Sasuke berhasil dikeluarkannya, sebuah bongkahan kayu jatuh menimpanya. Membuatnya pingsan seketika. Baik Sasuke maupun Sai hanya bisa menangis keras dan meminta bantuan. Hingga tak lama Itachi berhasil diselamatkan meskipun ia sudah terlalu lama berada di ruangan berasap tebal itu._

**_Flashback—off_**

Sakura masih terdiam mendengarkan cerita Itachi sampai akhir. Ia bahkan sampai meneguk ludahnya mendengar kengerian cerita itu. Semua jadi masuk akal saat Sasuke dan Sai selalu menuruti perintah Itachi meskipun mereka cenderung tak bisa diatur. Dan itu juga jadi alasan mengapa _Kaasan _dan _Tousan_ mempercayakan mereka kepada Itachi.

Tapi berkat kejadian itu pula, Itachi memiliki gangguan pada paru-parunya. Dan semua diperparah oleh kegiatan Itachi di rumah sakit yang tak mengenal waktu., Sakura menunduk cemas.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura? Aku sudah bilang aku baik-baik saja, kan?" ucap Itachi sambil mengusap rambut Sakura.

"Itu mengerikan sekali, Itachi -_nii_. Kalau itu terjadi padaku, kurasa aku juga akan seperti mereka. Hanya bisa menangis dan menyesalinya. Mungkin itu sebabnya mereka mengasingkan diri? Mereka takut melukai orang lain lagi?"

"Kau tahu, meski mereka terlihat kokoh dan tak terkalahkan, tapi kesempurnaan itu justru membuat mereka terasing." tambah Itachi.

Mendengarnya Sakura kembali menegadahkan kepala, "Terasing?"

"Ibaratkan saja seperti ini." Itachi memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "Mereka adalah cahaya. Kalau kau melihatnya terlalu dekat, kau akan silau bukan? Tapi kalau kau melihatnya cukup dari jauh saja, maka kilauan itu akan nampak indah."

"Apa dengan kata lain…mereka kesepian?"

Itachi tersenyum, "Meski orang lain melihat mereka berkilau, tapi yang mereka tak bisa melihat apapun. Karena semua orang menjauhi mereka."

_Cklek._

Pintu itu kembali terbuka, menginterupsi kegiatan bincang-bincang Sakura dengan Itachi. Sasuke sudah berdiri di sana dengan nafasnya yang terengah, dan tak lama terlihat Sai juga datang.

"Ah, kalian sudah tiba." sambut Itachi hangat.

"_Oniichan_, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sasuke mulai mendekat, disusul oleh Sai.

"_Oniichan_, apa sesuatu telah terjadi selama aku tak di sini?" belum sempat Itachi menjawabnya, Sai sudah menimpali dengan pertanyaan.

"Kalian ini benar-benar~" sang kakak sulung itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku baik-baik saja. _See_? Jangan terlalu berlebihan, kasihan Sakura kalau sampai khawatir atas penjelasan kalian yang aneh."

Keduanya hanya bisa saling tatap dan mendecih hampir bersamaan.

"Oh ya, Sakura-_chan_ sudah cukup lama di sini. Bisakah kalian mengantarkannya pulang?"

Kembali Sasuke dan Sai saling bertukar pandangan, menyalurkan kata-kata lewat pikiran mereka. Seperti _privat messages _di sosial media. Akhirnya Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, sepertinya ia yang kalah.

-ooOoo-

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura langsung menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia masih tak enak hati kalau berduaan dengan Sasuke. Tapi sampai kapan mereka akan perang dingin seperti ini.

Entah mengapa Sakura merasa harus meluruskan hal ini. Ia ingin tahu perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Kalaupun semuanya akan berakhir sebagai 'kakak-adik' saja, tapi setidaknya Sakura jadi tahu harus diapakan perasaannya itu.

_Cklek_.

Perlahan ia membuka pintu kamarnya, kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mengecek situasi. Tentu saja rumah dalam keadaan sepi, karena para pelayan sedang beristirahat. Dan inilah kesempatan emas untuknya.

Dengan berat hati, ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang ia mencoba melakukan ketukan pertamanya.

_Tok tok_

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, ia tak mendapatkan jawaban. Ia melakukan ketukan kedua, dan hasilnya sama. Sekarang Sakura mulai meragukan keberadaan Sasuke. Mungkin kakaknya itu sedang tak berada di kamar, atau mungkin sedang mandi.

Tepat saat tubuhnya dibalikkan, ia melihat sang empunya kamar berdiri di belakangnya. Dengan gerakan kilat, Sasuke mengunci pergerakan Sakura. Kembali membuat jantung Sakura berdetak tak karuan. Perasaan kaget, sekaligus takut.

"Sa, Sasuke-_niichan_~" nada Sakura telihat ragu-ragu. "Aku…ingin bicara."

"Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa kau dengan bocah Akasuna itu?"

_Tiiing?_

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersentak kaget, ia mengerjapkan mata tak percaya mendengarnya. Sasuke masih _stay cool _dengan tampang datar—cenderung ke angkuh—nya.

"Akasuna? Maksud _niichan_ Sasori-_kun_?"

"Oh? Sejak kapan kalian saling memanggil nama kecil? Dan lagi… -_kun_?" sepertinya dari nada ucapan Sasuke, Sakura sudah bisa menebaknya bahwa kakaknya itu sedang emosi.

Tapi kenapa? Apa yang membuat emosi sang Uchiha satu ini tersulut?

"Apakah…_niichan_…cemburu?" ucap Sakura hati-hati.

_Blush_

Sungguh diluar dugaan. Wajah Sasuke berubah kemerahan dengan cepat setelah Sakura melancarkan pertanyaan itu kepadanya. Cukup untuk membuat Sakura kembali kaget melihatnya. Meski sebenarnya ia senang bisa melihat perubahan reaksi itu.

"Sasuke-_nii_?"

_Sreet_

Tanpa seijin Sakura, Sasuke menjatuhkan kepalanya ke leher jenjang Sakura. Menghirup aroma cherry yang menguak di sana, dan tak butuh waktu lama mulai menciuminya. Sakura sudah sampai pada tahap SYOK atas perbuatan kakaknya kali ini.

"Tu—tunggu! Sasuke-_nii_?! Akhh~"

Kuncian tangan Sasuke semakin mengencang, tak memberikan Sakura kesempatan untuk berontak dan menolaknya sepeti yang pernah terjadi dulu. Tapi saat itu Sakura juga tak bisa sepenuhnya disalahkan.

Masih mencoba mengelak, Sakura menolehkan kelapanya. Ia mengigit bibirnya sendiri untuk tak mengeluarkan suara mencurigakan. Terlebih saat Sasuke mulai dengan nakal menggigiti lehernya dan meninggalkan berkas kemerahan. Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya, ia tak ingin kejadian yang dulu terulang kembali.

"Hentikan, aku bukan Karin."

_Dheg!_

Sasuke terdiam, namun ia tetap tak menjauh ataupun berubah posisi dari sebelumnya. Sakura menghela nafas lega—sedikit. Matanya nampak berharap bahwa Sasuke akan berhenti menyiksa perasaannya. Ia sudah cukup terluka atas apa saja masalah yang terjadi dalam dirinya selama ini.

"Aku tak pernah mengganggapmu sebagai pengganti Karin, meskipun aku pernah membencimu karena kemiripan kalian."

"Tapi… tapi… saat itu kau memanggil namanya."

"Awalnya semua yang kulakukan terhadapmu, kupikir karena aku mengganggapmu sebagai penggantinya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja aku mengerti, seperti '_Ah, dia bukan Karin._' dan sebelum aku menyadarinya, sosokmu menjadi lebih jelas dimataku."

Sakura membuka matanya, ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara berat Sasuke. Perlahan pemuda itu menarik kepalanya dari leher Sakura. Membuat onyx-nya menatap emerald di hadapannya itu.

Raut mata Sasuke menunjukkan perasaannya yang sama kacaunya dengan Sakura, mungkin ia sudah sangat kecewa kepada Karin. Perasaan cintanya terkhianati, padahal ia telah memberikan segalanya pada wanita itu. Sekarang, saat ia mencoba kembali membuka hatinya, apakah Sakura justru telah menyerah?

"Sakura, apa kau sudah menyerah atas perasaanmu padaku? Apa semua sudah terlambat?"

"Aku… tidak..."

"Tak apa. Aku tak akan memaksamu, toh aku juga belum bisa menjanjikan banyak hal kepadamu. Aku juga tak bisa berjanji aku tak akan melukaimu kedepannya. Lalu setelah kau mengetahui hal ini… apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Perlahan kuncian Sasuke pada tangannya mengendur, Sakura bisa merasakan aura parau menguak dari tubuh kakaknya itu. Sakura mengerutkan dahi, sebelum ia menarik wajah Sasuke dan memaksa pemuda itu menatap matanya.

"Dengar ya, kakakku tersayang." Sorot mata Sakura nampak serius. "Aku menyatakan cinta padamu waktu itu, bukan karena aku sedang kalut atau berdasarkan perasaan sesaat saja. Tapi rasa itu datang padaku, sejak aku mulai penasaran dengan masa lalumu."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana perasaanmu setelah mengetahuinya?

"Aku bingung. Meskipun kau mengatakan bahwa kau ingin bahagia bersamaku selamanya, tapi…" Sakura menggantung kalimatnya. "Itu terlalu ambigu bagiku."

Mendengarnya Sasuke berpikir. Sudah tiga orang yang menasehatinya, ditambah dengan Sakura sekarang. Sepertinya memang seharusnya ia mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Sudut bibirnya naik, membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Aku juga jadi ragu padamu." Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan kurungannya pada tubuh Sakura, gadis itu hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi melihatnya. "Akhir-akhir ini kau semakin akrab dengan bocah Akasuna itu. Kalian bahkan sampai pergi kencan."

_Toeng_

"Eeehh? Kencan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Apa yang dimaksud kencan itu, adalah saat mereka bermain bersama di taman bermain? Tapi kan waktu itu Hinata juga ikut bersama mereka. Lagipula pada akhirnya mereka juga bertemu dengan para personil KISS.

"Jadi benar kan… kalian sudah pacaran?"

"Apaan sih! Kami hanya berteman akrab saja."

"Teman macam apa yang sampai memanggil nama kecilnya padahal belum setahun saling mengenal."

_Ggrrrrr_

Sepertinya Sakura kesal juga kalau Sasuke sudah beradu argument dengannya. Apalahi Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sakura membuang muka melihatnya.

"Kau cemburu kan? Katakan saja kau cemburu."

Sasuke meliriknya sejenak, sebelum tiba-tiba tangannya kembali bergerak menarik tangan Sakura dan menguncinya ke tembok. Sakura sampai terkejut dibuatnya, ia bisa melihat tatapan tajam dari sang kakak. Tak lupa juga sebuah seringai muncul di sudut bibirnya.

"Aku cemburu. Puas?"

_Dheg_

Mendengar hal itu, Sakura justru malah bersemu malu. Sepertinya salah kalau ia mau menantang sang kakak. Lihat saja, dengan mudahnya pemuda itu mengatakan hal yang dia sendiri pun belum pernah mengatakannya.

"Kyyaa~ Sasuke-_nii_!"

Sakura kembali dikagetkan akan aksi Sasuke yang menyerang leher jenjangnya. Gigitan dan ciuman Sasuke bisa dirasakan sepenuhnya oleh Sakura. Nafasnya yang panas itu menerpa permukaan kulit putih Sakura, membuatnya harus menahan geli.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatku cemburu, Sakura."

Gigi taring Sasuke menggigiti leher Sakura, meskipun rasa sakit, geli, nikmat bercampur menjadi satu, Sakura masih berusaha mempertahankan pikirannya. Sesekali ketika mulutnya terbuka, nada desahan akan terdengar. Itu akan semakin membuat Sasuke semangat mengerjainya.

Setelah beberapa tanda kemerahan ditinggalkan di sana, Sasuke melepaskan kunciannya. Membuat Sakura secara refleks menjaga jarak dari macan yang baru saja menerkamnya. Sasuke terkekeh melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah semerah tomat.

Sebelum Sasuke meninggalkan gadis itu dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar, ia memperingatkan Sakura.

"Tanda ini, adalah bukti kau milikku." Sakura merasa geli saat Sasuke mengusap noda kemerahan di lehernya. "Dan akan terus bertambah sesuai frekuensi pertemuanmu dengan bocah Akasuna itu."

-ooOoo-

Hari ini adalah hari pertama pembukaan festival olahraga di Konoha high School. Acara ini diadakan tak menentu, biasanya hanya untuk memperingati atau merayakan kemenangan club olahraga dalam tournament Nasional.

Berbagai perlombaan akan diadakan di sini, selain sebagai pelepas stress murid-muridnya, ini juga sebagai ajang memperomosikan _club_ mereka. Semua nampak sibuk mempersiapkan pembukaan festival ini.

Tapi mari kita lihat sosok Sakura sekarang, di saat semuanya sedang berkeringat, justru ia malah menggunakan jaket dan mengancinginya penuh. Hinata sendiri sampai menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh dan berusaha membujuknya untuk melepaskan jaket itu.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau menggunakan jaket sih, Sakura? Kau ingin menarik perhatian? Selamat, kau berhasil." ejek Hinata.

"Tidak~ bukan begitu, aku hanya merasa lebih nyaman begini. He he."

"Nyaman dengan tubuh berkeringat begitu?"

"Ha ha aku baik-baik saja." ujar Sakura sambil menggelap keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya.

"Atau perlu kubantu buka?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka, membuat Sakura menolehkan kepala ke belakang, dan Hinata melongo kaget. Pemuda dengan rambut raven itu memasang tampang datarnya, berdiri menatap Sakura. Padahal salah siapa Sakura harus memakai jaket begini untuk menutupi noda merah di lehernya.

"Sa—Sasuke-_niichan_!" Sakura semakin merapatkan jaketnya melihat kehadiran Sasuke di sana. "A—apa yang _niichan_ lakukan di sini?!"

Melihat penampilan Sasuke dengan kaos putih dan celana _training_nya tentu saja sudah bisa dikatakan kalau pemuda itu hendak mengikuti perlombaan yang akan segera dimulai. Sasuke hanya memuar mata bosan.

Ia kembali mendekat, meskipun Sakura mencoba menjauhkan diri. Pemuda itu nampaknya semakin senang mengganggu sang adik sejak kejadian _kiss mark_ itu. Dan tepat saat jarak mereka mulai menipis, ia menyodorkan sebuah kertas kepadanya.

**Bawalah milikmu yang paling berharga.**

Dengan sebuah seringai dari Sasuke, Sakura ber-_blushing _ria. Ia jadi tahu kalau Sasuke sedang mengikuti lomba lari dengan melakukan perintah yang tertulis di kertas dan mengingat kejadian _kiss mark_ itu, memang Sasuke sudah mendeklarasikan bahwa Sakura adalah miliknya.

Kini Sakura hanya bisa ber-_blushing_ saat mendapati kata 'paling berharga', apalagi Sasuke sepertinya ingin membawa Sakura. Kembali Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus bosan, menunggu reaksi dari sang adik.

"Lambat."

_Greb_

"Kyaaa~!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sakura, ia langsung mengendong Sakura ke pundaknya. Sakura mau tak mau harus berpegangan pada Sasuke agar dirinya tak terjatuh, berhubung Sasuke kini menambah kecepatan larinya.

Meskipun sorak-sorai para fans girl Sasuke yang tak rela itu mengiringi langkah mereka, tapi itu tak membuat Sasuke berhenti dan menyerah begitu saja. Sedangkan Sakura malah berharap ini adalah mimpi buruknya yang kesekian karena ia sudah terlalu malu. Kalau mau mengaku, Sakura cukup senang juga dengan sikap Sasuke yang mulai membuka hati padanya, tapi ia menutupinya—tentu saja, karena gengsi.

Tanpa terasa Sasuke telah berhasil sampai di urutan pertama, dengan keadaan Sakura yang sudah tak berdaya akibat _sport_ jantung barusan. Sasuke memang gesit, saking gesitnya Sakura sampai merasa naik _jet coaster _tanpa pengaman. Bisa bayangkan?

"Sakura, kemarilah." Panggil Sasuke sambil mengisyaratkan pada Sakura untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Sakura mengambil sebotol air mineral dari meja panitia, lalu gadis itu menuruti Sasuke untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura.

"Sa—Sasuke-_niichan_?"

"Aku capek sekali, Sakura."

Memang itu terlihat jelas di wajah Sasuke. Selain tugasnya sebagai vocalist KISS, ia juga harus memenuhi kewajibannya di sekolah. Tentu saja itu akan menguras tenaga, ditambah lagi Itachi jatuh sakit. Mungkin Sasuke lebih lelah dari yang terlihat.

Sakura menghela nafas, ia akan membiarkan Sasuke istirahat sejenak. Tapi sepertinya itu tak lama, karena belum ada 10 menit Sasuke tertidur, ia sudah dipanggil lagi untuk masuk ke final. Sasuke mengucek matanya dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"_Nee_, Sasuke-_nii_."

Sasuke menoleh sambil mengelap mulutnya sehabis meneguk sebotol air mineral pemberian Sakura. Melihat adiknya meremas-remas ujung jaketnya sambil berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat, Sasuke jadi sedikit gemas.

"Setelah pulang nanti…apa kau mau menjenguk Itachi-_nii_ bersamaku?"

Dengan segenap keberaniannya, Sakura berhasil mengatakan hal itu. Setelah diopname sekian lama, Sakura dengar Itachi sudah boleh pulang hari ini. Ia ingin menjemput Itachi pulang sekaligus berangkat bersama Sasuke.

"Aku ada konser hari ini."

_JDUAK_

Sepeti ditimpa bebatuan gunung yang besar-besar, Sakura benar-benar merasa kecewa. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, namun ia bisa melihat Sasuke mendekatinya. Dengan penuh harap, Sakura menegadah, ia memancarkan aura _antusias_nya.

"Ah, ini. Tolong berikan kepada panitia. _Arigatou_."

_Toeng!_

Sasuke hanya memberikannya botol bekas air minumnya kepada Sakura, dan pemuda itu langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan sang adik yang kesal sambil meremas botol minum tersebut.

Sebenarnya Sasuke mendengus menahan tawanya saat mendengar suara '_kreek' _karena itu pasti berasal dari tangan Sakura yang meremas botol air itu. Ia entah mengapa memang selalu tak puas kalau masalah mengerjai sang adik. Meskipun teknik 'mengerjai'nya sedikit berubah dari awal pertemuan mereka.

-ooOoo-

Berkat penolakan Sasuke atas ajakannya, kini Sakura berjalan menuju rumah sakit sendiri. Ia mengatakan kepada supirnya agar tak menjemputnya di sekolah, karena ia ingin mampir membelikan oleh-oleh untuk Itachi.

Kini Sakura berjalan menelusuri jalanan kota. Ia menikmatinya, seakan ia sedang bertamasya. Sakura menaruh telunjuknya di dagu, berpikir akan membeli apa. Saat sedang asyik mensurvei, tiba-tiba di kejauhan ia seperti melihat sesuatu—ah seseorang, tepatnya.

"Aaahh~ngh~"

Sakura mengerutkan dahi mendengar sebuah suara datang dari sana.

"Sai-_niichan_?" panggilnya, dan sang empunya menoleh.

Oh tidak. Sakura tak menyadarinya, kalau kakaknya satu itu sedang 'bersenang-senang' di gang sempit pinggir kota. Ia baru menyadarinya saat melihat sosok wanita bergelayutan di leher sang pemuda pucat itu.

Sakura hanya bisa membekap mulutnya sendiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Sai menghela nafas, ia memutar matanya bosan. Wanita yang bersamanya itu langsung membenahi diri dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Sai sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Nanti telpon aku ya~" ucap wanita itu sambil mengecup bibir Sai lembut. Sai hanya tersenyum sambil melampaikan tangan kepadanya.

'Mati aku~' rutuk Sakura dalam hati. Sungguh ia menyesali kebiasaannya tak berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak.

"Ooh~ Jadi ini yang kedua kalinya ya?"

_Hhhhiiiiyyyyy_

Sakura hanya bisa merinding merasakan kehadiran Sai tepat dibelakangnya. Ia berbalik dan menunjukkan senyuman masamnya.

"Hay~" sapa Sakura—yang sudah sangat telad. "Hm…jadi, apa yang _niichan_ lakukan di sini?"

"Me-nu-rut-mu?"

Tubuh Sakura semakin merinding saat Sai mengeja kalimatnya. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, singkat cerita mereka kini berjalan bersebelahan. Berhubunga Sakura sudah menginterupsi 'kegiatan' Sai, pemuda itu jadi tak ada kerjaan lain dan memutuskan ikut Sakura mencari oleh-oleh.

Setelah 10 menit berjalan bersama dan Sakura merasa ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah sakit, mereka berhenti di sebuah toko kue kering. Sakura sepertinya tergiur akan aroma manis yang menyerbak dari sana. Sai hanya bisa diam mengikutinya.

"Kau…kenapa tak pulang bersama Sasuke?" tanya Sai—akhirnya.

"Hm? Sasuke-_nii_ bilang ia akan ada konser hari ini. Oh, Sai-_niichan_, apa menurutmu Itachi-_nii_ akan menyukai rasa blueberry?"

"Entahlah."

Merekapun membeli beberapa kue untuk Itachi—meskipun sisanya untuk dimakan sendiri oleh Sakura. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura menceritakan tentang pekan olah raganya, tapi Sai hanya menanggapi seperlunya saja. Anehnya, saat Sai bertanya mengapa Sakura malah memakai jaket sambil berkeringat begitu, Sakura hanya menjawabnya kalau ini bagian dari _diet_.

-ooOoo-

Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura dan Sai saling beradu argument, sampai-sampai mereka tak sadar kalau sudah memasuki wilayah rumah sakit Tokyo. Bahkan para pasien dan perawat yang memperhatikan mereka juga tak membuat keduanya berhenti mengoceh.

"Kau yakin akan bisa menghabiskan semuanya?" Sai melirik bungkusan kue kering yang dipegang Sakura.

Gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya dengan mantap. "Tenang saja~"

"Hmm…kau bilang akan membelikan oleh-oleh untuk Itachi-_nii_. Tapi lihat saja, bungkusan kue yang akan kau makan malah lebih besar darinya."

"Ssshh! Ini karena Itachi-_nii _belum boleh makan kue-kue kering ini terlalu banyak. Itu bisa saja membuat penyakitnya kambuh lagi." bela Sakura.

"Apa hubungannya? Kenapa kau membelikannya kue kering kalau begitu?"

"SssshhH! Berisik nih Sai-_niichan_!"

Sebuah urat perempatan muncul di kepala Sai. Pemuda itu sepertinya kesal dengan argumentasi Sakura. Tak lama mereka sampai pada pintu masuk ruang inap Itachi. Saat Sakura hendak masuk ke dalam, ia melihat Sasuke sudah berada di sana. Padahal pemuda itu telah menolaknya, tapi nyatanya kini ia malah sampai duluan.

"Sasuke-_nii?_ Astaga, bukankah tadi dia bilang tak bisa ke sini karena ada konser?" nada kesal terdengar dari suara Sakura, tapi Sai hanya diam.

Dengan sumringah ia hendak membuka pintu dan mengagetkan semuanya, namun semua itu diurungkannya ketika mendengar hal yang diucapkan Sasuke. Seketika senyuman pudar dari wajah manisnya.

"Tak adakah kemungkinan untuk sembuh?"

Suara Sasuke terdengar menggema begitu saja di telinga Sakura. Sai yang merasa adanya perubahan sikap dari Sakura langsung ikut terdiam dan melihat siapa yang ada di dalam sana.

Itachi terlihat menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum parau. "Jangan katakan hal ini kepada siapapun, Sasuke."

"Tapi kenapa?! _Niichan_, bukankah para medis bahkan mengatakan kalau kau akan segera sembuh? Dan bahkan hari ini kau dijadwalkan pulang, bukan?!" Sasuke nampaknya mulai menunjukkan kekalutannya.

"Mungkin medis telah membuktikannya… Tapi yang paling mengerti tubuhku, adalah aku sendiri. Entah mengapa, aku merasakannya. Aku mulai melemah. Dan aku tak tahu seberapa lama lagi tubuh ini bisa bertahan."

"Itachi-_nii_! Hentikan omong kosong ini! Aku sudah mengatakan kepada Sakura bahwa kau akan pulang hari ini, apa kau akan mengecewakannya?!"

"Karenanya, Sasuke, aku memanggilmu." Itachi menaikkan kepalanya menatap sang adik. "Kau yang paling bisa kupercaya. Saat _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ tak ada di rumah, dan…juga aku."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat, "Sial! Apa tak ada jalan keluar lain, _niichan_? Apa benar itu tak disembuhkan?"

Itachi kembali tersenyum masam, ia menggelengkan kepala lemah menjawab pertanyaan sang adik.

_Cklek_

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, membuat keduanya menoleh. Sai terlihat berdiri di sana, dengan tatapan datarnya sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan. Bungkusan berisikan kue-kue kering yang tadi dibawa oleh Sakura.

Baik Sasuke maupun Itachi sepertinya tahu kalau Sakura barusan mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Terlebih melihat Sai membawa kue yang jelas-jelas itu adalah tipikal Sakura sekali. Sekarang pertanyaannya adalah, kemana gadis itu pergi sekarang?

-ooOoo-

Langit kian gelap, cahaya bulan memimpin sinar di langit dan diiringi para bintang. Sasuke terlihat lelah sambil menggendong tas gitarnya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan konser KISS. Sambil memijati pundaknya sendiri, ia berjalan menuju kamar.

Tepat saat melihat pintu kamar Sakura, ia mendapati bahwa gadis itu belum tertidur. Cahaya lampu laptop menerangi meja belajarnya, dan Sakura masih duduk di sana. Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura sedang serius membuat sesuatu, meskipun matanya sudah redup dan terlihat lelah.

_Cklek_

Bahkan saat Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya pun ia tak menyadarinya.

"Ehem."

Sakura menoleh. "Ah, Sasuke-_niichan_."

"Apa yang kau lakukan selarut ini?"

"Aaa, Ti—tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Ucap Sakura sambil menutupi layar laptop itu.

Sasuke terdiam, ia teringat kalau siang tadi Sasuke mungkin sudah mendengar percakapannya dengan Itachi. Ia juga bisa mengintip sedikit bahwa Sakura sedang mencari alternative untuk penyembuhan radang paru-paru di internet. Pemuda itu hanya menghela nafasnya.

Sakura terdiam memperhatikan sang kakak yang dengan seenak udelnya duduk di atas ranjang dan meletakkan tas gitarnya. Dahi gadis itu berkerut. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kemarilah." Sahut Sasuke dengan nada perintahnya.

"Kenapa? Aku tak ingin."

"Hm…kalau kau tak ke sini dalam hitungan ketiga, aku akan—"

"Akan apa?"

Suasana seketika hening. Mendengar adanya perlawanan dari Sakura, Sasuke diam-diam tersenyum—atau tepatnya menyeringai. Ia bahkan memperlihatkan seringai maut itu kepada sang adik. Membuat Sakura meneguk ludahnya yang mengganjal.

Itu adalah kode. Sebuah tanda dimana hanya mereka berdualah yang bisa mengartikannya. Dengan gerakan hati-hati, Sakura mulai bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan meja belajar.

_Tap Seet_

Ia langsung memposisikan dirinya duduk di antara kaki Sasuke yang terbuka di pinggir ranjang. Sasuke hanya mendengus menahan tawanya melihat kelakukan sang adik angkat ini.

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk mendekat, tapi tak kusangka ternyata kau justru mengundangku?"

_Blush_

Sakura hanya bisa ber-_blushing_ ria mendengarnya. Ia menundukkan kepala menutupi wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah padam itu.

"Aku tahu kau mencemaskan Itachi-_niichan_." ucapan Sasuke begitu lirih, namun cukup untuk didengar Sakura. "Tapi aku juga tak ingin kau jatuh sakit karenanya."

Mengerti akan kecemasan Sasuke, Sakura terdiam. Pelukan Sasuke mengerat, Sakura tahu kalau yang mencemaskan Itachi bukan hanya dirinya. Sasuke, Sai, kedua orang tuanya juga pasti sangat cemas. Karenanya Sakura tak boleh membuat mereka semakin terbebani kalau dirinya juga jatuh sakit.

"Aku mengerti, Sasuke-_nii_. Aku akan berhati-hati."

Sasuke merasakan Sakura membalas pelukannya, tak ingin menyia-nyiakan hal itu, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di siku leher gadis itu. Mencium aroma cherry yang khas kesukaannya. Sakura memejamkan mata geli.

"Sa, Sasuke-_oniichan_~"

"Ssst, Sakura." Sasuke semakin menempelkan dirinya pada Sakura. Ia menegadah dan meletakkan dagunya pada pundak adiknya itu. "Saat kita sedang berduaan, kau tak perlu memanggilku _oniichan_."

"Engh~"

Sakura hanya bisa menahan desahannya ketika Sasuke dengan nakal mulai menjilat daun telinga Sakura. Kembali digelitik oleh lidah basah Sasuke. Dan lama kelamaan daun kupingnya terasa basah akibat kuluman Sasuke.

Mata emerald-nya memejam, merasakan sensasi aneh yang menghujani tubuhnya. Ia bukannya menyukai perbuatan Sasuke itu, tapi ia juga tak membencinya. Karna…sekarang ia terlihat menikmatinya.

"Sakura~"

Kini Sasuke mulai berani menuruni leher jenjang Sakura, menjilatnya, menggigit, dan menjilatnya kembali. Meninggalkan bercak merah bahkan hampir berubah menjadi biru. Sakura menoleh, seakan memberikan Sasuke keleluasaan untuk melakukan kegiatannya.

Onyx itu sedikit terbuka. Ia ingin melihat wajah sang gadis yang berani merebut hatinya itu. Sasuke menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk membuat wajah Sakura menatapnya, sebelahnya lagi menjadi semakin nakal dengan mengusap perut ratanya.

"Aaangh~ Sasu…aahh~ tunggu~"

Sakura sudah tak bisa membendung rasa ini lagi. Ia menggeliat manja, namun juga memberikan geakan perlawanan meskipun sangatlah lemah. Sasuke menatap wajah sang gadis sejenak, sebelum ia mengklaim bibir merahnya dan membungkam desahan yang keluar dari sana.

Tangannya semakin turun dan mengusap paha Sakura yan terpampang jelas karena gadis itu menggunakan _hot pants_. Sasuke meliriknya, untuk membuka kancing celana Sakura itu.

_Dheg_

Merasakan tangan Sasuke mulai mencoba menjebol pertahanan bawahnya, Sakura membuka mata. Ia melepaskan ciuman Sasuke dan mencoba menarik tangan Sasuke di bawah sana.

"Engh~ tunggu, _oniichan_!"

"Panggil namaku, Sakura."

Sasuke kini berhasil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam _hot pants _Sakura, ia mengelus-elus daerah sensitive gadis itu dari luar celana dalam yang dipakainya. Tubuh Sakura kembali mengeliat, ia merasakan setruman dalam dirinya.

"_O—oniichan~ matte~ _aaahhh~ _Oniichaaan_!"

Sakura kembali berontak, ia menarik-narik tangan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke sepertinya tak memperdulikan hal itu, sebelah tangannya tak ia biarkan menganggur. Dada Sakura pun menjadi sasarannya. Kaos putih yang dipakainya ditarik ke atas oleh tangan Sasuke, menampilkan bra berenda berwarna putih kontras dengan kulitnya.

Kembali Sakura terkejut atas perbuatan tiba-tiba itu, ditambah dada dan kewanitaannya sedang 'dimainkan' oleh sang kakak. Tak lupa lehernya pun jadi daerah jajahan yang ditandai dengan noda merah.

Perasaan takut kini mulai menghampiri Sakura, bagaimanapun ini adalah hal yang pertama kali baginya. Ia juga masih berlum memastikan hubungan ini dengan Sasuke. Yang bisa Sakura lakukan sekarang hanyalah mencoba mengalahkan kekuatan Sasuke yang berkali lipat lebih kuat darinya itu.

"Sasu…ke…enghh~ hah…_oniichan~_ hah~ ahhh~"

Sasuke membuka matanya, ia bisa melihat ekspresi ketakutan dari Sakura. Tubuhnya pun gemetar ringan, dan tangannya mencoba menahan tangan Sasuke untuk melakukan lebih. Pemuda itu sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu.

_Grauk_

Ia menggigit jahil telinga Sakura. Membuat sang empunya melejit keras sambil memegangi telinganya. Ia sampai kaget atas kelakuan jahil kakaknya itu. Matanya berlinang, entah karena perasaan takut tadi, atau rasa sakit barusan.

Bahkan kini Sasuke terlihat membenarkan posisinya ke tengah ranjang dan mulai berbaring di sana. Sakura hanya bisa cengo melihatnya.

"Ini sudah larut, sebaiknya kita tidur." sahut Sasuke dengan nada datarnya, Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Kenapa? Atau…kau masih mau meneruskannya?"

Sakura langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia membenarkan pakaiannya yang berantakan dan bersiap berbaring. Sebenarnya Sakura merasa sangat lega, karena ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau Sasuke tak berhenti melakukannya.

"Aku akan menunggu." akibat ucapan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu, Sakura menoleh menatapnya. "Sampai kau siap dan menyerahkan diri kepadaku dengan sendirinya."

_BLUSH_

Ucapan macam apa itu, sama sekali tak membuat Sakura merasa lebih baik justru semakin mengkhawatirkan. Tapi kalau Sasuke saja akan berusaha menahan dirinya, setidaknya ia juga harus mencoba mempersiapkan diri. Sakura tahu betul kalau Sasuke tak mungkin bisa menahan hal itu selamanya—lagipula tak ada seorangpun yang bisa.

Perlahan Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia melihat sosok Sasuke yang telah memejamkan mata. Gadis itu merambat mendekat, ia memposisikan dirinya tidur di pelukan sang kakak. Dengan senyuman, Sakura memejamkan mata.

'Kau ini… benar-benar mencoba menggodaku ya? Dasar tak peka.' ketus kesal Sasuke dalam hati.

Dan sebenarnya Sasuke pun lega, karena ia tak ingin membuat adik kesayangannya itu terluka karena hawa nafsunya. Kali ini mungkin Sasuke sudah benar-benar menetapkan hatinya pada gadis itu. Tapi apa yang akan mereka katakan kepada keluarganya kalau sampai semua ini terbongkar? Itu salah satu alasan Sasuke menahan diri.

Ditambah lagi, mereka sednag dibingungkan dengan keadaan fisik Itachi. Diam-diam, Sasuke juga melakuka hal yang sama, ia juga mencari alternative apapun asalkan itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakit Itachi. Semoga takdir tak berlaku kejam terhadap mereka.

* * *

**-To Be Countined-**

* * *

**...Behind The Scene...**

Author : *plok plok plok* Ayo ayo semuanya semangat! Ayo! Semuanya banguuuuun.  
Ini _script_ _part_ 8, baca dan hafalkan secepatnya ok? Besok pagi kita segera _take_.

Sasuke : *ambil _script_* Tunggu, Author. Kau yakin kami akan _take_ _part_ 8 besok pagi?  
Lihat saja panjangnya _script _ini! Jangan bercanda.

Author : Jangan mengeluh, Sasuke! _Script_ itu terlihat panjang karena mendeskripsikan adeganmu bersama Sakura.  
Saat _take_ nanti kau juga pasti tak sadar karna saking menikmatinya. *evil smirk*

Sasuke : *double hits* hng...

Itachi : Saat aku sedang sakit jadi kalian melakukannya dibelakangku? *sedih*

Sakura : Hm... di _part _depan kami akan melakukannya? *polos*  
Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana ekspresi yang seharusnya kutunjukkan... *berpikir keras*

Sai : Aku bisa mem-privat-mu kalau kau mau?

Sasuke : Sai... *deathglare*

Author : Wow, wow...  
Abaikan mereka dibelakang sana ya. ^^;  
Ah, apa benar alurnya terlalu cepat?  
Masa sih? Shera sih nggak buru-buru amat bikinnya, tapi mungkin karena mengejar deadline kali ya?

Oh, readers... ada pemberitahuan nih, mungkin setelah _part _depan akan ada 'slide story'.  
Slide story itu apa? Itu adalah cerita tambahan di antara _main_ _chap_, boleh dibaca boleh nggak sih.  
Insya Allah nggak ngaruh sama jalan cerita utama.  
Ok itu doang yang mau Shera kasih tau.

Besok giliran Sai-_nii_ untuk membalas reviews kalian, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kalian tanyakan kepadanya?  
Silahkan saja ya~ (Sai : yo~ tanya saja, dari bagian yang atas sampai bawah, akan kuberitahu kalian. *kedipin mata*)

Ok, see you tomorrow.  
Give me a mark (review) please?  
Keep Trying My Best!

Shera.


	8. BxS 8 : First Blood

Hy minna~  
Konbanwa~ Wuah, makin ke sini kalian makin pinter nih nebak jalan pikiran Shera.  
Waduh bisa gawat dong kalo endingnya pun ketebak? Aih aih~

Btw, kalau kalian diminta memilih, lebih suka klom 'Balasan Review' atau 'Ask Questions' kayak gini?  
Kasih tau Shera ya~

Nah, Sai akan menjawab pertanyaan yang udah kalian ajukan nih~ Silahkan~

**~Ask Questions~**

**Sai : yo! aku yang akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian hari ini~ *_wink*  
_Wah wah, ternyata banyak sekali pertanyaan kalian seputar sifatku ya, baiklah akan kujawab satu per satu~ :***

**Q : kapan Sasu nyatain cinta ke** **Saku?**  
_Sai : hmm..._ _mungkin Sasu lebih seperti 'do before say'_. *dichidori Sasu*

**Q : Sai, kpn kmu tobatnya nak? Tp penasaran apa jurusnya yg Sai pnya buat ngegaet** **cewe?**  
_Sai : Aku ini 18 tahun lho, dan kau memanggilku 'nak'? Yah~ aku tak begitu masalah dengan wnita yang lebih tua sih~ *dzig*  
Jurus?_ _ Ha ha, tak ada hal seperti itu. Mungkin karena kodrat alam saja. ;)_

**Q : Sai jadilah goodboy** **ya!** **Aku nggak rela Itachi-_nii_ sakit n matiii~**  
_Sai : Woy, ini bukan pertanyaan! (-_-") kucium baru tau rasa.._

**Q : Sai kok jadi playboy? Apa karna sakit hati sama cewe?**  
_Sai : Aku playboy? kapan? Aku setia pada wanita kok. semua wanita. :*  
__Maaf saja ya, tak mudah membuatku sakit hati. Tak seperti bocah (baca : Sasuke) itu.  
Kalau mengenai sifatku, mungkin itu sudah anugrah Tuhan. *JDUAK*_

**Q : Apa alasan Sakura berhenti** **karate?**  
_Sai : Ya mana kutau. (-_-)_ _Lagipula bukan urusanku kok._ _*_dijitak Author*  
(Shera : Ah, masalah itu akan Shera oerjelas di _part_ depan ya~)

**Q : Cupang tuh dihisap bukannya digigit, emang vampir hisap-hisapan. Mau keluar** **darah?**  
_Sai : __Wah sepertinya kamu pengalaman? *muncul sinyal-sinyal_ _musuh*  
Tuh denger, Shera. Sudah kuberikan pelajaran priv-*DILEMPAR LAPTOP* (Shera : Gomen! Jangan dengarkan, dia bohong!)_

**Q : disini suka banget sama semua charanya, Sai** **apalagi.** **Tingkat keplaboyannya itu loh keren banget. Bad boy.**  
_Sai _: _Hm... ini bukan pertanyaan, tapi ok lah karena kamu special. :*_

**Q : Sai kenapa senang banget ngelakuin itu? Apa nggak takut kena** **karma?**  
_Sai : Aku nggak senang kok, biasa saja. Cuma terkadang kelewat nikmat aja._  
_Justru aku sudah berunding dengan karma-nya kok, dan aku diizinkan. *DZIG* (maksud?)_

**Q : Itachi bakal sembuh** **kan?**  
_Sai : Itu tergantung. Tapi aku punya banyak kenalan dokter yang mungkin bisa menembuhkannya.  
Mengenai bagaimana aku bisa mengenal dokter itu... kalian tak perlu tau._ (All char : Siapa juga yang nanya.)

**Q** **: Sai**-**_nii _kenapa suka ganti pasangan? Nggak takut kena pms?**  
_Sai : __Aku nggak suka ganti pasangan kok, mereka saja yang menggantiku *mendadak mellow*  
Pms? kok setahuku itu suatu keadaan dimana cewek lagi galak-galaknya ya? (-_-)_

**Q : Suka ganti pasangan itu ada hubungannya sama masa lalu Sai gak?  
**_Sai : Nggak juga ah, aku trauma karna Sasuke sudah nggak menemaniku lagi seperti dulu. *dichidori*  
(Sasuke : memang sejak kapan aku menemanimu?!)  
_

**Q : Kapan sifat mesummu kau** **hilangkan?**  
_Sai : T__ergantung. Selama 'wanita' masih hidup di dunia ini, kuras sifatku akan terus 'berkembang biak' .. :*_

**Q : Tak malu berbuat di tempat kumuh itu? setidaknya lakukan di Hotel** **Berbintang.**  
_Sai : __kalau ke hotel, aku harus menunggu malam datang kan hingga itu disebut 'berbintang'. Dan itu terlalu lama.  
(All char : terserahmu lah. *pergi*)_

**Q : Emang nanti Itachi bisa sembuh nggak** **sih?**  
_Sai : Bisa saja kalau kau yang datang dan menyembuhkannya._ ;)  
_Tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan berusaha agar Niichan tak meninggalkanku, setidaknya jangan sekarang. *sweat drop*_

**Q : bagaimana mereka menjelaskan hubungan mereka ke** **ortu?**  
_Sai : Itu sih masalah mereka... aku harus jawab apa? (-_-)_

**Q : Apa Sai bisa setia sama satu cewe kayak** **Sasuke?**  
_Sai : Ah, itu tergantung. Aku bisa setia kalau ada yang setia padaku._

**Q : Sasori kok belum muncul untuk konflik bersama** **Sasuke?**  
_Sai : di sini muncul kok, baca y~ :*_**  
**

**Q : Mau tanya sama Sai yg kyknya udh pro, Lime sama Semi-Lemon itu ada bedanya gak** **sih?**  
_Sai : Tunggu, sebelum menjawab, sepertinya kata-katamu agak menengkelkan ya. (-_-)  
Lime itu lemon yang disamarkan, kalau Semi-lemon, itu Lemon yang ditunda. xD *JDUAK*_

**Q : Apa km melakukan 'itu' sama setiap perempuan?**  
_Sai : nggak kok, aku nggak suka maksa. Aku hanya melakukannya pada wanita yang 'mau' saja. ;*  
Lagipula aku punya kriteria kok._**  
**

**Q : Sai-niichan kenapa kau jadi playboy? Apa karna tak dipasangkan dengan Ino si dada** **besar?**  
_Sai : * langsung connect denger 'dada besar'*  
Siapa itu? Author! Kau berani-beaninya tak mengatakan kepadaku kalau ada artis seperti itu!_

**Q : Kenapa pas ngelakuin 'itu' selalu ketahuan sama** **Sakura?**  
_Sai : Itu mah yang ke-ekspose aja.. ;*_

**Q : Kenapa Sasori nggak** **ada?**  
_Sai : Dia muncul di part ini kok~_

**Q : "GILA LU SAI-KUN! KERJAANNYA ML'AN MULU! GA KENAL WAKTU N** **TEMPAT!**  
_Sai : itu kan karena kebutuhan biologis yang 'mendesak', kalau nggak dikeluarin bisa meledak. (-_-)  
dan... ehem... WOY! ITU CAPSLOCK JEBOL APA GIMANA SIH? NULIS DIGEDE-GEDEIN GITU! ehem.. sekian terima kasih._

**Q : Apa semua gadis kau sukai? Um mungkin bisa** **wanita?**  
_Sai : nggak semua gadis kok~_** ***lirik Author* (Shera : Apa liat-liat?!)

**Q : Sai kau pelukis amatis di Fict ini? Terus apa rasanya jadi kembaran** Sasuke?  
_Sai : Iya aku pelukis, tepatnya aku hanya melukis wanita saja.  
Jadi kembaran Sasuke? hm... tak buruk juga, berhubung dia-kuakui-memang tampan. (Sasuke : cih~)_

**~End Of Ask Question~**

**Sai : Hm...banyak juga yang bertanya ya, apa lagi protes dengan sifatku.  
Biar kuberitahu satu hal deh~  
Orang sepertiku tak akan ada kalau bukan kalian para wanita yang memulainya duluan~ (-_-)  
*Dikeroyok kaum hawa***

* * *

Disclaimer Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer Story © Shera Liuzaki

.

.

A story with a girl being loved by lot of guys

.

.

**WARNING! HARD LEMON INSIDE! 18+ ONLY!**

.

.

**No Flame. Kritik? yes. Pujian? apa lagi~**

.

.

Shera Liuzaki, present :

.

.

* * *

"**BROTHER X SISTER"**

* * *

.

.

**Part 8 : First Blood**

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

"Sasuke, ini sepatumu."

"_Arigatou_." Sasuke menerima sepasang sepatu yang diberikan oleh teman sekelasnya. Ia mencari tempat duduk dan memposisikan dirinya di sana.

Festival olahraga hari kedua pun dibuka. Sasuke terlihat bersiap sambil mengikat tali sepatunya. Sebenarnya, ia sendiri tak terlalu tertarik dengan kegiatan sekolah seperti ini. Biasanya ia lebih suka tidur di atap sekolah atau pergi ke _base camp_ KISS. Tapi entah mengapa tahun ini sepertinya Sasuke mulai merubah pikirannya.

Ia mengecek ponselnya, _wallpaper_ yang awalnya adalah fotonya bersama Karin kini telah sirna. Digantikan oleh sosok gadis bermahkota merah muda yang terlihat pulas dalam tidurnya. Bahkan sekilas seperti ada air liur di sudut bibirnya yang siap menetes.

Sasuke mendapatkan foto itu saat ia dan Sakura tidur bersama—lihat _part _sebelumnya. Melihatnya saja sudah membuatnya terkekeh. Beberapa peserta lain sudah mulai besiap, Sasuke memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas.

Tak lama seorang pemuda berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Permata onyx-nya mendongak mengikuti tubuh orang itu. Dan ia melihat seorang kawan lama berdiri di sana. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Sasori—sosok itu. Pemuda berambut merah yang tak kalah tampannya itu terlihat serius menatap Sasuke.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Sasori memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya. "Jangan ganggu Sakura lagi."

Sasori langsung _to the point _dengan keinginannya, membuat Sasuke membelalak kaget. Pemuda raven itu ikut menunjukkan wajah seriusnya. Kalau ini sudah menyangkut Sakura, tentu saja itu artinya ia tidak sedang main-main.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tak tahu, sekarang dia adalah milikku."

Sasori terdiam sejenak, "Apa itu artinya kau sudah melupakan Karin?

"Menurutmu?" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum menyindir.

Ini diluar dugaan Sasori, ia pikir akan sulit bagi Sasuke melepaskan bayang-bayang Karin, tapi nyatanya kini pemuda itu menjawabnya dengan mantap. Meski begitu, Sasori juga tak ingin mundur begitu saja.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kejadian masa lalu bisa terulang lagi."

_DHEG_

Raut muka Sasuke berubah menjadi dingin seketika. Ia mengepalkan tangan. Mereka memang 'pernah' bersahabat bersama. Iya, mereka. Sasori, Sasuke, dan Karin. Sasuke bisa mengenal Sasori karena ia adalah sepupu dari Karin. Sasori selalu menempel pada Karin, kemanapun gadis itu pergi Sasori selalu mengikutinya.

Mereka akrab karena Sasuke sering berkunjung ke rumah Karin dan bermain bersama bertiga. Sasori juga awalnya sangat senang bermain bersama Sasuke, apa lagi mereka memiliki _genre_ musik yang sama. Tapi itu semua sebelum Sasuke dan Karin berpacaran.

"Apa kau sudah melupakannya?"

Tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Sasuke, kalau ternyata Sasori pun menyukai Karin. Tapi sayangnya status mereka sebagai sepupu membuat Karin harus menolaknya dan memilih bersama Sasuke. Dan Sasori yang saat itu masih berusia belia, langsung syok melihat 'hubungan panas' diantara keduanya.

"Sasuke, apa kau akan merebut orang yang kusayangi lagi?"

Mungkin sejak itu Sasuke dan Sasori menjadi lebih jarang bertemu dan bermain bersama lagi. Hubungan keduanya pun perlahan memudar. Tali persahabatan itu menjadi kabur dan tak jelas lagi bentuknya. Tapi bukan berarti Sasuke harus mengalah kan?

"Kita bertanding."

Akhirnya Sasuke merespon ucapan Sasori. "Kalau kau bisa mengalahkan skorku di festival olahraga hari ini, aku akan melepaskan Sakura. Aku akan membiarkannya memilih kemana ia ingin 'dimiliki'."

"Baik."

-ooOoo-

Matahari semakin meninggi, membakar kulit para peserta festival olahraga di sana. Kali ini Sakura ikut berpartisipasi. Karena ia terkenal dengan tenaganya yang kuat, ditambah lagi ia mendapatkan beasiswa ke KHS ini karena menang mengikuti tournament Karate nasional.

Tapi nampaknya sesuatu membuatnya murung. Ia terduduk diam di sudut ruang kelas. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan rasa semangat sama sekali.

"Sakura-_chan_, apa yang kau lakukan? Giliran kita sudah hampir tiba."

"Ah, iya."

Sakura pun mengikuti Hinata menuju lapangan. Bisa dilihatnya para peserta yang bersemangat untuk pertandingan selanjutnya. Kali ini Sakura akan mengikuti perlombaan basket putri. Timnya telah memasuki babak final, berterimakasihlah pada kekuatan super Sakura.

_Nyuut_

Tapi kini, Sakura bisa merasakan nyeri pada pundaknya. Ia kembali terdiam, tangannya mengelus pundak itu, memberikan sedikit kenyamanan agar sakitnya hilang. Ini bukanlah yang pertama, dan ia juga tidak cidera karena bermain basket hari ini. Ini semua karena kecerobohannya di masa lalu, membuatnya harus menahan nyeri ketika melakukan kegiatan yang terlalu berat.

"Sakura!"

Sebuah _passing _bola ditangkapnya. Dengan gesit langsung saja ia melesat menuju ring. Dan waktupun sudah hampir habis, hanya menghitung detik saja. Masih menahan rasa sakitnya, ia meloncat dan melemparkan bola itu.

_Syuut_

Semua berharap pada lemparan bola Sakura, Hinata yang menjadi _supporter_ pun memejamkan matanya berdoa. Sakura sudah pasrah, ia tak bisa lagi menahan nyerinya. Dan atas semua pengorbanan itu, bola yang dilemparnya—

_PRRRRRIIIIIIIIITTTT_

—tak masuk.

"Aaaaakhh!"

Jeritan kekecewaan langung menggema di sana, Sakura jatuh tertunduk. Ia memukul lantai, melampiaskan kekesalannya. Hinata mendekati sahabatnya itu, ia mengusap punggung Sakura. Mereka saling bertatapan dan tersenyum, Sakura tak ingin membuat Hinata khawatir.

Semua memang kecewa, tapi setidaknya Sakura sudah membawa mereka menjadi _runner up_. Seluruh teman sekelasnya bergerombol menghampiri Sakura dan memberikannya jabatan tangan. Hinata pun membantunya duduk untuk beristirahat.

"Kyaaaa~ lihat lihat! Sasuke-_senpai_ dan Sasori-_kun_ sedang bertanding!"

Sakura dan Hinata langsung tertarik dengan jeritan anak perempuan itu. Mereka saling bertatapan, hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat dan membuktikannya. Benar saja, basket putra sekarang juga sedang final. Kelas Sasori—yang juga merupakan kelas Sakura, bertanding melawan kelas Sasuke.

Semua bersorak ramai, kedua idola sekolah sedang beradu kekuatan, sekaligus kekerenan. Lihat saja aura _idol _mereka yang terpancar saat keringat mulai membasahi pelipis dan turun ke leher. Begitu erotis dan membuat para wanita meleleh.

Atau mungkin hanya berlaku untuk Sakura.

"Hey, hey, Sakura!" Hinata terlihat melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. "Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan?"

"Ah, tidak ada. Ha ha." jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Oh ya Sakura, kalau melihat ini… kau akan mendukung yang mana?" Sakura merasakan adanya nada sindiran atas pertanyaan Hinata itu. "Teman sekelasmu, atau kakak angkatmu?"

Sakura mencubit lengan Hinata. "Kau ini bicara apa sih?!"

_PRRRIIIIIIITTTTT_

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab atau bahkan memikirkan pertanyaan Hinata, sebuah suara peluit dibunyikan. Hinata dan Sakura baru menyadari sesuatu yang aneh terjadi setelah mereka melihat penonton lainnya mulai berbisik-bisik.

Sakura semakin penasaran, ia pun menerobos masuk ke dalam kerumunan untuk bisa melihat lebih dekat. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati keduanya terlihat sangat lelah dan terduduk. Beberapa tim medis juga mengerubuti keduanya dan memijat kaki mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sepertinya mereka cidera."

-ooOoo-

Pertandingan basket putra sepertinya mengalami masalah. Lihat saja, sampai-sampai diberikan waktu jeda 15 menit untuk mengurus pada pemain cidera. Padahal bisa saja mereka digantikan oleh pemain cadangan, tapi tentu saja ini tak akan berarti kalau bukan Sasuke dan Sasori yang turun tangan.

Sakura mengendap masuk menggeser sebuah pintu putih dengan kaca diatasnya. Ia melihat ruangan itu yang begitu sepi. Kini ia sedang mencari Sasuke, Hinata bilang ia melihatnya pergi menuju ruang kesehatan sendirian.

"Sasuke-_niichan_?" Sakura mencoba memastikan Sasuke ada di sana.

Ia berjalan semakin jauh, dan benar saja, ia mendapati Sasuke yang sedang membuka kotak P3K. Menyadari kehadiran Sakura di sana, pemuda itu menoleh. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia berpaling kembali.

Sakura berjalan mendekat, "Biar kubantu." Sarannya, Sasuke terdiam sebelum ia akhirnya menurut dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"_Niichan_, kenapa kau bermain sampai seperti ini?"

Sakura menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Sasuke. Ia membubuhi sebuah kapas dengan cairan atiseptik. Lengan Sasuke diraihnya, dan gadis itu mulai membubuhinya di luka Sasuke.

Sementara Sakura sedang membersihkan lukanya, Sasuke hanya terdiam. Tak mengeluarkan komentar apapun. Sepertinya pikirannya melayang entah kemana meskipun saat ini raganya sedang duduk di hadapan Sakura.

"Sasori-_kun_ juga cidera, ini semua tak mungkin terjadi kalau kalian tak memaksa menggunakan kekuatan. Aku tak mengerti, sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian berdua?"

Pemuda raven itu masih terdiam tak menjawab setiap kata yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura. Seakan mencoba menulikan telinga dan membisukan mulut. Tapi entah kenapa Sakura tak terlalu ambil pusing, atau ia memang lebih senang mengoceh sendiri seperti ini.

"Kalau kalian terus bermain seperti ini, hanya akan melukai tubuh kalian saja. Sasuke-_niichan_, kau ini yang lebih senior seharusnya mau mengalah."

_Greb_

Tanpa persiapan dari Sakura, kakaknya itu telah menarik lengannya dan menghempaskannya di ranjang. Sakura merintih sakit sekaligus kaget, dan terlebih lagi saat melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang menyeramkan.

"Aku tak mau mengalah."

Sakura tak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu. Tapi yang jelas ini merupakan posisi yang berbahaya, Sasuke sudah menindihinya sekarang. Mengingat kakaknya itu sudah berjanji akan menunggu, Sakura memang tau kalau tak mungkin lama Sasuke menunggu, tapi masa iya secepat ini?

"_O—Oniichan_~! Tunggu~!"

Sakura memberontak mencoba melepaskan kuncian Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri masih dengan gaya tenangnya menatap Sakura mengintimidasi. Tanpa aba-aba, pemuda itu langsung melahap bibir Sakura. Melumatnya hingga tak membiarkan Sakura berbicara lagi.

"Emngh~~ mmmn~ _nii…chan_…emngh~"

Sasuke menekan ciumannya, ia bahkan mencoba memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Emerald itu terbelalak, kaget saat kedua tangannya dikunci di atas kepala. Ia melirik tangan Sasuke yang mengusap tengkuknya, menggelitiknya dengan jari jenjang itu.

Sakura kembali memejamkan mata, ciuman itu penuh dengan nafsu. Gerakan Sasuke sangat agresif dan tegas, seakan tak membiarkan Sakura untuk sekedar merspon. Entah apa yang merasuki sang kakak hingga sampai menyerangnya seperti itu.

"_Oniichan~_ hah hah hahh~"

Nafas Sakura terengah, bibirnya menganga merah saat Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Kecupan-kecupan ringanpun dirasakan Sakura tak lama setelahnya, seakan mencoba memancing nafsu gadis itu.

"_Onii—_"

"Sebut namaku, Sakura."

"Enghh!"

Tangan Sasuke menyelusup masuk melalui kaos olahraganya dan mermas gundukan yang ditemuinya di sana. Tanpa membuka kaitan bra yang dipakai Sakura, sebelah tangan pemuda itu mampu menembus pertahanannya.

Putting kemerahan yang mengencang itu menjadi santapan lezat untuk Sasuke. Melumat dan mengulumnya seakan memainkan permen di dalam mulutnya. Sakura menggeliat, tubuhnya langsung dibanjiri keringat dingin, menolak perlakuan Sasuke.

"Sakura~ mmm~" gumam Sasuke disela lumatannya.

"Sasu…akkhh~ hah hah~ tidak~ hentikan~"

"Sakura~"

Kembali mencoba menulikan telinga, Sasuke menggigiti pelan puting Sakura. Membuatnya benar-benar menyerupai permen dan siap untuk diemut. Ya, Sasuke mengemutnya. Menyenangkan mendengar Sakura menjerit saat ia mengigitnya.

"Aaakh~ enn…"

Cukup sudah, Sakura tak ingin larut dalam permainan ini. Ia tahu betul kalau sesuatu sedang mengganggu sang kakak. Dan ia tak ingin kehilangan keperawanannya saat sang kakak sedang kalut.

"SASUKE-_KUN_ HENTIKAN!"

Pekikan kencang Sakura itu sepertinya berhasil menarik kembali Sasuke ke alam sadarnya. Buktinya kini kuncian tangan Sakura terlepas, dan Sasuke bangkit terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya sendiri. Sakura masih mencoba menutupi dirinya yang setengah telanjang itu.

Sasuke melirik, ia melihat sosok Sakura. Ada rasa bersalah berkecambuk dalam hatinya. Tapi memang benar pikirannya kalut, mungkin karena tekanan pertandingan basket yang sebentar lagi akan dilanjutkan itu.

"_Gomen_."

Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya setelah beberapa kali mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura. Meskipun ia tak berharap Sakura mau memaafkannya, setidaknya ia ingin Sakura mendengarnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Sakura mencoba menangkan dirinya sendiri.

"…"

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kami bertaruh."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Bertaruh? Bertaruh apa? Dengan siapa?"

"Hari ini Sasori mendatangiku dan memperingatkanku untuk menjauhimu." Sasuke memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya. "Dan aku mengatakan akan melepasmu kalau dia bisa mengalahkanku."

"Apa-apaan itu? Aku bukan sesuatu yang bisa kalian pertaruhkan!" ketus Sakura kesal.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku kesal melihatnya, sepertinya ia mencoba merebutmu dariku."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya, ia menunduk. Tak tahu lagi siapa yang salah dan siapa yang benar. Mungkin saja keduanya sama-sama salah. Dan di sini tentu saja Sakura yang menjadi korbannya.

"Sejujurnya…"

Sakura menoleh, mendengar suara Sasuke yang berbisik lirih.

"Aku tak ingin melepasmu."

_Dheg Dheg Dheg_

Ucapan Sasuke dengan mukanya yang merona merah itu cukup mengagetkan Sakura. Siapa sangka kakaknya yang terkenal angkuh itu bisa mengatakan hal yang bahkan dalam mimpipun tak pernah dibayangkan Sakura.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba menghindari tatapan Sakura agar gadis itu tak melihat guratan merah di pipinya. Sakura mendekat hati-hati. Dengan mencoba menahan suaranya yang berubah canggung, Sasuke meneruskan ucapannya.

"Aku masih ingin memonopolimu. Aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku. Tapi aku juga tak ingin memaksamu." Sepertinya Sasuke mulai tenang, kini ia sudah berani menatap Sakura langsung. "_Gomen_, Sakura. Saat berpikir ini mungkin yang terakhir kau menjadi milikku, aku sampai kelewat batas."

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

"**Pemberitahuan kepada para pemain basket putra, waktu istirahat telah selesai. Harap segera berkumpul kembali ke lapangan. Terima kasih."**

Suara gema dari _speaker_ menyadarkan mereka bahwa waktu telah berjalan sangat cepat ketika bersama orang yang disayangi. Sasuke pun bangkit, Sakura masih cemas dengan cidera kakak angkatnya itu. Melihat eksprsi cemas dari wajah Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut merah muda panjangnya itu.

"Jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan memenangkannya."

Dengan senyuman itu, Sakura mengehela nafas. Sementara Sakura membereskan kotak P3K, Sasuke berjalan keluar ruangan itu. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, ia sempat menoleh menatap Sakura sekali lagi.

"Tapi saat aku menang nanti… Persiapkan dirimu, Sakura. Kau akan benar-benar menjadi milikku."

_BLUSH_

-ooOoo-

Pertandingan pun telah dimulai kembali. Sakura dan Hinata berada di barisan depan untuk melihat Sasuke dan Sasori unjuk kebolehan. Jujur saja, ini merupakan pilihan yang cukup berat bagi Sakura. Berhubung ia juga tak ingin kehilangan keduanya. Sasori yang telah banyak menolongnya, dan Sasuke yang sudah menduduki hatinya.

Tapi bagaimanapun Sakura masih menyimpan harapan untuk Sasuke. Ia juga tak ingin kehilangan sosok berharga itu, Sakura hanya bisa berdoa berharap kakaknya akan memenangkan pertandingan ini.

_Prit!_

Peluit yang dibunyikan, menjadi tanda pertandingan segera dimulai. Sasori memantulkan bola dan mengoperkannya ke salah satu tim-nya. Selama pertandingan, baik Sasuke maupun Sasori hanya saling men ghadang satu sama lain. Menunjukkan bahwa keduanya sama-sama tak ingin mengalah.

Dalam 30 menit awal,tim Sasori unggul dua angka dari tim Sasuke. Melihatnya Sakura jadi semakin kalut, Hinata justru malah terlihat senang sambil terus menyemangati Sasori. Terang saja, Sasori adalah perwakilan dari kelas mereka, tentu saja Hinata ingin Sasori yang menang. Begitu pula teman-teman lainnya.

Sakura melirik waktu, hanya tinggal 5 menit terakhir kesempatan Sasuke untuk mengejarnya. Kalau Sasuke bisa mendapatkan 3 angka, timnya akan menang. Tapi tentu saja itu tak mudah, berhubung lawannya adalah Sasori, seorang pemain kelas atas yang sudah mahir dalam bidang ini.

"Sasuke-_oniichan_~! Berjuanglah!"

Tanpa sadar Sakura meneriakan nama sang kakak itu. Hinata hanya menoleh, dan mendengus menahan tawanya. Sasuke dan Sasori tentu saja mendengarnya, bagi Sasuke mungkin itu adalah bisikan keberuntungannya, tapi mungkin efeknya malah berbalik bagi Sasori.

_Syuuut_

Sasuke melompat, mencoba mendapatkan 3 angka. Saat bola melambung, seakan jantung ikut berdetak. Menanti hasil yang akan tercetak itu. Sasuke dan Sakura berharap bola itu akan masuk, sedangkan Hinata dan Sasori ingin waktu menghentikan semua ini.

_PRRRRIIIIIIIIIITTT_

"**Baiklah dengan ini pertandingan dinyatakan selesai. Pemenang pertandingan basket putra tahun ini adalah…"**

Dan saat waktunya telah habis, bola itu dinyatakan—

"**Tim X-1, dengan captain Akasuna Sasori!"**

—keluar.

_Plok plok plok_

Tepuk tangan meriah mendominasi di sana, di saat semua bersorak-sorai memberikan selamat untuk kemenangan Sasori, ada hati yang terluka. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok sang kakak yang sudah menjanjikan kemenangan padanya.

Sementara semua sedang mengerubuti tim Sasori, Sakura justru sibuk berkeliling mencari Sasuke. Hinata membiarkannya, karena memang ia tahu apa yang ada di pikiran sahabatnya itu. Sasori melihatnya, perlahan ia mulai melepaskan diri dari kerumunan. Ia menepuk pundak gadis berambut merah muda itu, membuatnya menoleh.

"Ah,Sasori-_kun_…"

"Kau sedang apa, Sakura?"

"Aku… aku sedang mencari seseorang. Ha ha." Tawa Sakura canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, selamat ya atas kemenanganmu!"

"Hm, tapi sayang kudengar kau kalah dalam pertandinganmu ya?."

Sakura mengangguk, "Apaboleh buat, staminaku sedang tak prima."

"Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak, ha ha. Aku baik-baik saja." kembali Sakura gelisah karena ingin cepat-cepat pergi mencari Sasuke. "Oh ya, kau bermain dengan sangat hebat. Kurasa setelah ini _club _basket akan langsung berubah pikiran terhadapmu." puji Sakura dengan senyuman—yang terlihat dipaksakan.

Sasori sepertinya mengerti arti sikap Sakura itu. Sepertinya gadis itu tak menginginkan dirinya untuk menang. Mungkin saja Sasori telah salah karena menerima tantangan Sasuke, tapi itu semua dilakukannya semata-mata untuk membebaskan Sakura dari penderitaannya—pikirnya.

"Sakura…"

Gadis itu meliriknya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

_Dheg_

Sakura benar-benar tak percaya, pemuda Akasuna itu berani menembaknya tepat di tengah-tengah lapangan saat semuanya ada di sana. Seluruh perhatian tentu saja langsung berpusat pada keduanya, tak terkecuali Hinata. Bahkan sahabatnya itu juga tahu kalau Sasori hanya memiliki kemungkinan kecil, tapi ia mengagumi keberanian pemuda itu.

Hinata sendiri kalau boleh jujur, lebih memilih Sasori menjadi kekasih Sakura sedangkan dengan kakak tirinya itu. Tapi semua tergantung Sakura, karna dia sendirilah yang akan menentukan kemana hati akan menuntunnya.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, "_Go—gomenasai_, Sasori-_kun_." Entah bagaimana ia menjelaskannya. Mengatakan kalau ia menyukai kakaknya sendiri? Meskipun tak berhubungan darah, tapi status mereka masih kakak-adik, dan Sasori tahu itu.

"Aku tahu." Sasori terlihat menghela nafas. "Tapi setidaknya aku sudah melepaskanmu dari belenggunya, jadi ia tak akan melakukan hal yang akan menyakitimu lagi."

"_Arigatou_, Sasori-_kun_." Sakura tersenyum masam menanggapinya.

"Hentikan itu. Senyummu sama sekali tak manis." ucap Sasori sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

Sakura membalasnya dengan menyikut perut Sasori, dan diakhiri dengan ucapan maaf karena pukulannya yang kelewat bertenaga itu.

"_Gomen, _Sasori-_kun_. Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang."

Sasori mengerti, pemuda itu mengangukkan kepalanya. Sebelum Sakura pergi meninggalkannya, pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kalau dia menyakitimu, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk mengatakannya padaku."

Mendengarnya membuat Sakura merasa lega, ia juga takut kalau Sasori akan menjauhinya karena ia tak menerima perasaan pemuda itu. Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan berlari pergi. Sasori menghela nafas panjang.

Sebenarnya, jauh dalam hatinya tentu saja pemuda itu kecewa. Ia sudah melakukan segalanya untuk membebaskan Sakura. Membebaskan Sakura? Dari apa? Gadis itu bukannya terikat oleh Sasuke, tapi gadis itu sendiri yang memilih untuk mengikat dirinya dengan Sasuke.

"Hm… kau hebat juga."

Sasori sampai kaget saat menyadari Hinata sudah berada di sampingnya. Gadis indigo itu memamerkan senyumannya, sementara Sasori menyernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Menyatakan cinta dan ditolak seperti itu…" ucapan Hinata membuat Sasori mendecih merasa terejek. "Kurasa bukan sesuatu yang buruk juga."

Tanpa mereka sadari, di salah satu sudut ruang itu, terlihat seorang wanita berdiri sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Rambut merahnya yang berkilau terlihat seperti darah segar, ia mengibaskannya. Semuanya terlihat jelas dari sudut itu. Ya, semuanya. Kemenangan sang sepupu dan kekalahan sang mantan.

Wanita itu mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya. Mengirimkan pesan itu entah kepada siapa. Setelahnya ia bersiap untuk pergi. Sambil bergumam pada angin, sudut bibirnya naik membentuk sebuah seringai.

"_Show time_."

-ooOoo-

_Tap Tap Tap_

Sepertinya Sakura sudah berkali-kali mengelilingi gedung sekolah untuk mencari sosok Sasuke, tapi sampai 30 menit berlalu pun ia tetap saja tak menemukan pemuda itu. Setelah kekalahannya pada pertandingan basket putra festival olahraga, sosoknya menghilang entah kemana.

"Hah hah hah."

Nafas Sakura terengah, ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Di sana ia melihat beberapa siswa yang masih berkeliaran meskipun acara hari ini sudah mencapai puncak, dan akan dilanjutkan besok. Meskipun bertanya, Sakura yakin merekapun tak mengetahuinya.

Anak-anak yang melewatinya bercerita mengenai pesta dansa untuk menutup hari ini dan mempersiapkan untuk esok, tapi Sakura tak mendengarnya—karna ia tak memerdulikannya. Meskipun nafasnya sudah tersengal tak beraturan, yang menjadi tujuannya adalah menemukan Sasuke.

Pemuda itu mungkin saja syok atas kekalahan ini, dan di saat seperti inilah Sakura ingin berada di sampingnya. Menemaninya, dan memberinya kekuatan untuk bangkit.

_Jreng~_

Sakura mendengarnya, sebuah suara merdu yang mengaung di telinganya. Meskipun Sakura juga tak yakin itu adalah suara nyanyian Sasuke, berhubung ia tak pernah mendengar lagu itu. Tapi tak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti arah suara itu datang.

Kalau saat di Bogor waktu itu Sasuke bisa mendengar suaranya, mungkin kini giliran Sakura untuk bisa mendengar suara Sasuke. Perlahan gadis itu memutar balik tubuhnya, dan mulai berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

_Jreng~ Jrgg~_

Sakura kembali menaiki lantai dua. Kaosnya sudah sangat dibasahi oleh keringat segar, namun sekali lagi ia tak memedulikannya. Bahkan ponselnya yang berdering atas panggilan masuk dari Hinata pun hanya diliriknya sejenak.

Memang benar ternyata, karena cinta, seseorang bisa melupakan sekelilingnya. Ternyata Sakura sudah menaruh hatinya pada pemuda itu terlalu dalam, membuatnya menjadi sosok yang haus akan sosoknya.

_Tap_

Langkah Sakura terhenti, di sebuah ruangan dimana tak ada seorang pun yang lewat. Gadis itu mengatur nafasnya sebelum membuka pintu, ia meneguk ludah. Perlahan tangannya menggeser pintu itu. Sebuah ruang multimedia menjadi pilihannya.

Benar saja, yang dilihatnya di sana adalah sesosok bayangan hitam yang sedang duduk di jendela memainkan gitar di pangkuannya. Lampu di sana tak dinyalakan, mungkin untuk memisteriuskan suasana atau entahlah.

Sakura tak mencoba memanggilnya, ataupun menyalakan lampu. Ia tak ingin mengganggu kenyamanan Sasuke. Sementara itu Sasuke tak beranjak dari posisinya, entah ia sudah menyadari kehadiran Sakuran ataupun tidak, semua tak jelas.

Suara gitar Sasuke terdengar lembut dan mengalu sempurna, membuat Sakura ikut larut dalam melodinya. Hanya permainan musik Sasuke yang menggema di ruangan kedap suara itu. Jendela yang terbuka mempermudah akses angin untuk masuk dan menerpa tubuh Sakura.

Perlahan Sakura mulai mendekatinya, ia terpesona akan ketampanan sang kakak itu. Ternyata di belahan dunia ini, ada pria setampan ini yang berada dekat dengannya. Tak perlu menyalakan televise atau mencarinya ke luar negri. Pria itu sudah ada di hadapannya.

Ini cinta pertama Sakura, orang bilang cinta pertama tak pernah berhasil. Tapi itu tak membuat Sakura menyerah begitu saja. Atas semua resiko yang mungkin akan dihadapinya, ia sudah mempersiapkan diri. Saat ia sudah cukup dekat, sepertinya Sasuke menyadarinya, ia melirik gadis itu. Menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sasuke-_niichan_." panggil Sakura lirih.

Sasuke tersenyum parau, sepertinya ia tak tahu lagi harus memasang wajah seperti apa menghadapi Sakura sekarang. Ia sudah dengan percaya dirinya mengatakan bahwa ia akan menghadiahkan kemenangan untuk Sakura, dan kini, itu hanyalah omongan saja.

"_Gomen_."

_Greb_

Sakura berlari dan memeluk sang kakak. Ia memeluknya erat, meskipun Sasuke sama sekali tak memberikan respon—karna itu merasa tak pantas untuk mendapatkannya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membelai lembut rambut raven Sasuke.

"Tidak, _oniichan_ tak salah."

"Aku telah gagal untuk mempertahankanmu. Sesuai janjiku, aku akan membebaskanmu."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, ia menarik wajah Sasuke meskipun pemuda itu nampak ogah-ogahan. Dan tanpa diduga Sasuke, Sakura menciumnya. Tak sebanding dengan ciumannya yang panas dan dalam, Sakura menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan, menenangkan Sasuke dari kegalauannya.

Ciuman itu terlepas, Sakura tersnyum menatap onyx sang kakak. Meskipun Sasuke telah kalah dalam pertarungan ini, tapi Sakura tak memperlihatkan kekecewaannya. Padahal Sasuke tahu, Sakura mengharapkannya, karena…tangannya gemetar.

Seumur hidup, Sasuke bukan pertama kalinya jatuh cinta dan memiliki kekasih. Tapi ini merupakan pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Sakura. Yang pertama adalah, gadis itu benar-benar tahan banting. Buktinya saja, saat Sasuke mem-_bully_-nya dulu, dia malah menantang balik.

Yang kedua, dia merupakan gadis yang tak meninggalkannya meskipun ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang memungkinkan. Kejadian bersama Karin membuatnya membenci semua orang, tapi Sakura mengajarkannya untuk kembali mempercayai orang lain.

"Meskipun _oniichan _telah kalah dan berniat melepaskanku." Sakura memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin menjadi milik Sasuke."

_Dheg_

Entah siapa yang sudah mengajarkan pada gadis polos ini caranya merebut hati pria. Sasuke bukanlah tipe yang mudah diruntuhkan pertahanannya, dia bisa membuat dinding es yang super tebal dimana kedua orang tuanya sekalipun tak bisa merobohkannya.

Tapi gadis yang baru dikenalnya belum terlalu lama itu sudah bisa mengikatnya hanya dengan kata-kata. Sasuke bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan wanita yang mungkin lebih cantik dari Sakura bahkan tubuh mereka sekalipun bisa didapatkannya. Sakura benar-benar berbeda. Ya, dia berbeda.

Sasuke tersenyum, guratan merah menghiasi wajahnya meskipun ia berusaha menutupinya. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, ia menarik tangan Sakura. Membuat gadis itu linglung dan jatuh dalam pelukannya. Tak lupa juga bibir mereka yang kini saling bertautan. Menciptakan sebuah kecapan manis yang penuh cinta.

Sakura melingkarkan pelukannya di leher Sasuke. Sinar bulan menyorot dua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu. Esok adalah hari penutupan Festival Olahraga, tapi sepertinya mereka tak memperdulikan hal itu. Ya, mereka tak akan memperdulikan apapun selain ciuman mereka yang manis dan panjang itu.

Dalam hati, Sasuke bersumpah akan menjaga wanita ini. Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan mempertahankannya. Hingga tiba waktunya nanti ia akan menjadikan Sakura sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Namun sekali lagi, apa yang akan mereka katakan bila keluarga mereka mengetahui? Hm…Itu dipikir nanti.

-ooOoo-

"Sakura, kau yakin?"

Kini terlihat Sakura yang sudah setengah telanjang, terduduk di hadapan Sasuke. Gadis itu mengangguk perlahan, dengan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah. Beberapa menit yang lalu sejak mereka mulai 'berciuman', Sakura tiba-tiba saja menunjukkan reaksi seperti ini.

Bukannya Sasuke ingin menolak dan mengecewakannya, bukan juga ia tak ingin melakukannya. Tapi sekarang posisinya sungguh serba salah. Sasuke memperhatikan sosok Sakura itu, tubuh mungil namun cukup berisi itu tentu saja menggiurkan dimatanya. Apalagi itu adalah tubuh wanita yang dicintainya.

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri, Sakura." Sahut Sasuke sambil mengusap pipi gadis pujaannya itu. "Aku sudah bilang akan menunggumu, kan? Pelan-pelan saja dan gunakan waktumu untuk bersiap."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, "Kau bilang…akan menungguku sampai aku siap dan menyerahkan diri." Ucap Sakura dengan nadanya yang gugup. "Dan aku…telah menyerahkan diri."

Jangan salahkan Sasuke kalau ia sampai lepas kendali, toh suasana juga sudah sangat mendukung. Diiringi lagu mellow dari arah aula karena sedang diadakan pesta dansa, bisa-bisa ia hilang kendali.

Perlahan Sasuke meraih helaian rambut Sakura, ia membelainya. "Tadi siang kau menguncir rambutmu, sejak kapan kau menghelainya? Padahal… aku ingin melepasnya menggunakan tanganku sendiri."

Sasuke mengatakannya sambil mencium rambut Sakura, wanita mana yang tak klepek-klepek saat seorang pria tampan melakukan hal itu di depannya. Sakura bersemu merah.

"Ah, aku bisa menguncirnya kembali kalau kau mau."

Gadis itu berusaha mencari kuncirnya di saku celana, dan saat itulah Sasuke menarik kedua tangan Sakura dan mulai membaringkannya. Kesempatan itu tentu tak diabaikan oleh sang pemuda.

Sakura sempat kaget terhadap perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, tubuhnya kini ditindihi oleh tubuh bidang Sasuke yang masih menggunakan kaosnya itu. Sakura semakin malu saat merasa Sasuke menatapnya secara intim.

"Hen—hentikan, Sasuke-_kun_~"

"Apa yang membuatmu malu? Kau sangat cantik, Sakura."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sakura, kembali menciptakan kecupan di sana. Sasuke tak ingin memaksa Sakura, tapi ia juga ingin membuat Sakura mengimbangi permainannya. Ciuman itu sebagai penarik nafsu Sakura agar ia mulai menikmati kegiatan ini.

"Enghmm~ mm~" desahan mulai keluar dari bibirnya. Membuat Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. "Sasu…ahh~"

"Sakura, serahkan semua padaku."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia membiarkan Sasuke memandunya dalam kegiatan ini. Pemuda itu menciumi kening Sakura, turun kembali ke bibirnya. Lidahnya menjelajahi rongga mulut gadis itu, membuatnya menelan habis saliva yang telah bercampur.

Sasuke tak ingin menganggur, kaos putih Sakura diangkatnya, bra merah itu pun semakin menggoda Sasuke untuk menjamahnya. Sakura mengangkat tubuhnya saat Sasuke berusaha membuka kaitan bra itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_~" Sakura kembali menutupi tubuhnya menggunakan tangan, wajahnya terlihat gugup.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku…malu. Aku tak bisa meneruskannya."

"Jadi kau mau berhenti? Sekarang masih belum terlambat untuk itu, tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Kalau kau memilih untuk meneruskannya, aku tak janji akan melepaskanmu malam ini meski kau menangis memohon padaku."

_Blush_

Ucapan macam apa itu? Seharusnya Sasuke meyakinkan Sakura untuk mempercayainya, tapi ini seperti Sasuke memperingatkan Sakura. Memang bukan salah Sasuke juga, kalau nanti misalnya saja di tengah-tengah Sakura meminta berhenti, apa yang akan terjadi pada 'Sasuke kecil' miliknya itu.

"Jadi…bagaimana, Sakura?"

"Engh~ aku…" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya selagi berpikir, "Ba—baiklah."

"Apa? Katakan yang jelas."

Sepertinya Sasuke mencoba menjaili sang adik. Sakura merengut kesal dibuatnya, masa iya gadis itu harus mengatakannya di sini. Lagipula ini kan pengalaman pertamanya, Sasuke benar-benar jahat.

"Iya! Aku ingin menjadi milik Sasuke!"

Sasuke mnyeringai, hanya sepersekian detik untuknya kembali menyerang Sakura. Ia mulai menjamah kedua gundukan di dada Sakura itu, membuat sang empunya mendesah dan menjeritkan namanya.

Sasuke terlihat menikmatinya, setiap hisapan yang dilakukannya pada puting kemerahan Sakura. Ia semakin bersemangat saat Sakura menggeliat dan mendesahkan namanya. Sebelah dadanya dimainkan oleh tangan Sasuke, sebelahnya dimainkan oleh lidahnya.

"Aaaahh~ Sasu~ aahh…Sasuke-_kuun_…aahh~"

Pemuda itu menurunkan ciumannya ke perut Sakura, tak lupa juga tanda kemerahan yang ditinggalkannya sebagai jejak. Sakura mencoba menahan desahannya dengan membekap mulutnya sendiri. Di bawah sana, Sasuke sampai pada surga kenikmatan Sakura.

"Hyaaa~! Tidak~ Jangan~! Jangan lihat!"

Sakura histeris sendiri saat Sasuke mencoba membuka pahanya, tangan Sakura yang menutupi pandangannya pun ia singkirkan. Sakura semakin merasa malu, saat Sasuke mendekati daerah rawan itu.

Bagi Sasuke, ini merupakan sesuatu yang… ah, benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya. Memikirkan ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang melihat tubuh Sakura ini, membuatnya bersemangat sendiri. Tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang mengoceh tak jelas, Sasuke mulai merabanya.

"Engh!"

Sasuke hanya mengusap klitoris Sakura, tapi gadis itu sudah melenguh. Sasuke semakin penasaran, ia mengusap seluruh bagiannya secara merata, membuat jarinya merasakan cairan yang lengket dan bening.

Sakura melengkungkan tubuhnya naik, merasakan sesuatu memasuki daerah kewanitaannya itu. Sesuatu yang menggelitiknya dari dalam. Sasuke menyeringai melihat sikap Sakura itu.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Aaah! Ahh…ahh…ah…nghh…hah…"

Sakura sepertinya sudah tak bisa menjawabnya. Sasuke pun tak ambil pusing soal itu, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menciumi kewanitaan Sakura. Hal ini membuat Sakura semakin menggila. Beruntung sekali ini merupakan ruangan kedap suara, sekeras apapun Sakura berteriak, tak ada yang akan mendengarnya.

_Srrrpp Sluuurpp_

Cairan kenikmatan itu telah disedot habis oleh Sasuke, Sakura memasukkan jarinya sendiri ke mulut agar teriakannya tak terlalu keras. Sementara Sasuke menggenjotnya menggunakan dua jarinya, mulutnya memainkan klitoris Sakura yang mulai mengencang.

"Ahhh~ Sasuke…ahhh~ kumohon~ tunggu…aahhh~"

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, kan? Aku tak akan melepaskanmu meskipun kau memohon."

"Sasu… aaaaakkhh~!"

Pekikan itu mengiringi cairan Sakura yang keluar dengan deras. Ini cairan pertama Sakura selama 16 tahun hidupnya. Oh, benar juga. Sakura masih terlalu dini untuk hamil, dan Sasuke juga tak ingin segera menjadi seorang ayah. Ia harus berhati-hati agar tak mengeluarkannya di dalam nanti.

Melihat kewanitaan Sakura yang sudah sangat banjir itu, sepertinya Sasuke merasa cukup untuknya memulai acara puncak. Lagipula ia juga sudah merasakan celananya mulai sesak dan sesuatu menonjol keluar. Ia menurunkan celananya dan terlihatlah 'adik'nya yang mengacung keras itu.

"Ahh?!"

Sakura yang sedang mencoba mengatur nafasnya hanya bisa memekik kaget melihat 'itu'nya Sasuke. Sesuatu yang besar itu akan memasuki dirinya? Yang benar saja. Perasaan takut mulai menghantui Sakura. Sasuke terlihat menindihi Sakura lagi, kedua paha Sakura sudah terbuka lebar dan siap dimasuki.

"Ini mungkin akan menyakitkan, tapi aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin agar kau tak merasakannya."

"Engh~" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

Sasuke menetrasinya dengan menggesekan 'adik'nya pada bibir kewanitaan Sakura, memberikan gadis itu ransangan lebih agar semakin licin. Sakura bisa merasakannya, gesekan kejantanan Sakura yang menggelitik kewanitaannya. Gadis itu kembali melancarkan desahannya.

"Ennhh~ ahh…ahnn…mngh…"

Puas memanjakan Sakura, Sasuke mulai mengarahkan miliknya itu untuk masuk. Sekali tekanan ia berhasil memasukkan ujungnya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasakan benda asing itu mulai menusuknya. Air matanya tergenang, perasaan takut itu masih menghantuinya.

Sasuke mengecup pipi Sakura, membiarkan gadis itu menyesuaikan diri dengannya. Kecupan pun tak terelakkan untuk bibir basah Sakura. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu dari rasa sakitnya nanti. Sasuke meremas dada Sakura, memilin putingnya yang kemerahan dan mulai mengeras.

"Emngh~ ahh… mng~"

Sasuke menggigiti bibir bawah Sakura, membuat bibir itu semakin kemerahan dan desahan Sakura semakin terdengar kencang. Di bawah sana, pemuda itu menekan-nekan masuk kejantanannya. Sakura menyernyitkan dahi, meski ia masih mendesahkan nama Sasuke.

Dengan sebuah tarikan nafas dalam, Sasuke mendorong masuk seluruh miliknya itu. Membuat Sakura membelalakan mata dan memekik kencang. Sasuke tak membiarkannya terlalu lama, ia kembali menyerang titik sensitive Sakura yang lainnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu.

"Ahh~! Sasu…engh~ Sakit…ahh~ ahh…ahh…"

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura kembali, namun gadis itu terlihat mendorong mundur tubuh Sasuke, membuat sang pemuda menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa? Apa terlalu sakit? Kau hanya harus focus saja pada ciumanku, aku yang akan mengurus semuanya." ucap Sasuke dengan nadanya yang sedikit terengah. Bagaimana tidak, sesuatu sedang menjepit miliknya di bawah sana.

Sakura menggeleng, "Kalau aku melakukannya, aku mungkin akan menggigit lidahmu."

Sasuke tak habis pikir. Setahunya tetes darah pertama itu sakitnya bukan main, tapi masih sempat-sempatnya Sakura mencemaskan orang lain. Atau mungkin kemampuannya dalam merangsang Sakura sudah sangat tinggi sampai-sampai Sakura tak memperdulikan rasa sakitnya?

Pemuda itu tersenyum, memang gadis pilihannya ini benar-benar tak bisa ditebak. Perlahan Sasuke menarik kedua tangan gadis pujaannya itu, ia mengalungkannya di lehernya sendiri. Sakura yang tak mengerti hanya mengikutinya.

"Kau tak perlu menghawatirkan hal itu."

Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium Sakura. Kali ini Sakura mencoba mengimbangi pertarungan lidah Sasuke di mulutnya, meskipun ia masih kalah dengan lidah Sasuke yang berhasil mengapsen gigi-giginya itu. Sakura memeluk leher Sasuke, merasakan pundak yang kokoh dan siap melindunginya.

Merasa Sakura mulai terbiasa dengan kehadirannya di dalam sana, Sasuke mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya. Ia memaju mundurkan kejantanannya masuk ke liang Sakura. Sakura menyernyit, air mata tak bisa lagi ditahan untuk tak menetes.

"Emngh~ emmm…ahh..engh~"

Sasuke semakin ganas saat ia menambah tempo genjotannya. Sepertinya putra kedua clan Uchiha itu sudah sangat haus akan kenikmatan tubuh sang kekasih. Sakura mencengkram bahu Sasuke, mungkin ia akan meninggalkan bekas cakaran, tapi Sasuke bahkan sudah mati rasa selain di bawah sana.

"Ahh…ah…ah…hah~ hah…ahh… Sasu…ahh…"

Mendengar Sakura menggumamkan namanya, Sasuke merasakan 'adik'nya semakin membesar. Ia hampir saja meledak kalau Sakura terus melakukan hal itu. Bayangkan saja, wajah Sakura yang dipenuhi peluh, pipinya yang memerah, matanya yang berkaca-kaca, bibirnya yang mendesahkan namanya, apa lagi yang lebih indah dari ini?

"Aaakh~ engh~ Sasuke…ahhh…eng~ hah hah hah~"

"Sakura aku…ah…"

"Aaaaakkh~ ahh…hah aaahhh…."

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, Sakura pun terasa semakin menjepitnya. Tak ingin melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar, segera saja Sasuke mencabut kejantanannya itu dan menyemprotkan benih cintanya ke atas tubuh Sakura. Membuat gadis itu dibasahi oleh cairan bening dari Sasuke.

Kewanitaan Sakura pun sudah tak kalah basahnya dari milik Sasuke. Nafas keduanya terengah. Namun Sasuke masih memiliki cukup tenaga bahkan untuk sekedar mengamati tubuh letih Sakura. Ia benar-benar sudah memiliki gadis itu seutuhnya. Baik hati maupun tubuhnya. Dan Sasuke membanggakan hal itu.

"_Arigatou_." ucapnya sambil mengecup dahi lebar Sakura.

"Engh~ Sasuke-_kun_…" Sakura melenguh, ia menatap sang kakak. "_I love you._"

_Dheg_

Ekspresi yang ditampilkan Sakura itu sungguh kembali menggoda imannya. Ia sampai bersemu kembali, sepertinya Sasuke memiliki sebuah kelemahan baru dalam hidupnya. Itu adalah ekspresi wajah Sakura yang berlinangan air mata.

"Sakura…"

Merasa dipanggil, gadis itu hanya bisa melengos sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Namun saat melihat Sasuke yang bernafas berat, sepetinya Sakura memiliki suatu firasat buruk. Mungkinkah Sasuke akan kembali menyerangnya?

"_I love you too._"

Sakura terkejut saat Sasuke mengecup keningnya dan menggumamkan kata itu. Seakan menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia. Sasuke memeluk Sakura, membiarkan wanita itu beristirahat sejenak sebelum membawanya pulang. Iringan musik di pesta dansa itu akan menjadi lagu kenangan bagi mereka berdua.

Sementara itu dari kejauhan kembali terlihat sosok wanita yang memperhatikan mereka. Semuanya, semua kegiatan mereka telah dilihat olehnya. Dan kini terlihat wanita berambut merah itu membenarkan kaca matanya, ia mendecih. Kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengetikkan sesuatu dengan cepat dan mengirimnya.

Wanita itu bersiap untuk pergi, "Berhati-hatilah, Haruno Sakura. Kau sudah berurusan dengan orang yang salah."

* * *

-**To Be Countinued**-

* * *

**...Behind The Scene...**

*semua sedang nonton hasil _take part _8 ini*

Sai : Wuah, Sasu... kau hebat juga~ *berdecak kagum*  
sampai membuat ekspresi wajah Sakura jadi begitu... hm.. kau memang pantas jadi kembaranku.

Itachi : *wajah pucat, segera pergi tak ingin melihat lebih jauh*

Sasori : Cih~ *kesal, tapi diam-diam tetap nonton*

Author : Selamat Sakura-_chan~ _Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas terberatmu~|  
Selanjutnya mohon kerja samanya lagi ya~

Sakura : *blush*

Sasuke : Hentikan! jangan tonton lagi! *ambil remote, matikan*

Kiba : Akh! Sasuke! kenapa kau matikan!

Naruto : Sasuke, ayolah! berikan padaku! *mencoba merebut remote*

Sasuke : *ROAR* HEY! KALIAN JUGA, KENAPA ADA DI SINI?!  
DAN LAGI KENAPA YANG BERKUMPUL SEMUANYA LAKI-LAKI!  
BUBAR SEMUA BUBAR! *Sasuke mengamuk*

Author : Semuanya laki-laki? memang aku laki-laki? (-_-)  
ya sudah lah biarkan saja mereka 'geger' di sana.  
Huff, readers. Bagaimana Lemon kali ini? Shera sih nggak kuat bacanya lagi~ (+_=)

Ohh... Readers, Shera punya berita buruk. :(  
Besok Shera nggak bisa update dulu, karena banyak hal, untuk _part _selanjutnya Shera belum bisa menyelesaikannya besok. :(

Shera harap kalian mau mengerti ya~  
Setelah itu, Shera akan coba update teratur lagi~  
doakan semoga semua lancar, ok? :')

See you next chap.  
Give me a mark (review) please?  
Keep Trying My Best!

Shera.


	9. BxS 9 : After I Moved On

Hy minna~  
Wuah~ Lama banget nih kayaknya Shera meninggalkan kalian ya? T_T  
Apa boleh buat, 'urusan' itu nggak bisa ditunda sih~  
Oh well... polling memutuskan bahwa Shera akan menggunakan kolom 'Balasan Reviews' untuk selanjutnya.

dan Shera akan panggilkan Sasuke untuk membalasanya, gpp kan? ^^  
Sasuke udah mulai 'jinak' kok~ *dichidori*

OH ya! Dalam _part _ini Sasuke akan menyanyikan lagu barunya.  
Masih seputar K-pop nih (he he)  
ONEW-In Your Eyes (Eng Ver)  
Nggak punya lagunya gpp kok, nikmatin aja liriknya~ okeh~?

**~Balasan Reviews~**

**Sasuke : Oh, well~ *hoams*  
Karna aku mendapatkan libur 3 hari, kurasa boleh saja aku yang membalasanya. *ambil kertas revoews***

Sweety cherry,  
Ehem... lemon akan ada lagi, tapi entah di chap berapa.

Me,   
Yeah sepertinya hari ini dia akan update.

Summer Choi,  
Shera...ah, maksudku Author...tak sakit. Sepertinya. *lirik*

Haruchan,  
tempat lain? Banyak. Tapi keadaannya 'terdesak'.  
Aku juga tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi.. *sigh*

Uchiharuka,  
bagus. Semakin menggila, semakin menyenangkan melihatnya. *evil

gagaGomez,  
Yeah, berkat dirimu kini yang harus membalasnya.  
Tp _it's ok_..

Hanna Hoshiko,  
Aku tak akan mengecewakannya. *lirik Sakura*  
Tak akan pernah.

Anisha Ryuzaki,  
Hm... itu belum seberapa. Aku masih bisa melakukan lebih.

Kiki RyuEunTeuk,  
Kurang? Tunggu saja lemon selanjutnya. *grin*  
Tanpa konflik apa menariknya?

Reako Mizuumi,  
BSM? boleh juga... *mikir*  
Itachi mulai membaik... kurasa.  
Sai? entahlah...

Akuma,  
hm... yea.

Cherryma,  
Author sedang... *lirik Author*  
ah, aku lupa kalau aku tak boleh memberitahukannya.

Ash,  
Karna itu darah pertama Sakura. (Sakura : Sasuke-_kun_! *blush*)  
Nggak bisa, mau dilihat pun biar saja, bukan urusanku. -_-

Ara-chan,  
Hn, mulai hari ini kami akan sibuk lagi. *Sigh*

Harulisnachan,  
Aku mesum? *mikir*  
Hmm... yeah, mungkin aku memang mesum. -_-

Black SS Pearl,  
Nggak akan kumaafkan. *BLETAK*  
(Author : _gomen~ _iia gpp kok~ km baca aja udah cukup senang~ apalagi direview~ ;))

Guest,  
hm... aku juga setuju denganmu.  
Lebih baik kolom 'ask question' saja, jadi aku tak perlu membalasanya satu per satu. *sigh*  
(Author : Sasukeeeee~! *deathglare*)

Hanazono yuri,  
hn...

Eysha CherryBlossom,  
salah sendiri... -_-  
Karin meninggalkanku karna dy ingin debut solo. masa begitu saja tak mengerti? hm..

Aikha Little Cherry,  
biar saja, itu masalahku. Jangan ikut campur.  
Aku sudah menciptakannya...

Sya Sabaku,  
Haaah~ *sigh*  
Kau tak mengerti situasinya, sesuatu yang 'mendesak' harus segera dikeluarkan...  
Protes tapi minta lemon hot? -_- _weird_

hikari Matsushita,  
hm...

Angel jessi,  
hard lemon? Tuh request sama Authornya. *tarik Author*

Anonym,  
karna itu yang pertama untuk Sakura, aku tak ingin menyakitinya.  
tapi lain kali boleh juga kucoba saranmu...

Guest,  
kusarankan kau mencantumkan namamu, karna akan ada banyak 'guest' kalau ini terus terjadi. -_-

Luca Marvell,  
Akan kusampaikan padanya...  
Gaara sedang _take_ drama lain, sayang sekali script Author ditolak olehnya. *Author sweatdrop*

Raito Kid,  
akan kusampaikan..  
Hey! jangan sentuh aku. Jezzzz~ -_-

CutIcut Uchiha,  
apa? *lirik balik*  
Aku akan melindungi Sakura kok, kau tak perlu khawatir.

Fira Uchiha,  
hm... kurasa begitu.  
Itu pilihanku kan? kenapa kau yang repot?

Sonedinda2,  
hn...

Lui h,  
Biar saja dia kembali, jangan jadikan beban. -_-  
Jahat atau tidak kan urusannya..

Edelwish,  
Aku yang balas, masalah? *hmph  
Cih... *lempar kertas ke Sai*  
(Sai : *ambil kertasnya* hm... senang bisa berkenalan denganmu~ ;) Lain kali mau kencan denganku?)

Sudoer arekndablekputrakeramat,  
hey, apa maksudmu dengan 'bekas'? -_-  
Sayangnya...saat aku melakukannya dengan Sakura, itu memang bukan pengalaman pertamaku. *sigh*  
Tapi dia akan jadi yang terakhir.

Marukocan,  
kalau sudah _turn on_, yang keluar itu '_pheromone'_.  
Yah, kurasa seperti itulah cara Sakura menjeratku.  
Sasori... hm. Entahlah.

Uchiha Ratih,  
aw... yang penting aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku kan.  
Hm, jangan ingatkan aku lagi tentang kejadian itu. (._.)

Kiyora yamazaki,  
awas nanti mengotori lantai... itu, _nosebleed-_mu. -_-

Sami Haruchi,  
hm... bagus.  
Sekarang terlihat kan bahwa aku pro? *hmph

White's,  
Itu belum seberapa.. *sigh*  
Untung sja Sakura TERLALU bodoh jadi dia tak menyadarinya. *isannaro* *nggak kena*

Sasa,  
Kau bisa menulis review sepanjang itu? *kagum*  
Ck! Aku bukan 'bekas'! *roar*  
Itachi sudah lebih baik. Ya ya ya, akan kusampaikan. -_-

QRen,  
*no comment*

Dhezthy UchihAruno,  
Konflik... haaah... semakin banyak.

Qian Zhang,  
ehem... kau salah lihat. -_-

haru CherryRaven,  
*pura-pura tak lihat*

Princess cherry Blossom,  
yeah.. *smirk*  
lemon akan ada lagi. (mungkin)  
Mungkin akan kembali teratur mulai hari ini... *sigh*

**Sasuke : Aku sempat berpikir, banyak yang protes kami melakukan 'itu' di tempat yang tak layak sampai-sampai seseorang pun melihat.  
Tapi kalian sadar? tak hanya Karin yang lihat, kaluan semua juga melihatnya kan? -_-  
Atau lebih suka kami melakukannya diam-diam? aneh... -_-  
**

**Author : Pssst... jangan dengarkan dia, Readers. Mungkin mood-nya sedang buruk. (._.)**

**~Enjoy Reading~**

* * *

Disclaimer Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer Story © Shera Liuzaki

.

.

A story with a girl being loved by lot of guys

.

.

**No Flame. Kritik? yes. Pujian? apa lagi~**

.

.

Shera Liuzaki, present :

.

.

* * *

"**BROTHER X SISTER"**

* * *

.

.

**Part 9 : After I Moved On**

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

Aura-aura pink terlihat menyelimuti tubuh Sakura, bunga-bunga pun seakan bermekaran. Padahal gadis itu baru saja pulang dari festival olahraga di KHS, dan ia memutuskan mengunjungi sang kakak sebelum pulang, tapi lihat saja sekarang ini bahkan tak ada tanda kelelahan di wajahnya.

Itachi mengerutkan dahi melihat kelakuan adiknya yang satu ini. Sekarang Sakura sedang membuat origami—seni melipat kertas—berbentuk bangau. Itachi masih memperhatikannya.

"Hari ini sepertinya kau bahagia sekali? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

Sakura meliriknya, ia sepertinya bingung harus menjawab apa. "Eum… itu…hari ini kelasku memenangkan pertandingan basket putra." jawabnya mengelak.

"Oh? Benar kah? Selamat, selamat." Itachi tersenyum.

"He he iya." Sakura terlihat bahagia sekali—meskipun bukan itu alasan sebenarnya. "Oh ya, _niichan_, ini bangau yang sudah kubuat. Masih ada 650 lagi untuk sampai ke angka 1000."

"Kau mau membuat 1000 bangau?" Itachi menerima bangau-bangau itu dari Sakura.

Gadis merah muda itu mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk medoakan kesembuhan _Oniichan_."

"Hm, _arigatou_. Hari sudah mulai larut, kau tak segera pulang?"

"Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi saat Sasuke-_niichan_ menjemputku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Oh ya, _Oniichan_, aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku sudah mendaftar tempat-tempat yang sekiranya bisa menyembuhkan penyakit _niichan_." Sakura merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat. Ia menyerahkannya kepada Itachi.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini, Sakura." Itachi tersenyum masam sambil meraih amplop itu.

Sakura merengut kesal memandangnya, "Itachi-_oniichan_! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyerah begitu saja! Kalau _niichan_ memang tak berniat untuk sembuh, maka anggap saja kau melakukan itu untukku."

Ucapan Sakura itu sungguh berani sekali, Itachi sampai kaget dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, penyakitnya ini sudah parah, dan bahkan ia tak ingin pergi ke luar negri untuk berobat. Padahal bisa saja dengan uang yang mereka miliki itu, untuk menyembuhkan Itachi.

Sayangnya, Itachi sendiri yang menolak untuk menyembuhkan diri. Ia lebih memilih terus bersama keluarganya meskipun penyakitnya itu kian merenggut sebagian dari kehidupannya. Baginya, seandainya hidupnya menjadi singkat sekalipun, ia tak akan menyesal asal seluruh waktunya dihabiskan bersama orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Kembali Itachi terenyuh dengan kebaikan Sakura, namun saat gadis itu nampaknya mulai membenahi peralatannya, Itachi merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Uhuk!"

Sakura membulatkan mata. Cairan merah yang keluar dari mulut Itachi itu kini membasahi tangan dan selimutnya. Gadis itu memasang wajah paniknya.

"Itachi-_oniichan_!"

-ooOoo-

Suasana menjadi ricuh, semua berawal dari memarahnya penyakit Itachi. Sasuke dan Sai kini telah berkumpul di rumah sakit, kedua orang tua mereka sedang dalam perjalanan untuk kembali. Sakura duduk dengan gusar sambil mengigit jarinya.

Sai sedang menunggu di depan pintu UGD, ia sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu dan mulai mengotak-atik ponselnya. Sementara Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura, ia melirik adik—yang sudah menjadi gadisnya—itu dengan tatapan cemas.

Mereka sudah menunggu 30 menit, tapi dokter maupun perawat tak ada yang keluar memberikan mereka informasi. Sakura semakin guugup seiring berjalannya waktu, membuatnya berkeringat dingin, dan gemetaran. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu tak ingin tinggal diam, ia menarik pundak Sakura dan memberikannya pelukan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Air mata Sakura entah mengapa mengalir begitu saja, meskipun ia tak mengeluarkan suara raungan yang kencang, namun isakannya masih bisa terdengar dengan jelas. Sasuke mengusap rambut Sakura, memberikan gadis itu ketenangan. Sai hanya memperhatikan keduanya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

_Cklek_

Saat pintu terbuka, mereka langsung mengerubuti dokter yang keluar dari sana. Raut wajah dokter itu seakan memperlihatkan sebuah penyesalan, ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sakura semakin kalut melihat hal itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?! Apa yang terjadi pada _Oniichan_! Katakan~!"

"Sakura tenanglah." Sasuke kembali mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sebenarnya, radang paru-paru masih bisa disembuhkan kalau hanya mencapai tahap awal, dan diberikan pengobatan rutin selama 6 bulan. Tapi kalau penyakit itu dibiarkan begitu saja, sumbernya akan semakin parah. Kira-kira seperti itulah kondisinya." jelas sang dokter.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan? Apa ia tak bisa disembuhkan?" Sakura kini mulai meraung sambil mencengkram baju putih sang dokter.

Sementara itu sang dokter yang malah pergi meninggalkan mereka dan mengatakan untuk berdoa saja, membuat Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi dalam tangisannya. Sai pun mendekat.

"Aku tahu dokter yang bisa menyembuhkan Itachi-_oniichan_."

-ooOoo-

Kalau kemarin adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi Sakura, hari ini justru sebaliknya. Sejak pagi Sakura sudah terlihat tak bersemangat, padahal seharusnya ini menjadi hari meriah karena merupakan hari terakhir festival olahraga. Semua karena penyakit Itachi yang semakin memarah, Sai sekarang pun sedang membawanya ke Singapura untuk berobat.

Hinata perlahan mendekati Sakura, "Sakura-_chan_, kau jangan murung terus seperti itu. Semua orang mencemaskanmu. Sebentar lagi kau akan ikut pertandingan karate kan? Ayo semangat!"

Benar juga kata Hinata, ia tak boleh menyalurkan kesedihannya kepada orang lain. Sakura menyunggingkan senyumannya pada gadis indigo itu. Ia mengangguk dan bangkit dari duduknya. Hinata membantunya memakai seragam karate, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Sakura memakainya. Dan ia merindukan masa itu.

Sakura pun pergi menuju aula untuk bersiap, ia melihat beberapa peserta lain yang terlihat bersemangat. Tanpa sadar, seseorang telah berdiri di sampingnya. Orang itu adalah Sasori. Sakura menunduk, sepertinya masih canggung atas kejadian kemarin saat Sasori menembaknya.

"Hm? Kenapa? Kau tak nyaman aku berada di sini?"

Sakura dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan, bukan, bukan itu." Saat itu Sakura baru menyadari kalau Sasori juga menggunakan pakaian karate. "Kau ikut serta?"

"Begitulah. Tapi sayang sekali aku kalah di semi final, dan tebaklah… pemenangnya adalah pacarmu." sahut Sasori dengan entengnya.

"Hyaa!" sontak Sakura segera menutupi mulut Sasori menggunakan tangannya. "Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan suara yang keras, _Baka_!"

"Hmmph!" Sasori melepaskan tangan Sakura yang memberkapnya. "Giliranmu kapan? Masih lama, kah?"

"Lumayan, sekitar 3 pertarungan lagi. Kenapa?"

"Kau mau latihan denganku?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya berpikir sejenak, lalu ia mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Sasori. Mereka pun mundur dan berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan, Sasori dan Sakura kini menjaga jarak mereka dan saling berhadapan.

Sakura menarik nafas, ia mungkin memang sudah lama tak latihan, tapi bagaimanapun ia adalah juara karate tingkat nasional. Sebaiknya Sasori bersiap akan patah tulang kalau meremehkan gadis itu.

"Ini mungkin akan tak adil, berhubung aku sudah lama tak latihan dan kau adalah seorang laki-laki. Jadi bagaimana kalau kali ini kau tak menggunakan kakimu?" sahut Sakura bernegosiasi.

Sasori baru ingat, gadis itu pernah mengatakan padanya kalau ia telah berhenti berkarate. Meskipun ia tak memberitahukan alasannya. Sasori tersenyum meremehkan.

"Hm…kalau begitu aku juga tak akan menggunakan tangan kananku. Melawanmu…hanya butuh tangan kiri saja."

_Tuing_

Mendengar nada mengejek dari perkataan Sasori itu, tanda perempatan muncul dengan besar di dahi lebar Sakura. Gadis itu menggertakkan giginya sambil tersenyum horror. Sepertinya pemuda itu sedang mencoba menyulut emosinya sebagai pemanasan.

"Oke! Jangan menyesalinya nanti."

Merekapun bersiap, Sakura menyipitkan matanya, Sasori pun terlihat serius. Dengan sebuah gerakan kilat, Sakura mulai melayangkan tinjuannya, dan sayang sekali Sasori berhasil menghindari itu. Sepersekian detik kemudian, kakinya menendang ke perut Sasori, sekali lagi pemuda itu bisa menghindarinya.

Sasori mengakuinya sekarang, sebagai perempuan, Sakura terbilang cukup berkualitas juga. Lihat saja gerakannya yang tegas dan teratur itu, kecepatan pukulannya juga menakjubkan. Kalau kau lengah sedetik saja, mungkin tubuhmu akan mendapat jejak biru dari tinjuannya.

_Hap Hyat Hap_

Sakura juga cukup mengakuinya, bahwa Sasori yang bisa menghindari pukulan-pukulannya itu, pantas diacungi jempol. Sedikit banyak, peserta lain yang melihat latihan mereka itu hanya bisa terpesona dan berbisik-bisik kagum.

_Kyuut DHEG!_

Saat Sakura berbalik secara tiba-tiba, ia merasakan setruman kencang di pundaknya. Gerakannya berhenti di sana, dan Sasori seakan melihat celah, dengan tangan kirinya ia memukul punggung Sakura. Pukulan itu tak keras, tentu saja, mana mungkin ia serius memukul seorang wanita.

Tapi rasa sakit yang melanda pundaknya membuat pukulan itu seperti harga mati yang bisa membuatnya linglung dan terjatuh sempurna di lantai.

_Bruk_

Sakura memegangi pundak kanannya, tubuhnya gemetar seketika. Sasori keget melihatnya, setahunya ia tak memukul Sakura sekuat itu. Atau mungkin ia sudah melakukannya tanpa sadar? Pemuda itu pun mejongkok dan melihat keadaan gadis itu.

"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya aku telah menggunakan kekuatanku terlalu besar, _gomen_."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi melihat tubuh Sakura yang masih gemetar sambil memegangi pundaknya, Sasori jadi memikirkan sesuatu. Biasanya, alasan seorang atlet akan berhenti dari olahraga adalah karena cidera. Mungkin saja itulah mengapa Sakura berhenti, dan mengapa ia merasa sakit atas pukulannya.

"Sakura jangan bilang kalau kau—"

"**Bagi peserta pertandingan karate putri, harap segera berkumpul di aula. Pertandingan akan segera dimulai."**

Mendengar pengumuman itu, Sakura menarik nafasnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sasori-_kun_. _Arigatou_ telah menemaniku latihan."

Sasori hanya bisa menatapnya penuh cemas, ia berharap gadis yang masih berada di dalam hatinya itu akan baik-baik saja. Sementara itu terlihat lagi sosok wanita berambut merah yang tak jauh, ia memakai kacamata hitam untuk menutupi dirinya.

"Apa semuanya sudah kau atur agar ia bisa masuk final?" ucap wanita merah itu sambil mengamati Sakura yang kini bersiap memulai pertandingannya.

"Sudah, sesuai dengan rencana." Seorang gadis—yang memakai pakaian karate terlihat berdiri di sampingnya.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku akan menyerahkan semuanya padamu di final nanti."

"Baik, Karin-_sama_."

-ooOoo-

_Hyat Hap Hap_

Gerakan lincah Sakura berhasil membawanya sampai semi final, dan mengalahkan peserta senior lain. Tapi sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit aneh, baginya, gerakan itu bukanlah gerakannya yang sempurna. Kenapa tak ada yang bisa menghindarinya? Seakan sengaja membuat Sakura memenangkannya.

Sakura memang tak terlalu ambil pusing, toh ia mungkin berpikir kekuatannya masih sebesar dulu.

_Nyuuut_

Lagi-lagi pundak Sakura terasa nyeri. Ingin segera menyelesaikan pertandingan itu. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sakura membanting lawannya. Membuat wasit mengangkat bendera merah sebagai tanda kemenangan Sakura. Semua pun bertepuk tangan melihatnya, tak terkecuali seseorang yang menatapnya di balik sana.

"Kau hebat, Sakura." Hinata berlari dan bersiap meluncurkan pelukannya. Sakura merasakan bahaya mendekat, karena pundaknya masih terasa nyeri, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia memejamkan mata.

_Tap_

Tangan besar Sasuke menangkal tubuh Hinata, membuatnya tak jadi menabrak Sakura. Semua orang terkejut melihat kehadiran pemuda idola di KHS itu—termasuk Sakura sendiri.

"Sa—Sasuke-_oniichan_?"

"Hn."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menurutmu?"

Sebenarnya Sakura senang dengan kedatangan Sasuke ini, mungkin Sasuke khawatir pada kondisinya sejak kemarin. Sakura pasti lelah setelah melakukan 'itu' dengannya, ditambah lagi ia mengetahui keadaan Itachi yang memburuk. Saat Sasuke, Hinata, dan Sakura berbincang-bincang membunuh waktu sampai pertandingan final nanti, terlihat Sasori yang mengamati mereka.

Masalahnya bukan itu, tapi seseorang yang berada jauh di belakang Sasori. Seorang wanita berambut merah, kemisteriusan wanita ini sepertinya tak membuat orang-orang berani mendekatinya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, memberikan petunjuk kepada seseorang. Dan seseorang itu mengangguk.

Karin—wanita merah itu, tersenyum penuh arti.

-ooOoo-

"**Pertandingan final karate putri antara Haruno Sakura dari kelas X-1, dan Yoshida Hikari dari kelas XII-3 akan segera dimulai! Semuanya bersiap…"**

Sakura mulai memasang kuda-kudanya. Matanya berubah serius, melihat lawannya yang kini menganggukkan kepala entah kepada siapa. Sakura menarik nafasnya, karena ini final, tak mungkin lawannya akan semudah sebelumnya. Ia hanya berharap cideranya tak makin parah setelah ini.

"**Mulai!"**

_Hyat Hat_

Gadis berambut hitam kuncir kuda—yang menjadi lawannya—itu langsung menyerangnya tanpa jeda. Sakura sampai kaget dibuatnya, mungkin karena sejak tadi lawannya terasa ringan dan mudah dikalahkan begitu saja, lawan kali ini berpengaruh cukup besar pada pergerakannya.

_Hap hap_

Sakura memang bisa menghindari semua pukulannya, namun ia juga sedikit kewalahan karena itu. Bahkan ia tak bisa membalas serangan sang Hikari. Nafasnya kini mulai terengah, tenaganya cukup terkuras—sepertinya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan gadisnya berjuang, terlihat sangat serius. Sasori mendekati pemuda—kawan dekatnya dulu—itu. Sasuke menoleh, meski Sasori berusia dua tahun di bawahnya, namun tingginya sudah hampir menjadi saingan. Tentu saja, dia kan pemain basket, kau lupa?

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi mungkin saja kau sudah mengetahuinya lebih dulu dariku." sahut Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Tahu apa?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu melirik saingannya, "Alasan mengapa Sakura berhenti karate."

Sasuke sepertinya tertarik dengan topic ini. Jujur saja, ia tak mengetahuinya. Lagipula Sakura tak pernah mengatakan telah berhenti karate. Cemburu, kenapa Sasori lebih mengetahui hal yang tak diketahuinya dari Sakura. Meski begitu, bukan saat yang tepat untuknya berdebat.

"Mungkin itu karena ia pernah cidera dulu."

"Cidera?" pertanyaan Sasuke hampir membuat Sasori curiga, kalau-kalau Sakura tak memberitahukan hal itu kepada sang kakak. Tapi kemudian Sasori tak mempermasalahkannya.

Karena serius mendengarkan kelanjutan kalimat Sasori, Sasuke sampai tak memperhatikan jalan pertandingan Sakura. Begitu pula dengan Sasori, yang sama-sama tak memperhatikannya.

_PRRRIIIIIIIIIIITTT_

Bunyi peluit yang ditiup panjang itu memberitahu bahwa pertandingan telah berhenti. Dan kedua pemuda tampan ini baru menyadarai kalau mereka tak memperhatikan Sakura. Namun saat berbalik dan melihat, mata hazel dan onyx mereka membulat sempurna.

"Sakura!"

Sang gadis kini tersungkur sambil memegangi pundaknya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesakitan, orang-orang pun berbisik-bisik tak jelas. Sasuke yang paling cepat berlari menuju Sakura, dan Sasori mengikutinya di belakang.

"Sakura!"

-ooOoo-

"Aku sudah bilang aku baik-baik saja."

Padahal 30 menit yang lalu gadis itu terlihat sangat menderita, kini wajahnya ceria seakan tak pernah terjadi apapun. Hinata, Sasori, dan Sasuke sempat panic melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba terjatuh seperti itu. Sasuke sampai kalut sendiri dan hampir memanggil dokter kelaurga mereka untuk datang.

Beruntung Sasori sempat menahannya dan menyarankannya untuk membawa Sakura ke ruang kesehatan sekolah, bagaimanapun Sasori paham sekali tabiat Sasuke kalau sedang kalut. Ia bisa melakukan apapun bahkan ke level yang tak masuk akal.

"Kau yakin, Sakura-_chan_?" Hinata pun—tak terkecuali—merasa cemas akan keadaan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk menjawabnya, "Oh, bagaimana dengan pertandingannya? Pasti aku kalah ya~ he he. _Gomen_." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tak jelas dan menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk.

Sementara itu Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, "Dasar bodoh!"

Pekikan kencang itu membuat seluruh orang di dalam jadi kaget dan menatap Sasuke. Sakura sepertinya meraskan aura kemarahan dari sang kakak itu. Kepala sang kakak yang tertunduk, membuat sebagian rambut ravennya menutupi keelokan wajahnya.

"Sa,Sasuke-_oniicha—_"

_Tuk_

Sasuke menjatuhkan dahinya ke paha Sakura. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu, pemuda itu terdengar menghela nafasnya. Seakan menyalurkan beban yang baru saja berada di pundaknya. Sakura semakin kebingungan melihat sikap sang kakak.

"Kau hampir membuatku jantungan."

Mendengarnya, Sakura menyadari kecemasan Sasuke. Ia mengusap rambut ravennya yang mencuat dan tersenyum bahagia. Pemuda itu ternyata menyayanginya lebih dari yang ia kira. Hinata mencolek lengan Sasori, sepertinya mereka harus metinggalkan pasangan itu berdua. Pemuda berambut merah itupun menghela nafas sebelum mengikuti Hinata keluar ruangan.

Sakura masih mengusap rambut sang kakak segaligus kekasihnya itu, perlahan Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih rambut pipi Sakura. Membelai sang gadis dan menghelai rambut merah mudanya.

"Kenapa kau tak menceritakannya padaku?" Sakura kembali dibingungkan atas pertanyaan Sasuke. "Mengenai kau yang berhenti karate, dan cideramu."

Suasana hening sejenak, ini mungkin saat yang tepat untuk menceritakan semuanya. Meskipun sebenarnya Sakura tak ingin mengungkit-ngungkit lagi mengenai kejadian itu, sayangnya semua tak bisa selamanya disembunyikan. Apa lagi saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan serius seperti itu.

"Semua terjadi saat aku mengikuti pertandingan karate nasional untuk masuk ke KHS ini." Sakura memberikan jeda pada ceritanya. "Saat di final, seorang gadis yang menjadi lawanku secara tak sengaja mematahkan tanganku. Pertandingan dihentikan sementara, tapi kemudian dilanjutkan seperti biasa."

"Siapa gadis itu?"

"Dia teman satu clubku saat di SMP dulu, kami bersaing untuk jadi yang paling hebat, tapi kami juga bukan musuh. Setelah kejadian itu, ia tak pernah lagi menemuiku. Sekarang aku tak tahu dimana dia."

"Apa cideramu itu sakit? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Aku tak apa, meskipun aku bilang berhenti, aku tak sepenuhnya berhenti. Hanya menunggu cideraku sembuh dan aku akan berlatih kembali."

"Kau yakin?"

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Tangan Sasuke turun dari pipi Sakura dan meraih tangan mungil kekasihnya itu. Sakura hanya terdiam saat Sasuke mengusap tangannya dan menariknya perlahan. Matanya membulat saat kedua tangannya dikecup oleh Sasuke.

"Berjanjilah … Kalau kejadian seperti hari ini terulang lagi, kau harus mengatakannya padaku." sambil mencium tangan Sakura dengan lembut, matanya menatap serius ke emerald Sakura.

_Blush_

Sakura bersemu merah mendengarnya, dengan anggukan lemah, ia menjawab ucapan Sasuke. Meski Sakura sudah tak bisa lagi meneruskan pertandingannya, tapi gadis itu tak peduli. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, bercerita hal-hal kecil yang bisa membuat Sakura tertawa mendengarnya.

Merasa lelah, Sakura bersandar pada pundak Sasuke.

"Hm? Kau mengantuk?" Sasuke membenarkan posisinya agar Sakura merasa lebih nyaman.

Sakura mengangguk, "Sepertinya aku lelah, kau mau menemaniku?"

"Sebenarnya aku ada urusan, tapi mana mungkin aku menolak permintaan tuan putriku kan?"

_Chup_

Sambil mengucapkan hal itu, Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura. Membiarkan gadisnya itu beristirahat dalam pelukannya. Memang tak pernah ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti di masa depan. Manusia yang merencanakan, tapi tetap saja Tuhan yang menentukan.

Seperti rencana seorang wanita berambut merah yang kini gagal itu. Wanita itu hanya bisa menggigit kuku bercatnya dengan kesal. Ia mendecih melihat pemandangan di dalam ruang kesehatan itu. Dan dengan gumaman penuh dendam, ia meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Permainan belum selesai, Sakura."

-ooOoo-

Karena ini adalah hari terakhir Festival Olahraga. Sekarang para penitia sedang mempersiapkan untuk acara puncak sekaligus penutupan, apalagi kalau bukan adu bakat. KHS _Got talent_, seperti itulah sebutan mereka. Panggung sudah mulai didekorasi, tata pencahayaan pun diatur.

Sakura kini mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Sasuke. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia terbangun dan menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah tak berada di sisinya. Apalagi hari mulai gelap.

"Hey, Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh saat merasa seseorang memanggilnya. Hinata melambaikan tangan, ia berlari mendekat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah lumayan kok. Sepertinya aku tertidur terlalu lama. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau melihat Sasuke-_niichan_?"

"Kau mencari Sasuke-_niisama_?" Sakura mengangguk menjawabnya. "Mungkin ia sedang persiapan di ruang tunggu bersama KISS."

"Bersama KISS? Apa maksudmu? Jangan bilang kalau…" Sakura mengerutkan dahi. Anggukan Hinata menjadi jawabannya. "Tak mungkin, memangnya boleh membawa orang luar untuk ikut berpartisipasi?"

"Mereka bukan peserta kok, justru mereka diundang sebagai bintang tamu di sini." Sakura ber'oh' ria mengetahuinya. "Kita lihat penampilan mereka yuk, sepertinya mereka sudah mulai bersiap di atas panggung."

Sakura pun mengikuti ajakan sahabatnya itu. Mereka bergegas menuju lapangan, terlihat sekali para murid yang antusias dalam penutupan festival ini. Semua pastinya merasa sangat senang selama 3 hari terakhir. Sebelum mereka menempuh ujian semester. Ah, tak terasa, mereka sudah setengah tahun berada di sini.

Itu artinya waktu Sakura bersama Sasuke dalam satu sekolah pun tinggal setengah tahun lagi. Berhubung Sasuke pastinya akan segera lulus. Sakura dan Hinata pun sampai di sana. Sudah terlihat Sasori yang melambaikan tangan memberikan kode kepada mereka.

Sakura terdiam, posisinya sangat pas sekali untuk bisa melihat sosok Sasuke. Begitu jelas saat pemuda itu sedang mencoba senar gitarnya. Shion, Kiba, dan Naruto juga sedang mempersiapkan alat musik mereka masing-masing.

Sorakan gembira terdengar menggema, sepertinya tak sedikit juga yang menjadi penggemar KISS (KISSer) di KHS ini. Seketika emerald Sakura menangkap onyx Sasuke yang melihatnya. Di antara ratusan murid yang hadir di sana, Sasuke bisa menemukan pujaan hatinya dengan mudah. Pemuda itu tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-_sama_ tersenyummm~!"

"Dia tersenyum padaku~"

"Padaku!"

"Aku!"

Kira-kira begitulah pertengkaran kedua gadis muda yang berada di dekat Sakura, membuat Sakura mendengus menahan tawanya. Di atas sana, sepertinya KISS sudah bersiap memulai pertunjukkan mereka.

"**Perhatian semuanya, sekarang mari kita sambut band kesayangan kita… KISS!"**

_Plok plok plok_

Semua bertepuk tangan membukanya. Sebelumnya, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke mic dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ini lagu baru dari KISS. Tak pernah diputar di manapun, kalian semua yang ada di sini akan jadi pendengar pertama secara _live_." pembukaan Sasuke itu semakin menghisteriskan para KISSer.

Sakura kembali tertegun saat mata Sasuke menatapnya. Atau mungkinkah ia GR? Tapi memang benar pemuda itu sedang menatapnya. Beruntung para KISSer lain tak menyadari hal itu. Dengan sebuah senyuman, Sasuke meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Lagu ini kupersembahkan… untuk seseorang spesial yang kini berada di antara kalian."

_Jreeeng jjrrrgg_

Pertikan gitarnya yang lembut mulai terdengar. Iringan piano juga mengikutinya, meskipun suara gitar Sasuke masih menjadi dominan di sana. Lagu ini begitu lembut, ingin menunjukkan perasaan pemuda itu kepada gadis yang dicintainya. Sakura.

**I have been told once but  
[**_Aku sudah pernah diberitahu, tapi_**]**

**I felt the heart beating on that day  
[**_Aku merasa berdebar hari itu_**]**

"Aaaahhh~"

Seakan dibuat meleleh oleh suara merdu Sasuke, KISSer-KISSer itu bersemu merah. Tapi Sakura masih serius memperhatikan sosok Sasuke. Gadis itu lebih terpesona lagi, lebih dari para KISSer itu.

Perpaduan antara gitar Sasuke dengan piano Shion membuat lagu yang dinyanyikannya lebih terdengar santai dan lembut. Lirik yang dialunkan dipuitiskan dengan indah. Sepertinya Sasuke telah berhasil membuat lagu yang begitu hebat.

**I know from the start  
[**_Aku tahu dari awal_**]**

**I was not sure what, we sounded like it is destiny  
[**_Aku tak yakin bahwa, kita terdengar seperti takdir_**]**

Sakura tersadar, sepertinya ia pernah mendengar lagu ini. Ini bukan yang pertama untuknya, tapi kapan? Kalau ingatannya masih menyangkut di otaknya, berarti kejadian itu terjadi belum lama ini.

Semakin Sakura memikirkannya, entah mengapa semakin hatinya berdebar-debar. Namun tak lama ia ingat, ini adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan Sasuke saat ia berusaha mencarinya. Lagu yang menuntunnya menemukan keberadaan Sasuke. Dan lagu yang…menjadi awal tetesan darah itu.

_Blushh_

**Love me and  
[**_Cintai aku dan_**]**

**Time will lead you  
[**_Waktu akan menuntunmu_**]**

Kini Kiba dan Naruto mulai mengambil bagiannya. Iringan berbagai alat musik yang menyatu membentuk sebuah melodi, menjadikan arena depan panggung semakin histeris. Tak jarang teriakan-teriakan mendominasi bahkan hampir menyamarkan suara Sasuke.

Sakura menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar akan menyanyikan lagu cinta sekali lagi. Ia pikir itu lagu milik orang lain yang dinyanyikan Sasuke. Air matapun mendadak membasahi pipi Sakura, membuat gadis itu kini berlinangan air mata.

**Forever without breaking up  
[**_Selamanya tanpa berpisah_**]  
**

**I thought I was dreaming, like a real dream  
[**_Kupikir aku sedang bermimpi,seperti benar-benar mimpi_**]**

"Kau kenapa?" Hinata mendekati Sakura yang kini mengusap air matanya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah. "Hinata, aku bahagia."

Hinata hanya bisa tediam tak menjawab. Tapi meski begitu, gadis indigo itupun tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura. Sahabatnya itu sedang merasakan diayun oleh perasaan cinta. Sasori melirik mereka, meskipun masih juga ada rasa pada Sakura, tapi melihat Sasuke—yang ia akui memang keren di atas sana, dalam hati ia sudah merelakannya.

**Remember that day when we first met  
[**_Ingat hari saat kita pertama bertemu_**]**

**Dazzling and radiant eyes and gave me such a day  
[**_Mata yang bersinar dan bulat, dan memberikanku keceriaan_**]**

**Thank you for what you gave me  
[**_Terima kasih untuk apa yang kau berikan padaku_**]**

Sakura kembali mengingatnya. Masa dimana mereka pertama bertemu. Saat kedua orang tua Sakura meninggal karena kecelakaan, dan saat ia diangkat menjadi putri keluarga Uchiha. Sakura masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Masa itu menjadi awal dari pertemuannya dengan Sasuke.

**I know from the start  
[**_Aku tahu dari awal_**]**

**I was not sure what, we sounded like it's destiny  
[**_Aku tak yakin bahwa, kita terdengar seperti takdir_**]**

Tak hanya kata-kata saja, perlakukan tak menyenangkan pun telah dideritanya. Sasuke begitu membenci sosok Karin yang dilihatnya pada Sakura. Kemiripan mereka membuat Sasuke melampiaskan amarah yang tak bisa dilampiaskannya kepada Karin. Membuat Sakura menjadi boneka pengganti Karin.

**Love me and  
[**_Cintai aku dan_**]**

**Time will lead you  
[**_Waktu akan menuntunmu_**]**

Butuh waktu yang tak singkat agar Sasuke mau membuka hatinya lagi. Tapi dengan ketulusan Sakura, dan kesabarannya, pemuda itu mau berusaha untuk mempercayai seseorang lagi. Sakura mengajarkannya, bahwa semua orang tak bisa hidup sendirian. Semua saling membutuhkan. Termasuk dirinya.

**Forever without breaking up  
[**_Selamanya tanpa berpisah_**]  
**

**I thought I was dreaming, like a real dream  
[**_Kupikir aku sedang bermimpi,seperti mimpi sungguhan_**]**

Sementara itu terlihat seseorang di belakang panggung memperhatikan sosok Sasuke. Wanita berambut merah itu sepertinya beberapa hari ini kurang kerjaan sehingga terus berkeluyuran di sekitar Sasuke atau Sakura. Tatapan mata sinis terlihat jelas meskipun ia menggunakan kacamata.

Rambut merahnya yang—entah sengaja atau tidak—berantakan itu dibelainya menggunakan tangan. Bibir merah tebal dengan lipstick berkilau membuatnya terlihat seksi. Bahkan caranya bicara yang seperti dimonyong-monyongkan itu, terkadang membuat pria luluh. Meski hanya 'terkadang'.

**Looking at me smiling to you  
[**_Melihat diriku tersenyum padamu_**]**

**It was a good day  
[**_Itu adalah hari yang indah_**]**

**Why there are tears  
[**_Kenapa ada air mata_**]**

**In my eyes  
[**_Di mataku_**]**

Beberapa pesuruhnya terlihat sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu, tak ada mengetahu pergerakan mereka. Hanya wanita itu, dan beberapa angota fansnya. Bahkan panitia pun sepertinya sudah diamankan. Wanita itu menelpon seseorang.

"_Moshi-moshi_? Apa persiapannya sudah siap? Aku akan segera naik sebentar lagi, dan kuingin saat itu kalian sudah sampai. Mengerti? Bagus."

**Forever we will not break up  
[**_Selamanya kita tak akan berpisah_**]**

**Always dream to hope that will not change the next day  
[**_Selalu bermimpi untuk berharap agar tak ada perubahan esok hari_**]**

Tak lama wanita itu menutup teleponnya. Ia tersenyum kepada sosok Sasuke. Pemuda itu ternyata masih menduduki peringkat pertama dalam hatinya, meskipun ia sendirilah yang sudah meninggalkannya. Ya, wanita itu ditawari pekerjaan yang tak mungkin seorangpun yang bisa menolaknya. Atau mungkin ada saja.

"Tak apa, itu sudah berlalu. Tenang saja, kau akan jadi milikku lagi cepat atau lambat, Sasuke-_kun_." gumamnya dengan nada penuh penekanan.

**Love stays  
[**_Cinta tinggal_**]**

**Our time to be together  
[**_Waktu kita untuk bersama_**]**

"Kyaaaa! Sasuke-_sama_! Kyaa!"

Sementara itu di depan panggung sana pera KISSer mulai menggila. Inilah aksi fanatic mereka, ada yang bersikeras menaiki panggung, ada yang mencoba menerobos dari belakang panggung. Untung saja panitia sempat mempersiapkan polisi local untuk berjaga.

Sakura masih terdiam menghayati nyanyian Sasuke, meskipun kini air mata sudah mulai hilang dari pelupuk Sakura dan berganti dengan senyuman.

**Do not change, forever  
[**_Jangan pernah berubah, selamanya_**]**

**Like a dream, to me, like a dream  
[**_Seperti mimpi, bagiku, seperti mimpi_**]**

Lagu sudah hampir berakhir. Darimana Sakura tahu? Tentu saja karena ia sudah pernah mendengar lagu ini sebelumnya bukan, dan perasaannya juga mengatakan demikian. Ia bersiap-siap akan bertepuk tangan.

Dan yang menyadari hal itu juga tak hanya Sakura, para KISSer sepertinya peka juga kalau masalah lagu KISS. Bagaimanapun mereka sudah hafal bagaimana intro dan ending dari setiap lagu KISS yang membuatnya bisa dibedakan dari lagu lain.

**Remember that day when we first met  
[**_Ingat hari saat kita pertama bertemu_**]**

**Strikingly radiant you for coming on such a day  
[**_Dengan mencoloknya, kamu datang pada hari seperti itu._**]**

**I really thank you  
[**_Aku sungguh berterima kasih_**]**

_Plok plok plok_

"Hwooooo~! Kyaaa~!"

Lagu pun selesai, para penonton bertepuk tangan semeriah yang mereka bisa. Sakura hampir bertepuk tangan, namun sepersekian detik tepat saat Sasuke menyelesaikan lirik terakhir dari lagunya. Tiba-tiba saja lampu padam. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat panik seluruh murid yang ada.

"Sakura! Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura merasakan tangan Hinata yang mendekat dan menggelayutinya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba saja lampu padam?"

"Aku juga tak tahu. Apa yang terjadi di panggung sana? Sama sekali tak terlihat jelas." Sakura mengerutkan dahi.

"Sakura! Hinata!" panggil seorang pemuda, yang disinyalir adalah Sasori. "Kalian baik-baik saja. Sepertinya terjadi gangguan pada saluran listrik, panitia sedang berusaha memperbaikinya."

"Begitu kah?"

_Paaatss_

Namun secara misterius lampu itu kembali menyala. Menampilkan seluruh sudut panggung yang ada di hadapan mereka. Sakura membulatkan mata, melihat apa yang mereka lihat di atas panggung. Seorang pemuda, dan seorang gadis berambut merah. Sakura mengenali gadis itu. Tapi yang membuat syok adalah—

"KYAAAAAAAAaaaaa!"

—Sosok Sasuke yang berciuman dengan Karin.

_DHEG_

Ini bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Bahkan ini buruk. Sakura masih syok melihatnya. Tak hanya dirinya, seluruh KISSer yang ada dan bahkan para anggota KISS yang notabe berada di atas panggung pun terlihat kaget. Sakura menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama lampu padam tadi?

* * *

-**To Be Countinued**-

* * *

**...Behind The Scene...**

Author : Oh, well~  
Bagaimana kabar kalian setelah libur 3 hari, anak-anak~? ^o^

Sasuke : Aku tak libur, banyak hal yang harus kulakukan.

Sakura : Aku tak bisa libur, sebentar lagi akan ada ujian kenaikan kelas.

Sai : Aku juga tak libur, banyak kencan yang harus kujalankan. ;)

Itachi : Di rumah sakit sangat sibuk, mungkin lain kali ada bagusnya aku mengambil cuti istirahat.

Author : Wah-wah~ Kalian semangat sekali ya~  
Bagus! kalau begitu saatnya kita lanjutkan Fict ini kan?  
Ah, tapi _script part_ selanjutnya kemana ya? Kurasa aku tadi meletakkannya di sini... *Mencari*

Sakura : Hm... aku tak melihatnya.  
*menyelipkan sesuatu di dalam buku-bukunya*

Sasuke :*menggenggam sesuatu*  
Aku mau pergi ke _basecamp_. *pergi*

Sai : *memasukkan sesuatu ke tasnya*  
Ah, aku juga ada kencan. Aku pergi dulu~ ;*

Itachi : *memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam jasnya*  
Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku kembali ke rumah sakit.

Author : Ah~ Readers, aku tak bisa menemukan dimana _script_ku~ T_T  
Pasti salah satu dari mereka yang telah menyembunyikannya, bisa kalian bantu aku?  
Kira-kira siapa yang sudah menyembunyikan _script_ itu?

Kalau tidak segera ketemu, aku tak bisa update besok~  
Ah, bagaimana ini~ (ToT)  
bantu Shera ya~

Thank you for waiting this Fict.  
See next Fict  
Give me a mark (review) please?  
Keep Trying My Best!

Shera


	10. BxS 10 : I Will Protect You

Konbanwa minna~ ^o^  
Masih semangat kah untuk membaca Fict ini?  
Apa alurnya mulai ga jelas nih? Apa konfliknya terlalu nyeleneh kayak sinetron?  
Oh~ _gomenasai~_ (ToT)  
I'll try to make it better next time~

Hari ini Hinata-_chan_ yang akan ambil alih, _daijoubu_ kan? ^^  
*kasihin kertas reviews ke Hinata*

**~Balasan Reviews~**

**Hinata : em.. anoo... hari ini aku yang akan membalas reviews kalian, semoga berkenan. x(  
*bungkukin kepala* #JDUAK *kejedut meja* (T-T)**

Hana Hoshiko,  
Konbanwa, ah~ *merinding* *glup*  
Ah ha ha,iya... itu...cukup sadis.

Uchiharuka,  
Konbanwa, a ha ha sudah ketemu kok. Baru saja ketemu, dan itu ternyata di bawah bantal Author-_san_. *sweatdrop*

Shaaap48,  
Konbanwa, _arigatou gonzaimasu~_  
*nunduk-nunduk*  
Akan kami pertimbangkan review-mu, terima kasih~

Sonedinda2,   
Konbanwa, Emm... sabar ya~ semoga bagi yang Karin lovers tak tersinggung~ x(

CutIcut Uchiha,  
Konbanwa, nggak telat kok. :)  
Ah itu... em.. iya akan kusampaikan. terima kasih.

Luca Marvell,  
Konbanwa, engh... iya _gomen~ _*nggak tau maaf buat apa*  
Akan kusampaikan pada Itachi-_oniisama_, terima kasih.

Edelwish,  
Konbanwa, ah...ah... _G-gomen, _aku yang membalas review-mu. _G-gomenasai!_ *nunduk*  
(Sai : Tak apa Hinata, *tepuk kepala Hinata*.  
Hm? bentou? boleh juga, tapi makannya disuapi ya? dan jangan pakai tangan. *smirk* Aku selalu mendoakanmu. :*)

Sakira nata-chan,  
Konbanwa, hai' daijoubu~ :)  
Akan kusampaikan review-mu, terima kasih~

natsumo Kagerou,  
konbanwa, he he itu ide yang bagus~ tapi...em... mungkin akan sedikit ekstrem ya? (._.)

Angel Jessi,  
Konbanwa, em... itu sebenarnya...  
(Sasuke : *lewat* itu aku yang bilang, kenapa? Membaca sambil membayangkan, itu sama saja. Hn *pergi lagi*)  
Ah _g-gomenasai~ _akan kusampaikan reviewmu~ terima kasih~

gagaGomez,  
Konbanwa, ah Author-_san_ bilang ini kira-kira akan berakhir di _part 14_. Tinggal 4 _part _lagi~ *mendadak sedih*

Kiki RyuEunTeuk,  
Konbanwa, akan kusampaikan review-mu~ arigatou~ :)

hana Loveless,  
Konbanwa, Author-_san_ sangat senang sekali membaca reviewmu~  
*lirik Author yang lagi jungkir balikan di atas kasur* Sai-_oniisama_ akan memiliki peran kok dalam beberapa waktu ini~

Fira Uchiha,  
konbanwa, emm... Author bilang, Karin harusnya hanya memeluk Sasuke-_oniisama_, tapi ternyata dia malah menciumnya. itu diluar dugaan~ emm... _gomenasai~_

Princess Cherry Blossom,  
Konbanwa, em... _g-gomenasai_ kalau konfliknya buat nggak nyaman~  
Author-_san_ akan mencoba mencari penyelesaiannya~ terima kasih~

hikari m,  
konbanwa, hai' daijoubu~ :)  
em.. ano.. _g-gomensai~_! x( *minta maaf mulu kerjaannya*

Nurafiah15,  
Konbanwa, _g-gomenasai_~ kami akan mencoba menyelesaikan masalah ini pada Karin-_oneesama_~

reako Mizuumi,  
Konbanwa, Author-_san _mengambil cuti selama 3 hari, sekarang kami akan mencoba berjuang mengejar deathline lagi~ ganbatte-ne~ o('v')o  
BMD.. em.. BDMS.. BDSM.. apa itu? *polos*

Anisha Ryuzaki,  
konbanwa, hai' itu kesalahan kami~ _g-gomenasai~  
_Karin-_oneesama_ hanya berusaha mendalami perannya~ x(  
_Gomenasai~_

Uchiha ratih,  
Konbanwa, ah...uh... ini... ha-haruskah kusampaikan pada Karin-_oneesama?_ *bingung*

Qian Zhang,  
Konbanwa, ha ha *garuk pipi*  
Em... *tengak-tengok* *liat Karin lewat* *cepet-cepet sembunyiin*

Sudoer arekndablekputrakeramat,  
! _honto gomenasai~!_ *nunduk-nunduk*  
Kami akan mencoba mempersingkat konfliknya, _gomenasai~_

Jeremy Liaz Toner,  
konbanwa, _arigatou gonzaimasu~ ^^_

Cherryma,  
Konbanwa, ah... sepertinya Author-_san_ tak ingin membuat SasuSaku berkonflik lagi~  
Emm.. sepertinya~ *garuk pipi*

White's,  
konbanwa, Itachi-_niisama _masih dalam status siaga~ mohon doanya~ *bungkukkin badan*  
Akan kusampaikan, terima kasih~

Ichiro kenichi,  
Konbanwa, ah..._g-gomen_~!  
_G-gomenasai~_ kami sepeinya sedikit lalai~  
karin-_oneesama_ sekolah di Konoha Music School, ditambah lagi dia adalah penyanyi solo yang sedang tenar.  
Karenanya sekolah memberikan hak-hak khusus padanya~ terima kasih~ :)

Haruchan,  
konbanwa, sebelumnya terima kasih sudah memintaku membalas reviews~ *bungkukin badan* _Arigatou~  
_masalah ciuman, itu tak seperti _script _yang ditulis Author-_san_. Seharusnya Karin-_neesama_ hanya memeluk Sasuke-_oniisama_, tapi... engh~ _gomenasai~_

Lui H,  
Konbanwa, emm... etto... engh... akan kusampaikan reviewmu, terima kasih~ *canggung*

dhezthy UchihAruno,  
Konbanwa, ha ha em.. _gomenasai~ _itu kesalahan kami dalam memperhitungkannya. _Gomenasai~_  
akan kusampaikan reviewmu, terima kasih~

Cherrywarriors,  
konbanwa, terima kasih atas reviewnya~ :)

Miura-chan,  
konbanwa, Author-_san _mengatakan senang sekali bisa berkenalan denganmu~ :)

Sasa,  
Konbanwa, _g-gomenasai~_  
Em...Itachi_-niisama_ pasti akan baik-baik saja kok~ *berdoa*  
Masalah Karin-_neesama, _sebenarnya itu salah paham saja~ engh~ *bingung menjelaskannya*  
kami akan berjuang lagi setiap harinya, terima kasih~

Me,  
Konbanwa, iya~ terima kasih sudah setia dengan kami~ *bungkukkin badan*  
Akan kusampaikan review-mu, terima kasih~ :)

Sami Haruchi,  
Konbanwa, hai' akan kusampaikan~ terima kasih~ :)

Qren,  
Konbanwa, ha ha capek?

Uchiharuka,  
Konbanwa, Auhtor-_san_ bilang akan segera mencari jalan keluarnya~ x(  
terima kasih~ :)

Black SS Pearl,  
Konbanwa, em.. etto~ he he *garuk pipi*  
Ah, sebenarnya... itu Author-_san _sendiri yang menaruhnya di kamar, sepertinya ia lupa. *Sweatdrop*

P.I.J  
Konbanwa, em.. etoo~  
ha ha *nggak bisa komen apa-apa*

**Hinata : Ah, mengenai kasus ciuman kemarin, nanti di belakang layar, kalian akan tau.  
Em... sekilan dariku. Semoga tak ada kata-kataku yang menyinggung. Senang bisa membalas reviews kalian.  
_Arigatou~ _**

**~Enjoy Reading~**

* * *

Disclaimer Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer Story © Shera Liuzaki

.

.

A story with a girl being loved by lot of guys

.

.

**WARNING!  
HARD (or may be NOT) LEMON INSIDE! 18+ ONLY!**

.

.

**No Flame. Kritik? yes. Pujian? apa lagi~**

.

.

Shera Liuzaki, present :

.

.

* * *

"**BROTHER X SISTER"**

* * *

.

.

**Part 10 : I Will Protect You**

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

"_Sakura! Hinata!" panggil seorang pemuda, yang disinyalir adalah Sasori. "Kalian baik-baik saja. Sepertinya terjadi gangguan pada saluran listrik, panitia sedang berusaha memperbaikinya."_

"_Begitu kah?"_

_Paaatss_

_Namun secara misterius lampu itu kembali menyala. Menampilkan seluruh sudut panggung yang ada di hadapan mereka. Sakura membulatkan mata, melihat apa yang mereka lihat di atas panggung. Seorang pemuda, dan seorang gadis berambut merah. Sakura mengenali gadis itu. Tapi yang membuat syok adalah…_

_Sosok Sasuke yang berciuman dengan Karin._

_DHEG_

_Ini bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Bahkan ini buruk. Sakura masih syok melihatnya. Tak hanya dirinya, seluruh KISSer yang ada dan bahkan para anggota KISS yang notabe berada di atas panggung pun terlihat kaget. Sakura menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama lampu padam tadi?_

-ooOoo-

"Tidaaakkk~! Sasuke-_samaaaaa~!"_

Hiruk pikuk kekecewaan para KISSer pecah sudah. Mereka beringsut dan menjerit kesal. Sasuke segera saja mendorong sosok Karin menjauhinya. Ia menutupi mulutnya sambil menatap wanita merah itu dengan sinis. Namun Karin hanya tersenyum, ia kembali menarik lengan Sasuke.

Saat itu Sakura hendak beraspirasi, namun tiba-tiba segerombolan orang datang menyerbu tempat itu begitu saja. Sakura sudah bisa menyebutkan kalau mereka adalah wartawan, itu karena kamera besar yang mereka bawa di atas pundak dan sedang menyorot ke atas panggung.

Tapi tunggu. Kenapa ada wartawan di tempat seperti ini dan di saat seperti ini? Mengapa wartawan itu mengetahui kalau KISS sedang manggung di Konoha High School? Dan kenapa Karin kebetulan berada di sini? Mungkin saja itu bukanlah 'kebetulan', tapi bagian dari rencana seseorang.

Karin mengambil mic yang digunakan Sasuke untuk bernyanyi, "Perhatian semuanya. Kalian pasti kaget mengenai hal barusan bukan? Biar kujelaskan."

Sakura memiliki perasaan tak enak. Sasuke kembali melepaskan diri, namun gerakannya sedikit terlambat karena Karin sudah lebih dulu mengumumkan sesuatu yang bahkan sangat mustahil untuk dilakukan. Baik Sasuke, Sakura, Sasori, Hinata, atau para personil KISS lainnya, semua membulatkan mata tak mempercayainya.

"Kami sudah bertunangan."

-ooOoo-

_BRAK_

Sasuke nampak kesal. Sangat kesal. Ia membanting tasnya ke sembarang arah, membuat beberapa benda berjatuhan karena terkena lemparannya itu. Kedua _Kaasan _dan _Tousan_nya bahkan diabaikan begitu saja saat menyambutnya pulang ke rumah.

"Sial!" pekiknya sambil meremas rambut ravennya sendiri.

Sementara itu Sakura yang datang belakangan, kini menjadi sasaran introgasi dari _Kaasan_nya. Sakura hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan mengangkat bahu, atau sekedar menggelengkan kepala. Dengan lemas gadis itu menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Sejenak, ia sempat melirik pintu kamar Sasuke, ada sebesit rasa tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, tapi air mata yang mengalir di pipinya menjadi bukti bahwa itu BENAR terjadi.

Bahkan untuk Sasuke sendiri, tak pernah menyangka Karin akan melakukan hal gila seperti itu. Pemuda itu memang pernah menaruh hati padanya, tapi tidak lagi sekarang. Kenapa saat Sasuke sudah mulai _move on_ dari wanita itu, yang ada ia selalu saja mengganggu hubungan mereka.

Ditambah lagi mengatakan kalau Karin dan dirinya bertunangan? Yang benar saja.

"Sial! Brengsek!"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak menyangka Karin akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Remasannya semakin mengerat, tak peduli kepalanya yang mulai merengek kesakitan. Ia bangkit secara tiba-tiba, diambilnya beberapa helai _tissue_ dari meja belajarnya, digosokkannya _tissue _itu ke bibirnya.

Mengingat Karin sudah menciumnya tepat di depan semua orang. Bahkan mungkin seluruh dunia. Kenapa? Karena wartawan yang datang di sana meliputnya secara _live_. Siaran langsung pernyataan tunangan dari artis papan atas, Karin. Siapa yang akan menyangkal berita ini.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, atau mungkin tepatnya seseorang.

"Sakura."

Kejadian itu pasti cukup untuk membuat Sakura syok. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang pun Sakura sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia membisu seketika, dan Sasuke pun tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. Yang pemuda itu ketahui dengan pasti adalah, Sakura kini pasti sedang menangis.

Perlahan Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sakura, sesampainya di depan pintu kamar itu, ia bisa mendengar isakan Sakura. Hatinya nyeri, mendengar sang kekasih larut dalam kesedihannya. Padahal bukan maksudnya begini, ini semua benar-benar di luar dugaannya.

"Sakura."

Gumam pemuda itu sambil mendekat, lampu dibiarkannya padam. Mungkin sekarang situasinya berbalik. Sasuke pernah termenung dalam suasana sepi di ruang multimedia pada hari kekalahannya dari Sasori. Kini giliran Sakura yang terpuruk. Lagi-lagi semua karena Sasuke.

"Engh…hiks." merasa Sasuke ada di sana, Sakura mencoba menahan tangisannya. Ia menarik selimut tebalnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sakura, _gomen_~" Sasuke berlutut di samping ranjang Sakura. Mencoba menatap sang kekasih meski ia tak bisa melihatnya secara langsung. "Kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau Karin yang tiba-tiba menciumku."

_Sret_

Seketika itu pula Sakura bangkit dan membuka tameng alias selimut—yang menutupi dirinya—itu. Membuat Sasuke kaget dan hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang. Untungnya itu tak terjadi, dan Sasuke masih _stay cool_ di tempatnya.

"Tapi kan kau bisa menghindarinya!" ketus Sakura—dengan wajahnya yang sudah dipenuhi linangan air mata dan ingus. Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa melihatnya, meskipun ini bukan saat yang tepat.

"_Gomen_, Sakura." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak-acak rambut gadis kesayangannya itu.

_Seet_

Dengan gerakan refleksnya, Sakura menangkis tangan Sasuke. Itu bukanlah tangkisan kuat, tapi cukup untuk menghentikan tawa Sasuke. Kini gadis itu memasang wajahnya yang serius—meski bagi Sasuke masih saja terlihat lucu.

"Kau jahat! Aku benci padamu." Sakura memukul-mukul ringan dada Sasuke. "Kau kan bisa mendorongnya dengan mudah! Atau jangan-jangan kau juga senang dicium olehnya?!"

Dengan sekali tarikan, tangan Sakura ditarik ke pelukan Sasuke. Pemuda itu mencium bibir Sakura. Mata emerald-nya yang terkaget itu menutup perlahan, dan tak lama Sasuke melepaskannya. Ciuman itu menjadi obat penenang untuk Sakura. Sasuke memeluk gadisnya dengan erat.

"Kau ini benar-benar… Sama sekali tak memberikanku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan." Sakura hanya bisa bersemu di sela pelukan Sasuke. "Bukankah aku sudah menjadi milikmu? Kenapa juga aku harus senang dicium oleh wanita lain?"

"Tapi kalian berciuman, dan Karin adalah mantan pacarmu."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Itu kan cerita lama, yang sekarang kuinginkan hanya kamu. Haruno Sakura."

Sakura sepertinya mulai terbawa suasana yang diciptakan Sasuke. Gadis itu larut dalam belaian lembut sang kakak. Sasuke perlahan melepaskan pelukannya, gadis yang kini ada di pangkuannya itu menatapnya dengan bingung. Sasuke meraih tangan kanan Sakura, ia menatap sang emerald dalam-dalam sebelum ia mengecup tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa aku bisa minta tolong padamu, tuan putriku?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum kepada Sakura, membuat gadis itu sedikit salah tingkah. "Sepertinya seorang wanita telah dengan seenaknya menyentuhku, dan aku ingin kau yang menghapus bekas itu. Agar aku bisa kembali menjadi milikmu, bersediakah?"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, "Hentikan, Sasuke-_kun_."

Meskipun berkata begitu, tapi terlihat jelas dalam wajah Sakura bahwa gadis itu senang. Sasuke pun mendekatkan wajahnya, dan Sakura juga tak terlihat menolaknya.

"Mmm…"

Sasuke mengecupnya, merasakan kelembutan bibir merah Sakura yang membuatnya ketagihan. Perlahan ciuman itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih 'berani'. Ya, berani. Sasuke kini berani memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Membuat gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya dan bersiap mengikuti pertarungan lidah dalam mulutnya.

Tubuh Sasuke terangkat, semakin menekan tubuh Sakura agar jatuh berbaring di ranjang. Menyadari hal itu, Sakura sontak membulatkan mata. Ia langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke mundur, sampai-sampai pemuda itu hampir tersungkur jatuh saking kagetnya.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?" keluh pemuda Uchiha itu sambil mengusap perutnya yang terkena tonjokkan Sakura.

Sakura malah memundurkan dirinya dan menutupi tubuhnya sendiri. "Kau lupa? Kau bilang kau tak akan menyakitiku! Tapi kemarin itu SANGAT MENYAKITKAN, bahkan aku tak bisa berdiri atau duduk dengan benar! Kau pembohong!"

_Toeng_

Sasuke menatap kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan cengo. Mereka terdiam sejenak, sebelum Sasuke tiba-tiba mendengus dan menertawakan Sakura. Merasa malu, Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan melengos tak menatap sang kakak. Sasuke berusaha meredam tawanya, bahkan air mata pun terlihat di sudut kelopaknya.

Dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba, pemuda itu melesat naik dan kembali mengunci gerakan Sakura. Menahannya dengan sebelah tangan dan mulai melucuti pakaian gadis itu. Sakura syok melihatnya, tidakkah pemuda itu mengerti keluhannya?

"Sasuke! Hentikan! Kau tak mendengarkanku barusan?" ketus Sakura berharap sang kakak mau menghentikan aksi gilanya.

"Aku mendengarmu, Sakura. Tapi justru karna aku mendengarmu," Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku jadi semakin tak bisa menahannya."

Sambil mengucapkan itu, Sasuke menurunkan bra Sakura, kini terlihatlah dua gundukan yang gempal itu. Siap untuk dijamah oleh Sasuke, dan tentu saja tak ingin terabaikan sia-sia.

"Uhh~" Sakura menahan desahannya. Ia memalingkan wajah dan memejamkan mata.

Sasuke mengigit puting kemerahan Sakura, menggigit, menjilat, lalu menggigitnya lagi. Menghisapnya seolah-olah ia adalah bayi yang kehausan dan mencari minum. Sakura semakin berkeringat saat Sasuke menambah tempo permainannya.

Sebelah tangannya yang menganggur, meraba perut datar Sakura, dan terus turun sampai ke paha mulusnya. Sasuke mengusapnya konstan sebelum akhirnya melebarkan kedua penghalang Sakura di bawah sana.

"Tunggu, _oniicha~ _aahh~"

Terlambat, tangan Sasuke berhasil menerobos pertahanan Sakura. Tanpa melepas celana dalam yang mulai basah itu, Sasuke memainkannya. Memainkan 'biji' yang ditemukannya di dalam sana. Membuat cairan kental semakin membasahi telapak tangannya.

Baik dada maupun kewanitaan Sakura, kini sudah sama-sama basah. Meskipun gadis itu menolak—pada awalnya, tapi tubuhnya tetap saja berkata lebih jujur dari lidah. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihatnya.

"Engh~ _niichan_ aahh~ hah hah…"

"Bukan '_oniichan_' kan, Sakura?" sahut Sasuke sambil memamerkan seringainya.

"Engh~ hah hah… Sasu…ahh hah hah ah~ Sasuke-_kuuuunnn~_!"

Pekikan panjang itu menandakan sebuah klimaks yang pertama. Sasuke menetrasinya sejenak sebelum ia menarik keluar tangannya itu. Cairan bening kental telah membasahinya, Sasuke memperlihatkannya pada Sakura, namun gadis itu menolaknya.

Seperti biasa—tanpa persetujuan Sakura, pemuda itu akhirnya membuka satu-satunya penghalang 'kenikmatan' Sakura di bawah sana. Ia juga mulai menurunkan celananya sendiri, memperlihatnya bendanya yang ia banggakan. Belum sempat Sakura protes, Sasuke sudah memposisikan dirinya memasuki Sakura.

"Aaahh~!"

Tak seperti kemarin, kini Sasuke memasukkan langsung setengahnya. Meskipun ini bukan yang pertama bagi Sakura, tapi kewanitaannya masih cukup erat menjepit Sasuke. Membuat pemuda itu dengan seketika dimandikan oleh peluh. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, ia bersiap sebelum memulai aksinya.

Sakura menahan nafas merasakannya. Semakin ia berdebar, semakin kencang jepitan yang dirasakan Sasuke. Melihat kekasihnya itu terdiam cukup lama, Sakura mengulurkan tangan membelai pipi Sasuke.

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke membuka mata, nafasnya terengah. Tak menyangka hanya dengan memasukkannya saja sudah senikmat ini. Sambil sebelah tangannya memegangi tangan Sakura, Sasuke mulai menekan masuk seluruh kejantanannya. Sakura memekik, namun ia terlihat pasrah tak berdaya.

Melihat kekasihnya itu menjadi penurut dan tak berontak lagi, Sasuke tersenyum. Gadis itu sudah menjadi miliknya, sepenuhnya. Dan hanya ia lah yang bisa memuaskan tubuh di bawahnya itu. Hanya dia—setidaknya itulah apa yang ia pikir.

"Ahh hah hah… Sasuke~ hah hah ahhh~ aaahh~ hah."

Desahan Sakura seiring dengan genjotan Sasuke. Tempo yang semakin bertambah dengan teratur membuat Sakura sudah tak lagi memikirkan cara untuk menghentikan sang kekasih. Kini bahkan tangannya mulai bergelayutan di leher Sasuke.

Merasa bosan dengan posisi mereka, Sasuke memiringkan tubuh Sakura, ia sendiripun berbaring di hadapan sang gadis. Dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat, ia 'menusuk-nusuk' Sakura. Dan ternyata posisi ini memberikannya variasi dalam permainan mereka.

"Aaahh Sasu~ aaahhh….ah…hah…aaaahhh ahh ahhh~"

Sakura meremas seprei ranjang yang berdecit itu. Oh tidak, Sasuke baru menyadarinya, kedua orang tua mereka sedang berada di rumah, ditambah lagi Sasuke lupa tak mengunci kamar Sakura. Besar kemungkinan mereka akan ketahuan kalau melakukannya terlalu lama.

Dengan itu pun Sasuke semakin mempercepat temponya, menusuk gadis itu semakin dalam dan membuat Sakura meraung kencang. Tak ingin seseorang datang karena mendengar suara Sakura, Sasuke menarik kepala gadis itu. Ia mulai melumatnya hingga Sakura tak bisa mengeluarkan desahannya dengan jelas.

"Emmmmh~ mmngh~ mnn…"

Beberapa tusukan setelahnya, Sakura mulai mengeluarkan cairan hangat. Sasuke pun menarik mundur kejantanannya dan mengeluarkan spermanya di ranjang. Membuat ranjang itu dibasahi oleh cairan mereka yang menyatu. Bisa gawat kalau hal itu terjadi di dalam tubuh Sakura.

Nafas Sakura terengah, sepertinya gadis itu cukup kelelahan. Tentu saja, ia baru saja selesai bertanding karate di sekolah, sekarang Sasuke mengajaknya 'bertanding' lagi. Pemuda itu membenarkan pakaian Sakura dan dirinya. Ia membaringkan Sakura di lengannya, dan membelai wajah lelah gadis itu.

"Bagiku…tak ada yang lebih menarik selain melihat wajah kagetmu." gumamnya.

"Hm?" sepertinya Sakura masih belum sepenuhnya tertidur. Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu menyadari sesuatu. Ia teringat sebelum kejadian Sakura pingsan tadi, Sasori mengatakan kalau Sakura cidera. Dan lagi Sasuke belum sempat menanyakannya, kenapa Sasori mengetahui hal itu? Sedangkan dirinya tidak?

"Hn, Sakura." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. "Kenapa kau memberitahu Sasori kalau kau cidera?"

"Aku tak memberitahunya." bela Sakura. "Sebelum pertandingan, kami sempat latihan bersama. Saat itulah Sasori-_kun_ menyadarinya."

"-_kun_, heh?" terdengar nada tak suka dari Sasuke. Sakura terkekeh.

"Tak perlu cemburu, aku sudah menolaknya."

"Hmph, ada yang ingin kuberitahu padamu, Sakura. Sasori adalah sepupu Karin." kembali terlihat wajah keterkejutan Sakura yang menjadi favoritnya. "Aku mengenal Sasori karena Karin, kami bertiga lumayan akrab—dulu. Sampai… aku mengetahui kalau Sasori menaruh hati pada Karin yang saat itu menjadi pacarku."

"Lalu kalian berkelahi?"

"Dibilang berkelahi juga tidak, mungkin pertengkaran kecil. Lagipula kami masih sangat muda untuk mempermasalahkannya. Pada akhirnya, toh Karin juga meninggalkanku."

"Apa kau… masih memikirkan Karin?" Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, bertanya hati-hati.

"Hey, kenapa? Kau cemburu? Bukankah aku sudah melakukan banyak hal yang meyakinkanmu? Apa masih kurang cukup juga?"

"Sasuke-_kun_! Bukan, bukan. Em…maksudku…apa kau masih trauma atas kejadian bersama Karin itu? Awalnya kau membatasi interaksi dengan orang lain, kau juga melakukan banyak hal untuk menyiksaku. Meski kini kau sudah mulai berubah, tapi itu tak menutup kemungkinan kan?"

Sasuke menegadah seolah berpikir, "Sebelumnya aku memang sempat trauma. Kupikir semua orang—terutama wanita, sama saja. Dulu, bagiku hidup itu seperti berlari. Ketika mereka bisa melangkah lebih jauh dariku, maka mereka tak akan segan-segan untuk meninggalkanku."

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu!"

Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura, mendengar sang gadis membantah ucapannya dengan mantap dan tanpa berpikir panjang. Kembali pemuda itu terkekeh melihat kelakuan Sakura. Benar juga, gadis itu mungkin terlalu bodoh untuk sekedar sampai pada tahap 'mengkhianati'nya.

"Hm… Pernah sekali aku mengejek Sasori. Saat itu kupikir konyol sekali bisa menyukai sepupu sendiri."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sambil mengamati wajah Sakura yang terlihat—dengan jelas—penasaran terhadap kelanjutan ceritanya.

"Sekarang malah aku yang menyukai adikku. Karma itu ada ya?" Ucapnya sambil mencubit pipi Sakura. Membuat gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya dan cemberut. Sasuke hanya terkekeh melihatnya. Kembali tangannya mengusap rambut Sakura.

"Tapi kita tak memiliki hubungan darah."

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Kau mungkin benar, tapi tetap saja, dimata orang-orang kita ini berstatus kakak-adik. Dan ini illegal."

"Lalu bagaimana?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Tenang saja. Bagaimanapun… tetap aku yang akan menjadi mempelai pria saat pernikahanmu nanti. Aku janji."

Bagaimana tak _blushing_ kalau orang yang kau cintai berkata begitu. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan mukanya yang terasa panas. Tapi itu percuma, karena kini Sasuke sedang menertawakan perubahan mimic kekasihnya itu.

Perlahan pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya kembali, tangannya menyelusup ke tengkuk Sakura, menarik gadis itu agar ikut mendekatinya. Dan mata merekapun terpejam. Sasuke bisa merasakan lembutnya bibir merah Sakura, membuainya dalam sebuah mimpi indah yang panjang.

Namun di sela ciuman itu, ia memikirkan sesuatu. Mengenai wanita dari masa lalunya yang kembali untuk menghancurkan dirinya yang sekarang. Sasuke sudah berjanji akan menjaga Sakura, dan ia akan menepatinya apapun yang terjadi.

"Emm? Sasu…ke…?"

Sakura bisa merasakan sesuatu menusuknya di bawah sana. Gadis itu melepaskan ciumannya, dan melirik ke bawah. Sementara Sasuke hanya membuang muka—dengan guratan merah tampil di wajahnya yang sempurnya. Sakura kaget melihat 'sesuatu' milik Sasuke.

"Sa—Sasuke-_kun_…"

_Glek_

"Apa boleh buat kan, Sakura."

Malam itu, sinar bulan yang masuk melalui celah jendela yang terbuka, menjadi saksi bisu pertarungan kedua insan yang saling mencintai di atas ranjang yang berdecit.

-ooOoo-

**[Sasuke's Point Of View]**

_Pengkhianatan._

_Bagiku itu kata sakral yang paling kubenci. Kukutuk semua orang yang pernah melakukannya, tanpa terkecuali._

_Karna aku pernah merasakannya, pada seseorang yang kusayang._

_Sejak hari itu aku mengerti…_

_Ketika kau mengenal apa itu cinta, saat itu juga kau mulai mengenal apa yang dinamakan kebencian. Kalau ada yang menentang hal itu, akan kubuktikan padanya, hingga ia merasakan apa yang kurasakan._

-ooOoo-

Aku terbayang…

Saat itu konser KISS tak cukup memuaskan. Berkat ke-absen-anku beberapa tahun belakangan, fans kami semakin berkurang. Bendera kejayaan sudah diturunkan. Sebagai vocalist, tentu semua tangung jawab ada padaku. Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak memiliki _mood _untuk menciptakan lagu baru. Bisa dibilang, 'muse'ku telah hilang.

Aku pulang membawa kehampaan, seperti biasa. Saat memasuki rumah, aku mendengar suara ramai. Kupikir mungkin ada tamu yang datang, tapi tumben sekali. Rumah sebesar ini dikunjungi tamu, toh _Kaasan _dan _Tousan_ saja jarang pulang ke rumah.

Di sana, seorang gadis asing berdiri. Merasakan kehadiranku, gadis itu menoleh perlahan. Mengibaskan rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda—sangat aneh. Aku terpaku sejenak, bukan karena apapun, tapi karna wajah itu. Wajah yang hampir sama.

"Itu dia!" pekikan _Kaasan _membuat gadis itu membuyarkan lamunannya. "Itu putraku, kembaran Sai. Sasuke."

Aku memandangnya sejenak, entah mengapa aura kebencian menyelimutiku seketika. Aku membenci wajah itu. Itulah kesan pertamaku padanya. Dan aku tak berniat untuk merubah kesanku itu nanti.

Mungkin ia adalah putri keluarga Haruno yang diceritakan _Tousan_. Putri yang ditinggal mati oleh kedua orang tuanya, dan dipungut oleh _Tousan_. Kasihan.

"Mulai sekarang mereka akan menjadi kakak-kakakmu. Nama Haruno akan diganti jadi Uchiha, kau keberatan?"

"_Go—gomenasai_~ tapi kalau bisa, aku ingin mempertahankan nama 'Haruno' itu." ucap gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan _Tousan_.

Bagus. Aku juga tak ingin memiliki marga yang sama denganmu. Setelah acara tak penting itu selesai, aku segera beranjak menuju kamar. Kuletakkan tas gitarku dan kujatuhkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Pandanganku melayang seketika.

'Aku benci wajah itu.' gumamku lagi—entah pada siapa.

Namun aku merasakannya, getaran yang sudah lama hilang. Apakah gadis seperti itu yang bisa mempengaruhiku? Kalau begitu ia berbahaya. Aku tak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk mencegahnya, adalah membuat 'adik baru'ku itu pergi dari rumah ini.

-ooOoo-

Pagi itu aku terbangun dengan sebuah catatan kecil di atas meja.

**Sasuke, aku menitipkan Sakura padamu.  
Berangkatlah bersamanya.**

**-Itachi-**

Sebuah pesan singkat namun sangat tepat sasaran. Ya, sasaran kesialanku. Baru aku mencoba mengusirnya dari rumah ini, dan sekarang aku harus mengantarnya ke sekolah. Oh, bagus sekali, _niichan_. Kau memang benar-benar kakak yang 'pengertian'.

Kuremas kertas itu, dan aku bersiap menuruni tangga. Tepat di bawah sana, kulihat sosok itu. Merah muda yang sangat mencolok. Sebuah sisir menyangkut di rambutnya, aku bisa saja membiarkannya, tapi entah mengapa tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Hingga tanpa sadar, gadis itu sudah melirikku dengan takut-takut.

"A—_arigatou_."

"Itachi-_niichan_ memintaku untuk mengantarmu ke sekolah."

Dengan itu aku melanjutkan langkahku. Aku tak memaksanya, toh saat ini kami adalah musuh, aku ingin lihat sampai sejauh mana ia bisa bertehan di neraka yang kuciptakan ini. Semuanya sama, ketika diberikan tekanan sedikit, dengan mudah pertahannya akan goyah dan menyerah. Namun yang mengejutkanku adalah…

"AKU TAK AKAN LARI!"

Dia melawanku.

Aku tersenyum penuh arti. Gadis ini boleh juga, mungkin aku jadi memiliki mainan untuk mengisi waktuku. Lagipula kemiripannya dengan 'orang itu' bisa kumanfaatkan sebagai pelampiasan. Sampai aku bosan, dan aku akan membuangnya dengan tatapan dingin—seperti biasanya.

-ooOoo-

Sayang sekali, sejak pendeklarasian perangnya terhadapku, justru statusku sebagai vocalist KISS semakin memadat. Membuatku tak memiliki waktu untuk mem-_bully_-nya lagi. Meskipun sedikit menyesal juga, tapi melihat sikap Sakura yang takut-takut di hadapanku membuatku semakin merasa akan memenangkan pertarungan ini tanpa banyak beraksi.

Tapi ketika sore itu, sepulang sekolah kulihat Sakura yang berjalan dengan seorang lelaki. Aku mengenali lelaki itu. Ya, aku mengenalinya. Sangat.

Sakura tersenyum, pertama kalinya kulihat sejak ia melawanku. Dan senyuman itu berbeda dengan senyuman yang biasa Sai tunjukkan kepadaku, ataupun biasa diperlihatkannya ke orang lain. Kenapa? Kenapa pemuda itu? Kenapa harus Sasori? Kenapa dia lagi?

Kebencianku…bertambah.

Hingga saat malam tiba, dan ia berkunjung ke kamarku untuk mengantarkan makanan. Saat itulah aku memulai aksiku yang tertunda. Remang-remang, namun mataku cukup untuk menangkap guratan merah di kedua pipinya saat aku mendekatkan wajahku.

"Kalau kau tak mengerti lewat kata-kata,… Mungkin kau akan mengerti lewat perbuatan."

"Apa maksud—mmmnghh!"

Aku menciumnya. Ciuman yang dipenuhi oleh paksaan. Aku tak peduli, hanya ingin melampiaskan kekesalanku. Kekesalan terhadap apa? Peduli setan aku memikirkannya. Aku sudah cukup kalut dengan beban hidup ini.

Dorongan dan gerakan perlawanan kian melemah seiring berjalannya waktu. Lihat? Benar bukan apa yang kubilang. Sekuat apapun pertahanan seseorang, kalau didesak secara konstan, ia akan menyerah dengan sendirinya. Dan itu terbukti saat ini.

Lenguhannya menandakan ia mulai menikmati aksiku. Dan tentu saja tujuan utamaku bukanlah untuk memuaskannya. Aku tersenyum, meski masih dibungkam oleh bibirnya.

"Fuwah~"

Ciuman itu terlepas. Aku meliriknya, namun aku terkejut melihat ekspresinya saat itu. Air matanya sudah penuh dan siap untuk menetes. Pipinya yang memerah mungkin karena sedang menahan diri. Tubuhnya pun gemetaran. Apa aku sudah sebegitu keterlaluannya?

Sakura mendorongku menjauh, dan berlari pergi. Sebesit rasa bersalah menyelimutiku. Aku tak mengerti, bukannya wanita selalu senang bila dicium? Bahkan mereka akan menjerit hanya karna tatapan kami bertemu. Kenapa Sakura malah sebaliknya?

Aku tak mengerti.

-ooOoo-

**Turn on some blaring music  
[**_Nyalakan musik yang meriah_**]**

**Everyone put your hands up and get your drinks up**

**Go crazy with the whole world  
[**_Gemparkan seluruh dunia_**]**

**Everyone put your hands up and get your drinks up**

**Now put your hands up, put your hands up  
[**_Sekarang angkat tanganmu, angkat tanganmu_**]**

**Put your hands up!**

_Plok Plok Plok_

Konser hari ini tak sesuai target. Tapi meskipun begitu, kami cukup puas. Fans KISS (KISSer) mulai bertambah jumlahnya. Saat lampu panggung dimatikan, para personil berhamburan menuju ruang istirahat. Sayangnya aku tak seluang itu, masih ada banyak hal yang perlu kuselesaikan lebih dulu.

Saat aku kembali menuju ruang istirahat, yang kuharapkan adalah sebuah ketenangan sebelum aku pulang ke rumah nanti. Tapi kini, yang hadir di hadapanku adalah sosok Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Kiba sambil bercanda.

Oh, apa-apaan ini?

"Ah, itu…Sasuke, kau sudah datang." Kiba langsung berdiri dan mencoba menyambutku dengan ucapan canggung.

Aku terdiam. Aku tak suka ini. Melihat Sakura yang berada di sini, mengingatkanku pada sosok Karin yang pernah menjadi bagian dari KISS dulu. Segera saja kutarik lengan kecilnya. Begitu kecil bahkan seperti batang kayu rapuh yang bisa kupatahkan dengan mudah.

Perasaanku sangat kacau. Rasa lelah, kesal, marah, kecewa, takut, semuanya seakan menggerogoti pertahananku dan berusaha menghancurkannya. Kubanting tubuhnya dengan keras di suatu jalan yang sepi. Kukunci gerakannya, wajahnya menunjukkan ketakutan meskipun samar-samar bisa kucium aroma alcohol darinya.

"Aku… datang ke konser KISS. Engh, aku ingin mendengar… suara itu lagi." alasan Sakura membuat mataku sedikit goyah. "Tapi…aku tak merasakan hal yang sama saat mendengar nyanyian Sasuke-_nii_ barusan. Rasanya, jauh berbeda dengan yang kudengar di halaman rumah atau di belakang sekolah."

_Dheg_

Apa-apaan itu. Sok tahu sekali, memang sudah selama apa kau mengenalku sampai-sampai kalimat manis itu bisa keluar darimu. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Pening mulai datang menyapa.

Perlahan Sakura memposisikan dirinya berdiri di depanku.

"_Niichan_? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura memperhatikanku dengan tatapan cemas. "Apa ada yang sakit? Perlukah kupanggilkan orang?_ Niichan_?"

Ah, ada apa ini. Aku bergerak lagi dengan sendirinya. Tanganku meraih pinggangnya dan menariknya dalam dekapanku. Kenapa setelah sekian lama aku menyimpan perasaan ini, baru di hadapannya lah keangkuhanku goyah. Aku berusaha menghindari semua orang, dan membuat semua orang menghindariku.

Hanya Sakura lah yang mau mendekat.

Diriku sendiri saat itupun tak menyadarinya, bahwa Sakura mulai menggerayangi tubuhku dan memasukkan virusnya. Membuatku semakin kesakitan bila aku tak bersamanya, membuatku kecanduan. Dan aku tak suka itu, meskipun aku juga tak membencinya.

-ooOoo-

Suatu siang di tempat persembunyianku, di belakang sekolah. Aku menanyikannya, lagu bersejarah. '_Because I miss you'_, awalnya lagu itu seperti ungkapan rindu kepada seseorang. Kini ketika aku menyanyikannya, seakan menjadi lagu yang mengharapkan untuk bisa mengulang masa lalu.

Aku membuka mata, kulihat sosok Sakura yang sudah dipenuhi cairan mengalir dari matanya. Ia terisak, aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa. Tapi seakan ia mengerti apa yang ingin kusampaikan dari lagu ini.

Tanpa aba-aba dariku, ia berlari. Memelukku secara tiba-tiba, membuatku hampir saja terjungkal jatuh—dan membuat suasana menjadi comedy. Sambil mengusapku, ia bergumam. Gumaman tak jelas. Tapi aku lega, seakan ia mewakili tangisanku. Sampai aku berusaha menenangkannya dengan kecupanku.

Tapi…

Pernah suatu ketika aku memeluknya dengan erat, entah mengapa yang keluar adalah nama gadis lain.

"Karin."

Tentu saja ia langsung membeku, dan aku mendapatkan penolakan keras untuk kedua kalinya. Kembali kupijat kepalaku—yang mungkin sudah konslet. Kemanakah akal sehatku, kenapa aku malah melukainya saat aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasihku.

"Bodoh."

-ooOoo-

Acara keluarga yang akan diadakan oleh _Tousan _awalnya akan menjadi moment permintaan maafku. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, aku pasti tak akan memiliki cukup waktu untuk bersamanya di sana. Toh aku juga tak ingin mengundang cibiran atas sikapku pada Sakura yang mendadak berubah.

Tepat saat Sakura hendak berangkat menuju Hawaii bersama Sai, aku menculiknya—mungkin itulah tepatnya. Aku membawanya bersamaku menuju Bogor untuk konser KISS. Tentu saja ia sempat menolak habis-habisan, tapi kemudian ia lelah dan memutuskan untuk diam.

Konser pertama KISS di Bogor. Berakhir dengan kejadian pertemuanku kembali dengan Karin. Sosok yang ingin kuhindari tapi justru mendekati. Sekilas kulihat, memang Karin dan Sakura sangat mirip. Entah karena apa, tapi setelah aku mengenali mereka lebih jauh. Aku menemukan perbedaannya. Ternyata mereka tak semirip yang kukira.

Sakura jauh lebih baik darinya. Itu yang bisa kusimpulkan. Setidaknya, Sakura tak akan berani mengkhianatiku. Karin kembali mencoba merayuku, menjaringku perlahan untuk memasuki jurangnya secara tak sadar. Aku hampir saja terkecoh, bagaimanapun ia 'pernah' menjadi seseorang yang paling berharga untukku.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sakura…"Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, "Sakura tiba-tiba berlari keluar, padahal ia tak tahu daerah ini, ditambah lagi jalanan sangat ramai karena ada acara kembang api nanti malam. Kami juga tak bisa menelponnya."

"Kau yang mengajaknya ke sini, seharusnya kau bisa menjaganya! Bukannya malah berduaan dengan beruang betina itu!" sindir Shion sambil menatap tak suka pada Karin.

Ini sama sekali tak bagus. Padahal aku sendiri yang mengajaknya datang ke sini, tapi rencana jadi berantakan karena Karin. Segera saja kutinggalkan 'mantan'ku itu, entah apa yang dilakukan Shion dan Naruto kepadanya setelah itu, aku tak tahu.

Aku berlari ke segala tempat yang melintas di pikiranku. Berjam-jam berlalu aku tak menemukannya dimanapun. Saat aku mulai putus asa, sebuah suara misterius menuntunku. Aku berjalan mengikutinya, berkat suara itu, aku bisa menemukan Sakura.

Sosoknya yang mungil dan bergaun putih panjang, kakinya yang telanjang, rambut merah mudanya yang terurai. Apakah ia secantik ini dari dulu? Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Aku mendekatkan diriku, tapi ia semakin menjauh. Melihat adanya bahaya bila ia terus berjalan menjauh ke sana, aku berhenti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku menyukai Sasuke-_niichan_."

_Dheg_

Mataku membulat sempurna. Wajah masam yang dipenuhi dengan keputusasaan terpampang jelas pada adik angkatku itu. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar, aku tahu itu pasti karena udara dingin yang sudah tak bisa ditahannya lebih lama lagi.

"Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir." Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. "Dengan ini…aku akan melupakan segalanya."

Apa maksudnya? Jangan bilang kau mau bunuh diri, Sakura. Ini konyol. Aku tak mem-_buly _-mu agar kau patah semangat dan mati. Itu bukan tujuanku. Tapi aku juga tak bisa tinggal diam seperti ini, sambil memikirkan cara, Sakura melangkah mundur menuju kematiannya.

"Aku ingin Sasuke-_nii_ bahagia—"

"AKU INGIN BAHAGIA BERSAMAMU."

_Ctar Taarrr_

Sudah tak ada cara lain lagi yang bisa kupikirkan. Aku meneriakkannya sekuat yang kubisa. Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya untukku menyatakan cinta duluan. Ini pernyataan cinta bukan? Tentu saja ini pernyataan cinta. Ah, sedang apa aku mengoceh sendiri sepeti ini.

"Aku ingin bahagia, bersamamu, selamanya." ulangku, penuh dengan penekanan.

Sakura menatapku seolah tak percaya. Jangankan dia, aku saja tak pecaya telah mengatakannya. Sungguh egoku sedang bersembunyi di mana saat ini. Kalau ada lubang besar, mungkin aku sudah masuk dan bersembunyi di dalamnya. Sayangnya kini malah Sakura yang akan terpeleset jatuh ke jurang karena terlalu dekat.

Aku mencoba meraihnya, berharap hari pernyataan cintaku yang pertama tak menjadi pernyataan cintaku yang terakhir. Sejak saat itu, aku mulai mencobanya lagi. Membuka hatiku meskipun tak sepenuhnya bisa kumaafkan Karin yang telah menyakitiku.

-ooOoo-

Mentari pagi membukakan mataku. Aku merenggangkan tubuh, sungguh mimpi yang aneh. Kenapa aku bisa memimpikan kejadian-kejadianku bersama Sakura? Dan saat kulirik ke sampingku. Sosok itu sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya sambil memeluk lengan kiriku.

Aku tersenyum, "Selamat pagi, Sakura." Kukecup kening lebarnya.

"Engh~ Sasuke-_kun_." Ia hanya melenguh, sebelum kembali menutup matanya.

Benar juga, mungkin ia lelah dengan permainanku semalam. Tapi perasaan kami hanya melakukannya sampai jam 3, dan hanya berlangsung 5 ronde dengan 30-50 menit tiap rondenya. Oh, apa itu berlebihan?

Aku menggeser tanganku darinya perlahan, berusaha tak membuat tuan putriku itu terbangun. Ah, matahari sudah sangat meninggi. Aku harus segera pergi ke _base camp_ KISS. Aku yakin kini KISS pasti sedang mengalami gonjang-ganjing karena skandal Karin yang menciumku di atas panggung kemarin.

'Akh, sial. Kejadian itu…' ketusku.

Wanita itu benar-benar tak pernah berhenti mengusikku. Yang sebenarnya diinginkannya itu apa, sudah menghancurkan hidupku dan KISS, aku tak akan membiarkannya mempengaruhi Sakura.

Sebelum aku bersiap untuk berangkat, kusempatkan mengecup bibir Sakura. Berbisik di telinganya, mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya. Masalah ini akan kuluruskan, hingga saat ia terjaga nanti, semua akan baik-baik saja.

-ooOoo-

"Sasuke, ini benar-benar heboh!" Naruto menunju-nunjuk layar televise di hadapannya. "Skandalmu dengan penyanyi solo—Karin, sudah menjadi _trend topic_ hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu hari."

"Tentu saja, itu kan disiarkan secara _live_." Shion nampak kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Pasti beruang betina itu telah merencanakannya dari awal! Atau mungkin bisa jadi sejak hari pertama festival olahraga di sekolahmu, dia sudah mengawasi di sana?"

Aku mengehela nafas panjang, sungguh sulit untuk meluruskannya. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku tak akan membiarkan hal ini terus lanjut dan merusak segalanya. Aku akan memikirkan cara untuk segera menyelesaikannya."

"Tapi bagaimana? Kau tahu kan, popularitas KISS sedang labil. Para KISSer tak bisa dijadikan tameng untuk membantu kita melawan Karin. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan sudah beralih dari KISSer dan menjadi pendukung Karin."

Benar juga ucapan Kiba barusan. Fans kami tak cukup kuat untuk melawan berita heboh itu. Kalau begini, tak hanya karir KISS yang akan hancur, tapi juga kehidupan semua personil yang terlibat di dalamnya.

Tunggu, mungkin ada yang bisa kulakukan. Ya. Ada. Aku segera meraih ponsel dan mengetikkan pesan singkat kepada Karin. Kalau hal ini tak bisa diluruskan dengan jalan damai, maka hanya inilah satu-satunya cara. Dan semua akan kupertaruhkan di sini.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau pikirkan?" melihatku terdiam, mungkin Kiba menjadi penasaran.

"Kita akan berperang."

* * *

-**To Be Countinued**-

* * *

**...Behind The Scene...**

*Semua sedang mengadakan rapat dadakan*  
*Kami duduk mengelilingi Karin yang kini berada di tengah-tengah*

Author : Ehem... baiklah. Kau sudah mengerti kesalahanmu, kan? Karin?

Karin : . . . . .

Sakura : Di dalam _s__cript _dijelaskan bahwa kau hanya perlu 'memeluknya', kenapa kau malah mengambil inisiatif untuk 'mencium'nya? Dan lihat kini, akibatnya banyak protes dari readers. Kamu mau tanggung jawab?! *menahan emosi*

Hinata : Sakura-_chan_, tenang lah~ *membantu Sakura duduk kembali ke kursinya*

Karin : Memang kenapa? Ciuman kan hal yang biasa? lagipula kalian bahkan melakukan yang lebih dari ciuman? *membela diri*

Sasuke : Tapi kami hanya mengikuti apa yang tertulis dalam _script_, dan kau tak melakukannya.

Sakura : Kami jadi kerepotan karena keeoisanmu! Lihat saja, saat keluar dari studio ataupun dari apartemen, kami selalu dibuntuti wartawan yang bertanya tentang kejadian ciuman itu. Akh~ *melipat kedua tangan di depan dada*

Author : Ah, baiklah-baiklah.  
Sementara biar aku yang menjelaskannya pada readers~

Ehem...readers, sebenarnya Shera hanya menuliskan 'memeluk' dalam _script_ kemarin, tapi sepertinya Karin terlalu ingin menghayati perannya sampai melakukan hal itu.  
Maklumi saja ya readers, Karin adalah bukan berasal dari _agency_ kami, jadi kami tak bisa memarahinya atau memecatnya. *sujud-sujud*

dan...jawaban atas siapa yang menyembunyikan _script_, sebenarnya... aku yang lupa meletakkannya di bawah bantal. He he ^^;

Ok, see you next _part  
_Mind to give a mark (review)?  
keep Trying My Best!

Shera.


	11. Side Story ---Love Song---

Konichiwa Minna~  
Mohon maaf dengan sangat hari ini Shera nggak bisa meneruskan _main story_-nya~  
Ada beberapa hal yang perlu di-edit. Shera harap readers menngerti ya~ *sujut-sujut*

Oh, sambil nunggu Shera mau kasih cerita tambahan untuk kalian~  
Ini cerita 2 tahun sebelum Sakura menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha.  
Shera akan tetap membalas reviews kalian kok~

**~Balasan Reviews~**

Cherry warriors,  
Lemon? aw... next chap okay? ;)

Izwanarda,  
(Sasuke : cih~ siapa juga yang mau menciummu~ *pergi*)  
A ha ha~ abaikan dia ya~ ^^;

Sakira nata-chan,  
Ah, maaf ya~ _part _berikutnya masih harus di-_delay_ sementara waktu, semoga kamu masih sabar menunggu~ x(

sonedinda2,  
Makasiiiih~ ^o^ senangnya~

Hana loveless,  
Iia kah? kita seumuran? Asyiikkk~ punya akun twitter? PM ya~ :3

Qian Zhang,  
Perangnya yang jelas nggak pakek tombak atau senjata ya.. ^^;  
Aduh, yg bales Shera gpp kn? (._.)a

hanazono yuri,  
wew~ itu salah paham kok~ ^^;

Princes Cherry Blossom,  
Iia kah? Shera juga seneng baca review kamu.. :) Lemon? Ok deeehhh~ next time. xD

Miura-chan,  
iiapz~ gpp kok asalnya kamu tetep hadir~ :D

Uchiharuka,  
*lap keringat* he he kita seumuran? UN untuk SMA kan? :/

Natsumo Kagerou,  
(Sasuke : kenapa? baru juga sampai jam 3, kami mulai jam 8 malam lho~ itu sih belum apa-apa. (-"-))

Cherrywarriors,  
sippp deh~ :D

CutIcut Uchiha,  
(Sakura : aw? aku nggak gampang dirayu~ cuma... *lirik Sasuke* *blush*)

White's  
ha ha ha, iya tuh Sasuke ngelakuinnya ampe 5x (._.) emang nggak capek apa ya?

Eysha CherryBlossom,  
iia Shera cuti 3 hari nggak update, he he. ^^; *garuk pipi*

Hikari M,  
HA HA iya, pssst~ sebenernya shera juga sedikit menyesal meminta Karin menjadi artis di sini... (-,-)

Angel Jessi,  
Request tentang keluara Uchiha ya? hm... bisa dipikirkan, itu nanti masuknya 'slide story' seperti beriku ini aja ya.. :)

Dhezthy UchihAruno,  
Yang jelas perangnya gak pakek senjata kok~ ('O') dan masalah Shion yang membalas review~ boleh deh untuk nest chap ya?

Mega nazztridaya,  
Ok deh~ ^o^

Jeremy Liaz Toner,  
masih mending kan ada scandal, daripada sendal? *dzig (All : lucu? Iya lucu? Ha ha ha -,-)

Haruchan,  
Naruto akan Shera kasih kesempatan buat balas reviews kok~ tapi kapan ya? *mikir*  
He he, mereka memang penuh dengan penjiwaan ya aktingnya. ^^;  
Itachi-_niichan_ sudah mulai membaik, hanya butuh pengobatan saja~ Sankyu ya~ ^o^

hadni,  
hy, salammu akan kusampaikan. Itachi-_nii _akan sembuh kok~ ^^  
Perangnya gimana ya~ ha ha sepertinya kamu masih harus bersabar nunggu ceritanya~ ^^;

Hanna Hoshiko,  
hy, ha ha yosh~ ^o^

Uchiha Ratih,  
Yey~ syukur deh kalo kami suka~ ^^ Wow? perang beneran nih? O_o

Cherryma,  
hy juga~ yyeeeeea~ semangat karna kamu nyemangatin~ ^o^

Sasa,  
(Sasuke : Biar mendetail, aku tak mau kalian berpikir yang salah. Hey, kenapa kau bersemu? cih, sok polos~ -,-)  
Oh _well_~ karna Shera lebih fokus sama SasuSaku jadi lupa soal keluarga mereka deh~ ^^;  
nanti Shera tambahin di slide story aja ya~ gpp kn?

Guest,  
yep, kami sudah mencoba menjelaskan hal itu padanya. Tapi Managernya selalu membela diri. (._.)  
Shera mohon maklum ya, semoga saja ia tak membuat masalah lebih banyak lagi~ sankyu~ ^o^

gagaGomez,  
siiipp~ sangkyu~ ^o^

sodoer arekndablekputrakeramat,  
oy oy~ Shera yang bales nihh~ xO I'm here, I'm here.  
lho kok km tau? jgn2 km jga nonton ya? ha ha *peace*  
Ah, kalo konfliknya berlebihan, Shera ngucap _gomen _aja~ tapi... abis ini mungkin bakal berkonflik lagi. ( ._.)a

Reako Mizuumi,  
ha ha betul tuh betul! ('o')/  
Ah, sayang Hinata sedang tak ada di sini~ ('.' ) ( '.')

Sami Haruchi,  
Perasaannya Sasori-_kun_? Hm... boleh sih, nanti coba Shera usahakan ya~ xO

Lui H,  
Tp ada slide story-nya, dan itu tak dihitung~ :o  
He he Shera juga jadi sediiiih~ x'( duh, iya nih kita _careless_, sampai-sampai kejadian itu terjadi~

Lucy Hinata,  
hy hy~ ^o^ sankyu ya~

**~Enjoy Reading~**

* * *

Disclaimer Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer Story © Shera Liuzaki

.

.

* * *

_**Warning!**_

_**Cerita ini hanya bonus chap saja.  
Diambil saat Sasuke masih pacaran dengan Karin dan belum bertemu Sakura.  
Ini hanya hiburan untuk menunggu chap selanjutnya yang masih belum bisa diupdate  
dan nggak berpengaruh sama main story kok~**_

**Required Song : AZU-For you.**  
_**  
Original Character for Kasumi Rika**_

_**NO LEMON**_

* * *

.

.

Shera Liuzaki, present :

.

.

* * *

"**BROTHER X SISTER"**

—**Side Story—**

* * *

.

.

23 Maret 2014

.

.

* * *

**Love Song**

* * *

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

**Inuzuka Kiba Point Of View**

.

.

Orang bilang, ketika kau jatuh cinta…

Kau akan mendengar sebuah lagu di telingamu.

Meskipun tak ada yang memutar musik atau bernyanyi di sana, kau hanya mendengarnya begitu saja.

Lalu…lagu cinta seperti apa yang akan kudengar ketika aku jatuh cinta?

-ooOoo-

"Kiba." Aku menoleh saat mendengar Naruto memanggilku. "Aku akan pulang, kau antarkan Shion pulang ya."

Kulirik Shion yang tertidur lelap di sofa. Naruto nampak memakai jaketnya dan memasukkan gitarnya kembali. Ia keluar ruangan bersama dengan kekasihnya—Hinata. Sasuke juga sudah pulang beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Haaahh~" aku menghela nafas panjang.

Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan bocah SMP yang tidur ini? Aku menempatkan diriku duduk di sebelahnya. _Basecamp_ kami terasa cukup hangat bagiku. Salahkan udara dingin yang datang malam ini.

Konser KISS hari ini berjalan mulus, kami sedang membangun jembatan menuju dunia permusikan. Awalnya KISS dibentuk hanya untuk sarana hiburan saja, lama-lama kami mencoba mencari peruntungan dengan musik kami. Dimulai dari magang di sebuah café, sampai manggung di panggung yang sebenarnya.

"Jeezzz, dingin~" keluhku sambil merapatkan jaket yang kupakai.

Ah…suasana ini membuatku teringat akan suatu kejadian masa lalu. Kalau tak salah, dua tahun yang lalu… aku bertemu dengannya.

-ooOoo-

Saat itu aku akan pergi ke supermarket bersama dengan Akamaru—anjing peliharaanku. Karena KISS masih cukup tenar hari itu, aku jadi jarang menyempatkan diri bersama Akamaru. Kurasa ia pasti akan kesepian di rumah.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar ok? Aku akan membelikanmu sosis bakar." sahutku sambil mengusap kepala Akamaru.

"Guk."

Itulah jawabannya. Aku masuk ke supermarket, membeli beberapa kebutuhan sehari-hariku dan tak lupa juga sosis bakar yang kujanjikan untuk Akamaru. Tak lama aku meninggalkannya di luar sana, karna Akamaru sudah bersamaku sejak kecil, ia tumbuh dengan jinak. Terkadang aku membawanya jalan-jalan tanpa tali pengikat, seperti sekarang ini.

Lagipula aku tak suka juga mengikat Akamaru. Rasanya sakit hati kalau melihatnya, Akamaru sudah kuanggap sebagai bagian dari keluargaku. Saat keluar dari supermarket itu, sesuatu mengejutkanku.

"Wow…?"

Seorang gadis dengan rambut kecoklatannya yang panjang terlihat membelai Akamaru. Jarang sekali Akamaru bisa langsung seakrab ini dengan orang lain, biasanya dia akan galak di awal lalu menjadi manis kemudian. Apa aku mengenal gadis ini? Aku mendekatinya.

Gadis itu menyadari kehadiranku, dengan wajahnya yang gugup ia bangkit. Akamaru memandangku sambil menggoyangkan ekornya, sepertinya _buddy_ kecilku itu sudah bisa mencium aroma sosis yang kubeli.

"Oh, hy." sapaku pada gadis itu. Tapi sayang belum sempat aku mengajaknya berkenalan, dia malah menundukkan kepalanya dan berlalu pergi.

"Ah, ada apa dengannya?"

"Guk."

-ooOoo-

Gadis yang aneh. Tapi karena keanehan itulah, aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Saking bengongnya, aku sampai tak menyadari Naruto yang mulai mendekatiku.

"Hey, Kiba. Kau mau ikut kami?" sahutnya sambil duduk di sampingku.

"Kemana?"

"Aku dan Hinata-_chan_ akan mengadakan perayaan kecil-kecilan untuk memperingati 2 tahun kami jadian. Sasuke, Shion, dan Karin sudah kuberitahu. Bagaimana, kau ikut?"

"Boleh saja. Akan kuajak Akamaru sekalian."

Berkat kalimat terakhirku itu, Naruto malah memukulku, mengatakan bahwa aku seharusnya bisa _move on_ dari peliharaanku itu. Lho? Memang kenapa? Akamaru sudah seperti adikku sendiri, tak ada salahnya kan mengajaknya bersenang-senang. Aku yakin Akamaru pasti bosan di rumah terus selama aku sibuk dengan KISS.

Bulan bersinar terang malam itu. Aku melangkahkan kakiku, nafasku terlihat mengepul dan hidungku terasa amat dingin. Kumasukkan tanganku ke dalam saku jaket. Sepertinya aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk menghangatkan diri. Aku mampir di sebuah kedai kopi dan membeli segelas coklat panas.

"Aah, sial. Kenapa malam ini dingin sekali?" gerutuku.

**Hmm… na na na**

Aku membulatkan mata, sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu. Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. dalam ramainya pusat kota, mana mungkin ada seseorang yang bernyanyi. Kalaupun benar, pastinya sudah banyak orang-orang yang bergelombol di sana.

Tapi saat berbalik dan bersiap akan pergi, aku mendengarnya lagi. Sebuah suara wanita yang bernyanyi lembut. Aku tak sedang bermimpi kan? Kulirik orang-orang disekitarku, nampaknya mereka biasa-biasa saja.

**What is here  
[**_Apa yang ada di sini_**]**

**Are the answer that you chose  
[**_Adalah jawaban yang kau pilih_**]**

Indah. Wow, suara ini indah sekali. Aku belum pernah mendengarnya. Kuikuti kemana suara ini membawaku. Siapa yang menyanyikannya? Mungkin ini bisa jadi alternative berhubung KISS sedang membutuhkan lagu baru.

Setidaknya yang ada di dalam pikiranku, pasti yang menyanyikannya adalah gadis yang cantik. Tak lama aku sampai. Tapi ini bukan seperti yang kupikirkan, gadis itu adalah gadis yang kutemui di depan supermarket bersama Akamaru.

**Now, be confident and go  
[**_Sekarang, percaya dirilah dan pergi_**]**

**Isn't it so natural?  
[**_Tidakkan itu natural?_**]**

Gadis dengan rambut panjang sepinggangnya yang berkibar diterpa angin. Matanya yang menutup seakan menikmati nyanyiannya, dan senyuman yang mengambang di bibir manisnya. Hm… gadis ini tak buruk juga.

Sekali lagi, aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar. Kelihatannya orang-orang yang lalu lalang tak memperdulikan keberadaan gadis itu. Ini perasaanku saja..atau hanya aku yang bisa mendengar suara nyanyiannya? Ludah yang mengganjal di tenggorokanku kutelan dengan susah payah.

Aku mendekatinya, saat itulah ia trsadar dan melihatku. Kembali wajah gugupnya bisa kulihat. Sayang sekali, sepertinya karena itu ia jadi berhenti bernyanyi. Cukup disayangkan, karna aku masih ingin mendengar nyanyiannya lagi. Aku pun duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hy." sapaku, mungkin aku gugup juga. Ini pertama kalinya untukku.

Jangan tertawa ya! Aku tak pernah dekat dengan wanita, menurutku mereka merepotkan. Sebenarnya itu karna sebagian besar keluargaku didominasi oleh wanita, itu sebabnya aku sudah cukup 'puas' melihat berbagai bentuk dari mereka.

Ia kembali menunduk malu-malu sambil meremas roknya.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" ia menggelengkan kepala menjawabku. "Suaramu indah sekali. Apa kau—secara kebetulan—adalah seorang penyanyi? Lagu barusan kau yang mengarangnya?"

Kini kulihat ekspresi bingung dari sang gadis. Namun tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namanya dari kejauhan.

"Rika!"

Gadis itu menoleh, seorang wanita paruh baya nampak melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Gadis itu bangkit dan membalas lambaian tangan itu. Menandakan bahwa ia akan segera ke sana. Ah, pertemuan yang singkat.

Namun sebelum ia pergi, ia memberikan sesuatu kepadaku. Aku menerimanya, sebuah kertas dengan deretan nomor—yang kuduga adalah nomor ponsel—tertera di sana. Aku tersenyum kepadanya yang sudah berada jauh, ia membalas senyumanku.

"Hm… tak buruk juga." Ucapku sambil meneguk coklat panas—yang mungkin sudah mulai mendingin—ditanganku.

-ooOoo-

_Plok Plok Plok_

_Plok Plok Plok_

"_Cheeers_~"

Detingan gelas yang bertumbukkan menjadi puncak acara kami. Hinata membawa banyak sekali makanan dalam _bentou_-nya, tak lupa juga Karin yang membeli beberapa _whisky _mahal. Aku men-comot segulung sushi dan memberikannya pada Akamaru.

"Hey Kiba, kau benar-benar membawa Akamaru bersamamu heh?" Naruto menyikutku, aku menganggukkan kepala menjawabnya. "Kupikir kali ini kau akan membawa seorang gadis."

"Naruto, hentikan!" sekilas Karin terlihat membelaku, tapi aku menyesalinya telah berpikir begitu. "Itu kan karena Kiba 'nggak doyan' dengan wanita! Ha ha ha~"

Aku merutuki teman-temanku itu. Mereka ini teman macam apa, yang malah menertawakan ke-jomblo-anku. Yah kuakui, mungkin hanya aku di sini yang tak memiliku pacar. Oh, tunggu dulu. Seseorang juga tak memiliki pacar. Aku melirik ke sebelahku.

"Apa?" Shion kini membalas tatapanku dengan garang.

"Hmph… bukan apa-apa." jawabku sambil meneguk habis _whisky _yang kuminum.

Sial, benar juga. Usiaku sudah 15 tahun dan hanya aku di sini yang belum pernah punya pacar? Yang benar saja. Naruto yang seperti itupun sudah pacaran dengan Hinata selama 2 tahun. Sasuke juga sudah bisa mendapatkan Karin—padahal kurasa mereka baru dekat belum lama ini.

Aku juga ingin merasakan disayangi. Tanganku membelai bulu Akamaru yang lembut, nampaknya itu membuatnya keenakan. Aku tak bisa di sini terus, terlalu lama bersama mereka bisa memuatku pening.

_Sett_

"Kau mau kemana?" Sasuke seperinya mendapati aku yang berniat pergi.

"Aku ingin mencari udara segar, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak minum." elakku.

Meski bisa kudengar Naruto dan Karin yang mulai menggumamkan ejekan mereka kepadaku, tapi aku masa bodoh saja. Yang penting aku ingin sendiri dulu sekarang. Kulangkahkan kaki menjauh, hingga tak kudengar lagi suara gaduh mereka.

**Hmm… na na na**

Ah?

"Suara ini lagi…"

Aku mengenalinya, tentu saja. Ini adalah suara gadis yang waktu itu. Hm…siapa namanya? Rika? Itukah namanya. Mungkin sebaiknya kupanggil dia seperti itu. Seperti yang sudah kuduga sebelumnya, lagi-lagi aku merasa hanya aku yang bisa mendengar nyanyiannya.

**What is here  
[**_Apa yang ada di sini_**]**

**Are the answer that you chose  
[**_Adalah jawaban yang kau pilih_**]**

Karna itulah dengan mudah aku menemukannya. Tapi kenapa? Sepertinya suara ini parau sekali. Nyeri mendengarnya, semakin lama semakin menyayat hati. Kulihat ia yang duduk sambil menekuk lututnya. Wajahnya nampak sedih, aku mendekat.

Saat kulihat ia menyadari kehadiranku, aku menggelengkan kepala. "Oh tidak, jangan berhenti. Teruskan nyanyianmu."

Ia terdiam sejenak… namun kemudian bisa kudengar suaranya lagi.

**Now, be confident and go  
[**_Sekarang, percaya dirilah dan pergi_**]**

**Isn't it so natural?  
[**_Tidakkan itu natural?_**]**

Aku ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Kami duduk di bawah pohon plum yang mulai berkembang. Angin seakan menjadi musik bagi nyanyiannya. Andai saja aku membawa _bass _atau gitar Sasuke, aku bisa mengiringi nyanyiannya itu. Nadanya tak terlalu sulit, aku bisa menghafalnya dengan mudah.

**Just like how after the rain  
[**_Seperti bagaimana setelah ujan_**]**

**The rainbow seems to sit on the asphalt  
[**_Pelangi duduk di atas aspal_**]**

"Suaramu indah sekali~" gumamku.

Meski begitu, kurasa ia mendengarnya. Itu terbukti saat ia melirikku, ada sebuah raut kekejutan di sana. Tapi kemudian ia mencoba mengabaikannya dan meneruskan bernyanyi. Entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman di sini, bersamanya.

**Lonely, because the wind blew  
[**_Kesepian, karna ditiup angin_**]**

**Feeling I realized  
[**_Merasakan, aku menyadari_**]**

**That even though the answer is nowhere  
[**_Meski jawabannya tak ada dimanapun_**]**

Ini lebih baik. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku duduk bersama seorang gadis dan bernyanyi bersamanya. Selama 15 tahun ini, tak pernah ada yang bisa membuatku betah berlama-lama. Dan kurasa gadis ini mampu meluluhkan pertahananku.

Ah, lihatlah~

Betapa indah sosoknya itu saat bernyanyi. Seakan aku mendengar nyanyian dari malaikat. Sosoknya juga terlihat bercahaya di mataku. Aku ingin mengenalnya, mengenalnya lebih dekat. Boleh kan?

**Call me, I already knew  
[**_Panggil aku, aku sudah tahu_**]**

**With you that love is  
[**_Bersamamu bahwa cinta itu_**]**

Dia melirikku, sebelum meneruskan nyanyiannya.

**For each other  
[**_Untuk satu sama lain_**]**

_DHEG_

Uh—oh. Apa kah barusan itu aku merasa jantungku berdetak keras? Kurasa wajahku pun sudah memerah sekarang. Kami-_sama_, apa tujuanmu mempertemukanku padanya? Apakah dia malaikat yang kau kirimkan untukku? Yeah, aku nampaknya sedikit berlebihan.

Perlahan ia bangkit dari duduknya, pandanganku tak bisa lepas dari sosok itu—meskipun aku mencobanya. Ia membersihkan _long dress_ selututnya itu. Warna biru muda sangat cocok dengan kulitnya yang putih.

**For you  
[**_Untukmu_**]**

**Because you'll surely  
[**_Karna kau benar-benar akan_**]**

**Fly up to this sky  
[**_Terbang ke atas langit ini_**]**

Rika membentangkan tangannya. Menghirup udara segar sebanyak yang ia bisa. Seakan ini menjadi terakhir kali ia melakukannya. Ah, apa yang kukatakan. Sok tahu sekali aku ini.

Gadis itu menari dengan riangnya di bawah sorotan sinar bulan. Beruntung kami berada cukup dalam dari tepi taman, sehingga jarang orang yang melihat kami. Meski mungkin ada juga beberapa yang melihatnya. Lampu-lampu dari pusat taman memberikan kesan magis tersendiri untuk pertunjukkan solo Rika.

**For you  
[**_Untukmu_**]**

**There's just one important thing  
[**_Hanya ada satu hal penting_**]**

**Please don't close off your heart  
[**_Kumohon jangan tutup hatimu_**]**

Rika mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Aku ragu, tapi kemudian aku meraih tangan itu. Sepertinya kalau orang mengatakan penyihir, peri, atau hal magis itu ada. Sekarang aku akan mempercayainya. Kau tahu? Aku bahkan seakan lepas kendali akan diriku sendiri.

"Rika…" gumamku. Rika kembali terenyum menjawabnya.

**Even though you were hurt  
[**_Meskipun kau dilukai_**]**

**You held back your tears and endured it  
[**_Kau membendung air matamu dan menahannya_**]**

"Rika, kau benar-benar gadis yang misterius."

Gadis itu terlihat terkekeh mendengarnya, tapi ia meneruskan nyanyiannya. Bahkan kini ia mengajakku menari bersamanya. Rambut coklat panjangnya yang tergerai bebas tergerak oleh angin. Kaki dan tangannya yang kecil melambai ke sana kemari.

Genggaman tangannya, membuaku 'sedikit' gugup. Yeah, sedikit. Aku tak ingin terlihat buruk di depannya. Oh? Sejak kapan aku memikirkan pendapat orang lain. Aneh.

**Since I came  
[**_Karna aku datang_**]**

**To see you clearly  
[**_Untuk melihatmu dengan jelas_**]**

"Guk."

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar gonggongan Akamaru. Kami menoleh, dan benar saja, Akamaru dengan kencangnya berlari ke arahku. Ah, ini tak bagus, Akamaru, kalau kau berlari sekencang itu…

"Tunggu, Akamaru!"

_GUBRAK_

**You don't have to tell me anything  
[**_Kau tak perlu mengatakan apapun padaku_**]**

**I already know  
[**_Aku sudah tahu_**]**

"Aaaa… _Ittaaaaii~_" aku mengelus kepalaku yang sepertinya kejeduk sesuatu.

_Sett_

Mataku membulat saat Rika—yang mungkin gara-gara Akamaru, aku jadi menindihinya—membelai pipiku.

**That you always try hard  
[**_Bahwa kau selalu berusaha keras_**]**

Oh wow, apa aku boleh senang sekarang?

Rika tersenyum kepadaku, dengan gugup aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Tapi sayang sekali, aku melupakan _buddy _kecil-ku itu sampai-sampai kini ia ikutan menjilati pipiku.

"Akamaru!" mau tak mau aku bangkit dan mencoba melepaskan Akamaru yang menjilatiku. "Akamaru hentikan! Hentikan! Hey!"

**Runaway if you're lost  
[**_Larilah kalau kau tersesat_**]**

**Try again many times  
[**_Coba lagi beberapa kali_**]**

**Since it's possible to redo it many times  
[**_Karna itu dapat diulang beberapa kali_**]**

Aku melihat Rika yang tiba-tiba menunduk. Sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi, sampai-sampai wajahnya kembali murung seperti saat aku bertemu dengannya beberapa waktu lalu. Dengan susah payah, aku berhasil menjinakkan Akamaru kembali.

Rika duduk berpangku sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat. Suaranya masih bisa kudengar, tapi ini tak seceria tadi. Hanya dalam beberapa detik saja moodnya langsung berubah secepat itu kah? Atau gara-gara aku yang menindihinya tadi?

**I'm here, next to you  
[**_Aku di sini, di sampingmu_**]**

**Believing, don't be afraid  
[**_Mempercayai, jangan takut_**]**

**About trusting each other  
[**_Tentang mempercayai satu sama lain_**]**

"Rika? Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Aku mencoba mendekatinya kembali. Ia menggelengkan kepala menjawabnya. "Katakan padaku…"

"Guk."

Akamaru kini mulai ikut mendekat. Ia menjilati pipi Rika, dan saat itu pula aku tersadar bahwa air mata telah membasahi pipi merahnya. Aku hendak meraih pipinya, mendekatinya lagi. Tapi seseorang memanggilku.

**For you  
[**_Untukmu_**]**

**Because you'll surely  
[**_Karna kau benar-benar akan_**]**

**Fly up to this sky  
[**_Terbang ke atas langit ini_**]**

**Even if you get hurt a few times  
[**_Meskipun kau terluka beberapa kali_**]**

"Oy Kiba!"

Aku menoleh, Naruto terlihat melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Dibelakangnya terlihat Sasuke, Karin, Hinata, dan Shion. Nampaknya mereka telah selesai bersenang-senang. Perlahan mereka berjalan ke arahku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku sedang…" anehnya, saat aku menoleh ke belakang, aku tak menemukan Rika di sana. Seakan ia pergi entah kemana tanpa jejak. Akamaru yang awalnya berada di samping Rika pun nampak menggonggong tak jelas.

"Sedang apa? 'ehem' dengan Akamaru? Ha ha ha."

Terdengar lagi ejekan dari Karin. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kupedulikan sekarang, aku jadi berpikir. Kemana Rika pergi? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa ia menangis? Banyak hal yang tak terjawab. Gadis itu memang benar-benar misterius.

-ooOoo-

Berkat kejadian semalam, aku jadi tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Hari ini KISS akan konser, tapi aku benar-benar tak mood melakukannya. Bagaimanapun aku harus professional.

"Kyaaaaa~! KISS!"

"KISS~! _I love you! _KISS~!"

"Kyaaaa~! KISS~! KYAAAAAaaaa!"

Teriakan KISSer mendominasi di sana. Aku memainkan bagianku sebaik mungkin, tapi rasanya aku sama sekali tak semangat. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke arah penonton. Berharap menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

Dan aku menemukannya. Mataku membulat sempurna. Sosok yang kukenal, sosok yang menghantui pikiranku sejak semalam. Sosok Rika yang berdiri menatapku jauh di belakang sana.

"Rika?" gumamku.

"Pssst~ Kiba! Perhatikan nadamu!"

Karin mencolek pundakku, aku tersadar sebentar lagi bagianku. Aku menyelesaikan peranku dalam lagu kami. Berusaha menstabilkan nada yang hampir berantakan itu. Sekilas kulirik Rika, ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Kenapa, Rika? Kenapa kau menangis semalam? Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun? Aku ingin sekali berteriak di sini, sekarang. Rika tersenyum kepadaku, wajahnya nampak bahagia—ah, atau lebih tepatnya lega.

_Plok Plok Plok_

_Plok Plok Plok_

Konser kami pun berakhir, segera saja aku berusaha turun panggung. Naruto dan Sasuke berteriak mencoba memanggilku, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Rika berjalan di balik kerumunan, ia menuju pintu keluar. Tentu saja aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Rika!"

Meski kupanggil, ia tak menghentikan langkahnya. Beruntung aku sampai tepat waktu. Anehnya, aku kembali kehilangannya. Sosoknya sudah tak terlihat lagi. Aku tak menemukannya dimanapun.

"Sial!"

Kupukul dengan keras dinding di sampingku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Satu gadis saja bisa membuatku sampai seperti ini. Aku harus memikirkan suatu cara. Hm? Benar juga. Aku baru ingat kalau Rika pernah memberikanku sebuah nomor, mungkin ia ingin aku menghubungi nomor itu.

_Set_

Aku meraih saku celana, kertas itu masih berada di sakuku. Langsung kutekan nomor-nomor itu di ponselku dan kuhubungi. Hanya ini satu-satunya harapanku. Semoga saja dengan ini aku bisa bertemu dengannya.

"_Konichiwa_, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" suara wanita di seberang sana menjawab teleponku.

"_Konichiwa_, anoo—apakah aku bisa bicara dengan Rika?"

"Rika? Rika siapa?"

Hm? Rika siapa? Kenapa malah tanya padaku. Memang ada berapa Rika di sana? Aku mencoba berpikir, aku bahkan tak tahu nama keluarganya. Lalu masa aku harus mendeskripsikan ciri-cirinya.

"Tunggu, apakah benar ini nomor telepon Rika?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ah, bukan. Ini nomor telepon Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha."

-ooOoo-

"Hah… hah… hah.."

Kakiku berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Keringat membasahi hampir seluruh kaos yang kupakai. Tas _bass_ku bergoyang hebat ketika aku menambah kecepatan. Sungguh aku tak bisa mempercayainya. Mempercayai kalau apa kata suster yang mengangkat teleponku itu.

"_Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha?" ulangku._

"_Benar, ini nomor Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha. Kalau anda berniat mencari seseorang, sebaiknya datang langsung saja dan menanyakannya ke resepsionist." _

_Begitu mendengarnya, entah kenapa aku langsung melesat menuju rumah sakit. Dengan mobil Sasuke, yang kutahu kuncinya pasti berada di lemari basecamp kami, aku membawanya menuju rumah sakit. Tak banyak bicara, tak banyak bertanya, seakan sejak awal aku sudah dibimbing untuk masuk ke dalam._

"_Hah hah, suster." Aku sampai di depan meja resepsionist, kucoba menstabilkan nafasku sebelum bicara. "Aku… hah… apakah ada seorang pasien yang bernama Rika? Dia seorang gadis yang kira-kira berumur 15 tahun dan berambut coklat panjang."_

"_Biar saya carikan datanya dulu, silahkan menunggu." suster itu mengetikkan sesuatu di komputernya , aku mengedarkan pandangan, tak sabar menunggunya lebih lama._

Kejadiannya begitu singkat, aku pergi berjalan-jalan dengan Akamaru dan kami bertemu di depan supermarket. Kami kembali bertemu di pusat kota, saat itulah pertama kalinya aku mendengarnya bernyanyi. Pertama kalinya pula aku mulai menunjukkan ketertarikanku pada seorang gadis.

Kami baru saja bertemu semalam. Iya kan? Baru saja semalam aku duduk berdampingan dengannya. Melihat ia yang menari sambil bernyanyi di bawah sinar kekuningan bulan.

"_Bagaimana, sus? Apa kau menemukannya? Tolong cepat sedikit."_

"_Iya saya menemukannya." aku langsung mendekatkan diri mencoba melihat layar komputernya. "Kasumi Rika, ia dirawat di sini sejak umur 5 tahun."_

"_Sejak umur 5 tahun?!" aku membelalakkan mataku. "Memangnya ia sakit apa, sus?"_

"Hah… hah… hah…"

Aku naik melalui tangga, itu karna lift dipenuhi oleh para pasien, dan aku harus menunggu lama bila menggunakannya. Pikiranku masih menolak apa yang kudengar. Meskipun suster itu mengatakan bahwa…

"_Ia memiliki kelainan pada pita suaranya."_

Rika! Hatiku menjeritkan namanya, aku tak percaya. Tak mungkin itu terjadi pada Rika. Jelas-jelas aku mendengarnya bernyanyi, suara semerdu itu masa dibilang 'kelainan'. Akhirnya aku sampai pada ruangan dengan nomor 105. Suster mengatakan kalau itu kamarnya.

_Cklek_

Aku membuka gagang pintu itu perlahan. Nafasku masih setengah teratur, atau mungkin bisa dibilang berantakan. Tapi aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, melihatnya terkejut akan kehadiranku di sini dan tak lama setelahnya tersenyum kembali. Tapi…

Itu hanyalah khayalanku saja.

"Ah, kau Inuzuka Kiba kan?" seorang suster yang berada di sana menyapaku.

Aku mengangguk, padanganku tak lepas dari ruangan yang didominasi warna biru langit. Sama seperti warna gaun yang dipakainya ketika bertemu dengaku terakhir kali. Aroma segar yang berhembus benar-benar mengingatkanku pada gadis itu. Tapi kini yang ada di hadapanku hanyalah ruang kosong dengan beberapa suster terlihat membereskannya.

Seorang suster nampak menyerahkan sebuah amplop besar kepadaku. Ada sebuah tanda tangan di sana, dan sebuah nama 'Kasumi Rika'. Aku menerimanya, masih dengan perasaan setengah tak percaya.

"Ini adalah titipan terakhir dari Rika." jelas sang suster. "Rika… meninggal semalam."

Entah wajah seperti apa yang harus kupasang. Kenapa? Padahal semalam kau bersamaku kan, Rika? Kau ada di sampingku dan bernyanyi bersamaku. Kenapa suster ini mengatakan kau telah meninggal? Ia bohong kan, Rika? Jawablah.

Perlahan aku membuka amplop itu. Di dalamnya ada beberapa lembar foto, itu adalah foto dirinya yang dipotret setiap tahun mulai dari ultahnya yang ke 5. Semuanya berada di rumah sakit ini. Tapi ia tak pernah menunjukkan wajah bahagianya, senyumnya seakan mengandung butiran air mata yang siap menetes.

"Rika anak yang sangat ceria. Meskipun ia tak bisa bicara, tapi entah bagaimana, rasanya ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan mudah kepada orang lain." sang suster mulai bercerita.

"Apa itu benar? Apa benar Rika tak bisa bicara?"

Melihat ada nada tak percaya, suster wanita paruh baya itu mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja dan memperlihatkannya kepadaku. Sebuah kotak kayu yang tak terlalu besar, namun cukup berat. Aku membukanya.

"Rika… selalu menyukai KISS." Aku membelalakan mata, melihat isi kotak itu. "Terutama kau."

Foto-foto KISS saat masih debut, kegiatan _fans meeting_ kami, acara _talk show_, semuanya ada di sini. Seakan menjadi agenda kegiatan kami selama ini. Dan…banyak sekali fotoku di sana. Aku bukannya ingin sombong atau besar kepala, tapi biasanya dalam sebuah _band_, yang paling dikenal adalah vocalist-nya. Jadi aku tak terlalu berpikir akan ada orang yang menyukaiku.

"Sejak kecil Rika selalu berada di sini, ia sudah bosan. Ia ingin segera mengakhiri kebosanan ini."

Aku bisa membayangkannya. Perasaan Rika yang selalu menatap sisi kota dari jendela rumah sakit. Rika yang selalu memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk terbang ke langit. Ia seperti burung yang terkurung. Ah, mungkinkah karena itu ia terlihat sangat senang semalam?

Kakiku melangkah menuju jendela. Aku mengintip dari sisi dimana—kupikir—Rika biasanya berada. Kembali aku tersadar, bahwa supermarket tempat kami pertama bertemu berada di bawah kamar Rika. Itukah sebabnya ia bisa langsung menemuiku?

"Penyakitnya telah merenggut sebagian dari kehidupannya. Caranya berkomunikasi, kesempatannya untuk bersekolah, bahkan…kesempatannya untuk mencintai seseorang."

Rika, kenapa kau datang padaku? Kenapa kau menemuiku malam itu. Kenapa kau berada di sana? Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?

"Tapi, pada hari ia keluar untuk membeli sesuatu ke supermarket… Rika pulang dengan wajahnya yang bahagia." sang suster meneruskan kegiatannya membereskan kamar itu. "Sejak hari itu ia bersikeras ingin keluar."

"Sayangnya, semalam kondisinya sangat kritis. Dokter mengatakan mungkin ia tak akan bisa bertahan sampai besok." suster itu terlihat menahan air matanya. "Sesaat sebelum ia memejamkan matanya…"

"_Aku akan menonton pertunjukkan Kiba-kun besok."_

"Dengan alat bantu bernafas, dan berbagai peralatan lain menempel pada tubuhnya, ia mengatakan hal seperti itu." bisa kulihat kini sang suster mengusap air matanya.

Aku melirik kertas lainnya yang berada di dalam amplop. Ada sebuah surat yang ditulis tangan. Mungkinkah itu pesan Rika?

_**Konichiwa, **_**Kiba-**_**kun**_**.  
Saat kau membaca surat ini… aku yakin aku sudah pergi.**

"Hik.. maaf. Saya permisi dulu."

Aku mengangguk membiarkan suster itu berlalu pergi. Kembali aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada lembaran surat yang kupegang.

**Sejak umurku 5 tahun, aku sudah mengenal apa itu yang namanya rasa sakit.  
Aku tak menyalahkan siapapun atas rasa sakit ini, tapi aku ingin mereka tahu kalau aku kesakitan. Aku sempat berpikir untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Ya, semuanya.**

**Tapi…**

Perasaan aneh mulai memenuhi hatiku.

**Aku berubah pikiran sejak hari itu.  
Kau mungkin lupa, aku pernah sekali datang ke konser KISS. Saat itu yang kulihat bukan Sasuke-**_**kun**_** atau Karin-**_**san**_** yang sedang bernyanyi.  
Tapi aku melihatmu.**

**Kiba-**_**kun**_**, kau terlihat bersinar di atas sana.  
Sosokmu sangat indah, bahkan aku sampai tak mendengarkan lagu kalian.  
Saat tersadar, konser telah bubar. Mungkin kau bisa menyebutnya cinta pada pandangan pertama?**

**Ah, itu pasti tak masuk akal bagimu.**

"Pertemuan denganmu pun sudah cukup tak masuk akal bagiku." tambahku entah pada siapa.

**Sejak saat itu aku berpikir, aku ingin mengenalmu.  
Tapi bagaimana? Aku hanyalah satu dari berjuta fans KISS di luar sana.  
Ditambah lagi aku terkurung dalam sangkar ini, aku tak memiliki banyak waktu.**

**Saat kulihat kau di depan supermarket bersama anjingmu, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari ke sana.  
Aku tak berharap banyak, setidaknya aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu. Itu saja.**

**Dan malam itu aku merasa… waktuku telah habis.**

**Kiba-**_**kun**_**, semangat ya!  
Aku tahu hidup ini kadang tak adil, tapi aku saja bisa melaluinya. Kau pun pasti bisa.  
Orang bilang… ketika jatuh cinta, kau akan mendengar sebuah lagu.  
Ini adalah lagu yang kudengar saat aku bersamamu. Apa kau mendengarnya juga?**

—**Kasumi Rika—**

"Dasar gadis bodoh~"

Mungkin sekarang Rika sedang menertawakanku di atas sana. Tapi biar saja, kuakui dia adalah gadis terkuat yang pernah kukenal. Gadis pertama yang bisa menyentuh hatiku dan membuatku penasaran padanya.

Aku memejamkan mata, membiarkan angin menerpa tubuhku dan membelaiku dalam kelembutannya. Aku bahkan belum mengatakannya padamu, bahwa aku…

"KIBA!"

_Glup_

Mataku terbuka tiba-tiba. Kini kulihat sosok Shion yang berdiri di hadapanku sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia mengerutkan bibirnya menatapku penuh kejengkelan. Ah, ni di _basecamp_ KISS? Apa barusan aku bermimpi? Tumben sekali aku memimpikan Rika.

"Shion, kenapa kau baru membangunkanku? Lihat, hari sudah sore."

"Ck, aku sudah lelah memanggilmu."

Aku hanya terkekeh melihat gadis SMP itu menggerutu tak jelas sambil memakai jaketnya. Aku pun menggendong _bass_ku dan kami bersiap pulang.

-ooOoo-

"Hoaaammmss~"

Sepertinya aku belum puas tidur. Aku masih ingin berbaring di ranjangku yang empuk bersama kawan-kawan (re : guling dan bantal) setiaku di rumah. Aku juga merindukan Akamaru. Kapan ya terakhir kali aku jalan-jalan denganya? Lain kali kubawa jalan ah.

"Shion lama sekali."

Kenapa juga aku harus menunggu bocah itu? Dan kenapa ia harus ke supermarket di saat seperti ini? Wanita memang merepotkan. Aku menegadah ke langit. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu hujan turun sangat deras, sampai membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Kini langit cerah sekali seakan tak pernah terjadi apapun.

**I applaud your courage  
[**_Aku bertepuk tangan atas usahamu_**]**

_Dheg_

Ah? Suara ini…

**I'm talking about the treasure that is irreplaceable  
[**_Aku bicara tentang harta yang tak tergantikan_**]**

**Now spread your hands and fly high  
[**_Sekarang lebarkan tanganmu dan terbang tinggi_**]**

"Rika?"

Kau kah itu? Aku menoleh, mencari sosok yang menggumamkan nyanyian ini. Ini nyanyian Rika, ya. Aku yakin benar. Rika pernah memberikan kertas berisi not dan lirik dari suara yang didengarnya. Itu pasti suara hati Rika.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku. Aku tak melihatnya, tapi aku bisa merasakan ia ada di sini. Menari seperti malam saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Merentangkan sayap, seakan terbang ke langit.

**Because you'll surely  
[**_Karna kau benar-benar akan_**]**

**Fly up to this sky  
[**_Terbang ke atas langit ini_**]**

**Even if you get hurt a few times  
[**_Meskipun kau terluka beberapa kali_**]**

Rika, kalau memang benar kau ada di sini… maka dengarkan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Semua yang telah terjadi antara kau dan aku mungkin tak ada yang mengetahuinya, ini akan jadi rahasia kecil kita. Karna hanya aku yang bisa mendengar nyanyian itu, maka saat aku ingin mendengarnya, kau harus datang. Mengerti?

**There's just one important thing  
[**_Hanya ada satu hal penting_**]**

Ini mungkin kisah cinta tersingkat yang pernah ada. Mungkin aku terlihat tak mengingatmu sama sekali. Tapi kau tahu sendiri, setiap saat aku selalu mendengarnya. Lagu cinta darimu. Ah, tidak. Lagu cinta kita berdua.

"Oy, Kiba!"

Kulirik sampingku, Shion kini membawa banyak sekali bungkusan sambil menarik lengan bajuku.

**To keep on dreaming  
[**_Untuk terus bermimpi_**]**

"Kau ini belanja apa saja? Sudah seperti ibu-ibu, belanja sebanyak ini." Sindirku sambil meraih bungkusan di tangan Shion. "Membawa barang seberat ini, pantas saja kau tak tumbuh-tumbuh."

"Apa?!"

Aku terkekeh. Kamipun melanjutkan perjalanan. Sama-samar masih kudengar suara nyanyian itu. Tak akan pernah lupa meski berpuluh-puluh tahuan lamanya. Kisah cintaku yang berakhir ironis. Meskipun tak sepenuhnya buruk juga.

**Please don't close off your heart  
[**_Kumohon jangan tutup hatimu_**]**

Orang bilang… ketika kau jatuh cinta, kau akan mendengar sebuah lagu.  
Meskipun tak ada yang bernyanyi atau bermain musik di sana.

Lalu… lagu seperti apa yang kau dengar ketika kau jatuh cinta?

**For you  
[**_Untukmu_**]**

* * *

**-The End-**

* * *

fuah minna~  
Maaf kalo slide story-nya gaje, sebenernya Shera cuma pingin bikin chap khusus Kiba.  
Sayang sekali kan kalau dia jarang keluar~ xO

Maaf juga karna Shera harus men-_delay_ BxS sampai besok~ ;'(  
Semoga kalian nggak kecewa ya~  
dan untuk persiapan besok, Shera pasti akan berikan yang terbaik! Pasti!  
nantikan ya~

See you tomorror,  
Give me a mark (review) about this? Thanks  
Keep Trying My Best!

Shera.


	12. BxS 11 : This Is WAR!

Huaaaa minna~ ToT  
Shera khilafff~ kemaren ternyata dibawahnya ke-copas sama ketikan Shera~ Huaaa~  
Pantes ajaaa...aduuhh _gomeeeeeenn_~ (ToT)  
#_Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka_

Shera nggak bisa balas reviews kalian hari ini, karna Shera pengen cepet-cepet update~ tapi Shera baca semuanya kok~ Termasuk saran dan kritikan kalian~  
_gomenasai _sekali lagi~  
Semoga kalian mau memaafkan Shera~ ;'(

Aduuuhh Shera udah nggak tau nih mau ngmng gimana lagi,  
karna kesalahan kemarin, Shera jadi down deh~  
Tp gpp~ semangat aja deh ya~ (,_,) *hiks

Masih bersedia enjoy this Fict?  
I'm very glad to hear that you still~

Sorry to keep you waiting n yesterday's trouble~  
_Gomen~_

**~Enjoy Reading(?)~**

* * *

Disclaimer Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer Story © Shera Liuzaki

.

.

A story with a girl being loved by lot of guys

.

.

**WARNING! LIME OR LEMON (I'm not sure) INSIDE! 18+ ONLY!**

.

.

**No Flame. Kritik? yes. Pujian? apa lagi~  
Sorry for yesterday's side story~  
**

.

.

Shera Liuzaki, present :

.

.

* * *

"**BROTHER X SISTER"**

* * *

.

.

**Part 11 : This Is WAR**

**.**

**.**

Enjoy Reading

.

.

Sakura berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Nafasnya terengah ketika sampai di depan sebuah pintu kayu berlabel 'KISS'. Dengan hati-hati dibukanya pintu itu, seluruh personil yang ada cukup kaget melihat kehadiran Sakura di sana.

"Sakura-_chan_? apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kiba bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Sakura.

"Sasuke… hah hah… dimana Sasuke-_oniichan_?" sahut Sakura di sela nafasnya yang tersengal.

"Sasuke baru saja keluar, kudengar ia akan bertemu dengan Karin untuk meluruskan masalah skandal waktu itu." jawaban Naruto membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya.

Sakura berbalik dan kembali berlari untuk mengejar Sasuke. Kiba mencoba mencegah Sakura, meskipun hasilnya sudah dipastikan tak bisa. Kini mereka hanya bisa membiarkan Sakura pergi.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau mengatakannya pada Sakura-_chan_?!" ketus Kiba sambil menatap Naruto tajam. "Kalau Sasuke sampai mengetahuinya, kau akan mati, Naruto!"

"Eh? Eh? Memang kenapa?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, sepertinya pemuda rubah itu bodohnya sudah keterlaluan.

"_Baka!_" Shion juga tak kalah sebalnya melihat Naruto.

Setelahnya, Naruto hanya mendapatkan pukulan keras dari Kiba dan umpatan pedas dari Shion.

Sakura masih berlari, meskipun ia tak tahu dimana Sasuke berada sekarang. Ia hanya mengikuti instingnya saja. Saat ia sedang berlari di kota, dan melewati sebuah _café _kecil, ia menemukan pemuda itu. Tepat sekali seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, Sasuke kini terlihat duduk berdua dengan Karin.

Gadis itu masuk ke dalam, meskipun ia masih berusaha tak dikenali oleh Sasuke maupun Karin. Sayangnya, Karin sempat melihat kedatangan Sakura. Wanita merah itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Sakura berada cukup jauh dari mereka, karena kalau terlalu dekat, ia bisa ketahuan.

Berhubung _café_ ini tidaklah besar dan sangat sepi, cocok sekali untuk mereka membicarakan hal yang penting tanpa diganggu. Sakura mencoba menutupi dirinya menggunakan buku menu.

Saat ia melirik hati-hati, nampak Karin yang sedang membersihkan bibir Sasuke. Sakura langsung membuang muka, padahal kalau sedikit saja lebih lama lagi, ia akan melihat Sasuke yang mencoba menolak perlakukan Karin itu.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak ingin memikirkan sesuatu yang belum jelas terbukti. Kembali ia mencoba menengok keadaan mereka. Meskipun barusan ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, namun saat melihat Sasuke tersenyum dengan wajah penuh cinta…

Itu sungguh menyakitkan untuk Sakura.

"Permisi, mau pesan ap—"

"Maaf saya tidak jadi." Ucap Sakura memotong tawaran pelayan yang mendatanginya itu. Dengan hati yang sudah tak karuan lagi rasanya, Sakura meninggalkan _café_ itu. Masih ada rasa penasaran, tapi lebih ada rasa takut untuk di sana lebih lama.

Melihat hal itu, Karin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

-ooOoo-

**[Sasuke's Point Of View]**

Aku pulang dengan membawa kelelahan. Tapi situasinya sudah mulai jelas sekarang, aku dan Karin sudah mencapai titik persetujuan. Meskipun aku juga hanya memiliki harapan kurang dari 50% untuk memenangkannya, setidaknya ini bisa mempersingkat skandal ini dan memberikan kesempatan untuk kami.

Tapi yang saat ini membuatku bingung, kenapa Sakura malah menjauhiku. Sejak aku pulang, makan malam, dan bahkan saat hendak tidur, ia tak sedikitpun tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke kamarnya, tapi bahkan kini kamarnya pun terkunci untukku. Kuketuk dan kupanggil dia seolah tak berada di sana. Padahal aku tahu dengan benar dia ada di dalam, instingku berkata begitu.

Kini kami duduk bersebelahan sambil menonton televisi pun ia tak bersuara, hanya diam sambil memeluk bantal. Aku meliriknya. Ekspresinya datar sekali. Oh, apakah sifat _stoic_ku telah berpindah kepadanya sejak kami melakukan 'itu'?

"Hey, ada apa denganmu?"

Ucapanku tak mendapatkan jawaban. Oh, _well_… sepertinya bocah ini sudah mulai merajuk. Ok, kalau memang itu maumu.

_Set_

"!?"

Sakura akhirnya bereaksi saat aku mulai meraba masuk ke dalam roknya. Pandanganku tak lepas dari layar televise, dan tubuhku pun tak bergeser dari tempatnya, tapi tanganku cukup lihai bergerak di dalam sana. Bisa kurasakan Sakura yang menggeliyat berusaha menolak.

"Engh~ Sasu…ke-_niichan_!" pekiknya, dan akhirnya ia menatapku.

Aku berhenti, "Makanya katakan padaku, apa yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa kau menghindariku seharian ini? Kau marah padaku?"

Diborong pertanyaan bertubi-tubi seperti itupun ia tak menjawabnya. Kembali kujahili ia dengan memasukkan tanganku ke celana dalamnya. Ck ck ck, lihat ini. Ia sudah sebasah ini saat aku baru saja menyentuhnya. Dasar gadis nakal.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, wajahnya mulai tertunduk. Namun aku tak merasakan perlawanan lagi, mungkinkah ia sudah menyerah?

"Itu karena Sasuke." ucapnya lirih.

"Aku? Apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

"Kau…pergi menemui Karin."

Aah, jadi itu masalahnya. Apaboleh buat kalau ia melihatku bersama Karin siang tadi. Aku sudah bisa menduga pasti ini kerjaan Naruto yang tak bisa menjaga ucapannya, sampai-sampai Sakura tahu aku sedang bersama Karin.

Sambil aku memasukkan jari tengahku ke dalam kewanitaannya, aku teringat kembali dengan perundinganku dengan Karin di _café_ itu.

"_Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?"_

"_Hm…Kenapa kau harus seburu-buru itu, Sasuke-kun? Tidakkah kau merindukanku? Sudah 2 tahun sejak kebersamaan kita kan."_

"_Hentikan omong kosong ini. Bukankah kau yang awalnya meninggalkanku?" aku memalingkan muka sambil menyeduh moccachino hangat di hadapanku. "Aku ingin meluruskan masalah ini."_

"_Hm… meluruskannya bagaimana?" Karin mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapus noda di sudut bibirku. Meskipun aku mencegahnya dan berusaha menghindar._

"_Mari bertaruh" tantangku._

"_Bertaruh? Kenapa?"_

"_Aku tak ingin lagi berurusan denganmu."_

"_Apa kau membenciku? Bukankah selama ini kau bahagia bersamaku."_

_Aku memamerkan senyumku, sebelum menjawabnya. "Saat ini… hanya Sakura yang bisa membuatku bahagia."_

"_Apa sebahagia kau denganku?"_

"_Jangan terus-terusan mengungkit masa lalu, Karin. Kau bukanlah siapa-siapa selain 'mantan vocalist KISS' bagiku saat ini." jawabku mempertegasnya._

_Karin tersenyum—entah apa maksud senyum itu, "Baiklah, ayo bertaruh." Karin memundurkan posisi duduknya, dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Bulan depan Tokyo akan mengadakan High Class Concert. Sebuah ajang pameran musik yang dihadiri banyak musisi ternama."_

_Aku terdiam, membiarkan Karin menyelesaikan ucapannya._

"_Kalau kau bisa membuat mereka bertepuk tangan atas karyamu, aku akan mengakui kalau ucapanku kemarin adalah kebohongan semata."_

_Tokyo High Class Concert? Bagus. Itu juga akan menjadi batu loncatan untuk KISS memulai debut yang baru._

"_Tapi…" Karin memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya. "Kalau aku yang menang, pastikan ucapanku kemarin kau wujudkan."_

Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa aku bisa menang? Yah, aku tak berharap banyak, tapi aku akan mencobanya. Masih ada waktu sebelum aku akan menyerah. Aku yakin pada kemampuanku, aku bisa mengalahkannya kalau aku mau. Pasti.

"Engh~ Sasuke…engh~ nn…"

Ah, aku sampai lupa. Saat kulirik Sakura, ia sudah lelah dan terkapar lemas sambil bersandar di sofa. Apa lagi kalau bukan karna kelakuan tangan nakalku-yang bahkan akupun lupa kalau sedang 'menjahili'nya. Beruntungnya hari ini rumah sedang sepi, berhubung _Kaasan _dan _Tousan_ tak di rumah, Itachi _dan _Sai juga belum pulang dari Singapura.

Kini kami nonton televise berduaan saja. Aku memastikan sekeliling, kalau semuanya aman. Dengan sekali dorongan, aku membaringkan tubuh Sakura.

"Engh?" Sakura menatapku bingung. "Tunggu, _oniichan_! Kau tak bermaksud melakukannya di sini kan?"

"Kenapa?"

"_Niichan_!" ia memekik kesal, namun aku hanya terkekeh.

"Kau sudah sebasah ini, memang kau tak ingin menyelesaikannya sampai akhir?" aku menarik kedua kakinya, dan melebarkannya, hingga terlihatlah kawah yang lembab itu di hadapanku.

"Hyaa~" Sakura mencoba menutupi wajahnya.

Astaga, yang seharusnya kau tutupi itu bagian bawah ini, kenapa kau harus menutupi wajahmu? Dasar aneh. Tapi kalau tak aneh, aku mungkin tak akan memperhatikannya. Kalau aku tak memperhatikannya, mungkin aku tak memikirkannya Kalau aku tak memikirkannya, mungkin aku tak akan menyukainya.

Jadi intinya aku… menyukai orang aneh?

"Ahh…ahh…Sasu…engh…hah hah…ahh~"

Sudahlah, itu dipikirkan nanti saja. yang penting sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa terus menikmati 'bermain' dengan Sakura, tanpa membangunkan yang lainnya.

-ooOoo-

"Kau gila, Sasuke!" Kiba terlihat memekik frustasi. "Kau pikir dengan waktu satu bulan kau akan bisa menciptakan lagu yang membuat para musisi itu bertepuk tangan padamu?!"

"Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha, Kiba." Shion menengahi—meskipun aku tak yakin ia membelaku. "Satu bulan cukup untuk membuat beberapa lagu, tapi bagaimana caranya memastikan lagu itu akan disukai kalau kita sendiri tak tahu siapa musisi yang akan datang. Apa beruang betina itu tidak mengatakannya kepadamu?"

Aku menggeleng, "Ini acara tertutup, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa menyaksikannya. Dan untuk mencegah kontroversi, para musisi yang hadir pun dirahasiakan."

"Kau tahu siapa saja yang mengikuti Tokyo HCC itu?" Naruto datang sambil membawa _gadget-_nya. "Ada Jang Nara, CNBLUE, Miley, Yui, Utada Hikaru, One Direction… Aishiii~! Aku tak ingin menyebutkannya lagi."

_Toeng_

Seketika itu pula mental kami langsung _drop_, baru kusadari sekarang. Apa arti senyuman Karin waktu itu, pasti karena aku sudah termakan oleh ucapanku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa aku sebodoh itu dalam bertindak, apa aku sudah terlalu kalut?

Melihatku yang frustasi, sepertinya Shion, Kiba, dan Naruto bersimpati padaku. Kiba mendekatiku dan mengusap pundakku memberikan semangat. Shion dan Naruto juga memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ah, Sasuke. Bukankah lagu '_Because I miss you'_ menjadi _best song_? Kenapa tak kau nyanyikan saja lagi lagu itu?"

_DZIG!_

Lagi-lagi bocah rubah kuning ini memberikan saran yang benar-benar tak masuk akal. Untung saja Shion sudah mengambil tindakan—meninju—kepadanya, kalau tidak aku yang akan melakukannya. Mana mungkin juga aku menyanyikan lagu itu kan, _baka _Naru?!

"Bodoh, itu sama saja mengibarkan bendera putih!" ketus Shion masih memukuli _baka dobe. _"_Because I Miss You _adalah lagu debut KISS bersama Karin, kau ingin membuat _band_ kita terlihat lebih rendah lagi?!"

"Aw, aw, aw, sakit! Shion, hentikan!" Naruto bangkit dan menjauhi Shion. "Kau ini gadis kecil tapi bicaramu sok sekali!"

"_Baka _Naru!" ucap Shion sebagai penutup—dan mulai kembali ke pokok pebicaraan. "Memakai lagu '_In Your Eyes_' yang kau nyanyikan saat penutupan festival olahraga juga tak mungkin, lagu itu malah akan mempertegas ucapan Karin saat itu."

"Ditambah lagi kau mengatakan bahwa itu lagu yang kau ciptakan untuk seseorang special. Dan orang itu berada di sana, semua jadi seperti kau menunjukkan bahwa Karin memang tunanganmu." tambah Naruto—yang kali ini kuakui cukup masuk akal.

"Tunggu, kalian lihat reaksi KISSer waktu itu? '_In Your Eyes_' merupakan single terbaru KISS, dan pertama kalinya diperdengarkan di depan umum. Tapi mereka sudah menghafal reff dan beberapa lirik yang dinyanyikan ulang oleh Sasuke." tumben, Kiba mencoba menganalisis.

Kami saling berpandangan sejenak, sepertinya aku menangkap apa yang dimaksud oleh Kiba. Kalau dipikir, benar juga. Kami tak pernah membocorkan lirik '_In Your Eyes_' kepada siapapun, itu memang pertama kalinya lagu itu diperdengarkan.

Lagu tentang cinta. Itu lah yang ingin didengar dari KISS. Dan itu juga yang harus diciptakan oleh KISS.

-ooOoo-

Tak terasa berlalu seminggu setelah skandalku dengan Karin di festival olahraga. Pandangan sinis dan bisik-bisik masih terdengar dengan jelas di sepanjang aku lewat. Risih, tentu saja. Tapi aku mencoba mengabaikannya, setidaknya Sakura tak ikut-ikutan menjadi bahan gossip—itu cukup melegakan bagiku.

Aku menuju papan pengumuman. Ujian semester sebentar lagi. Hanya menghitung hari, aku ingin lihat hasil test uji coba kemarin. Yah, aku tak berharap banyak, toh aku sibuk dengan urusan KISS dan mengaransemen lagu. Wajar saja kalau peringkatku menurun.

Dan ternyata—

"Hn?" aku mengerutkan dahi.

—aku masih berada di peringkat 1.

'Wow.' Aku kagum pada diriku sendiri.

Padahal aku tak merasa belajar secara maksimal akhir-akhir ini, aku juga sempat tertidur saat mengerjakan ujian itu. Tapi ternyata otakku lebih cerdas dari yang kukira, atau mungkin mereka yang lebih bodoh?

Kulirik kertas yang ditempel sebelah milikku, itu hasil ujian kelas Sakura, aku mencari nama gadisku itu. Kemarin kulihat ia belajar semalaman, mungkin hasilnya cukup bagus.

Dan ternyata—

"Hn?" kini alisku naik sebelah

—ia peringkat 100.

'Wow' Aku juga kagum padanya—dengan arti yang berbeda.

Ternyata dunia memang tak adil. Aku baru mengakuinya sekarang. Kasihan sekali adik manisku itu, padahal dia sudah berusaha. Lain kali mungkin aku harus membantunya belajar.

Perlahan aku keluar dari kerumunan, tujuanku adalah menuju tempat persembunyianku lagi. Untuk membuat naskah lagu baru. Aku tak boleh membuang banyak waktu. Karena setiap detiknya sangat berharga saat ini.

-ooOoo-

Ketika sampai di sana, kulihat sesosok merah muda yang misterius duduk sendirian. Ia memandangi dedaunan pohon yang bergoyang, rambutnya yang terurai dirapikannya. Tak lama sepertinya sosok itu menyadari kehadiranku.

"Sasuke-_niichan_!" sapanya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahku.

Aku pun mendekat, masih dengan gayaku yang sok cool—yah, kuakui. Aku duduk di sebelahnya, ikut menikmati angin segar yang berhembus. Padahal kupikir aku akan memiliki waktu sendiri untuk memikirkan lagu, tapi aku juga tak bisa mengusir Sakura.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat tak sesemangat biasanya." Sakura masih tertunduk. "Jangan bilang ini karena hasil test uji coba yang sudah dipasang itu?"

"Ah!" tiba-tiba saja Sakura nampak kaget. "Kau melihatnya?! Kau melihatnya?! Tidaaaaaak~!"

"Memang kenapa kalau aku melihatnya?"

"Itu memalukan~"

"Memang sih."

_Jduak!_

Dengan jawabanku itu, Sakura menghadiahkanku sebuah sikutan keras tepat di perut. Membuatku mengelusnya karena kesakitan. "Aw aw, sakit, Sakura~"

Lho memangnya aku salah? Kenapa ia jadi marah padaku, kan dia sendiri yang bilang itu memalukan. Kalau aku bilang itu 'bagus', bukankah itu sama artinya aku berbohong? Setahuku wanita tak suka dibohongi.

Ah, aku memang tak mengerti hal-hal seperti itu. Kembali kubenarkan posisi dudukku. Langit hari ini sangat cerah, benar juga, setiap aku bersamanya, cuaca selalu mendukung. Berseri-seri. Mungkin kedua orang tua Sakura sedang memperhatikan kami di surga sana.

"Akh!"

Pekikanku yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Sakura sampai kaget, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Aku baru sadar, kalau memang benar kedua orang tua Sakura mengawasinya dari jauh sana. Berarti… saat aku melakukan itu di ruang multimedia, di kamar Sakura, dan di ruang keluarga, semuanya…terlihat?!

"Sasuke-_kun_~?"

Aku mengacuhkan pikiran negatifku itu. Mencoba kembali mengambil sikap kerenku—setidaknya di depan Sakura. Sial, kenapa baru kepikiran sekarang. Tapi berkat itu aku mensyukuri sesuatu, meskipun Sakura kehilangan orang tuanya, dibalik kesedihan itu ia bisa berada di sini, sekarang, bersamaku.

Mungkin sesekali boleh juga aku berkunjung ke makam kedua orang tua Sakura dan meminta izin secara resmi untuk menjaga Sakura selamanya. Wow, sepertinya aku memikirkan sesuatu yang bagus. Segera saja kukeluarkan buku catatan kecil dan kutulis beberapa lirik lagu.

Sakura melirik, "Kau membuat lagu baru? Apa itu lagu yang akan ditampilkan di Tokyo HCC nanti?" Aku mengangguk. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku pergi dulu, agar Sasuke-_kun_ bisa focus membuatnya."

"Tunggu, kau di sini saja." Sakura menatapku dengan bingung. "Aku tak bisa membuatnya kalau kau tak ada, Sakura."

"Kenapa?"

"Karna kau 'muse'ku."

_Blush_

**End Of—[Sasuke's Point Of View]**

-ooOoo-

Ujian semester pertama untuk Sakura di KHS telah dimulai. Hari pertama berjalan cukup mulus, karena masih pelajaran dasar, belum sampai di hari ketiga atau ke empat yang sudah memasuki pelajaran khusus. Sakura kini sedang berjuang dengan giat, ia tak ingin mempermalukan keluarga Uchiha yang telah disandangnya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia memegang segelas _moccachino_ yang telah dibuatnya. Ternyata hawa dingin mendorongnya membuat sesuatu untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Saat melewati kamar Sakura, ia melihat lampu kamar yang masih menyala, padahal malam sudah sangat larut. Sasuke melongok masuk, melihat Sakura yang serius di depan meja belajarnya.

"Kau belum tidur?" menyadari kehadiran Sasuke, Sakura menoleh. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak. "Apa pelajaran KHS terlalu sulit bagimu? Ada yang tak kau pahami? Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

"Tidak, terima kasih, _niichan_." jawab Sakura sambil meraih gelas berisi _moccachino_ yang dibawa Sasuke.

Gadis itu sepertinya salah paham, padahal Sasuke tak bermaksud memberikan _moccachino_ itu kepadanya, tapi biarlah. Bagaimanapun Sasuke tak ingin membuat Sakura ngambek dan mematahkan semangat belajarnya.

"Hm…kalau begitu, semangat ya. Kalau kau bisa naik peringkat nanti, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau." tawar Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, "Apapun?"

Sasuke melihat adanya perubahan dari sikap Sakura. Dengan lembut pemuda itu mengangguk. "Ya, asalkan itu masuk akal. Memang apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kalau aku bisa menaikkan peringkatku nanti…" Sakura memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya. "Berjanjilah untuk memenangkan taruhanmu dengan Karin."

Sasuke sempat kaget mendengar persyaratan yang diajukan Sakura. Ia juga merasakan ketegangan gadis itu dengan melihat tangan mungilnya yang sedang menggenggam gelas berisikan _moccachino_ darinya. Pemuda itu merendahkan tubuhnya, agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Sakura.

"Aku berjanji."

_Chu~_

Kecupan di kening Sakura menjadi cap perjanjian mereka. Sakura tersenyum, ia tahu bahwa Sasuke saat ini sedang berusaha untuk membuatnya tenang dan tak khawatir. Selama ini ia juga sering melihat Sasuke berjuang, buktinya pemuda itu bisa mendapatinya belum tidur, pasti karena ia sendiri juga belum tidur.

Setelah itu Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura untuk kembali belajar, dan ia kembali ke kamar untuk meneruskan karangannya. Kedua insan ini sedang diuji, mengenai keseriusan mereka. Sakura menegadah menatap bulan yang saat itu bersinar sangat terang. Sama dengan Sasuke yang kini duduk di pinggir jendela kamarnya untuk memandangi bulan.

Mereka memanjatkan permohonan, kepada siapapun yang mendengar doa mereka.

Sementara itu, terlihat Sai yang sedang berada di bandara. Entah apa yang terjadi nampaknya Sai cukup berkemas, mungkinkah pengobatan Itachi berhasil? Atau justru ia pulang sambil membawa kabar buruk? yang pasti saat ini ia memegang sebuah kertas, berisikan data lengkap mengenai pengobatan Itachi yang akan diserahkannya kepada Sasuke dan Sakura.

Isi dari kertas itu… mungkin menjadi jawabannya.

-ooOoo-

_Dheg dheg dheg_

Seminggu berperang melawan kertas putih dengan modal polpen dan penghapus, mereka tak sabar menunggu hasilnya. Sakura dan Hinata terlihat berdebar-debar mencari nama mereka. Kalau biasanya orang mencari nama mereka dari peringkat paling atas ke yang paling bawah, Sakura justru sebaliknya, ia mencari namanya dari deretan yang paling bawah.

Selama seminggu ini ia sudah berusaha keras untuk menaikkan peringkatnya. Ia menahan diri saat Hinata mengajaknya bermain, ia menahan diri saat acara TV kesayangannya sedang diputar, ia menahan diri untuk menyentuh ponselnya selama ia belajar, semua itulah pengorbanannya untuk hari ini.

Dan di kertas putih itu, semua dipertaruhkan. Saking sibuk mencarinya, ia bahkan tak menyadari kalau Sasori sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Kau menemukannya?" tanya Sasori yang dijawab gelengan Sakura. "Bagaimana bisa kau tak menemukan namamu sendiri setelah 30 menit berdiri di sini? Kau terlalu grogi."

"Aku tak grogi, Sasori! Aku sedang konsentrasi."

"Terserahlah."

"Ah! Sakura-_chan_! Lihat!"

Hinata menemukan namanya, Sakura langsung mendekat dan melihat urutan peringkat itu. Matanya membulat, senyuman memecah di bibirnya. Ia memeluk Hinata dan mereka berteriak bersama.

"KYAAA! Aku berhasil!" Sakura melonjat-lonjat kegirangan. "Aku peringkat 10! Aku peringkat 10, Hinata! Peringkat 10, Sasori! PERINGKAT 10!"

Sementara Sakura yang melonjat kegirangan, Sasori menatapnya dengan bingung. Sesenang itukah mendapat peringkat 10? Padahal itu menjadi musibah kalau terjadi padanya, berhubung Sasori menduduki peringkat 3. Bagaimanapun pemuda itu terbilang unggul juga di kelasnya.

"Sakura-_chan_ bilang, kalau ia bisa menaikkan peringkatnya, Sasuke-_niichan_ akan mengabulkan permintaannya." jelas Hinata melihat ekspresi bingung Sasori.

"Permintaan apa?"

"Bahwa Sasuke-_niichan _akan mengalahkan Karin-_san_ dalam _High Class Concert _di Tokyo."

Sasori baru mengingatnya, benar juga. Sepupunya telah membuat skandal besar kemarin bersama Sasuke. Sungguh, Sasori tak pernah berpikir bahwa Karin akan melakukan hal sekonyol itu. Sedikit banyak, entah mengapa ia mulai menyadari kesalahannya dalam mencintai wanita itu.

Sementara itu Sakura sedang menghubungi Sasuke—yang saat ini sedang berada di _base camp _KISS, ia memberitahukan bahwa Sakura berhasil menaikkan peringkatnya. Kini giliran Sasuke yang harus menepati janjinya untuk bisa mengalahkan Karin.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Sasuke-_nii_! Aku berhasil! Aku berhasil!"

"_Kau berhasil?" _terdengar duara Sasuke di seberang sana.

"Iya! Aku menduduki peringkat 10!"

"_Hmm… lumayan, dari 100 menjadi 10. Hilang 0 satu ya. Ha ha." _sahut Sasuke di seberang sana dengan nada mengejeknya.

"Hey! Dasar! Aku sudah menepatinya, sekarang giliran Sasuke-_nii_ yang melakukannya. Ingat! Kau sudah berjanji padaku."

"_Aku ingat itu, sayang_."

_Blush_

Wajah Sakura memerah pekat mendengarnya. Tak lama Sasuke menutup teleponnya, ia hendak melakukan gladi bersih bersama KISS. Sakura menyetujuinya, dan segera menutup telepon itu.

"Hm… jadi haruskan kita merayakannya?" terlihat Hinata mengedipkan mata pada Sakura.

"Merayakannya? Bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja kau harus mentraktir kami kan." jawab Sasori langsung.

"Kau ini maunya ditraktir terus. Seharusnya sebagai lelaki kau malu dong~"

_Toeng_

Ucapan Sakura berhasil men-_damage_-kan Sasori. Membuat gadis itu hanya bisa ber-oops ria menyadari ucapannya. Terlihat perempatan urat di dahi pemuda berambut merah itu.

Meskipun Hinata harus berperan sebagai penengah dalam perkelahian mereka, tapi pada akhirnya mereka tertawa. Sakura juga—meski awalnya mengejek Sasori—pada akhirnya tetap mentraktir mereka di kantin. Sasori masih agak gengsi, jadi ia memesan jajanan ringan.

Yah, merski begitu. Setidaknya Sakura bersyukur Sasori tak menjauhinya, dan mereka masih terlihat seperti biasanya. Sasori juga 'mencoba' sebisanya untuk memendam perasaan pada Sakura, walau kadang rasa sakit masih tetap ada.

-ooOoo-

Sinar bulan kembali menyapa bumi, kilauan bintang seperti berlian yang disebar di angkasa. Sakura kini terlihat membawa sebuah gelas di tangannya. Perlahan Sakura masuk ke sebuah kamar yang dipenuhi oleh buku-buku tebal yang tersusun rapi di dalam rak.

"_Konbanwa, _Itachi-_niichan_." Sapa Sakura sambil menutup kembali pintu kamar itu.

Terlihat Itachi yang duduk di bersandar di atas ranjang. Pria itu melepaskan kaca matanya lalu menutup buku yang ada di pangkuannya. Sakura mendekat, ia duduk di samping Itachi. Diberikannya gelas berisi air putih itu.

"_Arigatou, _Sakura-_chan_." Itachi menerimanya, beserta beberapa butir obat yang diberikan Sakua kepadanya.

Setelah pulang dari Singapura, tentu saja Sakura dan Sasuke berdebar menanti hasil yang dibawa oleh Sai. Dalam sebuah lembar kertas bersegel, dinyatakan bahwa Itachi sedang berada dalam masa pengobatannya selama 10 bulan. 6 bulan pertama ia wajib _check up_ setiap seminggu sekali. Tapi setelahnya ia bisa _check up _sebulan sekali.

Mengetahui hal itu tentu Sakura adalah orang pertama yang bersyukur dan memeluk Itachi. Ia berjanji akan mengawasi Itachi dalam masa pengobatan ini. Itachi pun nampaknya tak menentang kemauan Sakura, sebenarnya ia juga senang Sakura memperhatikannya.

"Itachi-_nii_, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura. Jangan khawatir." balas Itachi sambil meletakkan gelas kosong itu ke meja.

"Uft~ terakhir kali kau bilang 'jangan khawatir' mendadak kau muntah darah." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Itachi -_niichan_ tak bisa dipercaya~"

"Ha ha _gomen_~" Itachi menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Oh, kudengar hari ini pengumuman hasil ujian semester di sekolahmu. Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Lumayan! Aku juga tak menduga bisa naik sejauh itu, tapi ini sudah lebih dari cukup kok."

"Sayang sekali karna mengantarku ke Singapura, Sai jadi kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengikutinya. Sekarang mungkin ia sedang belajar bersama Sasuke untuk mengikuti ujian susulan."

"Belajar bersama Sasuke?" terdengar ada rasa tak percaya dari nada bicara Sakura.

Itachi mengangguk menjawabnya, "Kau tak tahu ya, mereka cukup akrab kalau urusan belajar-mengajar. Sasuke memang lebih mudah mengerti dari Sai, tapi Sai bisa mengingat lebih baik dari Sasuke. Mereka saling mengandalkan kemampuan masing-masing."

"Wow, hebat sekali kakak-beradik kembar itu ya~" Sakura berdecak kagum.

"Tak hanya itu lho, Sakura." Itachi mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, membentuk angka satu. "Justru karna mereka kembar, apa yang 'pernah' dipelajari oleh salah seorang dari mereka, bisa ditangkap dengan mudah oleh kembaran yang satunya. Seperti ada suatu alat komunikasi yang menghubungkan mereka."

"Hm… aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Seandainya aku juga memiliki kemampuan itu. Ha ha."

Itachi bersyukur, bisa memiliki Sakura sebagai bagian dari Uchiha. Sejak gadis itu datang, suasana rumah mendadak seperti berubah. Dulu tempat ini seperi istana es yang tak pernah dijamah matahari, saat Sakura datang, hangatnya musim semi seakan ikut bersamanya. Melelehkan dinding es yang sudah lama membeku.

-ooOoo-

Hari sudah mulai larut, Sakura akan membiarkan Itachi untuk beristirahat. Saat ia keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Itachi, ia melihat Sai yang juga telah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sepertinya Sasuke dan Sai sudah selesai belajar. Sambil mengendap-endap, Sakura berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke.

Meski nampaknya Sai sudah mulai menerima kehadiran Sakura, tapi bukan berarti ia juga akan menerima hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Karenanya Sasuke memintanya untuk merahasiakan hal ini kepada semuanya, termasuk Itachi dan Sai.

_Cklek_

Melihat seseorang memasuki ruang pribadinya, Sasuke menoleh. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat sosok Sakura di sana. Sakura hanya menyunggingkan senyumannya, sebelum ia menutup kembali pintu kamar Sasuke. Sakura mendekat dan duduk di pinggir ranjang bersama pemuda raven itu.

"Sekarang kau jadi nakal ya." ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gitar yang dipangkunya. Sakura mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Mengendap-endap dan berhasil masuk tanpa diketahui oleh Sai maupun Itachi-_nii_."

"Itu hanya kebetulan." bela Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Tadi aku habis dari kamar Itachi-_nii_ untuk memastikan kalau ia meminum obatnya, lagipula kudengar Sai-_niichan_ sedang belajar bersamamu. Dan kebetulan saat aku keluar, Sai-_nii_ masuk ke kamarnya."

"Hm…? Benarkah?" masih dengan Sasuke yang tak memalingkan pandangannya dari sang gitar.

"Itu memang kebetulan kok!"

Sasuke berdehem menahan tawa, kini Sasuke mulai berpaling dari gitarnya. Ia mendekati Sakura. Gadis itu kaget melihat wajah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba dekat dengannya sambil menyeringai. Rasa malu bercampur kagum tak bisa ditahannya untuk tak muncul.

"Malam-malam datang ke kamar lelaki…" Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya. Seringai itu sungguh membuat Sakura tak tahan lagi—saking malunya. "Apa itu juga disebut kebetulan?"

_Blush._

Kalau dibaratkan benda, Sakura sekarang pasti sudah seperti air yang mendidih. Mengeluarkan asap dari berbagai sisi wajahnya. Sasuke kini tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya, meskipun Sakura memukulinya dan perutnya terasa sembelit.

"Kau jahat~"

Melihat Sakura merajuk, akhirnya Sasuke berusaha untuk meredam tawanya. Ia mengusap air mata yang hampir menetes—lagi—dari pelupuknya. Teringat sesuatu, ia mengambil sebuah _headset_ putih dari sampingnya dan memasangkannya pada telinga Sakura.

"Hng?"

"Sudah, dengarkan saja."

Sebuah alunan musik terdengar dengan lembut di sana. Sakura mengenali suara ini. Ini adalah suara detingan piano milik Shion. Ya, tak ada suara piano yang sekhas ini. Sakura melirik Sasuke—yang sekarang kembali membenarkan posisi gitarnya.

Perlahan Sasuke menyamakan suara di telinga Sakura dengan suara petikan gitarnya, bersamaan dengan itu. Pemuda itu bergumam, menggumamkan sesuatu seperti lirik lagu. Sakura melihat sebuah kertas putih tersebar di bawahnya, ia melihat ada not-not balok yang ditulis di sana.

"Apa…ini lagu baru yang kau ciptakan?" tanya Sakura sambil memungut salah satu kertas dibawahnya itu.

Sasuke menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Kembali alunan nada yang terdengar dari _headset_ dan _live_ oleh Sasuke, menyatu membentuk sebuah lagu yang lembut. Mereka memejamkan mata, Sasuke menikmati lagu itu. Ternyata benar apa kata Shion, hanya dengan membuka hatinya menerima perasaan Sakura, lagu-lagu cinta mengalir begitu saja di pikirannya.

Sakura masih membaca lirik yang ditulis Sasuke di sana. Sambil mencoba bergumam ikut menyanyikanya. Sasuke yang mendengar suara Sakura, langsung menoleh. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa kembali.

"Pfft~ Nadamu berantakan sekali."

_Blush! Dzig!_

Akibat tawanya itu, Sasuke mendapatkan pukulan telak di kepalanya. Pemuda itu merintih kesakitan, meski ia masih melanjutkan tawanya. Sakura terlihat membuang muka, membiarkan Sasuke tertawa sepuasnya.

"Tapi ini tak buruk juga." Sasuke tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi Sakura, membuat gadis itu 'mau tak mau' menatapnya. "Bisa berduet denganmu, kedengarannya bagus kan?"

Mereka menghabiskan malam itu dengan mendengarkan lagu baru Sasuke. Sakura juga mengakuinya, sepertinya ia ingin berduet dengan Sasuke kapan-kapan. Itu bukan berarti ia ingin jadi vocalist KISS juga, tapi semata-mata untuk bisa bernyanyi bersama kekasihnya.

-ooOoo-

"Tunggu, kalian mau kemana?" Sasori yang melihat kedua sahabat itu bersiap pergi, mengerutkan dahinya.

Padahal deringan tanda pulang baru saja berbunyi, tapi keduanya seakan sudah seperti kuda dalam pacuan kuda yang bersiap melaju kencang ketika pintu dibuka. Sasori yang melihatnya jadi penasaran.

"Kami akan pergi ke Tokyo _High Class Concert_." jawaban Sakura membuat Sasori kembali memikirkan sesuatu.

"Maksudmu HCC? Hmm…"

Benar juga, hari ini adalah hari penentuan bagi nasib Sasuke dan para personil KISS lainnya. Dan Sakura tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan itu untuk melihat hasilnya, ia memang bukan tipe gadis yang akan berpangku tangan menunggu Sasuke pulang di rumah.

Hinata juga sepertinya penasaran, berhubung Naruto—kekasihnya—ikut terlibat di dalamnya. Sasori terdiam, Sakura mengerutkan dahi menunggu Sasori bicara. Ia sepertinya sudah tak sabar ingin segera pergi.

"Yap, sudah ya, Sasori. Kami harus buru-buru."

"Tunggu, kurasa kau tak akan bisa masuk ke dalam tanpa _pass ID._" ledek Sasori, namun Sakura juga membenarkannya. Acara seperti itu pasti memiliki syarat khusus untuk bisa masuk ke dalam.

Apalagi Sasuke tak memberikannya _pass ID_, mungkin ia mengira Sakura tak akan sempat untuk menontonnya. Kini Sakura terlihat bingung sambil bergumam 'apa yang harus kulakukan?' kepada Hinata.

"Tapi… kalau kalian mengajakku, mungkin aku bisa membantu."

_Set_

Sakura melihat Sasori yang memegang sebuah kartu berwarna emas. Ah, benar juga. Sebagai sepupu Karin, tentunya ia memiliki _pass ID _juga. Sakura sontak memeluk Sasori, membuat pemuda itu ber-_blushing_ karenanya. Mereka pun bersiap berangkat menuju Tokyo dengan mobil pribadi keluarga Hyuuga—yang kebetulan sudah berada di sana.

-ooOoo-

Di sebuah aula besar, terlihat orang-orang nampak sibuk bolak-balik sambil membawa alat-alat besar. Nampaknya ini akan jadi acara paling megah selama 3 tahun terakhir.

5 menit sebelum acara dimulai. Seluruh peserta nampak sibuk dengan persiapan mereka masing-masing. Termasuk KISS. Sasuke kini sedang duduk di sudut ruangan sambil membenarkan senar gitarnya. Terlihat Kiba berjalan mendekat, dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku gugup sekali, Sasuke!" gumamnya dengan nada yang geregetan. "Apa kau tak dheg-dhegan? Kita ditonton oleh lebih dari 10.000 penonton, dan 5 orang musisi ternama dunia! Aku yakin diantara para penonton pun pasti banyak produser musik."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu ini bisa jadi ajang promosi untuk KISS."

Kiba melirik sahabatnya itu, "Kau santai sekali, heh. Bukankah ini pertaruhan hidup dan matimu?"

"Hn." Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, ia membalas tatapan Kiba.

Saat itulah Kiba baru menyadarinya, sedari tadi Sasuke mengotak-atik gitarnya, yang ada bukannya makin rapi, malah jadi berantakan dan sangat kacau. Gitar itu bahkan terlihat seperti untaian benang kusut disatukan. Kiba _sweat drop_ melihatnya.

"Kau pikir aku tak gugup?" kembali Sasuke meneruskan kegiatannya membenarkan senar itu. "Tapi meski begitu… Aku tak boleh memperlihatkannya."

"Kau benar. Kita sudah berjuang selama sebulan ini. Mengorbankan semua yang berharga. Kalau kita gagal, itu semua jadi tak ada artinya."

"Kita tak akan gagal." Kiba melirik Sasuke saat pemuda itu bangkit dan menggendong gitarnya. "Karna aku telah berjanji pada Sakura untuk memenangkan pertaruhan ini."

Tak lama, MC memandu kegiatan untuk memulai acara ini.

"**Selamat Malam semua, sebelumnya kami mengucapkan terima kasih atas kehadiran para tamu undangan. Dan juga atas kedatangan para musisi ternama kita yang sudah rela menyempatkan datang pada acara hari ini."**

Dimulai dari iringan _band_ pembuka. Dan sampai pada pertunjukkan para peserta. Semakin dilihat, semua peserta menunjukkan hal-hal yang luar biasa. Tak hanya suara dan penampilan yang dinilai, tapi juga charisma untuk merebut hati penontonnya.

Seorang penyanyi, harus bisa membuat penonton ikut dalam lagunya. Bahkan kalau bisa membuat mereka ikut menyenandungkan lagu itu. Karna itu artinya mereka menikmati penampilan yang ditunjukkan.

_Plok plok plok_

Tepuk tangan meriah menandakan penampilan peserta di atas panggung itu telah selesai. Sasuke melirik tempat duduk para musisi besar itu, dan mereka hanya terlihat saling berbisik-bisik. Tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang terlihat bertepuk tangan. Naruto yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa meneguk ludah, ini mungkin lebih berat dari yang mereka pikirkan.

"**Oh well… yang akan tampil selanjutnya adalah artis wanita kelas dunia yang telah memulai debutnya 2 tahun yang lalu. Mari kita sambut penyanyi solo kita…. Karin!"**

_Glek._

Saat nama Karin disebutkan, para personil KISS hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya. Menantikan kejutan seperti apa yang akan dipersembahkan kepada mereka. Sasuke terlihat mengatur nafasnya. Bagi seorang Sasuke untuk grogi itu bukan hal yang biasa, itu karena ini menyangkut masa depannya. Dan juga… orang yang dicintainya.

* * *

-**To Be Countinued**-

* * *

**...Behind The Scene...**

Author : *pundung di pojokan, ngitungbutiran debu*

Sakura : Pssst~ Author kenapa?

Sasuke : *angkat bahu*  
Sepertinya ia membuat kesalahan kemarin, pada side story-nya.

Kiba : Kesalahan apa? Ah~ padahal aku sangat suka (karna itu adalah story khusus untukku)  
*puk puk Author* Aku mendukungmu kok!

Naruto : Ah? Sepertinya Author sedang galau?  
Baiklah aku yang akan menutup Fict ini~! ^o^)/

Sakura : Kelihatannya kau senang? (-_-)

Naruto : Konbanwa, minna~ ^^  
bagaimana _part _hari ini? Kami sudah bekerja dengan keras! dukung kami terus ok?  
Ah, sebenarnya banyak yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian.

Pertama, terima kasih telah bersedia membaca Fict ini.  
kedua, terima kasih telah me-reviews Fict ini.  
Ketiga, terima kasih telah memberi masukan akan Fict ini..Keempat, terima-PLAK

Sakura : Hentikan Naruto! Cepat tutup acaranya! *emosi*

Naruto : Aw aw~ T^T  
Baiklah kurasa sekian ucapan penutup dariku.

Oh ya, besok aku yang akan membalas reviews kalian, apa ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan padaku? *berharap*

Bye Bye~  
(Shera)


	13. BxS 12 : Last Day Of Being Brother

Konbanwa Minna~  
*semangat* he he, seneng baca reviews kalian~ ^^  
Sebenernya pengen Shera yang bales, tapi berhubung udah ada yang nge-deathglare *lirik Naruto*  
Apaboleh buat deh~  
happy reading ya

**~Balasan Reviews~**

**Naruto : yosh! Konbanwa minna~ Senang akhirnya aku memiliki kesempatan untuk membalas reviews~ (T^T) *terhura-oops, terharu maksudnya* Ok, tanpa basa-basi kita mulai sajaaaaaa~**

Hanazono Yuri,  
Yosh! lanjuuuuut!

Black SS Pearl,  
Chap 10? *ngubek-ubek kertas reviews*  
Tamat di chaps 14, dengan dua buah side story...  
Married atau nggak... Author belum memberitahukannya pada kami. (._.)

my lavender,  
wow... Aku suka lavender~ (All : nggak ada yang nanya.)  
ok, kami lanjutkan!

CutIcut Uchiha,  
tidak, tidak, kau datang tepat pada waktunya. :D  
Aq? Aku bersekolah di Ame High School, yah meskipun itu sekolah swasta. (._.)

Qian Zhang,  
Wah-wah, terima kasih atas dukungannya ya~ Oh, btw apa kau KISSer juga? O_o  
Aku nggak sepelit _baka teme_ itu kok~ (Sasuke : *lempar gitar jarak jauh*) #JDUAK!

Marukocan,  
kasuk incest? tentu saja~ tapi kata Author, Fict ini akan tetap berakhir di dua chap depan, sayang sekali berarti ini perempat-final. *mendadak sedih*

AlLveriin,  
alay bingiiiitz... xD ha ha ha  
makasih bingitzz.. dan akan dipertimbingkin bingitzz.. *apaan sih gaje*

White's  
wooookkaay~ update. Yosh, lanjutkan!

Reako Mizuumi,  
Lah siapa bilang nggak jadi? Ah, lihat saja di _part _kali ini wokay?

Eysha CherryBlossom,  
Ow itu maksudnya Sai berkemas mau pulang ke rumah... begityu~ *sok kawaii* (All : *hoex*)

Me,  
*ikutan puk puk Author*  
Iya sih ada mereka, tapi sayangnya mereka di-skip dan nggak kita tampilin~ ('^')  
Lebih romantis? Ah, kau nggak tau aja seberapa romantisnya aku ini... *senggol Hinata*

Luca Marvell,  
oh itu ada di _part _depan, sekaligus sebagai final chap~ huaaa~ akhir dari kerja keras kita~

Lui H,  
ha ha kalau diselesaikan satu chap saja, nggak akan penasaran kan? xD  
kejadian apa maksudnya? kami sudah begini sejak SMP~ mungkin sudah dirancang dari lahir~ x3  
Lalu Kiba? Ada apa dengan Kiba? Memang ada kisah apa? *nggak tau*

Sami haruchi,  
Ah... *kertas diambil Author*  
(Author : iia Sami-_chan_, Shera lebay bangt ya kemaren~ Tapi ok, skrg udah semangat lagi kok ^^ thx for ur support~)

hana Loveless,  
Hmm... *lagi-lagi kertas reviews diambil Author*  
(Author : iiaps, _gomen _udah bikin cemas ya~ xO thx for ur support~)

Princess Cherry Blossom,  
km sering keluyuran kenapa gak bikin akun sih? :/  
Author-_san _pasti akan sangat senang mendengarnya~ yosh, lanjutkan!

Cherry,  
tak apa, tak apa. Kami senang kamu menyempatkan waktu membaca karya kami~ :D  
Lemon? Nggak janji deh, nampaknya Sakura-_chan_ nggak suka hal itu dipertontonkan, tapi kami akan mencoba merayunya lagi. (Sasuke : Merayu Sakura? #crek #crek *suara tulang*)

Snhindigohime,  
Kami pasti menang, dukung KISS ya~ :D  
Bosen? apakah alurnya terlalu monoton?

Ara-chan,  
Ehem... *serahin kertas reviews ke Author*  
(Author : Oh? married couple? Hm... bisa dicoba tuh, nanti Shera cari plotnya dulu ya~ :D)

Sudoer arendablekputrakeramat,  
Yaps, suara Karin itu 'mengerikan' lho~  
Kau akan tau setelah melihat performance-nya nanti~  
Nggak panjang kok, sebentar lagi juga kelar...

sasa,  
Tak hanya kamu, KISS juga terlihat grogi~ (T^T)  
Somoga kami menang ya~ di sini ada dua lagu hits dunia._  
_Aku yakin kau akan langsung tau setelah membacanya~

Jeremy Liaz Toner,  
macama Jer~ xD *sok akrab* Yosh, lanjut!

Cherrywarriors,  
duet nggak ya~? ceikidot di chap kali ini deh oke?

Dhezthy UchihAruno,  
Aku nggak kalah, suma 'mengalah'.  
Kalau kutiup dikit saja paling dia melayang~ HUA HA HA HA *tawa puas*  
Yosh, KISS akan terus semangat! 'o')/

Uchiha Ratih,  
kartu apa itu? Aku baru tahu~  
daripada kartu itu, mending jadi member KISSer saja~ gampang kok, kamu juga bisa dapat info terbaru KISS. *modus*  
(Author : pinter banget promo-nya? (-_-"))

Ami,  
Aku juga suka Amiii~ #BHUG *mendadak meja kelempar* *lirik Hinata di belakang* *Hinata pura-pura nggak tahu*

Cherryma,  
Kami berusaha keras menyelesaikan Fict ini, dan akhirnya inilah hasil "aku-sudah-nggak-kuat-tapi-harus-bisa" kami. :D

miura-chan,  
Fans-ku? Fans? Aku? *terharu*  
ini kuberikan kartu member KISS secara gratisssss untukmu. ;)  
(Author : bisa aja...promo skalian. (_ _" ))

Lucy Hinata,  
semoga saja~ *ikut berdoa*  
Kami percaya kemampuan KISS dan doa para KISSer akan emmbantu kami melalui semuanya. Yosh!  
Tentu saja~ tak usah diberitahu... *peluk Hinata* *Hinata _blushing_*

Uchiharuka,  
Kami juga berharap KISS menang, kami pun nggak bisa bayangkan akhir _fict _ini kalau KISS kalah di sini. -,-

**Naruto : Syukurlah aku sempat dapat bagian untuk membalas reviews kalian sebelum Fict ini tamat.  
dan mengenai lagu yang akan KISS dan Karin nyanyikan, lihat di Warning ya! Atau sepertinya aku sudah membahasnya di balasan reviews tadi? *mikir***

**baiklah akan kuberitahu saja di sini, itu adalah.. mmph!**

**Author : *bekep mulut Naruto*  
_Gomen _Readers_, _kalau dibiarkan, bocah ini bisa ngoceh seharian. Langsung aja baca Fictnya ya...**

**~Enjoy Reading~**

* * *

Disclaimer Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer Story © Shera Liuzaki

.

.

A story with a girl being loved by lot of guys

.

.

* * *

**WARNING! LEMON INSIDE! 18+ ONLY!**

* * *

.

.

**No Flame. Kritik? yes. Pujian? apa lagi~**

.

.

Shera Liuzaki, present :

.

.

* * *

"**BROTHER X SISTER"**

* * *

.

.

**Part 12 : Last Day Of Being Brother**

**.**

**.**

Enjoy Reading

.

.

"_**Oh well… yang akan tampil selanjutnya adalah artis wanita kelas dunia yang telah memulai debutnya 2 tahun yang lalu. Mari kita sambut penyanyi solo kita…. Karin!"**_

_Glek._

_Saat nama Karin disebutkan, para personil KISS hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya. Menantikan kejutan seperti apa yang akan dipersembahkan kepada mereka. Sasuke terlihat mengatur nafasnya. Bagi seorang Sasuke untuk grogi itu bukan hal yang biasa, itu karena ini menyangkut masa depannya. Dan juga… orang yang dicintainya._

-ooOoo-

_Tiinggggg~_

Seketika saat itu pula, tiba-tiba terdengar detuman musik. Namun sosok Karin tak berada di sana, seluruh penonton bingung mencari sosoknya ke segala arah. Bahkan Sasuke dan para personil KISS juga ikut mencari wanita itu.

Sampai lagu dimainkan, dan suaranya terdengar. Barulah saat itu sebuah lampu sorot menyoroti sosok seorang wanita dengan balutan gaun hitamnya yang berkilau elegan. Sosok itu berada di tengah-tengah penonton.

**Every night in my dream  
[**_Tiap malam dalam mimpiku_**]**

**I see you, I feel you  
[**_Aku melihatmu, aku merasakanmu_**]**

**That is how I know you, go on  
[**_Itulah caranya aku tahu kau terus ada_**]**

Seketika itu pula seluruh sorot mata langsung menatapnya. Seakan ia menjadi pusat perhatian di sana. Sasuke jujur saja berdecak kagum, ini adalah langkah awal yang bagus. Karena Karin bisa membuat mereka fokus dengan menarik perhatian.

Hal ini bisa memberikan nilai _plus_ untuk pertunjukkannya. Semakin membuat suasana tegang, dan semakin membuat KISS terancam kalah. Apa lagi giliran mereka adalah setelah ini. Setelah Karin. Pilihannya adalah, kalau mereka tak bisa tampil 'lebih baik' setidaknya mereka harus 'sebaik' penampilan Karin sekarang.

**Far across the distance  
[**_Jauh melintasi jarak_**]**

**And spaces between us  
[**_Dan ruang antara kita_**]**

**You have come to show you go on  
[**_Kau datang memberitahu kau masih terus ada_**]**

Karin dengan anggunnya melangkah dari tengah penonton menuju panggung yang sebenarnya. Dengan lampu sorot dan iringan mata para penonton, semua terlihat sangat teratur dan terencana. Apa lagi, gaun yang dikenakan Karin begitu mendukung lagunya. Keanggunannya memikat para penonton.

Dan Sasuke tahu itu… bahwa levelnya sudah jauh berbeda dari Karin. Sedikit terbesit rasa menyesal telah menerima taruhan ini. Sasuke teringat bahwa Karin memang tak pernah menantang sesuatu kalau tak yakin dirinya akan menang. Tapi semua sudah terlanjur, dan ia tak bisa menarik ucapannya kembali.

**Near, Far, wherever you are  
[**_Dekat, jauh, dimana pun kau berada_**]**

**I believe that the heart does go on  
[**_Aku percaya hati itu terus ada_**]**

Sorot mata Karin menajam, tarikan nafas yang lembut namun tegas terdengar di sana. Mendebarkan seluruh penonton yang mendengarnya. Sasuke bisa melihatnya, para musisi itu yang saling berbisik satu sama lain, lalu kemudian mengangguk-angguk. Bisa dipastikan mereka mengagumi kemampuan bernyanyi Karin.

Shion mendekati Kiba dan Sasuke, ia menarik lengan baju Kiba. Meski masih remaja, tapi Shion paham betul situasinya. Harapan mereka semakin padam, dan Shion mencoba menyalakan harapan mereka lagi. Kiba tersenyum parau membalasnya.

**Once more you open the door  
[**_Sekali lagi kau membuka pintu itu_**]**

**And you're here in my heart  
[**_Dan kau ada di hatiku_**]**

**And my heart will go on and on  
[**_Dan hatiku akan terus dan terus ada_**]**

Tepat saat itu, Sakura dan kawan-kawan sampai. Mereka masuk melalui jalur dalam, karena pintu utama telah ditutup dan tak boleh dibuka selama pertunjukkan berlangsung. Beruntung mereka bersama Sasori yang memiliki _pass ID_.

"Permisi~ Permisi~" Sakura langsung menyelip-nyelip menuju arena depan. Disusul Hinata dan Sasori. Mereka mendapatkan tempat yang strategis, hingga hampir seluruh sudut panggung telihat sempurna.

**Love can touch us one time  
[**_Cinta dapat menyentuh kita bersamaan_**]**

**And last for a lifetime  
[**_Dan bertahan selamanya_**]**

**And never let go till we're one  
[**_Dan takkan lepas sampai kita bersatu_**]**

Irama musik semakin meninggi, stereo yang kencang membuat ruangan dipenuhi oleh detuman nada memacu adrenalin. Sungguh pemilihan lagu yang cocok dan terstruktur. Sakura yang baru tiba pun sampai mengagumi sosok Karin di atas panggung sana.

Sasuke tak memalingkan wajahnya dari Karin, tapi bukan berarti apa-apa. Hanya saja ia sedang mencari, mencari celah yang bisa ditembusnya dan menumbangkan Karin. Tapi sayang sekali, dalam lagu ini, Karin menunjukkan keprofesionalismenya dengan sangat bagus.

**Love was when I loved you  
[**_Cinta adalah saat aku mencintaimu_**]**

**One true time I hold to  
[**_Di saat yang tepat yang kupegang_**]**

**In my life we'll always go on  
[**_D__alam hidupku kita kan terus ada_**]**

Sakura mendapati sosok Sasuke di bawah panggung. Ia melihat ekspresi seriusnya, namun juga sikapnya yang gugup jelas terlihat. Dalam hati gadis itu berdoa, semoga semua baik-baik saja. Ya, ia yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. Ya kan?

"Karin-_san_ hebat sekali. Lihat saja para penonton terlihat menikmati pertunjukkannya." Hinata bercedak kagum. "Apa KISS bisa mengalahkannya?"

**Near, Far, wherever you are  
[**_Dekat, jauh, dimana pun kau berada_**]**

**I berlieve that the heart does go on  
[**_Aku percaya hati itu terus ada_**]**

Sasori terdiam sambil melihat ekspresi Sakura, sepertinya pemuda itu juga merasakan aura grogi dari sosok gadis merah muda itu. Ia mengisyaratkan pada Sakura dan Hinata untuk mengikutinya mendekat ke arah panggung.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura yang sepertinya tak ingin beranjak dari sana, namun Hinata menariknya untuk mengikuti Sasori.

"Kita akan mendekat pada arena tempur." Sasori sepertinya terlalu berlebihan menggunakan diksi dalam kalimatnya. "Untuk jaga-jaga saja kalau sesuatu terjadi, kita bisa membantunya dari dekat."

**Once more you open the door  
[**_Sekali lagi kau membuka pintu itu_**]**

**And you're here in my heart  
[**_Dan kau ada di hatiku_**]**

**And my heart will go on and on  
[**_Dan hatiku akan terus dan terus ada_**]**

Lagu mencapai puncaknya, seakan volume speaker dinaikkan. Detuman drum menjadi pemacu semangat. Karin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, bersiap akan menutup nyanyiannya dengan nada tinggi.

Seluruh penonton sangat antisipatif menantikan tarikan suara itu. Suara yang didapatnya sangat tinggi. Membuat bulu kuduk merinding karenanya. Dan itu, semakin menyiutkan nyali peserta lainnya. Bahkan Sasuke sekalipun.

**You're here, there's nothing I fear  
[**_Kau disini, tak ada yang kutakuti_**]**

**And I know that my heart will go on  
[**_Dan aku tahu bahwa hatiku akan terus ada_**]**

**We'll stay forever this way  
[**_Kita akan terus seperti ini selamanya_**]**

**You are safe in my heart  
[**_Kau aman di hatiku_**]**

**And my heart will go on and on  
[**_Dan hatiku akan terus dan terus ada_**]**

_Plok plok plok_

Tepuk tangan yang meriah membanjiri aula. Membuat Sakura—yang berada cukup dekat dengan panggung—terlihat tertegun. Sasuke juga tak kalah takutnya, melihat hasil dari pertunjukkan Karin. Taruhan mereka adalah "membuat para musisi ternama itu bertepuk tangan setelah penampilanmu".

Tepuk tangan penonton menjadi tahap awal debaran hati Sasuke dan Sakura. Di belakang sana Shion, Naruto, dan Kiba juga saling berdoa. Hinata dan Sasori juga ikut berdoa—meski Sasori nampak terdiam sambil memandangi sosok Karin di atas panggung sana.

Kelima musisi itu saling berbisik-bisik. Karin menundukkan tubuhnya memberikan penghormatan sebagai penutup penampilannya. Dan tak lama terlihat satu persatu musisi menepukkan tangannya.

"Oh tidak." Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya, cengkraman Shion di bajunya pun mengerat.

Seorang lagi musisi yang bertepuk tangan. Detak jantung mereka kini berdetak sangat cepat, seakan sedang bermain musik dengan nada yang tak beraturan.

'Hentikan~ Kumonoh~' jerit Sakura dalam hatinya.

_Plok Plok Plok_

Hingga pada akhirnya… kelimanya bertepuk tangan.

"Ini kabar buruk."

Harapan mereka semakin menciut. Kini Karin sudah memegang tepuk tangan kelima musisi itu, artinya ia menjadi pemenang sementara di _High Class Concert_ ini. Sesaat Karin melirik ke samping panggung, tepat ke arah Sasuke. Wanita merah itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, seakan menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah memenangkan pertarungan ini.

Sasuke mendecih, para personil KISS juga kesal melihatnya, tapi apa daya, dalam hati mereka pun mengakui kalau Karin sungguh sangat luar biasa. Yang membuat mereka semakin rugi adalah, setelah pertunjukkan yang menakjubkan itu, kini saatnya mereka tampil. Sungguh posisi yang kurang menguntungkan.

Itu artinya mereka harus bisa melebihi kehebatan pertunjukkan Karin, atau paling tidak menyamai pertunjukkannya.

KISS mulai bersiap, Sakura dengan gesit melesat menuju Sasuke—yang sedang mengambil gitarnya. Gadis itu berdiri di depan Sasuke, menunjukkan wajah kecemasannya. Sasuke kaget melihat Sakura di sana, tapi ia kemudian tersenyum.

"Percayalah padaku."

Sakura mengangguk lemah, "Aku tahu kau bisa." Sakura berjinjit, menyamakan tinggi mereka dan mencium pipi Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke kembali dikejutkan, ia memegangi pipinya. Entah mengapa rasa ragu perlahan lenyap berkat ciuman itu. Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut Sakura, sebelum ia dan personil KISS lainnya menaiki tangga ke atas panggung.

"**Pertunjukkan yang sangat luar biasa dari Karin telah kita saksikan barusan. Sekarang saatnya kita akan mendengarkan pertunjukkan dari **_**band**_** kesayangan kita… KISS!"**

Sasuke mengalungkan tali gitarnya. Ia menghela nafas sebelum memulai memberikan kode kepada personil KISS lainnya untuk bersiap. Shion, Naruto, dan Kiba mengangguk saat mereka telah siap bermain. Sasuke membenarkan posisinya, dan lagupun dimulai dari alunan piano Shion.

Pembukaan mereka berjalan mulus, sesuai dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan selama berlatih. Meskipun jantung berdebar tak karuan, Sasuke berusaha sebisa mungkin agar suaranya tak gemetar. Ia memejamkan mata, menunggu saat yang tepat untuknya unjuk suara.

Sementara itu Sakura dan Hinata yang saling berpegangan tangan saking dheg-dhegannya, tak menyadari sesuatu. Namun sepertinya Sasori melihat keganjilan itu. Pemuda itu langsung mencolek pundak Sakura.

"Sakura, lihat itu. Iya itu, gitar Sasuke." sahut Sasori sambil menunjuk gitar yang sedang digendong Sasuke.

Sakura membulatkan mata menyadarinya, "Kenapa senarnya tak diatur seperti waktu itu?!"

"Oh tidak, kalau Sasuke-_niisan_ memainkannya, itu akan merusak alunan nada yang ada. Bagaimana ini, Sakura?" Hinata terlihat gugup, namun Sakura jauh lebih gugup lagi.

Sasori memikirkan sesuatu. "Kalian berdua, cepat ikut aku. Kita tak memiliki banyak waktu."

-ooOoo-

Garis intro pun hampir berlalu, saatnya bagi Sasuke untuk mulai memainkan gitar dan bernyanyi. Tepat saat pemuda itu meraih gitarnya, saat itulah tiba-tiba alunan gitar dari belakang mereka terdengar. Memang ini cukup mengagetkan, bahkan untuk personil KISS sekalipun.

Tapi mereka berusaha menyembunyikannya, dengan terus memainkan peran mereka sesuai rencana. Sasuke agak bingung, tapi ia menyadari kalau gitarnya tak diatur dengan baik, akhirnya ia berpura-pura memainkan gitar itu dengan nada yang sama. Seolah-olah ia sedang melakukan lipsing.

**The day we met  
[**_Hari kita bertemu_**]**

**Frozen I held my breath  
[**_Mematung aku menahan nafas_**]**

Kaget mendengar sebuah suara dari belakang panggung, sontak seluruh perhatian menuju ke sana. Termasuk para anggota KISS dan Sasuke. Seorang gadis dengan gaun putihnya yang mengkilat, rambut pink yang tergerai bergelombang, dengan sebuah mahkota bunga lili di atasnya. Seperti seorang peri.

**Right from the start  
[**_Sejak pertama kalinya_**]**

**I knew that I'd found a home for my heart  
[**_Aku tahu aku akan menemukan rumah untuk hatiku_**]**

Yang membuat Sasuke tertegun adalah, bahwa ia mengenali sosok itu. Benar saja, gadis itu adalah adiknya, sekaligus wanita yang dicintainya. Masih mencoba mengatur musik senormal mungkin, Sasuke tak berpaling dari gadis—yang perlahan berjalan menuruni tangga menuju tengah panggung.

**Beat…fast…  
[**_Berdetak…cepat…_**]**

**Colors and promises  
[**_Warna dan janji_**]**

Sakura—sosok itu, mendekat menuju sisi Sasuke. Menemani sang pemuda yang masih dihantui kebingungan. Sosok Sakura begitu indah, memukau para penonton yang ada. Dandanan natural dan kesannya yang ceria dengan senyuman, meluluhkan suasana yang semula tegang akibat pementasan panggung oleh Karin.

Di belakang panggung sana, Hinata mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Sasori. Ini semua ide pemuda itu, berkatnya, ia bisa men-cover gitar Sasuke dengan permainannya di sana. Berterimakasih pula pada daya ingat Sakura, beruntung Sasuke pernah memperdengarkan lagunya kepada Sakura. Selagi didandani oleh Hinata, Sakura membaca sekilas lirik lagu Sasuke.

**How to be brave?  
[**_Bagaimana menjadi berani?_**]**

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
[**_Bagaimana aku bisa mencintai saat aku takut untuk jatuh?_**]**

Sampainya di samping Sasuke, Sakura memberikan kedipan matanya. memberitahukan pemuda itu untuk terus mengikuti rencananya. Sasuke mengerti, tapi tentu saja ia masih butuh penjelasan setelah ini. Ia pun kembali focus untuk diam-diam membenarkan senar gitarnya, mencari celah agar ia bisa memainkan gitar itu seperti biasa. Seprtinya Sasori memang sengaja untuk memberikan waktu lebih agar Sasuke bisa 'membenarkan' senar gitarnya.

**But watching you stand alone  
[**_Tapi melihatmu berdiri sendiri_**]**

**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
[**_Semua keraguanku tiba-tiba hilang entah kenapa_**]**

Sakura memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, membuatnya terlihat imut di mata Sasuke—mungkin semua orang yang melihatnya juga berpikiran sama. Sakura berbalik dan menatap para penonton. Kecantikannya saat ini sungguh memberikan kesegaran tersendiri, berbeda dengan dandanan penuh karisma dari Karin tadi.

**One step closer  
[**_Selangkah lebih dekat_**]**

Sedikit banyak, perasaan penonton dilarutkan oleh kelembutan suara Sakura, alunan musik dari KISS juga mendukungnya. Di belakang sana, Karin mengamati penampilan mereka, ia terdiam memperhatikannya dengan serius.

**I have died everyday waiting for you  
[**_Aku sekarat setiap hari karna menunggumu_**]**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
[**_Sayang jangan takut aku telah mencintaimu_**]**

**For a thousand years  
[**_Selama seribu tahun_**]**

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke, bersamaan ia menyanyikan lirik terakhir untuk bagiannya.

**I'll love you for a thousand more  
[**_Aku akan mencintaimu selama seribu tahun lagi_**]**

Bagi Sasuke, itu terdengar seperti pernyataan cinta. Pemuda itu menyembunyikan senyumannya. Entah mengapa, rasa gugupnya hilang begitu saja setelah Sakura berada di sini. Saat itu ia baru mengakuinya, kekuatan cinta memang luar biasa. Ia menarik nafas, menyesuaikan melodinya sebelum mulai bernyanyi.

**Time stands still  
[**_Waktu masih tetap_**]**

**Beauty in all she is  
[**_Cantik dalam seluruh dirinya_**]**

**I will be berave  
[**_Aku akan berani_**]**

**I will not let anything take away  
[**_Aku tak akan membiarkan apapun mengambil_**]**

Kini giliran Sakura yang tertegun, melihat sosok Sasuke yang bernyanyi tepat di hadapannya. Memainkan gitar dengan tangannya, dan mata _onyx_nya yang menatap lurus menembus _emerald_ miliknya. Sasuke tersenyum, sekilas sebelum kembali bernyanyi. Meskipun tatapan matanya tak lepas dari Sakura.

**What's standing in front of me  
[**_Apa yang berdiri di hadapanku_**]**

**Every breath  
[**_Setiap nafas_**]**

**Every hour has come to this  
[**_Setiap jam datang untuk ini_**]**

Sakura tersenyum, dan mereka berseru serempak. Sambil menghadap satu sama lain.

**One step closer  
[**_selangkah lebih dekat_**]**

Musik mulai meningkat volumenya, memberikan penekanan yang dalam untuk para penonton. Saat ini, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah tak memedulikan yang lainnya. Mereka hanya saling menatap dan bernyanyi seolah menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing dalam lagu itu.

**I have died everyday waiting for you  
[**_Aku sekarat setiap hari karna menunggumu_**]**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
[**_Sayang jangan takut aku telah mencintaimu_**]**

**For a thousand years  
[**_Selama seribu tahun_**]**

Bahkan mungkin Sasuke sudah melupakan taruhannya dengan Karin. Saat ini wanita merah itu merengut kesal, terlihat dari dahinya yang berkerut tak suka. Namun saat melihat para musisi terkenal itu tak memberikan komentar—hanya terdiam memerhatikan, Karin sedikit banyak masih merasa menang.

**I'll love you for a thousand more  
[**_Aku akan mencintaimu untuk seribu tahun lagi_**]**

Sakura melangkah mendekat, mengelus wajah Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Di belakang sana, Hinata tersipu melihatnya. Gadis indigo itu menutupi wajahnya. Sementara Sasori lebih memilih untuk memalingkan wajah dari pemandangan itu. Kini pemuda itu sudah tak meng-cover gitar Sasuke, karenanya ia tak memiliki kewajiban untuk terus memperhatikan panggung kan? Yah, itu mungkin alasan saja.

"Kyaaa… mereka mesra sekali~" jerit Hinata—yang tak digubris oleh Sasori.

**And all along I believe I would find you  
[**_Dan selama ini aku percaya aku akan menemukanmu_**]**

**Time has brought your heart to me  
[**_Waktu telah membawa hatimu padaku_**]**

**I have loved you for a thousand year  
[**_Aku telah mencintaimu selama seribu tahun_**]**

Perlahan kaki Sakura melangkah menjauh, ia melepaskan belaiannya pada pipi Sasuke. Meninggalkan pemuda itu di belakang sana, dan berjalan ke depan panggung. Ia tersenyum pada seluruh penonton, berharap semuanya ikut merasakan cinta yang coba mereka salurkan.

**I'll love you for a thousand more  
[**_Aku akan mencintaimu selama seribu tahun lagi_**]**

"Wanita itu memang manis sekali ketika sedang jatuh cinta ya, Sasori-_kun_?" sahut Hinata sambil memandangi sosok Sakura di atas sana. Saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa dirinya telah salah bicara hal seperti itu di depan Sasori.

**I'll love you for a thousand more  
[**_Aku akan mencintaimu untuk seribu tahun lagi_**]**

Kini Sakura akan bernyanyi solo, dan saat menyadari hal itu, Karin mulai beranjak dari posisinya. Ia berjalan keluar, namun sepertinya Sasori melihat hal itu. Segera saja dipanggilnya sang kakak sepupu—wanita yang pernah dicintainya.

"Hentikan permainanmu yang bodoh itu, _neesan_." Karin menoleh pada sosok Sasori yang terduduk sambil meletakkan gitarnya. "Kau pikir semuanya bisa didapatkan dengan paksaan?"

**One step closer  
[**_Selangkah lebih dekat_**]**

Karin mendecih mendengar ucapan Sasori, "Lalu apa kau pikir, kau bisa menghentikanku karena itu?"

Sasori menatapnya dengan sinis. Memang benar perasaan tak bisa semudah itu berubah drastic, tapi kalau kita bisa mencintai orang yang awalnya dibenci. Ada juga kemungkinan membenci orang yang pernah kita cintai sebelumnya.

**I have died everyday waiting for you  
[**_Aku sekarat setiap hari karna menunggumu_**]**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
[**_Sayang jangan takut aku telah mencintaimu_**]**

"Dunia ini kejam, Sasori. Kalau kau tak bisa memiliki apa yang kau inginkan, maka kau harus membuat orang lain juga tak bisa memilikinya."

**For a thousand years  
[**_Selama seribu tahun_**]**

**I'll love you for a thousand more  
[**_Aku akan mencintaimu selama seribu tahun lagi_**]**

Suara Sakura menggema di seluruh aula, membuat bulu kuduk kembali merinding dan mulut menganga. Iringan musik yang keras membuat penonton bungkam dan memperhatikan penampilan Sakura di depan sana. Senyuman manis gadis itu membuat para pria menjadi luluh dan bersemu merah—meskipun tak jarang pula wanita yang terpukau akan kecantikannya.

"Tapi, Karin-_nee_." Sasori memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya.

**And all along I believe I would find you  
[**_Dan selama ini aku percaya aku akan menemukanmu_**]**

"Ada kalanya hal itu membuat kita belajar satu hal penting." ucap Sasori dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. "Bahwa… Sesuatu yang kita inginkan, belum tentu sesuatu yang seharusnya kita miliki."

**Time has brought your heart to me  
[**_Waktu telah membawa hatimu padaku_**]**

Kembali Karin merengut akan ucapan sang sepupu. Dan saat itu pula ia melihat suara meriah dari atas panggung. Nyatanya lagu sudah mencapai puncaknya, dan Sasuke sedang menyesuaikan suuaranya dengan Sakura. Mereka saling menautkan tinggi rendahnya melodi yang keluar sehingga membentuk irama teratur.

Duet merupakan hal yang tak mudah untuk dilakukan, butuh konsentrasi dan _chemistry _yang tinggi dari pihak-pihak yang bersangkutan. Ini pertama kalinya untuk Sakura, hanya bermodalkan nekad saja, ia bisa naik di panggung ini.

**I have loved you for a thousand year  
[**_Aku telah mencintaimu untuk seribu tahun_**]**

Kekuatan cinta memang luar biasa. Mereka mengakuinya. Shion, Kiba, dan Naruto yang ikut menyaksikan laku-liku kisah mereka juga mengakui ikatan batin keduanya. Hinata dan Sasori yang secara tak langsung membantu mendekatkan mereka, juga tak kalah penting perannya. Mungkin Karin juga cukup mendapat peran penting.

**I'll love you for a thousand more  
[**_Aku akan mencintaimu untuk seribu tahun lagi_**]**

Dengan itu, lagu pun selesai. Musik penutup dipelankan hingga mencapai titik nol. Nah, saat inilah yang paling mendebarkan. Saat penentuan akan hasil pertunjukkan mereka. Sungguh, Sasuke baru merasakan detakan jantungnya kembali saat menyadari hal itu. Ia berjalan menuju sisi Sakura, dan memegang tangan gadisnya.

Sakura meliriknya, "_Daijoubu_." Gadis itu tersenyum. Mungkin kalau saja kali ini ada suatu keajaiban yang terjadi, apakah mereka bisa memenangkan pertaruhan ini?

"Keajaiban adalah kata lain dari kerja keras. Dan aku mempercayainya."

Yah, meskipun berkata setegar itu, nyatanya Sakura juga tak bisa menutupi kalau dirinya grogi. Sasuke semakin menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura—yang kini sudah dibasahi keringat. Dengan nafas yang masih sedikit terengah, mereka menundukkan kepala memberi penghormatan.

Semua berdebar menunggu hasil. Berdoa, hanya itu yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini. Satu persatu para penonton mulai berbisik-bisik, kelima musisi dunia itupun mulai berkomentar lirih. Sungguh, berbeda sekali dengan pertunjukkan Karin barusan. Ketika lagu berakhir, penampilan Karin ditutup oleh tepuk tangan meriah. Tapi tidak dengan mereka.

Apakah…ini artinya mereka kalah?

Dengan berat hati, para personil KISS mulai memberesi peralatannya dan bersiap turun panggung. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, ia tak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa di depan Sakura saat ini. Pemuda itu lagi-lagi tak bisa menepati janjinya. Ini sudah jadi kegagalannya yang kedua sejak pertaruhannya dengan Sasori. Gadis itu melirik kekasihnya, ia hendak membawa Sasuke turun, namun genggamannya terasa mengerat.

_Plok_

Saat semua harapan telah pupus, terdengar suara tepukan dari arah penonton. Sontak Shion, Naruto, dan Kiba membalik badannya hampir bersamaan. Hinata dan Sasori yang sudah beres-beres dan bersiap menuju tempat Sakura juga berpaling.

_Plok plok_

Tepukan bertambah, semakin bertambah. Sakura melihat seorang musisi yang bangkit dari kursinya sambil bertepuk tangan. Musisi wanita berambut pirang itu menjadi pembukaan untuk tepuk tangan musisi lainnya. Bersamaan dengan para penonton yang berdiri dan memberikan _standing applause_.

Sakura menutup mulutnya tak percaya, linangan air mata membendung di pelupuknya. Sasuke perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat sorakan gembira, dan yang lebih mengagetkan adalah… Kelima musisi itu tersenyum sambil memberikan _standing applause_ pada mereka.

_Plok Plok Plok_

_Plok Plok Plok_

Perasaan lega meleleh di sana, Sakura sontak langsung memeluk Sasuke. Mereka merasa sangat bahagia, mendengar pera penonton dan musisi yang begitu antusias mendengarkan lagu mereka. Shion sampai menangis karena lega, Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya pun kini merangkap menjadi _baby sitter_. Kiba tersernyum penuh kelegaan, ia mengangkat bass-nya ke arah penonton.

"Syukurlah~ Syukurlah~" seru Hinata sambil mengusap air matanya. "Syukurlah, Sasori-_kun_~ Mereka berhasil~"

Sementara itu, Sasori menatap Karin di sana. "Kau lihat? Semakin kau mencoba menghancurkan mereka, semakin kau memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk menjadi lebih baik darimu."

Karin mendecih kesal, ia pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sasori menghela nafasnya, ia pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sosok Sasuke dan Sakura yang nampak sangat bahagia di atas sana.

-ooOoo-

"Cheeerrrs!"

Detuman gelas yang saling dilambungkan naik, dan sorakan gembira terdengar dari _basecamp_ KISS. Sepertinya mereka sedang merayakan kemenangan mereka ini. Rasa lelah yang seharusnya menghampiri entah tersesat dimana. Hinata dan Sasori pun ikut dalam pesta perayaan ini.

"Selamat, Selamat, untuk kita semua!" Naruto menjerit kegirangan. "Hari ini kita akan bersenang-senang semalaman~! Yay!"

"Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya, kalian lihat ekspresi kelima musisi tadi?" Shion—yang biasanya cuek—kini terlihat ikut nimbrung. "Mereka nampak sangat puas dengan permainan kita!"

"Berkat Sasori-_kun_ yang segera menyadari adanya keanehan pada gitar Sasuke-_niisan_, pertunjukkan kalian berakhir dengan selamat." Hinata menyikut Sasori di sebelahnya.

Sasori hanya memalingkan wajah. Melihat hal itu sontak Shion langsung menggeser tempatnya mendekat. "Ano… Sasori-_niichan_, permainanmu hebat sekali tadi. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa tau nada '_Thousand Years'_? Bukannya itu lagu baru yang dirancang oleh Sasuke?"

"Itu bukan lagu baru bagiku." Jawabnya sambil meneguk _wine_ dalam gelas yang dipegangnya. "Lagu itu kuciptakan memang untuknya."

"Heeeeee?"

Seluruh orang yang ada langsung menyernyit. Ucapan Sasori barusan benar-benar ambigu, terlebih lagi, '_Thousand Years'_ itu kan lagu cinta. Kenapa Sasori mengatakan ia menciptakan lagu itu untuk Sasuke? Mereka tidak… *ehem* kan.

"Bukan!" mengerti maksud tatapan aneh dari yang lainnya, Sasori membantah. "Lagu itu kuberikan saat ia akan memulai debut menjadi vokalis KISS, sayangnya ia tak menggunakan lagu itu. Malah memilih lagu '_Because I miss you'_ yang diciptakannya bersama Karin-_nee_."

"Jadi… itu lagumu?" Naruto menegaskan.

"Sebenarnya hanya melodi dasarnya saja yang milikku, selebihnya pasti sudah diaransemen ulang oleh Sasuke. Lirik lagunya juga sudah sepenuhnya karangan Sasuke." jawab Sasori sambil menuangkan _wine _ke dalam gelasnya yang kosong. "Sepertinya lagu itu memang sengaja dibuat, agar Sakura bisa dengan muda menghafal dan menyanyikan nadanya."

Sementara semua ber'oh' ria, Kiba memperhatikan sekelilingnya. "Oh, aku baru sadar. Dimana Sasuke dan Sakura? Kenapa sang pangeran dan putri malah tak hadir di pesta?"

Satu persatu dari mereka saling bertukar pandangan. Sepertinya mereka tahu kemana kedua insan yang berbalut kemesraan itu pergi. Tapi karena tak ingin mengganggu, mereka mutuskan untuk tak memikirkannya dan melanjutkan pesta.

-ooOoo-

"Engh~ Sasuke-_kun_~"

Lenguhan berat terdengar menggema di ruangan remang-remang itu, hanya dengan bantuan sorot lampu tidur yang kekuning-kuningan. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda terlihat setengah bersandar di atas ranjang. Di depannya, seorang pemuda sedang asyik menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Sasuke~ engh~ kau tak ingin berkumpul bersama yang lainnya?" Sakura—gadis itu—mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke menjauhinya.

"Aku lebih ingin bersamamu di sini."

"Tapi ennngh~ Ah Sasu!"

Sakura melejit saat Sasuke mulai menurunkan resleting gaun putihnya. Namun pemuda itu sepertinya tak mengkhawatirkan penolakan Sakura, ia sudah terlalu hafal dengan tabiat wanitanya itu. Diawali dengan penolakan, dijalani dengan desahan, dan diakhiri dengan pekikan.

"Sasuke~ ennh~" Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, ia menangkap bibir Sakura dan mulai melumatnya. "Emngh~ mmnh~ mmm~"

Sakura memejamkan mata, ia sudah mulai mengurangi perlawanannya, kini bahkan tangannya melingkar di leher Sasuke. Merasa sudah mendapatkan ijin, dengan nakal Sasuke menelusupkan tangannya ke gaun Sakura. Mengusap perut rata gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Aaah~ mmngh~ Sasuke~ mnnnnh~"

Tangan kekarnya semakin naik, dijamahnya gumpalan daging kenyal di dada Sakura. Memijatnya naik dan turun dengan lembut. Diperlakukan selembut itu, membuat Sakura melepaskan ciumannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya naik.

Sasuke tak menyia-nyiakannya, ia menggigiti leher Sakura, memberikan banyak sekali tanda kepemilikan di sana. Perlahan tangan Sasuke menelusup ke punggung Sakura, meraih pengkait branya, dan melepaskannya. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah.

"Sasuke~ Kita bisa menunggunya sampai di rumah. Kenapa kau malah melakukannya di hotel?" ucap Sakura dengan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

Sasuke meraih pipi gadis itu, ditatapnya dengan penuh kelembutan. "Aku tak bisa menahannya selama itu. Ini semua karena kau terlalu memperlihatkan kecantikanmu di depan banyak lelaki, maka malam ini aku harus menghukummu."

"Tapi Sasu~ emmph~ Engh~ hah…emmmp~"

Sasuke meraih kedua tangan Sakura, ia mengunci gerakan gadis itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Merasakan kedua tangannya dikunci di balik punggungnya, Sakura semakin tak memiliki cara untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya yang terpampang jelas di hadapan Sasuke.

Pemuda itu menaiki ranjang. Ia menarik kedua paha Sakura dan mendudukkan gadis itu di pangkuannya. Meskipun sebelah tangannya masih mengunci gerakan Sakura, sebelahnya lagi mulai dengan nakal mengelus bagian paling sensitive dari wanita itu.

"Aaaah~! Sasuke! Enghhh…hah hah…aaaaaahhh~!"

Sakura menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, sesuai dengan gerakan jari Sasuke di bawah sana. Sebuah sensasi aneh yang baru dirasakannya. Dada Sakura tak dianggurkan begitu saja, mulut Sasuke melumati biji kacang yang menempel di sana. Mengigitnya sesekali dan menghisapnya. Membuat Sakura semakin kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Aaaahh~ Ahh Sasu~ aaaahh~ Kumohon~ enghhh… hah…hah…"

"Mohon apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyuman menggodanya. "Katakan apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Sakura."

"Aahhh~ Aku…ahhh~ aku ingin…! Engh…engh… hah… ingin… hah…" Sakura tak bisa mengatakannya. Antara malu dan nikmat yang menderanya di bawah sana, benar-benar sudah membuyarkan konsentrasi gadis malang itu.

Tak ingin membuat wanitanya menunggu, atau mungkin tak ingin membuat 'adik'nya menahan terlalu lama, Sasuke mulai membaringkan Sakura dengan benar. Ia melebarkan kaki gadis itu sampai terbuka dengan jelas lubang kenikmatan yang siap dimasukinya. Sasuke mengeluarkan senjata kebanggaannya.

Dan saat itu pula Sakura menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu, Sasuke-_kun_!" Sasuke menatap gadis di hadapannya itu. "Kau…tak memakai pengaman? Apa yang akan terjadi kalau sampai aku hamil? Lagipula…kita belum mengatakannya kepada keluarga besar."

Sasuke juga sepertinya baru menyadari hal itu. Tapi ini sudah terlambat bagimu untuk mengatakan hal ini, Sakura. Sasuke dengan buru-buru meraih laci meja hotel, sepertinya pemuda itu tahu betul kalau ada benda 'pengaman' di dalamnya. Yah, mungkin pengalaman masa lalu. Atau karna Sai yang memberitahunya. Tak lama Sasuke segera memposisikan dirnya dan mendorong masuk miliknya.

"Aaaaakh~! Sasssssuuuu~!" tubuh Sakura melengkung naik, merasakan sesuatu yang besar memasukinya.

"Tenang saja, Sakura. Lagipula kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, Aku yang akan mengatakannya kepala Sai, _niichan_, _Tousan, Kaasan, _dan semua orang tentang kita."

"Aaahhh…ahh… kapan? Ahh~" Sakura mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan gerakan penetrasi Sasuke di bawah sana. "Aku…tak bisa terus-terusan bersembunyi sebagai adikmu. Engh…ahh.. hah…hah… engh~"

"Percayalah padaku."

Dengan ucapan itu, Sasuke menambah tempo genjotannya dengan _speed fast_. Ia mengangkat paha Sakura ke pundaknya. Desahan Sakura semakin menjadi, membuat Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun menjadi lebih semangat bermain dengan wanita itu.

Seprei yang diremas Sakura, sudah tak tertata lagi. Rambutnya dipenuhi oleh peluh, dan dadanya bergoyang hebat. Sasuke mengganti posisi mereka, ia membalikkan tubuh Sakura, dan mulai menggenjotnya dari belakang. Membuatnya bisa meraih dada Sakura yang bergoyang dan memainkannya. Hingga akhirnya, mereka akan mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama.

"Aaaaanghhh~! Ngh!"

"Aaah~" Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Ia menunduk dan melihat Sakura terkapar lemas di bawahnya.

Dengan lembut, ia memeluk tubuh gadis itu. Setengah sadar, Sakura membalas pelukan sang kekasih. Nafas keduanya terengah, Sasuke memeluknya erat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya untuk siapapun. Meskipun nantinya keluarga mereka tak akan merestui hubungan ini, tapi Sasuke tetap bertekad untuk mempertahankannya.

Toh mereka bukan sedarah, setidaknya masih ada kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain yang bisa mereka coba. Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura, ia mengecup kening lebar gadis itu sebagai pengganti pernyataan cintanya. Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"_Aishiteru, niichan._"

Sasuke ikut tersenyum. Sakura terlelap dalam pelukannya. Pemuda itu menggumamkan sesuatu, kepada angin yang berlalu melewatinya. Berharap perasaan ini dapat berlangsung selamanya.

"Ini…akan jadi terakhir kalinya aku memelukmu sebagai seorang kakak."

-ooOoo-

Setelah acara HCC itu selesai, KISS mendapatkan banyak sekali tawaran kontrak. Kini _basecamp_ mereka sudah tak aman untuk dihuni, karena banyak penguntit yang mengikuti mereka. Sasuke pun nampaknya semakin populer berkat statusnya sebagai vocalist.

Sakura yang sempat nampang di acara HCC juga tak kalah populer, lihat saja, kini banyak siswa-siswi yang bergrombolan datang ke kelasnya hanya untuk melihat sosok Sakura. Tapi mereka sepertinya tak memperdulikan perasaan sang pelaku yang terlibat.

"Uft! Kenapa mereka tak berhenti mengikutiku?" keluh Sakura, ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Setelah acara HCC itu, semuanya benar-benar berubah drastis."

"Apa itu juga berlaku untuk kisahmu dengan Sasuke-_niisan_?" sindir Hinata—yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan _deathglare_ dari Sakura. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan kelanjutan hubungan kalian? Apa sudah ada kemajuan?"

"Kemajuan seperti apa yang kau maksud? Sejak malam di HCC itu, Sasuke-_niichan_ dipenuhi oleh jadwal manggung dan interview. KISS benar-benar langsung melonjat naik popularitasnya. Bahkan melebihi masa kejayaan mereka beberapa tahun lalu."

"Bagus kan? Dengan begitu mereka bisa kembali ke dunia musik yang dulu."

"Iya sih~" nada Sakura menurun.

"Kau merindukannya?"

Gadis merah muda itu mengangguk, "Di luar, kami tak bisa bertemu secara langsung. Di rumah, ada Sai-_nii_ dan Itachi _-nii _yang baru pulang dari Singapura. Kami tak memiliki waktu untuk bersama."

"Ah! Itachi-_niisama_ sudah pulang dari Singapura?!" jerit Hinata. "Kapan? Sejak kapan? Lalu bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Hinata." Sakura hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

Memang seperti yang pernah dikatakan gadis indigo itu, Itachi merupakan sosok ideal bagi Hinata. Ketika mendengar Itachi sakit dan dibawa ke Singapura pun ia sempat merengek untuk memaksa Sakura memberitahukan keadaanya setiap hari. Bahkan Sakura—yang kini berstatus sebagai adiknya—pun tak terlalu _over _begitu.

"Hasilnya lumayan, Itachi-_nii_ masih wajib mengikuti pengobatan selama 6 bulan secara rutin. Baru setelah itu ia bisa dikatakan semi-sembuh, tapi tentu ada makanan diet-diet tertentu."

"Tapi masih ada kemungkinan sembuh kan?!"

"Astaga, Hinata. Kau tak mendengarkanku barusan? Itachi-_nii_ bisa sembuh kalau pengobatan 6 bulan-nya berjalan lancar." ulang Sakura dengan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya.

Hinata menjerit girang mendengarnya, dan Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan konyol gadis indigo itu. Hingga tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah teriakan dari luar kelasnya. Di sana ia melihat sosok Sai yang berdiri menatapnya.

Sepertinya Sai memiliki sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan. Mengerti hal itu, Sakura terdiam. Raut wajah serius yang ditampilkan oleh Sai, bukan wajah yang biasanya. Bisa jadi sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

-ooOoo-

_Bruk_

Sai melempatkan sebuah majalah ke atas meja. Sakura bingung sejenak, namun melihat majalah itu, ia baru menyadarinya. Dalam berita di sana terdapat sebuah kalimat yang benar-benar bisa menjungkir balikkan hidupnya. Dan ia tak percaya bahwa Sasuke lah yang melakukan itu semua.

Di majalah itu, terdapat sebuah tulisan, tulisan yang dicetak besar dengan huruf tebal.

"**Uchiha Sasuke—vokalist band KISS, yang baru-baru ini telah mengguncangkan panggung **_**HIGH CLASS CONCERT**_** di Tokyo—menyatakan bahwa wanita yang dicintainya saat ini adalah adik angkatnya sendiri."**

—_**Fans Meeting, **_**London.**

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, ia menutup mulutnya. Bahkan ia sendiri tak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya di sana. Sementara Sai hanya menatapnya dengan sinis. Sungguh, ia tak tahu apapun soal ini. Kenyataannya, Sasuke sudah 3 hari berada di London untuk konser bersama KISS. Dan mereka _lost contact_ begitu saja.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Sakura?"

* * *

-**To Be Countinued**-

* * *

**...Behind The Scene...**

Author : *plok plok plok*  
Ayo semuanya, kita harus menyelesaikan _fict_ ini~ semangaaaaat!

Sasuke : Padahal kemarin lemas begitu, sekarang... *lirik* cih~

Sakura : Ini chap terakhir Karin muncul?  
Kelihatannya tadi kulihat ia dan manajernya berkemas untuk segera pergi.

Author : Ah, memang benar kontraknya sampai chap ini saja..  
tapi masa iya dy pergi tanpa pamit pada kita?

Itachi : Ah, Author maaf mengganggu. Tapi apa side story yang ini jadi dibuat? *memberikan _script*_

Author : Oh itu.. iya jadi, Itachi-_nii_. Kau akan jadi pemeran utamanya, kuharap kau memiliki waktu? *kedip-kedip*

Itachi : Eum... baiklah. *palingin muka*

Sasuke : Cih, godaanmu tak akan mempan untuk Itachi-_niichan_.

Author : Sasuke, kau sirik!  
Hy readers~ Kami hadir lagi hari ini~ ah,,, tak teasa sudah hampir tamat ya ceritanya, Shera bakal kangen kalian semua nih... (T^T)

Oh ya akan ada side story satu lagi, untuk mempertegas rasa kekeluargaan di Uchiha.  
Sedang otw sih, nanti Shera post setelah chap besok ya?

Oh ya, besok kalau nggak Kiba, yang akan balas Shion. Atau mungkin keduanya? Yah kalau ada yang mau kalian sampaikan pada mereka, cuzzz aja. :D

bagaimana dengan konflik incest ini?  
Wah wah kalau sudah mulai bosan dengan konflik yang datang bertubi-tubi, tenang saja...  
kasusnya akan segera selesai dalam 1 chap besok kok.  
tapi penyelesaiannya gimana, ya liat aja besok *evil.

Ok, see you tomorrowWant to give me a mark (review)?  
Keep Trying My Best!

Shera.


	14. BxS 13 : Brother Vs Brother

Fuuu~ minna~  
Wuah kita sampai pada Semi-final Fict ini... (T_T)  
Besok final chaps, tapi seperti yg Shera blg, ada 1 side story lagi nanti di akhir chaps.  
Ok, hari ini Shion dan Kiba akan berkolaborasi membacakan reviews kalian~ cekidot ya~

**~Balasan Reviews~**

**Shion : Ah? Kiba! cepat cepat! sudah mulai dibuka acaranya! *lambaikan tangan ke Kiba***

**Kiba : *buru-buru* hauft~ kau ini... bisakah kau panggil aku sebelum acaranya dimulai? Aish~  
*baca kertas reviews* ok, kita mulai saja sesi balasan reviews-nya.**

Ryuhara Shanchi,  
Kiba : Iya kah? Syukurlah kalau kamu suka~ ^^  
Terima kasih atas dukungannya, Author akan sangat senang mendengarnya.

Cherry liyana,  
Shion : chap depan itu side story untuk Uchiha Family, besoknya barulah chap terakhir.  
Masalah Fict baru... hm, itu terserah Author-nya~

Nakamura-san,  
Kiba : salam kenal juga dari kami.. :)  
Shion : terima kasih telah mendukung KISS, semoga selanjutnya kamu bisa jadi member KISSer ya.. *ngarep*

Hannastewart027,  
Kiba : wow~ sabar-sabar... Sai punya alasannya sendiri kok..  
Shion : Fict baru masih dalam angan-angan, dukung kami saja semoga lancar dalam pekerjaan ini~

ss,  
Kiba : yosh! kami akan update cepat! ^^  
Shion : _main story _akan berakhir pada chap 14, tapi dengan 2 side story..

Edelwish,  
Kiba : ha ha kau bisa menebaknya rupanya~

CutIcut Uchiha,  
Kiba : Rika~ ah... *nostalgia* Belum, rasanya belum ada yang bisa membuatku sampai tahap 'penasaran'.. he he  
Shion : Aku _single, _bukan jomblo ya, _single_! (All : ya ya ya) Sama Sasori-_niichan_~ engh... itu...mm...

ZudoRukii  
Kiba : hy, salam kenal juga ya~ Itu karna Sasuke sengaja membuat lagu dengan tinggi-rendah nada yang mudah untuk Sakura-_chan_..  
Shion : Aku sekolah di Kohona Junior School, tahun ini aku lulus lho~  
(Sakura : Ahhh~ _Arigatou _ucapannya... :))

Princess Cherry Blossom,  
Shion : Oh hy... sebaiknya jangan dengarkan _baka _Naru itu... kau malah akan pusing kalau memikirkannya.  
(Naruto : *kuping gatal* sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku)  
Kiba : siapa yang melarang? kami senang kok kalau kamu mereview terus... :3  
Ah benar, Hari ini ultah Sakura-_chan_, kami berencana akan mengadakan pesta malam ini, _like to join_?

Cherry,  
Kiba : baguslah~ kami juga ikut senang kalau kamu senang...  
Sebenarnya, masih ada side story-nya... :/  
Kalau masalah next Fict, sepertinya Author belum mau memberitahu kami.

Eagle onyx,  
Shion : yeah~ tetap baca ya.  
Kiba : Oy Shion, wajahmu datar sekali mengatakannya... (-_-")

Qian Zhang,  
Kiba : Wuah? serius? senang kalau KISS memiliki fans lagi~ jumlah KISSer akan bertambah~ Sankyu~  
Shion : Hey! kenapa kau mempermasalahkan _gender_-ku_?! _Kau meragukannya! Aku ini CEWEK TULEN! cewek lho! cewek!Kiba : Shion hentikan... (._.)

Snhindigohime,  
Kiba : terima kasih atas dukungannya~ semoga kamu terus mengikutinya sampai akhirnya~  
Shion : masih ada dua chaps lagi termasuk side story...

natsumo Kagerou,  
Kiba : Kami nggak yakin sih, tapi semoga mereka "Happy End" ya story-nya... ^^  
Shion : itukan urusan keluarga mereka, kami nggak bisa dan ga mau ikut campur.  
Sakura-_neechan_ nggak berminat menjadi penyanyi kok~ Walau aku sudah membujuknya *sigh*

indri schorpion,  
Kiba : endingnya masih ada dua chaps lagi... senang berkenalan denganmu.  
Shion : terima kasih atas review-nya.

Reako Mizuumi,  
Kiba : Sasuke bisa kok logatnya, karna ia terbilang jenius. (._.) Tapi kalau Sakura...  
Shion : Sakura-_nee_ juga bisa kok! *membela* *ga mau kalah*

Alveriin,  
Kiba : benar! ini adalah ultah Sakura-_chan_, jadi mungkin kami memberikan kejutan di chaps kali ini.  
Shion : dan tak lupa juga akan ada pesta di "behind the scene" nanti.

Sakira nata-chan,  
Kiba : okay, terima kasih atas review-nya~  
Shion : tetap baca sampai akhir ya...

Jeremy Liaz Toner,  
Shion : Lha kok balik nanya? (._.)

Ichihara Saara,  
Kiba : bagus deh kalau bisa menyenangkan kamu.. :)  
kami juga sedih karna pasti kami akan sangat merindukan masa-masa "behind the scene" dan "balasan reviews" dari kalian :(

Sudoer arekndablekputrakeramat,  
Shion : apa permainan pianoku memuaskan juga? (._.) *krisis PD*  
Ah... Sasori-_niichan_? engh... sama aku? emm...  
Kiba : hey! kenapa mendadak kau malu-malu gitu? nggak cocok! (-_-) *digebuk Shion*

Uchiha Ratih,  
Shion : syukurlah kalau kamu suka... semoga endingnya sesuai dengan harapan, 'kay?

Hana Loveless,  
Kiba : *plok plok plok* KISS emmang hebat! ^o^ kami memang sudah merekomendasikan Sakura-_chan_ ikut KISS, sayangnya Sasuke tak mengizinkannya, dan Sakura-_chan_ juga nampaknya tak tertarik.  
(Author : Yeah, Shera sudah kembali bugaaaaarrr~ ^^)

Ami  
Shion : hm? *lirik Kiba* kami pacaran? Aw... apa stok cwok di dunia ini sudah habis? (-_-)  
Kiba : Hey... awas saja kalau kau sampai jatuh cinta yaa. (._.)

Lui h,  
Kiba : ha ha, KISS nggak akan kalah! Itu semua karna banyaknya dukungan kalian para KISSer... ;)  
Shion : side story untuk Naruto? Err... aku tak ingin ambil peran di dalamnya. (-_-) dan... aku jadian dengan Kiba? Argh~ *sigh*  
(Author : yaaap... Shera suuukkkaa CNBLUE~ ^o^)

Ongkitang,  
Kiba : ok deh~ cusss... ;)

Cherryma,  
Kiba : lemonnya nggak seberapa ah.. :|  
Sai... em... entah lah. ganbatte!

Dhezthy UchihAruno,  
Kiba : _nice_~ syukurlah kalau kamu suka... Jadi, apakah kau berncana jadi member KISS? *kedip  
Shion : Ah... promo?  
Ow, aku nggak bermaksud menganiayanya, hanya saja terkadang dia 'terlalu' menyebalkan.

Fira Uchiha,  
Shion : kau sependapat? Aku juga merasa Sasori-_niichan_ sosok yang menakjubkan~ *_sparkling e_yes*

maya clark 3914,  
Kiba : ah, sayang sekali~~ tapi masih bisa dinikmati di rumah kan? jangan paksakan dirimu... *sok _care_*  
Shion : *lirik * cih~

Natsumo kagerou,  
Shion : _Well_, karna kami sedang Out Of Character, mungkin saja Sasuke lebih pintar dari Sakura..  
Kiba : Maksudmu Cristina Perri ft Steve Kazee-_A Thousand Year_?

Anisha Ryuzaki,  
Kiba : Yosh lanjut!

Sasa,  
Kiba : *puk puk puk* Jangan menangis, kami pun pasti akan merindukanmu... tapi tak lama kita akan bertemu lagi kok. ;)  
Shion : _arigatou~_ Kami akan berjuang lagi untuk selanjutnya. Senang bisa membaca reviews-mu~  
tapi..Ah? Aku dan Kiba? Side story? Err... akan kupikirkan dulu...

Hanazono yuri,  
Kiba : Okkkeee, yosh!

Hanna Hoshiko,  
kiba : Authornya sih senggang-senggang saja, kami para artist-nya yang 'keder'... (T^T)  
Shion : jangan biasakan mengeluh, Kiba. *sigh*

Miura-chan,  
Kiba : Ah, selamat~ Selamat! kau akan jadi member baru KISS~ WOw!  
Keluarga Uchiha? Ah, aku juga tak tahu... baca saja di chap ini oke?  
Shion : *bungkukkin badan* terima kasih telah mendukung kami..

Warriors Blossom,  
Shion : terima kasih atas dukungannya~ *bungkukkin badan*

luca Marvell,  
Kiba : akan kusampaikan pada Sasuke. Ganbatte!

Uchiharuka,  
Shion : kami akan update secepatnya~ *bungkukkik badan*

White's,  
Kiba : terima kasih atas dukungannya~  
(Itachi : Em... terima kasih. *senyum*)

Sami Haruchi,  
Kiba : incest di sini maksudnya status "kakak-adik" kan?  
Tapi mereka bukan sedarah, jadi masih ada kemungkinan-kemungkinannya.

Hikari matsushita,  
Shion : kalau boleh jujur, aku saja sampai gemetar. Antara takut, kaget, terharu, kagum, yah banyak...  
Apa permainan pianoku berantakan? Aku sangat khawatir. (._.)

lucy hinata,  
Kiba : _We will miss you too_~  
Shion : ehem! Ah, terima kasih atas dukungannya~ *bungkukkin badan*

**Kiba : Wah? Sudah selesai? Serius selesai? Aaaakh! aku masih ingin membalasnya~ (T^T)**

**Shion : Kiba, hentikan itu! kau terlalu kekanakan. *mengembalikan kertas reviews kepada Author***

**~Enjoy Reading~**

* * *

Disclaimer Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer Story © Shera Liuzaki

.

.

A story with a girl being loved by lot of guys

.

.

**WARNING! LEMON INSIDE! 18+ ONLY!**

.

.

**No Flame. Kritik? yes. Pujian? apa lagi~**

.

.

Shera Liuzaki, present :

.

.

* * *

"**BROTHER X SISTER"**

* * *

.

.

**Part 12 : Brother Vs Brother**

**.**

**.**

Enjoy Reading

.

.

"_**Uchiha Sasuke—vokalist band KISS, yang baru-baru ini telah mengguncangkan panggung HIGH CLASS CONCERT di Tokyo—menyatakan bahwa wanita yang dicintainya saat ini adalah adik angkatnya sendiri."**_

—_**Fans Meeting, London.**_

_Sakura menggelengkan kepala, ia menutup mulutnya. Bahkan ia sendiri tak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya di sana. Sementara Sai hanya menatapnya dengan sinis. Sungguh, ia tak tahu apapun soal ini. Kenyataannya, Sasuke sudah 3 hari berada di London untuk konser bersama KISS. Dan mereka lost contact begitu saja._

"_Apa maksud semua ini, Sakura?"_

-ooOoo-

Kembali suasana menghening. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang diikat kuda kebelakang, dan di sebelahnya seorang pemuda berambut raven duduk dengan canggung. Mereka kini sedang menghadap kakak tertua Uchiha, Itachi. Di samping Itachi yang duduk, berdiri Sai memandang adik angkat dan kembarannya bergantian.

Itachi terlihat lemas, meskipun ia baru beberapa hari ini pulang ke rumah. Penyakit radang paru-paru yang dideritanya membuat Sai harus membawanya ke Singapura untuk pengobatan yang lebih intensif. Beruntung dokter kenalannya bisa membantu masalah ini. Tapi karena hal itu, Itachi jadi banyak melewati kejadian di rumah. Termasuk…skandal hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Jadi… Sakura, Sasuke. Apa benar apa yang ditulis di majalah ini?" ucap Itachi memulai pembicaraan. Mendengar itu, Sakura malah menundukkan kepalanya takut.

"Benar." terdengar suara Sasuke dengan lantang.

"Sasuke… apa yang kau pikirkan saat mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan umum? Apa lagi saat kau menjadi sorotan utama." nada bicara Itachi masih terdengar wibawa, meskipun agak serak.

"Kurasa kau tak cukup bodoh untuk mengatakan bahwa kau menjalin hubungan dengan adikmu sendiri." sebaliknya, ucapan Sai yang santai itu malah terdengar seperti sindiran.

"Adik angkat, tepatnya." tegas Sasuke.

"_Oniichan_, maafkan kami." Sakura mulai angkat bicara, wajahnya masih menunduk, tak berani untuk menatap Itachi. "Kami hanya—"

"Aku mencintai Sakura."

_DHEG_

Sasuke benar-benar ahlinya kalau sudah membuat sesuatu yang mengejutkan. "Aku mencintainya, Itachi-_nii_." ulangnya dengan tegas.

Sorot mata _onyx_ yang serupa, namun menampilkan keseriusan yang tak sama. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Itachi melihat sosok Sasuke seserius ini. Orang yang biasanya cuek dan masa bodoh dengan apapun—bahkan mungkin kelewat tak peduli, menjadi seseorang yang bisa membungkukkan kepalanya demi orang lain.

Itachi melirik Sakura, gadis yang diangkatnya menjadi adik itu nampak ragu-ragu dan gemetaran. Tapi di sisi lain, ia tak membantah semua ucapan Sasuke. Itachi menghela nafasnya, ia menyandarkan diri di sofa panjang itu. Sementara Sai ikut menunggu hasil keputusannya.

"Kalau sudah begini, aku tak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi." jawaban Itachi sungguh ambigu, membuat Sakura, Sasuke, atau bahkan Sai menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jadi…itu artinya…." Sasuke memberikan banyak jeda di ucapannya. Dan Itachi menjawabnya kembali dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Tidak." sepertinya Sai memiliki pendapat lain. "_Niichan_! Kau tak bisa membiarkan mereka begitu saja! Apa kata dunia? Dan apa pendapat _Tousan _dan _Kaasan_ mengenai hal ini?!"

Sai meraih ponselnya, ia segera menelpon kedua orang tuanya yang berada di luar negeri. Melihat itu, Sasuke langsung bangkit dan hendak menghampiri Sai, namun Sakura mencegahnya. Itachi juga memberikan isyarat untuk tenang dan membiarkan Sai melakukanya.

"_Moshi-moshi, Sai?"_ suara _Kaasan_nya terdengar di seberang sana.

"_Moshi-moshi_, _Kaasan_. Ada hal serius… yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu." Sai berkata sambil melirik Sasuke—dan dibalas tatapan garang darinya. "Apa kau lihat _London Magazine _pagi ini? Ada sebuah berita yang menyatakan bahwa Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura."

"_Apa?! Kau serius?! Apa berita itu benar? Sasuke dan Sakura menjalin hubungan? Sejak kapan?!"_ rentetan pertanyaan itu membuat Sai sumringah mendengarnya. Ia tak sabar akan seperti apa jadinya kalau _Kaasan _dan _Tousan_nya mengetahui hal ini.

"Sasuke baru saja mengakuinya, _Kaasan_. Mungkin hubungan ini sudah berlalu cukup lama, bahkan sebelum mereka menyadarinya."

Sakura menatap Sai dengan wajahnya yang cemas, "Hentikan, _niichan_. Kumohon~"

Tetapi Sai hanya menyeringai, menunggu reaksi selanjutnya dari seberang sana. Dan reaksi yang didapatnya adalah…

"_Baguuuuuuuuus!"_

_Toeng? Apa?  
_

Sai menyernyitkan dahinya, reaksi macam apa itu. Nada suara _Kaasan_nya berubah drastis. Tak ada rasa kesal maupun kekecewaan yang didengarnya. Hanya ada gurauan gembira dari kedua tetua Uchiha itu. Keadaan semakin rumit sekarang.

"_Berikan ucapan selamat kami pada mereka ya, Sai. Ini hebat sekali, benar kan, Fugaku-kun~? Kami tak menduga akhirnya akan selancar ini, syukurlah~ Syukurlah~"_

"Tunggu, _Kaasan_!" Sai mencoba menyela. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa Itachi-_nii_ dan bahkan _Kaasan_ menyetujui hubungan mereka?!"

_Kaasan _dan _Tousan_nya terdiam, memberikan jeda sebelum mereka memberikan penjelasan akan ketidakpercayaan Sai. Sepertinya Sasuke dan Sakura pun tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi, situasinya masih SANGAT membingungkan.

"_Sebenarnya, Sai. Kami sejak awal ingin menjadikan Sakura bagian dari Uchiha."_ kali ini suara _Tousan_nya yang terdengar. _"Sejak ia ditinggalkan orang tuanya, kami sudah memutuskan untuk mengasuh Sakura."_

"_Tapi seperti yang kau tahu, tak mungkin kami langsung menikahkan Sakura dengan salah satu dari kalian. Sakura sendiri juga pasti akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Karenanya kami mengangkat Sakura sebagai adik di keluarga Uchiha—sebagai jalan alternative."_ sang _Kaasan_ menambahkan.

Sai melirik ke arah Itachi, dan Itachi tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya sang kakak tertua ini telah mengetahui semuanya sejak awal. Pantas saja, saat kedua orang tuanya pulang beberapa waktu yang lalu, mereka langsung mengadakan liburan, padahal selama ini jarang sekali mereka pergi berlibur bersama.

Ditambah lagi, saat Sasuke memberitahu bahwa ia membawa Sakura bersamanya, bahkan tak ada yang mempermasalahkan hal itu. Seharusnya Sai lebih peka lagi dari awal, selama ini…ternyata mereka telah masuk dalam permainan kedua orang tuanya.

"Dengan kata lain… kalian merestui hubungan mereka?" ulang Sai dengan ekspresi yang sudah tak karuan.

"_Tentu saja! Kalau Sakura bisa menikah dengan Sasuke, itu akan menjadi alternative yang cepat untuk membuat Sakura benar-benar menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha."_

_Prang!_

Ponsel Samsung galaxy S5 itu menjadi rongsokan seketika saat Sai melemparkannya ke lantai. Membuat kaget seluruh orang yang ada di sana. Namun itu tak lama, Sasuke melirik Sakura dan menariknya dalam pelukannya. Sakura justru malah meneteskan air matanya, air mata bahagia.

"Selamat ya." Itachi turut bahagia atas mereka.

Namun Tidak dengan Sai, pemuda itu seperti terdiam memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan merubah jalan cerita ini.

-ooOoo-

Tak terasa, sebentar lagi Sakura akan menjadi siswi kelas XI di KHS. Artinya semester 2 sedang berlangsung, dan dengan kata lain juga, Sasuke akan segera lulus. Sakura menghela nafas panjang, sebentar lagi jarak akan benar-benar memisahkan mereka berdua. Padahal baru saja mereka mendapatkan restu.

"Hey, Sakura-_chan_." Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. "Ada apa? Bukannya kau dan Sasuke-_nii__san_ sudah mendapatkan restu? Ciee~ pasti senang sekali tuh."

Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya menatap Hinata, "Yeah. Hanya saja, mungkin sebentar lagi aku tak akan bisa menatap wajahnya sesering ini."

"Ayolah, Sakura~ Kenapa hidupmu jadi mellow begitu?" Hinata merengut bosan melihat kelakuan gadis merah muda ini. "Kenapa tak kau pikirkan saja _study tour_ kita bulan depan? Kudengar kita akan ke berbagai tempat terkenal."

"Ahh~ percuma kalau aku tak bisa menikmatinya bersama Sasuke-_nii_~"

_Dzig_

Hinata memberikan jitakannya ke dahi lebar Sakura, membuat sang gadis merah muda itu merengut kesal sekaligus kesakitan. Sementara itu, Sasori nampak memperhatikan keduanya, dari sudut seperti biasa.

Hingga tanpa sadar, keduanya membahas hal yang sama sampai pulang sekolah. Sakura sampai pulang cukup larut, karena mereka pergi ke _café _langganan Hinata untuk rencana persiapan menuju _study tour _bulan depan.

Meskipun Sakura bilang tak bisa menikmatinya, tapi lihat saja, gadis itu bahkan sudah tak sabar ingin segera berangkat. Padahal masih ada beberapa minggu lagi, tapi ia sudah mulai mendata apa saja yang akan dibawanya, dan apa saja yang akan dilakukannya di sana.

"Hmm~ benar." Sakura mengangguk, ia menjepitkan ponselnya di bahu dan telinga. "Sasuke-_kun_ kapan pulang?"

"_Aku juga tak tahu tepatnya, tapi besok hari terakhir kami di Kyushu. Akan kuusahakan pulang besok." _Terdengar suara berat Sasuke di seberang sana.

"_Kau tahu, Sakura. KISS sangat populer di sini, ah tidak, mungkin di seluruh dunia."_

"Benarkah? Selamat ya~"

"_Ya… Ini semua berkat kau." _Sasuke tersenyum—meskipun tak bisa dilihat oleh Sakura. _"Arigatou_._"  
_

Sakura ikutan tersenyum. Ia benar-benar menyayangi kakaknya itu—ah, mungkin sekarang mereka sudah resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih. Hingga saat Sakura menutup telepon dari Sasuke, ia melihat pintunya kamarnya terbuka perlahan. Menampilkan sosok Sai dengan kaos dan celana panjangnya—menatapnya dengan datar.

"Apa aku menggangu?" tanyanya. Sakura bingung, meskipun akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepala untuk menjawabnya.

Sai berjalan perlahan, menuju ranjang Sakura, ia duduk di sebelah gadis itu. Meskipun Sakura merasa agak risih, berhubung Sai sepertinya masih belum bisa menerima hubungannya dengan Sasuke, namun Sakura tak ingin berprasangka buruk mengenai kembaran kekasihnya itu.

Sakura meneruskan kegiatannya untuk beres-beres, setelahnya , ia bangkit untuk mengambil buku di rak atas. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah mulai rajin belajar, karena ia sadar, kalau tidak begitu, bisa-bisa nilainya kalah saing lagi. Sai melihat adiknya itu kesulitan mengambil buku di deretan atas, ia pun berinisiatif untuk membantunya.

"Ah, _Arigatou_~" sahut Sakura sambil meraih buku dari tangan Sai.

"Sakura." merasa dipanggil, gadis itu menoleh. "Apa yang kau sukai dari Sasuke?"

Ditanya tiba-tiba seperti itu tentu saja membuat Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa, terlebih lagi yang bertanya adalah kembaran kekasihnya. Bisa jadi kalau Sakura salah bicara, itu malah akan terdengar seperti sindiran untuk Sai. Wajah mereka memang mirip, hanya gaya rambut dan sikap mereka saja yang membedakannya.

"Eum,…" Sakura berpikir. "Banyak hal. Aku menyukai semua yang ada dalam dirinya." Sakura memamerkan senyumannya.

"Ah, meskipun ia kejam, egois, manja, suka seenaknya, tak memikirkan perasaan orang lain, sombong, dan masih banyak lagi." tambah Sakura—membuat Sai sedikit terkejut.

"Tapi ada juga sisi manis yang kusukai darinya."

Terdiam sejenak, Sai hanya memperhatikan Sakura yang bersiap belajar. Sepertinya Sai memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Sasuke dulu.

Ya, dulu. Saat mereka masih kecil. Saat mereka menyukai sesuatu yang sama, mereka akan membaginya. Apel kecil pemberian nenek tetangga, kue kering buatan pacar Itachi dulu, mainan robot-robotan dari orang tuanya, semua mereka bagi. Tanpa terkecuali.

"Sakura-_chan_…" kembali Sakura menoleh saat dirinya dipanggil. "Sebentar lagi kau ada _study tour_, kan? Aku akan sangat menantikannya."

Sakura hanya bisa cengo melihat senyuman datar di wajah kakak angkatnya itu, ia memiringkan kepalanya mencoba mencerna maksud dibaliknya. Tapi setelah Sai keluar dari kamanya, Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan belajarnya.

-ooOoo-

Waktu akan terasa cepat sekali berlalu saat kau menikmatinya. Kini waktu _study tour _itu telah tiba. Seluruh rombongan kelas X dan XI akan bersiap berangkat. Gerbang sekolah dipenuhi oleh murid-murid yang tak sabar. Termasuk Sakura dan Hinata, ini menjadi alternative bagus untuk me-refresh otak sebelum kenaikan kelas nanti.

Pertama mereka akan pergi ke pusat budaya di Hokaido, sungguh menyenangkan sekali sesekali berlibur ke tempat yang jauh dan menikmati pemandangan alam. Sudah lama Sakura ingin pergi ke Hokaido, saat memandangi Hokaido dari dekat, Sakura baru merasa rindu akan kehadiran Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kita baru saja sampai, dan kau sudah memulainya dengan wajah masam seperti itu."

"Bukan begitu, Hinata." Sakura menghela nafas. "Aku hanya berharap, Sasuke-_kun_ bisa ada di sini bersamaku."

"Kenapa kau tak mengajaknya? Dia bisa saja mengambil paket liburan mandiri dan mengikuti kita kan?"

Sakura menggeleng, "KISS sedang sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini, dan saat Sasuke-_kun_ pulang ke rumah, kalau nggak tidur ya belajar. Sebentar lagi akan ada ujian kelulusan bagi siswa kelas XII kan?"

"Benar juga. Kalian akan berpisah ya? Sasuke-_niisan_ mau kuliah dimana?"

"Aku juga tak tahu."

Hinata mendekati sahabatnya itu, dirangkulnya pundak Sakura. Ia menepuk-nepuk, memberikan semangat pada gadis musim semi itu. Sakura tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Seharusnya kau senang." Sebuah suara yang familiar membuat Sakura dan Hinata menoleh. "Setidaknya kau bisa bersama kembarannya."

"Ah! Sa—Sai-_niichan_?!"

Kaget. Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa Sai berada di sini. Ini tak mungkin kebetulan kan? Tapi tak mungkin juga Sai sengaja ikut ke _study tour_ Sakura untuk balas dendam karena hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Sai terlihat santai sambil merenggangkan otot-otonya yang kaku. Melihat adanya ekspresi kebingungan dari kedua adik kelasnya itu, Sai tersenyum simpul.

"Kau kaget? Aku jadi panitia pengawas di sini." Hinata ber'oh' ria, sedangkan Sakura hanya diam. "Dan aku akan mengawasimu secara intensif. Jadi jangan berpikir untuk bisa lepas dari perhatianku, Sa-ku-ra-_chan_."

_Glup_

Liburan ini…akankah jadi menyenangkan?

Sementara itu, Sasori dari kejauhan seperti biasa, mengamati kejadian itu. Perhatiannya berpusat pada sang kakak kembar Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasori mencurigai pemuda itu akan suatu hal.

-ooOoo-

Sai benar-benar kakak yang merepotkan, Sakura sama sekali tak bisa bersantai kalau Sai ada di dekatnya. Mau apa-apa, seperti ada yang mengawasi, itu sungguh tak nyaman. Akhirnya hari pertama di Hokaido pun berlalu tanpa ada satu momen yang bisa diingat Sakura.

Dengan kesal Sakura merebahkan dirinya di atas _futon_—di penginapannya. Satu kamar dihuni empat orang, ketiga orang lainnya sedang mandi di pemandian air hangat. Sakura kini meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Sasuke.

"_Moshi-moshi_, _Sakura?"_

"Sasuke-_kun_." Menyebutkan namanya saja sudah mengisi setengah tenaganya. "Kau sedang apa? Apa konser KISS hari ini berjalan lancar?"

"_Em… semua baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri, bagaimana dengan Hokaido? Apa saja yang sudah terjadi selama aku tak ada?"_

Perlahan Sakura bangkit, "Tak banyak, semua tak menyenangkan kalau kau tak di sini bersamaku."

"_Benarkah? Kau tak digoda lelaki lain kan? Atau jangan sampai kau yang menggoda mereka."_

"Sasuke-_kun_!" ketus Sakura kesal, ia berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. "Wuah~ langit hari ini cerah sekali. Bintang bertaburan sampai-sampai aku tak bisa menghitungnya."

Ingin sekali Sakura menikmati malam ini bersama Sasuke, mereka sekarang jarang sekali bertemu. Semenjak hubungan mereka direstui, justru Sasuke malah semakin menyibukkan diri dengan KISS. Tentu saja Sakura kesepian, ia ingin mengeluhkannya pada Sasuke, tapi Sakura tak ingin menjadi beban untuk pemuda itu.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba menahan air mata yang hendak menetes dari pelupuknya.

"_Aku merindukanmu, Sakura."_

Ucapan Sasuke seperti serangan petir untuknya, membuatnya tak bisa lagi mempertahankan air mata itu. Sakura menunduk, membiarkan tetesannya membasahi lantai tempatnya berpijak.

"_Kenapa kau menangis?"_

"Aku tak menangis." jawab Sakura menahan isakannya.

"_Jangan bohong padaku, Sakura." _elak Sasuke di seberang sana, mekipun Sakura kembali meyakinkannya. _"Aku bisa melihatmu dengan jelas kalau kau sedang menangis."_

"Apa maksudmu?" saat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat sesosok bayangan terlihat dari balkon.

Sosok itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Sosok yang dirindukan Sakura, rambut raven pantat ayamnya yang mencuat, dan mata sekelam malam yang memabukkan. Sontak isakan itu kembali dipaksa keluar, air matanya pun mengalir deras.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura langsung menaiki pagar balkon itu, dan bersiap untuk loncat. Sasuke tentu saja kaget melihat gadisnya akan melakukan hal nekad. Beruntungnya saat Sakura melompat turun, Sasuke sudah siap di bawahnya—meskipun tubuhnya sakit karena menjadi daerah pendaratan Sakura.

"Aw…" Sasuke mengelus kepalanya yang terasa pening, pundaknya pun tak kalah nyerinya. "Dasar bodoh! Kau pikir apa yang kau—"

_Greb_

Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Sangat erat hingga seakan itu menjadi pelukan terakhir mereka, seakan Sakura baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus pasrah, dibalasnya pelukan itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." sahut Sakura di sela tangisannya.

"Bodoh…"

-ooOoo-

Malam semakin larut, tapi ini tak membuat dua insan yang dimabuk asmara ini tertidur dalam mimpinya. Beruntung Sasuke sempat memesan satu kamar lagi di penginapan mereka, jadi kini Sakura bisa tidur di sana dengan alasan bahwa seorang kerabatnya menginap di penginapan ini.

"Aaahh…hah..hah…Sasuke~ engh~ tidak~"

Sakura mencoba menahan desahannya, namun genjotan Sasuke yang luar biasa tak bisa membuatnya berpikir bahkan untuk mencoba melawan. Tubuhnya telah diberikan kepada sang pemuda. Mereka telah melakukannya sejak 3 jam yang lalu, dan bahkan Sasuke tak menunjukkan raut letihnya.

"Jangan katakan 'tidak', Sakura." Sasuke menggigit pundak Sakura di bawahnya, memberikan rona merah yang jelas di sana.

"Aaahh~! Sasuke~ enghhh~ jangan…hah hah..aaahh~" Sakura meremas bantal dengan kuat. "Besok…enghhh~ hah…ahh..hah… aku akan memakai kimono…aaahhh~ hah hah."

"Bagus, dengan begitu kau akan memiliki dua pilihan." Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Sakura yang semula tengkurap menjadi terlentang di depannya. "Memamerkan _kissmark_ ini, atau menutupi seluruh tubuhmu dengan baik."

"Aaaahh~ Sasuke~ mmmmnghh~ nnn…nnngh~"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya saat Sasuke kembali menjajahi leher jenjangnya. Ketiga tempat sensitifnya dimanjakan oleh sentuhan lembut sang kakak. Putingnya yang mengeras, dipilin dan dimainkan oleh tangan Sasuke. Daerah sensitive lainnya di bawah sana, ditekan dengan keras oleh 'milik' Sasuke.

"Aaaaaakhhhh~! AAAaaaaashhh~!"

Teriakan Sakura itu, menjadi akhir pertarungan sengit mereka di malam yang dingin di Hokaido. Sungguh Sasuke memberikannya kenangan yang semula tak ditemukannya saat sedang berkeliling Hokaido siang ini.

Sambil terengah, Sasuke membelai wajah Sakura. Keelokan sang gadis pujaannya itu, bisa meluluhkan hati pangeran es ini. Sasuke mengecup lembut kening Sakura, perlahan Sakura mengatur nafasnya.

"Hah hah…em…Sasuke-_kun _kau akan pergi lagi?"

"Aku tak akan kemana-mana. Konser KISS hari ini akan jadi agenda terakhir untuk bulan ini." jelas Sasuke. "Kau tahu, setelah konser selesai, aku langsung datang ke sini. Hanya untuk melihat keadaan adik manisku yang sedang berdarma wisata ke Hokaido."

Sakura merengut, "Aku terdengar seperti anak kecil."

"Ha ha, bukankah sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi mahasiswa. Dan saat itu kau akan benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil bagiku."

Candaan Sasuke itu, malah jadi mengingatkan Sakura bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan berpisah. Melihat adanya perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Sakura, Sasuke menarik dagu gadis itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Sebentar lagi…" perlahan jemari lentik Sakura membelai pipi Sasuke. "Mungkin waktuku untuk membelaimu seperti ini akan semakin berkurang."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Bersabarlah… karna aku akan menunggumu." ia meraih tangan Sakura dan mengecupnya. "Ketika kau sudah cukup dewasa nanti, aku berjanji akan segera mengganti nama 'Haruno'mu menjadi 'Uchiha'ku."

Sakura tak percaya dengan kata-kata Sasuke yang didengarnya. Bisa juga mulut berlidah dingin itu mengucapkan kata manis yang kini menghangatkan tubuh Sakura. Sungguh bahagia sekali kalau hubungan mereka bisa terus bertahan seperti ini, tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengganggu.

Tapi sepertinya seseorang tak suka dengan ini, dan orang itu kini bersiap akan melakukan rencana lainnya untuk memisahkan mereka.

-ooOoo-

Berkat cerita dari Sakura, Hinata tahu betul alasan dibalik wajah ceria sahabatnya itu. Ia juga tahu kalau Sasuke sedang bersitirahat di penginapan yang sama dengan mereka. Tapi lama-lama sepertinya gadis indigo itu sebal juga melihat Sakura senyum-senyum tak jelas, melamun, ngoceh, teriak tiba-tiba, lalu senyum-senyum lagi.

"Sakura~ hentikan. Aura pink-mu itu menyakitiku tahu." Hinata menjaga jarak dengan Sakura, sedangkan Sakura malah cengengesan sambil menggumamkan kata 'maaf'.

Hari ini mereka akan berkunjung di sebuah kuil, kebetulan kuil itu sedang mengadakan acara bakti sosial. Sebagai wujud partisipasi, seluruh murid diwajibkan memakai kimono untuk hadir di festival ini. Termasuk Sakura dan Hinata sekarang.

Mereka berkeliling dan mencicipi banyak makanan yang tersedia. Permainan-permainan kecil juga tak mereka lewatkan begitu saja. Saat jam bebas seperti ini, adalah jam yang paling ditunggu bagi Sakura dan Hinata. Mereka berencana akan berkeliling untuk membeli oleh-oleh.

Namun karena saking ramainya, untuk jalan saja sangat sulit. Ditambah lagi, mereka sering digodai oleh pemuda-pemuda tak dikenal. Maklumlah, siswa _study tour_ itu kadang malah gencar menggoda siswa sekolah lain. Dalam kericuhan itu, tanpa sadar genggaman tangan Sakura terlepas dari Hinata.

"Ah! Tidak!"

Kini Sakura hanya bisa panik sambil mencari-cari sosok Hinata ke segala arah. Ia kembali ke tempat semula mereka, tapi Sakura tak menemukannya. Orang-orang penuh saling berdesak-desakan, karena Sakura bukanlah cewek yang tinggi, ia merasa sesak dan sulit bernafas.

'Oh tidak, seseorang tolong akuuuu!' jerit Sakura dalam hati.

_Syut_

Sakura merasa tubuhnya ditarik keluar dari kerumunan orang yang berdesak-desakan itu. Ia menghela nafasnya lega, saat menoleh hendak berterima kasih kepada penolongnya, betapa kagetnya ia mendapati bahwa itu Sai.

"Ah! Sa—Sai-_niichan_, _Arigatou_." ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Sai terdiam, sepertinya ia melihat sebuah bercak kemerahan di leher Sakura. Dan sepertinya pula, ia tahu siapa yang sudah memberikan tanda itu kepada Sakura. Sesaat raut mata Sai berubah, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang.

"Apa… Sasuke juga datang ke sini?"

_Blush_

Mendengar nama Sasuke, yang ada Sakura justru teringat mengenai lamaran Sasuke kepadanya semalam. Kegugupan Sakura, memberikan Sai jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu.

"Emm…anoo…itu…" Sakura masih sangat gugup.

"Sakura, pacaranlah denganku."

_DHEG_

Entah apa yang didengarnya ini benar atau salah, Sakura hanya bisa membulatkan mata. Tidak, pasti karena suara berisik di sana membuatnya mendengar hal yang bukan seharusnya. Sakura tersenyum canggung seolah ia salah mendengar.

"Ha ha, pacaran? Sai-_nii_ pasti sedang bercan—"

_Chuu_

Tanpa membiarkan Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sai menunduk dan mencium gadis itu. Kembali permata emeraldnya terbuka lebar, tak menyangka hal ini terjadi padanya. Dan kejadian itu begitu cepat, hingga ia tak sempat untuk mempertahankan diri.

"Apa kini masih terlihat bercanda?" sahut Sai.

"Sakuraaa!"

Suara Hinata membuyarkan percakapan mereka, terlihat Hinata yang melambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung berlari menuju Hinata, membiarkan Sai terdiam sendiri sambil melihat kepergian Sakura. Setelah sosok keduanya menghilang, Sai mengusap bibirnya dengan ibu jari. Ia pun berlalu pergi.

Kembali tak jauh dari sana, terlihat Sasori yang mengamati mereka. Saat Sai pergi, Sasori ikut pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

-ooOoo-

Sai terlihat lemas, ia duduk di pinggir ranjang. Di sampingnya terlihat dua orang wanita tertidur tanpa busana. Mereka tentu saja tak berasal dari sekolah yang sama dengan Sai, apa lagi sepertinya Sai sedang butuh pelampiasan atas kekesalannya. Entah kekesalan terhadap apa.

Sambil memakai kembali pakaiannya, Sai bersiap pergi. Ia merenggangkan otot-otonya dan keluar kamar.

"Apa ini salah satu dari permainanmu?"

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut merahnya terlihat bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu kamar Sai. Pemuda itu terlihat berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Sai menaikkan alis melihatnya, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Hm… Lama tak jumpa, Sasori." ucapnya sambil menutup kembali pintu itu.

Selama Sasori berteman dengan Sasuke, ia sudah sering berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha. Tentu saja ini membuatnya dikenal oleh Sai, Itachi, dan bahkan kedua tetua Uchiha. Sasori juga sempat akrab dengan Sai waktu itu, meskipun tak berkungjung lama.

Sasori bangkit, "Hentikan perbuatanmu itu, Sai." Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. "Jangan permainkan perasaan orang lain lebih dari ini."

"Kenapa?" Sai terlihat menatapnya dengan remeh. "Kau kan…yang menyukai mantan kekasih Sasuke. Siapa namanya? Ah, Karin. Dia juga sepupumu kan?"

Ucapan Sai sungguh menjadi minyak yang menyulut api di dada Sasori, namun pemuda itu hanya menajamkan matanya dan mengerutkan dahi, tanpa memberikan ocehan berlebih. Sai semakin terkekeh.

"Sekarang kau malah menyukai pacar Sasuke? Cih, yang benar saja. Meskipun aku kembarannya, tapi seleraku juga tak sepersis itu dengannya." Sai ikut memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku.

Perlahan Sai mulai berjalan melewati Sasori, sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, Sai sempat mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan adikku yang manis, memangnya kenapa? Itu sudah bukan urusanmu."

-ooOoo-

Sakura tengah bersiap di depan cermin besarnya, ini malam terakhirnya _study tour_, besok mereka akan kembali. Dan malam ini Sasuke mengundangnya untuk jalan-jalan, tentu saja Sakura tak ingin melewatinya begitu saja.

Tapi sejak kejadian Sai menciumnya, ia jadi tak berani untuk menemui Sasuke. Rasa bersalah menghantuinya. Sebagai wanita, tentu ia tak ingin mendengar kekasihnya berciuman dengan wanita lain. Meski itu bukan hal yang disengaja sekalipun. Ia juga yakin Sasuke akan merasakan hal yang sama.

"Ngh… apa yang harus kukatakan pada Sasuke-_kun_?"

Selesai mengeringkan rambutnya, ia berdiri. Memperhatikan pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Memastikan bahwa wajahnya tak menunjukkan kecemasan yang berlebihan. Setelahnya Sakura melangkah keluar kamar, tentu saja dengan alibi yang sama—menginap bersama kerabat.

Sasuke berada satu lantai di atas kamar Sakura, karenanya Sakura memiliki cukup waktu untuk berjalan dan mempersiapkan dirinya. Saat hendak menuju _lift_, seseorang menariknya. Membawanya bersembunyi di gang sempit di sela-sela lemari.

"Emph!" Sakura mencoba memberontak.

"Sssstt."

Sungguh kaget melihat sosok Sai di sana. Ketakutan menggerayangi tubuhnya kala Sai tersenyum penuh arti. Posisi mereka tentu saja bukan posisi normal, ini posisi yang bisa mengundang kesalahpahaman. Lagipula mengapa ia harus di seret ke tempat yang tak dilewati orang seperti ini?

"Sa—Sai-_niichan_." Sakura menunduk dan memperlihatkan mata waspadanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar jawabanmu." Ucapan Sai semakin membuat Sakura bingung. "Kau tak lupa kalau aku sudah mengajakmu berpacaran denganku kan?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa Sai-_nii_ melakukan hal seperti ini? Kau tak serius padaku kan?"

Sai terdiam sejenak, "Karena kau menyebalkan."

_Greb_

Dengan paksa Sai mulai mengeksploitasi bibir Sakura. Lipgloss yang dipakainya untuk dipamerkan kepada Sasuke, kini disantap habis oleh kembaran kekasihnya sendiri. Sakura melotot, air mata mulai membendungi pelupuknya dan bersiap menetes.

"Emmmph…!"

Meskipun memberontak dengan tenaga karatenya, tentu saja kekuatan Sai jauh diatas Sakura. Kedua tangannya dikunci dan kakinya dihimpit sempurna. Sakura menangis, ia tak bisa melawannya, suaranya pun tak bisa keluar. Sai membuka matanya perlahan, melihat mata Sakura yang terpejam dan berlinang air mata.

Kelopak itu mendadak terbuka kembali saat merasakan sesuatu menggerayangi tubuhnya. Sebelah tangan Sai membelai punggung Sakura. Sungguh, Sakura ingin sekali berteriak kalau saja mulutnya tak ditahan dan tangannya tak dikunci erat.

'Sasuke-_kun_!'

-ooOoo-

Rambut pantat ayam kebangaannya kini terlihat lepek, butiran air hangat terlihat membasahinya. Meskipun Sasuke ingin mengeringkannya, tapi ia tak suka memakai _hairdryer_. Katanya itu bisa merusak lapisan kulit rambut—padahal yang wanita pun belum tentu tahu hal itu.

Berkali-kali ia melihat jam, sepertinya ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Ya, seseorang yang saat ini entah dimana keberadaannya. Mereka janjian akan jalan-jalan malam ini, karena ini malam terakhir mereka di Hokaido. Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, Sasuke hanya ingin mencari alasan untuk membawa Sakura ke kamarnya.

"Akh, sial. Lama sekali."

Sepertinya Sasuke sudah mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia mengecek ponsel, namun tak ada satupun pesan ataupun _miscall_ di sana. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan Sakura.

Sasuke bangkit, tepat saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya, ia melihat sosok Sasori. Hampir saja jantungnya meloncat keluar, untung saja Sasuke sudah ahlinya dalam memasang tampang datar seolah tak terjadi apapun. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, melihat Sasori yang memasang wajah serius.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia bahkan tak peduli kenapa Sasori bisa mengetahui keberadaannya di sini.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sasuke? Atau lebih tepatnya, apa tujuanmu ke sini?"

Sasuke menarik alis bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu untuk berhati-hati."

"Berhati-hati akan apa?"

"Seseorang berniat menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan Sakura, dan mungkin kau akan tak mempercayaiku kalau aku menyebutkan siapa orang itu."

Tiba-tiba saja perasaan Sasuke jadi tak enak. Meskipun ia tahu kalau Sasori juga menyukai Sakura, tapi Sasori tak pernah menggunakan cara-cara licik dan kotor untuk merebut Sakura darinya. Itu terbukti saat mereka bertanding di Festival Olahraga beberapa waktu lalu. Justru Sasori sudah sering membantu hubungan mereka.

"Aku tak mengerti." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Sasori bersiap untuk pergi, "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu. Kalau perasaanmu memang peka, kau akan tahu dimana Sakura sekarang dan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Bukankah itu tugasmu untuk melindunginya?"

Perasaan Sasuke makin tak menentu, akhirnya ia berlari meninggalkan Sasori untuk mencari Sakura. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan tahu alasan keterlambatan Sakura. Keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipis pemuda tampan itu, berharap sesuatu yang buruk tak akan terjadi pada gadisnya.

Di belakang sana, Sasori memperhatikan punggung Sasuke yang kian menjauh. Ia menegadah menatap langit-langit dan bergumam sebelum pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sepertinya secara tak sadar aku telah menjadi _cupid _mereka selama ini." Sasori menghela nafasnya. "Yah, itu tak buruk juga."

-ooOoo-

Sasuke terus berlari, ia mencari-cari ke segala tempat yang telah dilaluinya. Melihat apakah ada sebesit bayangan yang dikenalinya. Saat ke kamar Sakura, ia tak menemukan gadis itu di sana. Sasuke juga sudah mencoba ke kamar Hinata, namun Hinata mengatakan terakhir kali ia melihat Sakura adalah sore saat mereka membeli oleh-oleh.

Semakin nafasnya memburu, semakin Sasuke kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia sungguh ingin segera menemukan Sakura dan memeluknya. Kalau sudah begini, Sasuke bisa memastikan kalau sesuatu sedang terjadi. Sesuatu yang buruk.

"Engh~! Tidak!"

Langkah Sasuke tiba-tiba terhenti. Entah itu perasaannya atau bukan, rasanya ia mendengar jeritan Sakura. Sasuke mempertajam indra pendengarannya dan berjalan menuju sebuah sela diantara lemari besar.

_DHEG_

Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat gadis yang sedang dicarinya itu terlihat bersama seorang pria. Pria yang sungguh tak dipercayainya sampai tega melakukan hal itu. Pria yang wajahnya mirip dengannya, dan selama ini tinggal bersamanya. Tubuh Sakura sudah setengah terbuka, rambutnya berantakan tak karuan, wajahnya terlihat kesakitan. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, matanya menajam setajam elang yang bersiap menerkam mangsanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_~!"

Sakura mendorong tubuh Sai di hadapannya, gadis itu berlari menghampiri sosok Sasuke dan berlindung di belakang tubuh itu. Sasuke masih terlihat emosi, otot-ototnya mengeras dan terdengar gertakan gigi-giginya.

Sementara Sai hanya terdiam membalas tatapannya, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Ia memiringkan kepalanya seolah meremehkan kehadiran Sasuke.

"SAAAAAI! KAU BEDEBAH!"

_Bhug_

Sebuah bogem mentah mendarat sempurna di wajah tampan kembarannya itu. Sai langsung terjungkal ke belakang dengan keras. Sasuke mendekatinya kembali dan memberikan pukulan-pukulan berikutnya sambil meneriakkan nama Sai dan mengumpatnya.

"SAI SIALAN! KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL INI?!"

"Sasuke-_kun_, hentikan~!" Sakura mencoba melerai mereka.

_Bhug_

Sasuke tak memperdulikannya, matanya telah dibutakan oleh emosi. Meskipun pukulan-pukulan keras membuat wajahnya dibanjiri cairan merah yang berbau anyir itu, Sai tak mencoba membalas satupun pukulan Sasuke.

Sakura tak ingin melihat adanya pertumpahan darah oleh kedua orang yang berharga baginya. Apalagi melihat Sai—yang notabe berwajah sama dengan Sasuke—babak belur begitu, Sakura jadi tak tega.

"Sasuke-_kun_…!" Sakura memeluk punggung Sasuke dari belakang, tangisannya pecah begitu saja. "Hiks…hentikan. Kumohon hentikan…hiks…"

Saat itu Sasuke berhenti. Ia menarik nafasnya, melihat sosok Sai yang terbatuk-batuk sambil memuntahkan darah segar. Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya menduduki Sai, ia masih bisa merasakan tangan Sakura yang gemetaran memeluknya erat.

Diusapnya tangan kecil itu, dan ia menarik tubuh Sakura ke pelukannya. Sakura menangis sejadinya, ia melampiaskan ketakutan yang dipendamnya. Sasuke merasa iba, ia sampai membuat Sakura memiliki ingatan yang menyeramkan di hari _study tour_nya di Hokaido.

"Maafkan aku…maaf." bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

Sementara itu terlihat Sai yang perlahan memposisikan dirinya terduduk bersandar di tembok. Sasuke kembali memasang wajah sangarnya kepada sang kembaran, sementara Sakura menatapnya dalam diam.

"Kenapa?" Sai berucap sambil mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya. "Kenapa kau lebih memilih ia yang bahkan baru saja menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, pembicaraan ini entah mengapa membuat gadis itu memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh. Tapi Sasuke justru terlihat tak ingin mendengar penjelasan apapun atas perbuatan kembarannya itu.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?! Kenapa!" teriak Sai, kini baik Sasuke maupun Sakura sama-sama terkejut melihat wajah Sai yang dilinangi air mata.

"Sai-_niichan_…" sepertinya Sakura bisa merasakan nada parau pada ucapan Sai.

"Kenapa… padahal…aku ini kembaranmu. Aku orang yang paling mengerti dirimu, aku orang yang akan selalu ada untukmu. Tapi kenapa…? Kenapa dengan mudahnya perhatianmu teralihkan dariku?!"

Ucapan Sai sepertinya membukakan perasaan Sasuke. Memang benar, sejak kecil, Sai menjadi orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Bahkan melebihi Itachi dan kedua orang tuanya. Sai yang paling mengerti dan selalu ada untuknya. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, hubungan mereka makin merenggang.

"Sepertinya Sai-_nii_ memang tak berniat menyakitiku. Yang ingin direbutnya, bukanlah aku. Tapi kau, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Apa?!"

Sasuke terlihat tak mengerti ucapan Sakura. Namun ada sebesit rasa kesal karena gadisnya terdengar membela Sai daripada dirinya.

"Saat aku mencoba memberontak, Sai-_nii _terlihat sangat kesal. Ia kesal padaku karena ia berpikir aku telah merebutmu darinya. Sai-_nii _tak pernah berniat menyakitimu, ia hanya ingin menjauhkanku darimu."

"Itu terdengar sama saja bagiku!" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, bukankah kalian dilahirkan kembar, agar kalian bisa merasakan sesuatu yang tak bisa dirasakan oleh orang yang lahir sendirian?"

Mendengarnya, Sasuke terdiam. Memang benar mungkin apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Ditambah lagi, melihat Sai yang menunduk masih dengan air matanya yang berlinang. Selama hampir lebih dari 10 tahun, ini jadi hal paling langka untuk bisa melihat Sai meneteskan air mata.

Kalau dipikir, Sasuke memang sudah tak terlalu dekat dengan Sai sejak ia mengikuti band KISS. Jadwalnya sudah sangat sibuk, terlebih lagi ia juga mulai menutup diri saat dicampakan oleh Karin. Semua itu berlalu begitu cepat sampai mereka tiba-tiba menjadi orang asing.

"Kau pasti… sangat menyayangi Sasuke ya, Sai-_niichan_?" Sakura tersenyum kepada Sai. Bukannya menjawab, Sai malah menundukkan kepalanya dan menahan malu—bercampur rasa sakit.

Sasuke mengela nafas, tak menyangka kembarannya itu mengidap penyakit Brother Complex. Ia melirik Sai.

"Lain kali ngomong dong. Walau aku sudah tak sedekat itu denganmu, bukan berarti aku sudah tak menganggapmu penting lagi. Bagiku, tak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu sebagai kembaranku. Ahhh…Kau ini memang susah dimengerti."

Suasana tiba-tiba mencair begitu saja. Sakura tersenyum melihat wajah Sasuke dengan guratan merah malu-malu sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Sai juga terlihat menangis lega setelah melampiaskan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Kini mereka duduk bersebelahan, sambil Sakura mengobati luka di wajah Sai. Sasuke dan Sai terlihat kembali bernostalgia mengenai kejadian mereka sewaktu kecil dulu. Dan saat membayangkan apa yang mereka lakukan barusan, mereka hanya bisa menertawakannya. Perselisihan ini jadi terdengar konyol sekarang.

Kembar memang memiliki suatu perasaan special. Dimana mereka bisa merasakan apa yang tak bisa dirasakan oleh orang yang lahir sendirian. Saking dekatnya, bisa saja orang menjadi jauh tanpa sadar. Dan orang yang ditinggalkan akan merasa sangat terluka.

Tapi kembali lagi, karena mereka kembar, tak butuh rangkaian kata-kata rumit untuk menjelaskan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Cukup membuka hati untuk merasakan perasaan orang lain.

"Aku akan pergi membeli es batu untuk mengkompres lukamu." Sakura beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sai di sana.

Sasuke tersenyum kepadanya, dan Sai terdiam. Pemuda itu melirik kembarannya yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. Meskipun ia sudah mendapatkan pukulan keras dari Sasuke, seperinya sifat jahilnya memang sulit untuk dihilangkan.

"Tapi sayang sekali… sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan Sakura."

_Toeng_

Mendengar Sai mengatakan hal itu secara enteng, sebuah urat perempatan muncul di kepala Sasuke. Pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu tersenyum garang kepada Sai, membuat Sai kini menyesali ucapannya.

"Ooops~"

"Sai!"

Meski begitu, mereka nampaknya sangat akrab. ^^;

* * *

-**To Be Countinued**-

* * *

**...Behind The Scene...**

All : Cheeeerrrrsss~! *_toss_*

Author : _Tanjoubi Omedetou_, Sakura~ ^o^  
Ah, apakah Chap kali ini bisa kujadikan hadiah untukmu?

Sakura : _Arigatou_, Author-_san_. Em... boleh lah, tapi tergantung. Kalau reviews-nya memuaskan, akan kuanggap chap kali ini sebagai hadiahku. ^^

Sasuke : _Tanjoubi_, Sakura. *kecup pipi Sakura*

Sakura : engh~ *_Blush*_

Naruto : _Tanjoubi, _Sakura-_chan_. Ini hadiah dariku dan Hinata-_chan_, semoga kau suka. *memberikan bungkusan*

Kiba : Ah, ini hadiah dariku dan Shion. *ikut memberikan bungkusan*

Shion : aku? bukannya aku tak memberlikan apapun.. aw! *dicubit Kiba*

Sasori : ini dariku... *berikan kado*

Sakura : ah... _arigatou minna~_ *terharu* Aku akan berjuang lagi untuk tahun ini~ ^^  
an semoga saja Chap kali ini memberikan kesan yang baik untuk kalian semua ya, readers.  
Salamku untuk kalian semua, sampai jumpa besok~  
Oh ya, sebagai traktiran dariku, akan kuberikan tiket VIP konser KISS bulan depan, GRATIIISSSSS~ yang mau review aja, oke?

Author : ha ha, hy _minna~_  
Gimana dengan chaps kali ini? Apakah terlalu gaje ya? Incestnya ga berasa?  
Ah itu karna Shera nggak mau bikin SasuSaku kena masalah terus menerus, jadi di persingkat deh. :/

Oh, terima kasih atas reviews kalian selama ini, ya~ Akhirnya akan ada 1 chaps lagi. :')  
dan... besok Shera akan post side story-nya, tunggu ya.. :D

Sekali lagi, _Tanjoubi Omedetou_ buat Haruno Sakura-_chan_.  
See you next chap,  
Give me a mark (review)?  
Keep trying My Best!

Shera.


	15. Side Story---The Thing Called Family---

Ohayou Minna~  
Side Story kali ini Shera akan menjadikan Itachi-_niichan_ sebagai _Main char_,  
Sebenernya ini req dari yang merasa kekeluargaan Uchiha kurang ngena, jadi Shera buat side story-nya.  
Sekaligus untuk memperpanjang usia Fict ini.. ha ha.

Hm... kali ini siapa yang akan balas reviews? Ah, sepertinya semua sudah kebagian? O_o  
Shera yang balas nggak apa kan?

**~Balasan Reviews~**

Indri schorpion,  
Yey... Yatta~ tetep lanjut baca ya... ^o^

Black SS Pearl,  
_Main story_ emang cuma chaps 14, tapi kan ada 2 chaps tambahan. :3  
Ok dehhh~!

Haruchan,  
Yeah gpp kok, yang penting km sempet baca kan?  
Kangen doooong~ apalagi bntar lg Fict ini selesai~ T^T  
(Sakura : _Arigatou_ ucapannya ya~ ^^)

nhanjung,  
yey, senang senang senang~! ^o^)/

Hana Loveless,  
He he Shera juga suka pas tau mereka Brother Complex, lucu aja~ xD  
Jail? Ah enggak, cuma iseng aja. *dzig*

Mormorgiana,  
Wk wk wk, Sai tak terduga ya. Ternyata ke-playboy-annya itu untuk menutupi Brother Complex-nya...  
Iya semangat! Tinggal hari ini dan besok :')

Qian Zhang,  
Ha ha asyikk... tapi habis ini siapin tissue yang banyak lagi ya? ;3  
Mungkin setelah baca side story Itachi POV kamu bakal butuh tissue lagi. xD

Hanazono yuri,  
(Sakura : _Arigatou~ ^o^)  
_Tetap ikuti ceritanya sampai akhir ya... :)

Sakira nata-chan,  
He he syukur deh kamu suka... ToT  
Shera pikir chap kemarin bakalan gaje abis... :')  
(Sakura : _Arigatou _ucapannya... ^^)

Cherryma,  
Iyaps, Shera cuma bisa ngasih chaps itu untuk Sakura.. he he  
(Sakura : Awww~ _arigatou_~ ^^ *terima kadonya*)

Uchiha Ratih,  
Kyaaa Shera juga suka Sai~ meskipun awalnya karakter Sai itu menyebalkan banget. *dilirik Sai*  
Ehem, terima kasih udah mendukung kami ya... :)

Hikari Matsushita,  
He he Sai cocok juga kan punya penyakit Brother Complex. :3

Eysha CherryBlossom,  
Wah, untungnya kamu hanya ketinggalan 1 chap.  
Ini edisi kejar tayang, jadi harus rutin dikonsumsinya, nanti kalau telad bisa bahaya.. xD *apaan kali*  
Sayang sekali besok adalah chap terakhir... :')

Miura-chan,  
Iiiaps, Uchiha bersaudara memang manisss~ :3  
(Sakura : _Arigatou~ _udah ngucapin aja Sakura cukup senang.. ^^)

Alveriin,  
IIaa udah mau end... T^T  
Tetap berkarya dong~ kenapa gak? :D Tapi nggak tau kapan... xD

Princess Cherry Blossom,  
Iya nih besok end... :')  
Kyaaa kyaa... Serius? Senangnya~ :3 Sankyuuu~

Cherry,  
Hu.m... besok ending... :')  
So sweeet banget ya Sasu ampe jauh-jauh demi Sakura, sayang di RL itu nyaris imposibru... :|

Sami Haruchi,  
He he asyiikkk Sami-_chan_ ke tipu berarti... :3  
Ha ha ha

CutIchu Uchiha,  
(Sai : Errrr~ kenapa emang! *kesal+malu*)  
Yosh, semangat!

Ichihara Saara,  
(Sakura : _Arigatou_ ucapannya~ ^^)  
He he senang bisa menipu pemikiran readers.. :3  
SasuSaku nikah? Hmmm... liat aja besok. *evil

Jeremy Liaz Toner,  
Waduh? Aku juga sebenernya ingin mengajarimu caranya memuji, tapi aku bahkan lupa caranya membalas reviews, apa km tau? (+_+)

Marukocan,  
Wk wk wk, tapi senang kan~? :3  
Side story Itachi+final chap besok.. :')  
(Sakura : _Arigatou_ atas ucapannya~ ^^)

dhezthy UchihAruno,  
yey, genre-nya aja semi-humor. Wk wk wk.  
Iyap, itu samsung galaxy S5 milik sponsor jadi korbannya... T^T  
(Sakura : _Arigatou _ya atas ucapannya~ :))

Fira Uchiha,  
(Sakura : _Arigatou_ ya ucapannya... :) Uwah~ langgeng dengan Sasuke-_kun_? *blush*)Yap, Fict ini akan tamat besok. Oh tentu saja.. tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya. ;)  
Operation Wedding? Shera pernah nonton drama Korea "Operation Proposal", apa itu sama?

Sasa,  
Khe khe, apa benar? Tapi nggak nyangka rencananya begini kan? :3  
Sebenernya dari awal pengennya mereka dijodohin, sayangnya itu udah terlalu _mainstream_.. :3  
Dan lagi, final-nya masih besok kok. Sekarang side story-nya dulu ya... :)  
(Sai : Hah?! *kesal*)  
(Sasori : A ha ha... ^^; *garuk pipi*)  
(Sakura : engh... _arigatou _ucapannya, juga doa-doa mu. Eh? Me-menikah? Ba-banyak anak? *blush*)

Anisha Ryuzaki,  
Marga-mu hampir sama dengan milikki ya? :3  
Apa kita tanpa sadar adalah sepupu jauh? xD ha ha.  
Wk wk Brother Complex-nya udah nggak keobati lagi.  
(Sakura : _Arigatou _atas ucapannya... ^^)

Lui H,  
(Sakura : yey! _Arigatou _ya~~ _Arigatou_~)  
Wk wk, jangankan kamu... Shera aja _sweatdrop_ liat ponsel galaxy S5 dlempar begitu. (._.)  
Kasihin pasangan buat Sai? Boleh sih, tapi nanti diselipin aja ya... sebagai tambahan info.  
Yey, kita sama... yey... Kamu paling suka siapa? Aku paling suka Jung Yonghwa... :3

Sudoer arekndablekputrakeramat,  
(Sakura : _Atigatou_~ tetap lanjutkan membaca sampai akhir ya~^^)

Uchihana Rin,  
Em... *kasihin kertas reviews ke Sai*  
(Sai : *ambil* hm? Aku yang balas? Ok... konbanwa, _sweety_~ ;) Aku keterlaluan? Memang aku melakukan apa? hanya ciuman saja kan? Tak ada yang berkurang.. :|)

Natsumo Kagerou,  
(Sai : Hey! jangan panggil aku imut! *palingin muka*)

Warriors Blossom,  
(Sakura : _Arigatou_~ senang dapat ucapan darimu... ^^)  
Iyap ini adalah side story keluarga Uchiha. Besok baru Final chaps-nya.

White's,  
(Sakura : _Arigatouuu~_ he he ^^)  
Iya memang Sai itu orangnya ceplas-ceplos hampir berbeda dengan sasuk.. (-_-) Ganbatte!

Uchiharuka,  
Iya, Shera juga bakalan kangeeeeeeeeen banget sama km... T^T

Glenn T,  
Wk wk wk *colek Sai*  
(Sai : Apaan sih?! *kesal*)

Hima Maa,  
Wew? Banyak gaya? iya,... Sasori sabar banget ya? Sebenernya dialah sosok cowok paling ideal antara semua char di dalam Fict ini, setuju? :3

Eagle onyx,  
Hm? ngerebutin Sakura? Ah kayaknya nggak deh.. soalnya Sai cuma 'ngejailin' dia doang...  
Dan eum... chaps 19? o_O Fict ini bahkan akan berakhir besok...

Lucy Hinata,  
(Sakura : _Arigatou_ atas ucapannya ya...^^)  
Yosh, semangat teruuuus~!

**Shera L : Ah, untuk side story kali ini mungkin sangat singkat. Berhubung hanya menceritakan keadaan keluarga Uchiha saja. Sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya dengan _main story_ kok, jadi kalau agak-ah, ralat-SANGAT tak memuaskan, harap jangan diambil ati ya. m(._.)m**

**~Enjoy Reading~**

* * *

Disclaimer Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer Story © Shera Liuzaki

.

.

* * *

_**Warning!**_

_**Cerita ini hanya bonus chap saja.  
Cerita ini diambil saat Sasuke, Sai, dan Itachi masih anak-anak.  
Sampai pada Sakura datang dan Itachi masuk rumah sakit.  
Untuk selingan aja, nggak pengaruh sama main story kok~  
.**_

_**NO LEMON (Rate T)**_

* * *

.

.

Shera Liuzaki, present :

.

.

* * *

"**BROTHER X SISTER"**

—**Side Story—**

* * *

.

.

25 Maret 2014

.

.

* * *

**The Thing Called Family**

* * *

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

**Uchiha Itachi Point Of View**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rumah, adalah tempat dimana kita pulang setelah seharian beraktivitas.  
Tempat dimana kita melakukan hal yang tak bisa dilakukan, mengatakan hal yang tak bisa dikatakan, dan merasakan hal yang tak bisa dirasakan saat berada di luar.

"Itachi…"

Kulirik _Kaasan_ yang terlihat terbaring di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit, wajahnya terlihat letih, kantung matanya tebal sekali, tapi dengan lembut ia membelaiku. Aku yang saat itu masih berumur 8 tahun, tapi aku tahu, meskipun _Kaasan _terlihat lelah, ada senyuman bahagia mengembang di sana.

"Itachi, aku mempercayaimu. Kau pasti bisa menjaga mereka dengan baik."

Hari itu, hari kelahiran kedua adik kembarku. Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sai.

-ooOoo-

"Itachi-_oniichan~_"

Aku menoleh saat kudengar sebuah panggilan, terlihat Sasuke yang berlari ke arahku, di belakangnya terlihat Sai yang berusaha mengejarnya. Aku sedang menikmati teh di kebun belakang bersama _Kaasan_ saat itu, sampai mereka datang dan berdiri di hadapanku.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang langka, dan Sasuke akan memberikannya untuk Itachi-_oniichan_." Sasuke nampak mengulurkan tangannya dan menyerahkan sebungkus permen rasa tomat kepadaku.

"Aku juga menemukan sesuatu." sahut Sai yang terlihat tak mau kalah. Kali ini aku mendapatkan biscuit rasa lemon darinya. "Ini benar-benar langka lho!"

Mereka terlihat senyum-senyum sambil berdiri di hadapanku. Aku membalas senyuman mereka dan mengambil makanan-makanan itu.

"_Arigatou._" ucapku sambil mengusap rambut mereka satu per satu.

Aku selalu menyukai senyuman itu, senyuman tulus dan penuh kebahagiaan. Mereka kelak pasti akan tumbuh menjadi pria-pria yang tampan. Tak lama, Sasuke dan Sai meninggalkan kami. Mereka memutuskan bermain di kolam dekat taman keluarga kami. Aku kembali duduk menikmati teh yang mulai dingin.

Aku tak sadar saat _Kaasan_ perlahan mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus kepalaku. Kuhentikan minumku dan kutatap matanya. Mata yang mirip dengan kedua adikku, mungkinkah mirip denganku juga?

"Kau benar-benar akan menjadi kakak yang baik untuk mereka. Kau hebat, Itachi. Kami mempercayakan mereka padamu." ucapnya masih dengan tangan yang membelaiku dengan lembut.

Merawat mereka bukan masalah bagiku. Sejak kecil sampai umurku 8 tahun, aku selalu kesepian di rumah. _Kaasan _dan _Tousan _jarang pulang, sebagian besar hariku dihabiskan pada kegiatan ekstra. Aku tak menyalahkan siapapun, bahwa aku memiliki kewajiban untuk meneruskan nama baik Uchiha. Karna bagaimanapun aku adalah putra sulung.

Kembali kuteguk teh itu, aku berpikir. Tak apa, biar saja beban itu aku yang menanggungnya. Biar adik-adikku yang manis tak merasakan terkekang oleh nama 'Uchiha' yang mereka sandang. Setidaknya aku ingin mendukung apa keinginan mereka nanti.

Itu pemikiranku, saat aku berumur 13 tahun.

Hingga pada suatu hari, sebuah kejadian tragis menimpa kami. Aku memamerkan hasil belajarku di sekolah dengan membuat api menggunakan dua buah kayu. Itu dilakukan saat sedang dalam keadaan terdesak. Kesalahanku adalah, aku memberitahu Sasuke akan hal itu. Aku tak memperkirakan bahwa ia akan mempraktekkannya.

"Bodoh apa yang kau lakukan?!" ketusku, membuat kedua adikku—yang awalnya nampak sangat senang—itu tersentak kaget.

Aku tersadar, bahwa Sasuke telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Pertama, mungkin karena ia telah mencobanya dan gagal, ia menggunakan bahan bantuan untuk membuat api tersebut. Kedua, bahan bantu yang digunakannya adalah minyak tanah! Ketiga, ia melakukannya di gudang yang terbuat dari kayu!

"Kalian cepat keluar!" teriakku tanpa pikir panjang.

'Sial. Kalau terus berada di sini, kami semua bisa mati.'

_Wuuusssh_

Benar saja, api dapat dengan mudah merambati gudang tempat kami berada sekarang, ditambah dengan galon berisi minyak yang digunakan Sasuke. Merasa paling besar, aku mencoba untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

Baik Sasuke maupun Sai menangis keras, entah mereka menangis karena takut, atau menangis karna melihatku kalut. Yang jelas aku harus memutar otak jeniusku dan mencari jalan keluar. Mereka merengek ketakutan. Genggaman pada lenganku terasa mengencang.

"Bertahanlah~"

Karena pintu terblokir oleh api, satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah jendela. Tapi tinggi mereka tak bisa mencapai jendela itu. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak mungkin membiarkkan mereka mati di sini, setidaknya jangan sekarang. Aku pun tak ingin mati.

Perlahan kuturunkan Sasuke dan Sai, aku membuka jendela itu. Tinggiku cukup untuk meraihnya. Yosh, dengan hati-hati kukeluarkan mereka satu per satu.

"Sai, tangkap Sasuke!" seruku dari dalam sambil mengeluarkan tubuh Sasuke.

Sai yang sudah lebih dulu berada di luar, kini meraih tangan Sasuke dan menariknya. Alhasil mereka berdua berhasil keluar. Kini hanya aku tersisa, dan aku berusaha memanjat dinding itu. Tapi sayang…

_DUAGH!_

Sebuah bongkahan kayu jatuh menimpaku. Mataku berkunang-kunang, kabur tak jelas. Aku bisa mendengar teriakan Sasuke dan Sai di luar sana. Aku juga bisa melihat cahaya matahari dari jendela yang terbuka. Tapi aku tak memiliki tenaga untuk sekedar menggerakan jariku.

-ooOoo-

"Itachi! Itachi bangun~"

Aku mendengar suara _Kaasan. _Oh, _Kaasan_…jangan menangis. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah memenuhi janjiku untuk menjaga Sasuke dan Sai. Apa aku bisa menjadi putramu yang kau banggakan sekarang?

_Kaasan _langsung memelukku ketika aku mulai sadar. Kulihat Sasuke dan Sai yang berada di kedua sisi _Tousan_ memandangku dengan tatapan takut. Aku tersenyum pada mereka. Membisikkan sebuah kata yang membuat mereka tiba-tiba menangis lega.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Sejak hari itu, entah mengapa rasanya Sasuke dan Sai mulai dekat denganku. Sangat dekat. Mereka hampir setiap hari menempel padaku. Aku tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, toh aku juga senang karenanya. Hingga waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah kelas 3 SMP.

Aku masih mahasiswa kedokteran, dan kau tahu sendiri, aku sangat sibuk dengan kuliahku. Mereka pun sibuk dengan persiapan ujian kelulusan. _Kaasan _dan _Tousan_ membantu mereka dengan mendatangkan banyak guru privat. Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa mereka sampai seperti itu? Padahal dulu, aku tak pernah dipanggilkan guru privat.

"Huaah~ aku capek sekali!" Sasuke terlihat mengeluh sambil membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjang tempat tidurku.

"Kau harus berusaha lebih giat lagi, Sasuke."

Buku-buku berserakan di sana, itu milikku. Aku harus mengejar materi karna bulan lalu aku cuti akibat penyakitku.

"Hey, _niichan_~ bagaimana kalau kau memberitahuku rumus-rumus jitu yang bisa membuatku lulus ujian nanti?"

Oh _well_~ sepertinya sedang ada yang merayuku hn? Yah, bukannya aku tak ingin mengajarinya. Tapi lihat saja tumpukan buku ini, mana mungkin aku mengabaikannya. _Tousan _juga berjanji akan membiayaiku untuk pertukaran pelajar ke Amerika kalau aku bisa mendapatkan peringkat pertama.

Tapi lihat saja kelakuan adikku satu ini. Ia sudah memasang wajahnya yang seolah minta diinjek, oops.

"Ha ha, boleh saja."

"Benarkah?!"

Aku mengangguk, "Datanglah bersama Sai sekalian."

"Beres!"

-ooOoo-

Sejak hari itu aku memiliki tugas ganda, selain sebagai kakak, kini aku merangkap sebagai guru privat mereka. Beruntung mereka masih memiliki kecerdasan seorang Uchiha, hingga mereka bisa mengerti rumus-rumus singkat yang kuberikan.

"Bagus, kalian bisa mengerjakannya? Ini mudah kan?"

"Yap, itu karna pelajaran dari Itachi-_sensei_ sangat mudah dimengerti." sahut Sai sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatapku.

"Wow, tatapanmu… Errr membuatku jatuh cinta." ejekku yang kemudian di susul oleh tawa Sasuke. "Apakah tatapan seperti itu yang kau gunakan untuk menggaet gadis-gadis di sekolahmu?"

Sai mengangguk semangat, ia tiba-tiba bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjangku. "Kau tahu, _niichan_. Tapi ada seorang gadis yang tak mempan dengan tatapan itu."

"Siapa dia?" hm… setelah belajar, kita mulai sesi curhat nih ceritanya? Tak buruk juga sih. Sasuke juga kelihatannya tak mau tinggal diam.

"Namanya—mmph!"

Mendengar Sasuke hendak menyebutkannya, Sai langsung membekap mulut saudara kembarnya itu. Sampai-sampai mereka tak jadi cerita padaku malah berantem sendiri. Dasar bocah, apa dulu aku juga seperti itu?

Ah sayang sekali, kami para Uchiha, jarang sekali memiliki teman akrab sampai seperti itu. Kalaupun ada yang mendekati kami, paling karna harta atau maksud lain. Selebihnya, kami hanya berinteraksi seperlunya saja. Mungkin karna itu aku merasa kesepian, beruntung sekali adik-adikku ini. Setidaknya mereka tak terlahir sendirian.

Tapi… karena sibuk mengajari Sasuke dan Sai, aku jadi kena masalah.

_BRAK!_

"Itachi! Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa nilaimu anjlok seperti ini?!"

_Tousan _terlihat sangat marah, ia mengendurkan dasi yang dipakainya. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku tak berani menjawabnya. Kemarin, hasil ujian Sasuke dan Sai keluar, mereka lulus dengan nilai tertinggi. Tentu saja _Kaasan _dan _Tousan _sangat membanggakan mereka.

Tapi setelahnya, inilah yang kudapat. Nilaiku buruk sekali. Aku tak bisa focus belajar karena memikirkan caranya mengajari adik-adikku sampai mereka menguasainya. Memang ini bukan salah mereka, ya…ini salahku.

"Kau benar-benar memalukan, Itachi! Kau adalah putra sulung Uchiha, seharusnya kau bisa lebih dari ini! Padahal kami mempercayaimu."

Mempercayaiku? Lalu kenapa tak kau tanyakan padaku alasannya, _Tousan_? Kenapa kau menyalahkanku sampai seperti ini? Apa aku benar-benar sudah menjadi anak yang memalukan untukmu? Sampai seperti itu kah? Aku tak pernah protes akan perhatian kalian yang kurang, aku tak pernah protes akan semua perbedaan kalian memperlakuanku dan kedua adikku. Aku tak pernah mempermasalahkannya, sampai sekarang.

Kulirik pintu kerja _Tousan _yang sedikit terbuka. Sasuke dan Sai nampak mengintip dari sana. Ah, mereka. Aku tak membenci mereka, aku menyayangi mereka. Tapi kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa aku jadi membenci mereka. Dan aku tak ingin berubah seperTi itu.

Sejak saat itu… aku menjaga jarak.

"Itachi-_onnichan_~!"

"Itachi-_niichan_~"

"Itachi-_nii_, kami butuh bantuanmu."

"Itachi-_niichan?_"

Aku mengabaikan suara mereka yang memanggilku. Mencoba menulikan telinga dan pura-pura tak mendengarnya. Aku ingin focus, setidaknya sampai aku lulus kuliah. Aku ingin bisa mengembalikan kepercayaan _Tousan _dan _Kaasan _padaku.

Mungkin karena pemikiran itu, aku jadi melakukan semuanya serba berlebihan. Tapi tak apa, hasilnya sungguh memuaskan. Di semester selanjutnya, aku bisa kembali memegang kepercayaan _Tousan_ yang kuinginkan. Ia bahkan menepati janjinya membiayaiku ke Amerika.

Kupikir apa yang kulakukan selama itu benar, karna semua kembali normal seperti sebelumnya. Tapi aku salah… sejak hari aku mengabaikan panggilan itu, tanpa sadar aku membuat dinding diantara kami. Saat aku kembali dari Amerika, entah mengapa keadaan sudah sangat berubah.

Sasuke dan Sai jarang sekali pulang ke rumah. Mereka sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Sasuke mengikuti sebuah _band_, aku juga baru tahu itu dari kepala pelayan yang berada di sana. Sai pun semakin menggeluti bakatnya sebagai pelukis. Bahkan informasi itu lebih cepat diterima oleh seorang kepala pelayan daripada aku—yang notabe adalah kakak kandung mereka.

Aku juga tak bisa menyalahkan mereka atas hal itu, toh aku yang menjauhkan diri dari mereka. Tapi entah mengapa kini aku merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Perasaan dimana aku hanya duduk sendirian di meja makan, berada sendirian di rumah yang besar, tak ada suara yang memanggilku lagi.

Aku kesepian.

-ooOoo-

"Haruno Sakura?"

_Tousan _mengangguk menjawab pertanyaanku. Beberapa menit yang lalu, saat aku baru kembali dari rumah sakit, kepala pelayan mengatakan _Tousan_ mampir ke rumah sebelum melakukan perjalanan bisnis bersama _Kaasan_. Dan dari diskusi kami, inilah yang kudengar.

"Salah seorang teman dari _Tousan_ meninggal, dan menyisakan seorang putri. _Tousan _dan _Kaasan _sudah sepakat untuk mengangkatnya menjadi bagian dari Uchiha. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Menjadi bagian dari Uchiha?" aku terdiam—berpikir. "Kurasa kalau maksud _Tousan _adalah menikahkannya dengan salah seorang dari kami, aku akan menyanggahnya."

"Kenapa? Aku tahu Sasuke dan Sai masih terlalu muda untuk itu, karenanya aku memanggilmu."

Hng? Apakah itu artinya aku yang akan menikahinya? Oh, baiklah. Aku memang tak pernah membantah segala keinginan _Tousan_ku ini, dan aku tak berniat membantahnya. Tapi aku harus memikirkan cara untuk menyangkalnya, tentu saja aku pun memiliki hati—dimana aku ingin menikahi wanita yang kucintai.

Aku berdehem, "Itu terlalu kuno, _Tousan_." untungnya aku memiliki rencana lain. "Apa yang akan terjadi kalau setelah menikah denganku ia tak diterima oleh Sasuke dan Sai? Itu akan sangat menyiksa baginya. Kau tahu sendiri kan seperti apa sikap mereka sekarang?"

"Kau benar juga." Bagus, _Tousan _akan mengikuti permainanku. "Lalu apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?"

"Angkat saja Haruno-_san_ sebagai adik kami, dengan begitu mau tak mau baik ia maupun kami akan sama-sama menyesuaikan diri. Beruntung kalau ia dan salah satu dari kami bisa saling jatuh cinta."

Kulihat _Tousan _yang manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasanku. Ah, dengan begini aku tak terbilang membantah ucapan _Tousan_ kan? Terkadang kejeniusan memang dibutuhkan untuk menghindari bahaya. Aku jadi mengerti hal itu.

Sebenarnya, aku mungkin sedikit berharap gadis ini akan memberikan perubahan pada kedua adikku itu. Aku telah gagal sebagai kakak, mungkin aku tak bisa lagi dekat dengan mereka seperti dulu. Karenanya aku butuh pengganti untuk mengurusnya.

-ooOoo-

Pertama kali melihatnya, aku kagum pada sosok itu. Ah, dia cantik juga. Setidaknya aku tak menyesal telah menyarankan _Tousan _untuk menjadikannya adik kami. Toh kalau gadis itu bisa sedikit saja menyentuh hati salah satu dari kedua adikku, maka yang lainnya juga pasti akan terpengaruh.

"Hy Aku Itachi. Salam kenal Sakura-_chan._ Senang bisa memilikimu menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Semoga kau cepat menyesuaikan diri ya…" sapaku padanya.

Gadis itu terlihat menunduk malu-malu. Aku iri pada kulit mulus itu, kini aku sudah mulai menua. Ahhh,…jarak kami sekitar 8 tahun. Benar saja, aku pasti sudah terlihat seperti om-om sekarang.

Semoga saja gadis ini benar-benar bisa melumerkan dinding es yang ada. Gadis ini…mungkin aku tak salah memilihnya. Kuyakin ia bisa membukakan kembali hati Sasuke dan Sai. Itu pikirku…

Hingga pada suatu hari, kulihat Sasuke keluar dari kamar Sakura. Padahal baru hari pertama gadis itu tinggal di sini, apa Sasuke mulai menaruh hati padanya. Mungkinkah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Tapi bukan itu yang terjadi, saat hendak masuk menyapa Sakura, yang kulihat adalah sosoknya tertunduk di lantai kamar mandi.

Aku meraihnya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi barusan? Pergelangan tangannya terlihat memerah, dan itu membentuk sebuah cengkraman. Mungkinkah Sasuke yang melakukannya? Tapi kenapa ia melakukan hal itu? Jangan bilang kalau Sasuke sudah tak menyukainya dari awal. Ini tak bagus, aku tak bisa membuat Sakura jadi korban.

-ooOoo-

"_Ohayou, Tousan_." sapaku dengan sebuah ponsel menempel di telingaku.

"_Ohayou, Itachi. Bagaimana keadaan di sana? Apa semua baik-baik saja? Maaf sekali kami harus pergi dinas ke luar negri padahal Sakura baru saja menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita."_

"Jangan khawatir, _Tousan_. Aku pasti akan mengawasi mereka seperti biasanya selama _Tousan _dan _Kaasan _pergi."

"_Kau yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja? Aku justru khawatir dengan Sakura."_

Aku menyelesaikan sarapan dan mengelap mulutku, aku juga khawatir. Aku takut kalau kehadiran Sakura justru menjadi mainan untuk kedua adikku. Aku menggendong tas dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit.

"Tak apa, sejak awal Otousan memutuskan untuk mengasuh Sakura, aku sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi semoga saja apa yang kukhawatirkan tetap tak terjadi."

Benar juga, aku sampai melupakan resikonya. Kalau rencanaku menjadikan Sakura sebagai pihak ketiga gagal, maka suasananya akan semakin memburuk. Di samping Sakura yang tersiksa oleh kedua adikku, Sasuke dan Sai juga akan semakin benci untuk tinggal di rumah.

"Apa _Tousan_ tahu, aku pernah mendapatinya menangis di kamar mandi dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan, ia mengatakan kalau itu karena ia merindukan orang tuanya, tapi aku tak percaya."

"_Memang kenapa?"_

"Karena sebelumnya aku sempat melihat Sasuke keluar dari kamar itu."

Kami terdiam sejenak, pernah sekali, Sasuke membawa pulang seorang wanita. Ia berambut merah dan memakai kacamata. Kurasa ia adalah salah satu dari teman _band _Sasuke. Sejak saat itu memang Sasuke sering pulang, tapi tak lebih untuk sekedar mengurung diri di kamarnya. Sai pun tak jauh berbeda.

Aku takut Sasuke akan menyakiti Sakura, karna notabenya gadis itu mirip dengan mantan kekasih Sasuke yang mencampakkannya dulu. Sai juga tak kalah berbahaya, ke-playboy-annya terhadap wanita bisa membuatnya tak segan-segan mengincar Sakura. Aku harus memasang tanda waspada pada dua srigala muda itu.

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu, _Tousan_."

"_Oh baiklah, bagaimanapun kuserahkan urusan di sana kepadamu."_

"Tenang saja~"

-ooOoo-

Kini aku duduk di halaman belakang, menyeduh teh sambil menikmati langit cerah di atasku. Suasana yang paling kusuka. Aku masih ingat ketika aku kecil dulu, Sasuke dan Sai sering sekali menemaniku duduk bersantai di sini. Kami tak melakukan banyak hal, hanya bercerita mengenai kejadian lucu yang ditemui seharian ini.

Sasuke dan Sai masih sangat dekat denganku waktu itu, wajah mereka yang tersenyum tanpa beban kini sudah tak bisa kulihat lagi. Bukan saatnya untuk mellow akan hal seperti itu, tapi kuakui mungkin aku menyesalinya, saat aku menjaga jarak dengan mereka. Sekarang harapanku satu-satunya hanyalah Sakura.

"Itachi?"

Aku menoleh, dan kulihat _Kaasan_ berjalan ke arahku. Tumben sekali hari ini _Kaasan _pulang, mungkinkah ia hanya mampir sebentar? Aku tersenyum, membiarkannya mengambil posisi untuk duduk di sampingku. Beberapa pelayan datang dan menuangkan teh ke gelasnya, beberapa lainnya membawakan kue dan cemilan.

"Bagaimana pekerjaannya, _Kaasan_?" tanyaku.

"Jangan bicarakan pekerjaan saat kita sedang bersantai, Itachi." jawab _Kaasan _sambil mencelupkan beberapa potong gula batu ke gelasnya.

Hm, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku duduk berdua bersama _Kaasan_ di halaman. Semakin hari, _Kaasan _semakin sibuk akan pekerjaannya. Aku tahu ia melakukan hal itu untuk kami semua, anak-anaknya. Tapi aku hanya tak ingin melihat _Kaasan _terlalu terforsir akan pekerjaannya. Karna Sasuke dan Sai pun membutuhkan kasih sayang.

"_Kaasan_, kapan terakhir kali kita berlibur bersama?"

Meski tak melihatnya, tapi aku tahu kini _Kaasan _menatapku. Kami terdiam sejenak, suara gemericik air kolam dan kicauan burung kenari mendominasi di sana. Ingin sekali aku mengumpulkan seluruh keluarga Uchiha dan minum teh bersama di sini. Ah, itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Apa kau ingin pergi berlibur, Itachi? Apa kau yakin kau kuat untuk berpergian jauh? Lagipula _Kaasan _dan _Tousan _juga tak memiliki waktu seluang itu."

Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Kalian pasti SANGAT sibuk, ah entah mengapa aku jadi kesal. Kami kembali terdiam, atau lebih tepatnya aku yang terdiam. Mendengarkan _Kaasan_ bercerita mengenai perkembangan perusahan, dan sesekali meminta saranku. Aku hanya menjawab seperlunya. Rasanya, suasana santaiku sudah menghilang.

-ooOoo-

Aku sudah lelah dengan ini, cara apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untuk mempersatukan sekumpulan orang agar bisa menjadi sebuah 'keluarga'? Kenapa kalian selalu sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing? Kita hidup di bawah atap yang sama, tinggal di tanah yang sama. Kenapa kalian harus memberi dinding yang tak bisa ditembus?

Aku selalu menahannya, tapi kini cukup sudah. Aku menyerah.

"Itachi-_nii_!"

Samar-samar kudengar suara seseorang memangilku. Siapa? Sepertinya aku mengenali suara ini. Ah, benar juga. Ini suara Sai, adikku sendiri. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau terlihat kalut? Kenapa aku merasa terayun? Ah, warna putih dan bau ini…aku mengenalinya. Tentu saja, karna hampir separuh hariku kuhabiskan di tempat ini. Rumah sakit.

Tak apa, kalau aku harus mati sekarang. Itu tak masalah bagiku. Sakura sudah mulai menyesuaikan dirinya dengan Sasuke dan Sai. Mereka sudah memiliki Sakura untuk merawat mereka, aku sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi di sini. Sudah cukup, Kami-_sama_…bawa aku.

"—hiks…"

Tangisan ini…

"Itachi…"

Suara ini…

"Itachi bangunlah~ hiks…"

_Kaasan? Tousan?_ Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Perlahan aku mencoba membuka mataku, meskipun rasanya sesuatu menahanku. Sinar matahari yang cerah membuatku harus menyesuaikan diri dengannya. Bisa kudengar suara tangisan Sakura dan _Kaasan _di saat yang bersamaan.

Saat mataku terbuka, kulihat _Kaasan _yang langsung memelukku. Tubuhku masih kaku, tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa merasakan pelukan hangat _Kaasan_. Di sampingnya _Tousan _mengusap punggung _Kaasan_, mencoba menenangkannya. Dengan bantuan _Tousan _dan Sai, aku bangkit dari posisi tidurku.

"Apa yang kalian semua lakukan di sini?"

"_Baka_! Itachi-_nii_ jatuh pingsan, kau tak sadar?" Sai terlihat mengerutkan dahinya menatapku, tapi bisa kulihat matanya yang berlinang. "Kau pikir apa yang kurasakan melihatmu terkapar begitu? Kupikir aku akan kehilanganmu!"

"Itachi-_nii_, berhentilah memaksakan dirimu. Kau selalu saja begitu." Kini Sasuke menatapku tajam, tapi nadanya terdengar bergetar. Dibalik tajamnya onyx itu pun, kulihat rasa kecemasan.

"Itachi-_niichan_~" aku tersenyum pada Sakura, yang kini menangis sambil menyembunyikannya di bahu Sasuke.

Ah, kami semua berkumpul. Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Atau aku sudah berada di surga sekarang? Senang bisa melihat kalian semua ada di sini. Tapi bukan ini, bukan suasana dan ekspresi seperti ini yang kuinginkan. Aku menegadah ke langit.

"Kalau kalian memiliki waktu, mau minum teh bersama?"

-ooOoo-

Rumah, adalah tempat dimana kita pulang setelah seharian beraktivitas.  
Tempat dimana kita melakukan hal yang tak bisa dilakukan, mengatakan hal yang tak bisa dikatakan, dan merasakan hal yang tak bisa dirasakan saat berada di luar.

Dan keluarga, adalah suatu ikatan yang tak terlihat namun nyata. Bukan hanya sekumpulan orang yang hidup di bawah atap yang sama. Bukan hanya sekumpulan orang yang memiliki kesamaan ciri-ciri. Tapi, sekumpulan orang yang memiliki kesamaan perasaan untuk saling menerima dan peduli.

"Itachi-_nii, _ini silahkan." Sakura memberikanku segelas penuh teh.

Aku menerimanya, "_Arigatou._"

Setelahnya Sakura membagikan teh itu kepada Sasuke dan Sai, kini bisa kulihat kami berkumpul bersama. Di halaman belakang, dengan gemericik air dan kicauan burung kenari. Aku tak peduli meskipun harus duduk di kursi roda seperti sekarang ini, karna aku memang bersikeras ingin pulang dari rumah sakit.

Yang kupedulikan sekarang adalah, bahwa _Kaasan _dan _Tousan _yang menyempatkan diri di sela jadwal kerjanya yang padat, dan adik-adikku yang meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar duduk di sini. Menyeduh segelas teh hangat dan menikmati keadaan yang ada.

Tak perlu muluk-muluk pergi ke luar negri, yang penting kebersamaan kita. Tak perlu mengeluarkan uang banyak, hanya secangkit teh saja. Tak perlu membicarakan hal-hal berat, hanya pembicaraan ringan seputar kehidupan. _So simple_, bukan?

Dan itulah yang disebut dengan 'keluarga'.

* * *

-**Side Story-**

-**The End**-

* * *

Huaaa minna~  
bagaimana side story kali ini? Aw... nggak berani komen macem-macem deh..  
Semoga pesan moralnya bisa diterima kalian ya, readers~ :)

dan...nggak terasa besok adalah Final Chap dari BxS~!  
Uwwooo... Shera bakal sangat sangat sangat sangat kangeeeeeen sama kalian. T^T

Besok Kolom Balasan Reviews yang terakhir lho~ :')  
jadi kami semua akan berkolaborasi,  
Kalian sebut saja ingin dibalas oleh siapa, dan apa yang ingin kalian katakan padanya.  
Kami akan mendatangkan orangnya dan membalas reviews kalian. ^^

Ok, see you tomorrow, you guys~ :')  
Mind to give me a mark (review)?  
Keep Trying My Best!

_Shera n All Characters._


	16. BxS 14 : Eternity Love

Hay Minna?  
Apa kabar kalian hari ini? Semoga terus menyenangkan ya... :)  
Ah, akhirnya sampai juga kita pada garis Finish~ :')  
Thx untuk _support_ kalian selama dua minggu ini.  
_We'll miss you_, _guys_...

**~Balasan Reviews~**

emerald and onyx,  
-Shera L : hm... apa ya? pengennya sih bikin Fict yg SasuSaku-nya umur sekitar 20an.. tapi bakal berat deh kayaknya.. :|

Uchiaha GAMB,  
-Sasuke : yeah, kami akan menikah. Tapi masalah bayi, mungkin akan dipublikasikan ketika sudah umurnya.  
-Itachi : _Arigatou_~ sepertinya berkat doamu aku langsung sembuh.. :D  
-Sai : iya ok deh~ tentu saja tak lama lagi kok~  
-Shera L : gpp kok~ tetap dukung Shera selalu ya~ :)

Hanna azmi,  
-Shera L : hm... Saku dengan char lain? Boleh sih,, tpai nanti Shera cari bahannya dulu oke? :)

Black SS Pearl,  
-Shera L : Di Fict ini aja ya~ meskipun mungkin nggak sesuai bayangan kamu, tapi SasuSaku married n have a child kok~  
Kayaknya sih Hiatus deh, soalnya dua minggu lagi mau ujian.. T^T

Hikari Matsushita,  
-All : yeeeyy~ *rame* We'll miss you.

Eysha CherryBlossom,  
-Shera L : Itachi-_nii_ sudah sembuh kok~ Em... tapi akhirnya... semua akan kembali pada-NYA kan? :')

Qian Zhang,  
-Itachi : syukurlah kamu menyukainya. Beda pendapat nggak masalah lho.. terima kasih telah setia membaca ya.. :)  
-Sasuke : Hm, aku akan menikahi Sakura kalau aku sudah merasa siap.  
-Sakura : Ah.. ha ha. Aku akan tetap mencintai Sasuke-_kun_ kok... terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini... ^^  
-Shera L : yap, lain kali akan Shera kasih behind the Scene-nya... Sankyu~ :)

CutIcut Uchiha,  
-Shera L : Bener? Wah... leganya kalo kamu suka. *puk puk puk* jangan nangis~ :')  
-Sasuke : hm... malu sih malu, tapi toh mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun di surga sana selain melihat. (-_-)

Miura-chan,  
-Naruto : Oh, hy! suka? wuah,... aku sangat populer ternyata, tp sayang aku sudah memiliki wanita idamanku. *peluk Hinata*  
-Sasuke : tenang saja, serahkan padaku! *acungi jempol ala Rock Lee*

Reako Mizuumi,  
-Shera L : oops, maaf...karna nggak ada moment yang tepat untuk melakukan 'BDSM' itu... (._.)  
Sasuke nakal? Ah...memang iya sih.. :D  
Hubungan SasuSaku diresmiin donggg... nih di chap ini buktinya.  
-All : We'll miss you~ :)

Lovely Sakura,  
-Shera L : salam kenal juga~ oh, gpp kok~  
Wuah, besok senin kamu ultah? Hmm... genre family n rated M?  
Bisa deh Shea pertimbangkan ya, tapi kalau jatuhnya agak telat dikit gpp kan?

AlLveriin,  
-Sasuke : yeah, kami menikah, Tapi nggak sekarang juga kan.  
Hm... sayangnya aku tak akan mem-publish anakku yang masih kecil. (-_-)  
-Sakura : em... Masalah nyanyi-menyanyi, kayaknya nanti liat situasi deh~ ^^;  
_Arigatou_ sudah mendukung kami, we'll surely miss you~  
-Naruto : Yeah, kami muncul lagi kok di chap ini~ Ok, we'll last forever.  
-Shion : Kiba? Sasori-_nii_? emm... biar kupikirkan dulu.  
-Sai : iya iya iya... kau cerewet sepeti Itachi-_nii_... (-_-) *dijitak*  
-All : Thx for ur support, we'll miss you~

Ichihara Saara,  
-Shera L : iya kah? Wah, senang bisa bikin kamu terharu.  
Nikah sih, ok! Tapi kalau duet,... em... liat situasinya ya. ^^;

Hana Loveless,  
-Itachi : Ah... nggak juga. *garuk pipi*  
oh, aku turut berduka atas kakakmu itu.

Eagle onyx,  
-Itachi : ha ha terima kasih telah mendukung kami selama ini. ^^

noname,  
-Shera L : wow? itu... seprtinya terlalu extream.. O_o

Sasa,  
-Shera L : terima kasih juga telah mendukung dan setia pada kami selama ini.. :')  
Fict ini nggak akan berkembang dengan bagus tanpa adanya dukngan dari kamu, ganbatte!  
-Sakura : Ah, aku bahkan nggak merasa sehebat itu.. tapi aku pasti akan sangat merindukan membaca reviewsmu. *peluk peluk peluk*  
-Sasuke : Hm? Sepertinya kau terlalu berlebihan. Tapi mengenai kehebatan Acting-ku, itu tak perlu diragukan.  
Sayonara, _arigatou_ atas dukunganmu selama ini.  
-Itachi : *puk puk puk*  
Aku pun pasti akan merindukanmu. Sampai jumpa lagi...  
-Sai : Fuwa... jangan katakan perpisahan. *pegang tangan* Kalau kita ditakdirkan untuk bertemu lagi, kita pasti akan bertemu.  
-Sasori : *menoleh* Ah... suka? Suka aku? hm... gadis aneh.. *diam-diam senyum*  
-All : We'll miss you so much~

Uchihana Rin,  
-Itachi : benarkah? aku akan sangat senang juga memiliki adik sepertimu. :)

Lucy Hinata,  
-Shera L : Aku juga bakal kangeeeeeen sama kamu. :')

Mormorgiana,  
-Shera L : Itachi dan Ino? Hm... Ino mungkin akan muncul sebagai cameo, tapi sepertinya nggak dipasangkan dengan Itachi-_niichan_.

Xiu Mei-chan,  
-Shera L : Pastinya Shera akan tetap berjuang! :')  
-Sakura : Kami juga akan sangat merindukanmu~ Iya kan Sasuke-_kun_?  
-Sasuke : hn.

Lui H,  
-Kiba : aku dengan Shion? Wow... mana mungkin aku dengan seorang 'bocah'?  
-Shion : *jitak* Awas saja kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku akhirnya~ huft!  
-Shera : Sudah kudugaaa... Munhyuk emang kawaii bangets dah, eh kamu juga suka Running Man? Ha ha kita punya banyak kesamaan ternyata.

Sakira nata-chan,  
-Itachi : Aku juga akan sngat senang jika memiliki adik sepertimu.. :) Terima kasih atas dukungannya...

Guest,  
-Shera L : side story NaruHina? lain kali ya... soalnya ini udah Final chap sih.. :)

Dhezthy UchihAruno,  
-Shera L : Syukurlah kalau kamu suka.. :)

Cherry,  
-Sasuke : Hm... aku juga nggak tau karna banyak sekali tawaran _script_ yang datang je tempatku. Dan itu juga tergantung kegigihan Author-nya untuk merekrutku.  
-Sakura : Kalau aku, mungkin akan kembali menjadi _main heroine_ di Fict Author, berhubung dia selama ini selalu memakaiku. ;) Married? lihat saja~

Princess Cherry Blossom,  
-Sakura : he he _Arigatou _atas ucapannya ya, maaf sekali kami tak bisa mengundangmu dalam pesta kemarin~  
Kami married kok, tapi masalah anak-anak... hmm... liat saja di chap ini ya?  
-Shera L : cre...creative author? *berbinar-binar*

Anisha Ryuzaki,  
-Itachi : benarkah? Semoga aku bisa menjadi contoh yang baik untukmu ya. :) *puk puk*  
-Shera : Sankyuu ya... We'll miss you nih... :')

Ara-chan,  
-Shera L : Ha ha, karnanya harus tetep stay tune di laptop kalau jam udah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. He he ;)  
Ok, _arigatou_ atas dukungannya ya~

Warriors Blossom,  
-Sakura : _Arigatou_ untuk dukunganmu selama ini... sampai bertemu lagi di Fict selanjutnya ya.. :)

Fira uchiha,  
-Shera L : Operation Wedding? Hm... Shera nggak pernah liat tuh, dimana sih?

hanazono yuri,  
-Shera L : yey, ganbatte!

Uchiharuka,  
-Sasuke : Aku akan menjaganya, tenang saja.  
-Sakura : _arigatou_ atas dukungannya slama ini... We'll miss you so much~

White's,  
-Shera L : kami akan selalu jaga diri, sehingga bisa bertemu kamu lagi. Kamu juga jangan lupa jaga diri ya.. :)  
Squel? Ah,.. kalau itu tergantung situasi dan kondisi di RL ya~  
-Itachi : _arigatou_~ :)  
-Sasuke : Ya ya ya, aku tahu. (-_-)  
-All : We'll miss you~

Cherryma,  
-Shera L : Huaaa aku juga tak ingin berpisaaahh~ T^T  
Yoy, Karin dan Rika ada di sini kok~ *Karin+Rika bungkukkin badan*  
Hm... mungkin sebagian dari kami akan tetap bersama, dan yang lainnya mungkin akan berjuang di Fict yang berbeda. Ganbatte~! See you next Fict, ya Cherry~ :'D

Luca Marvell,  
-Shera L : yap, ortu mereka justru yang menyarankan Sakura jadi bagian Uchiha~

Uchiha Ratih,  
-Itachi : benarkah? Mungkin akan menyenangkan kalau kamu juga jadi adikk ya? :)  
Semoga aku bisa jadi contoh yang baik..

Sami Haruchi,  
-Shera L : Samiii-chan~ Shera bakal kangen banget ni sama Sami-_chan_~ hweee T^T  
See you next Fict ya, Sami-chan~

Jeremy Liaz Toner,  
-Shera L : yosh~ terima kasih atas dukungan kamu selama ini... :)

Birupink,  
-Shera L : Epilog? Epilog-nya digabung aja sama chap ini ya?

indri schorpion,  
-Shera L : Epilog? digabung aja sama Chap ini ya? Soalnya cuma singkat kok pembahasan epilognya~  
dan...sayang sekali udah bukan tentang KISS lagi~  
Kami juga akan merasa sangat kehilangan~ :') Ganbatte!

**~Enjoy Reading~**

* * *

Disclaimer Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer Story © Shera Liuzaki

.

.

A story with a girl being loved by lot of guys

.

.

**WARNING! LEMON INSIDE! 18+ ONLY!**

.

.

**No Flame. Kritik? yes. Pujian? apa lagi~**

.

.

Shera Liuzaki, present :

.

.

* * *

"**BROTHER X SISTER"**

* * *

.

.

**Part 14 : Eternity Love  
**

**.**

**.**

Enjoy Reading

.

.

.

Sejak rentetan kejadian rumit di hidupnya. Mulai dari perasaannya pada Sasuke, restu dari keluarga besar mereka, dan konflik dengan Sai yang ternyata memiliki penyakit 'Brother Complex' di Hokaido, Sakura kini kembali diterpa oleh rintangan terberatnya.

Long Distance Relationship, atau sebut saja LDR, pasti sudah tak asing lagi didengar. Itu merupakan sebutan untuk pasangan yang berhubungan jarak jauh. LDR itu ada enaknya, ada juga susahnya. Rasa 'kangen' menjadi musuh bebuyutan yang selalu menghantui pasangan LDR.

Seperti halnya Sakura sekarang, karena sebentar lagi Sasuke akan segera meninggalkan almamater dan menjadi mahasiswa, tentu saja ini secara otomatis membuat mereka harus rela menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Ditambah lagi, Sasuke sudah diterima di salah satu perguruan tinggi jurusan musik.

"Enghh~" Sakura melenguh sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Peluh membanjiri tubuh gadis musim semi itu, nafasnya mengepul, matanya dipenuhi air mata. Tak jauh juga dari keadaan seorang pemuda yang kini terlihat berada di bawahnya. Tangannya yang kekar itu memegangi pinggang Sakura dan menaik-turunkannya.

"Aaahh…ahh…hah hah hah…aaahhh~"

Gerakan tubuh Sakura yang semakin cepat membuat sesuatu menekan lebih dalam di bawah sana. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat kedua gumpalan daging bergoyang di hadapannya, membuat Sasuke tak tahan untuk tak meremasnya.

"Uuuh~ aahh…Sasuke-_kun_~"

Sorot mata tajam sang Uchiha mampu meluluhkan pertahanan Sakura. Permata onyx yang mulus tanpa cacat itu seakan penuh pesona membuatnya tak bisa melawan. Pekikan panjang menjadi peluit akhir bagi permainan mereka malam itu.

Sakura nampak terbaring lemas di atas dada bidang Sasuke, sementara sebelah tangan pemuda itu memeluk gadisnya, sebelahnya lagi terlihat memainkan ponsel. Sakura melirik, ia menggembungkan pipi kesal.

"Tak bisa kah kau sebentar saja letakkan ponsel itu?"

"Hm?" mendengar keluhan Sakura, Sasuke menoleh. "Ah aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat Universitas Suna saja di internet."

"Kau…sudah memutuskan akan pergi ke sana?" pertanyaan itu dibalas anggukan dari Sasuke. "Kapan kau akan mulai pindah ke Suna?"

"Kurasa sekitar 3 sampai 4 minggu lagi."

Itu sangat cepat. Waktu itu tak cukup banyak untuk Sakura mempersiapkan diri menjalani LDR. Tapi Sakura juga tak ingin menjadi penghalang untuk masa depan Sasuke, karena Sasuke yang memang menginginkan untuk pergi. Sepertinya Sasuke menyadari perubahan sikap gadisnya itu.

Ia membelai rambut Sakura, ditariknya dagu sang gadis. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam emerald itu.

"Kau masih ingat kata-kataku saat di Hokaido?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak, mencoba mengingat kembali akan hal itu.

"_Bersabarlah… karna aku akan menunggumu."_

"_Ketika kau sudah cukup dewasa nanti, aku berjanji akan segera mengganti nama 'Haruno'mu menjadi 'Uchiha'ku."_

_Blush_

Wajah Sakura langsung berubah merah. Sasuke hanya bisa terkekeh melihatnya. Perubahan ekspresi Sakura seperti inilah yang paling disukai Sasuke, karenanya ia sering sekali menggoda gadis itu. Meskipun kesal, tapi Sakura juga tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

Sambil mencoba menahan tawanya, Sasuke kembali memasang wajah serius.

"Aku tak pernah bercanda akan hal itu, Sakura."

Meskipun jujur saja, Sakura merasa pasrah ketika hanya bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia memang harus berjauhan dengan Sasuke. Tapi tak apa, toh itu tak selamanya. Asalkan kepercayaan mereka tetap ada, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Iya kan?

-ooOoo-

"Sakura-_chan_, apa kau melihat gunting kertas di sekitar sini?"

"Ah, kurasa Tenten baru saja mengambilnya."

Sekarang Sakura terlihat sangat sibuk—mungkin lebih tepatnya, sengaja menyibukkan diri. Untuk menyambut pesta kelulusan kelas XII, mereka membentuk panitia. Sakura salah satunya, di saat yang lain justru menghindarinya, Sakura malah mengajukan diri.

Hinata melongok masuk ke ruang persiapan, ia mencari sosok Sakura. Gadis itu menemukan Sakura sedang menggunting beberapa potong bahan, dengan hati-hati ia mendekatinya.

"Bhum!"

"Hyyaaa~!"

_Kreek_

Sukses dengan kejutan dari Hinata, kini bahan yang diguntingnya dengan hati-hati sudah tak berbentuk lagi. "Hinata~! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan~?!"

Hinata hanya menggumamkan kata '_gomen_' sambil memposisikan diri duduk di samping Sakura.

"Jadi…apa yang sedang kau buat sampai kau tak melihatku datang?"

Sakura membuang muka, "Hmph! Aku sedang mendesain ulang jas yang akan digunakan pada upacara kelulusan nanti."

"Oh ya? Apa masih banyak? Perlu kubantu? Aku cukup mahir kalau urusan kerajinan tangan lho." tawar Hinata.

"Yeah, ide yang bagus, berhubung kau juga telah merusakkan salah satu hasil buatanku." sindir Sakura. "Memangnya kelas sudah bubar?"

"Sudah dari tadi. Sasori-_kun_ mencarimu lho~"

"Hn? Memang ada apa?"

"Kau lupa? Hari ini kau piket kan? Sasori-_kun _jadi mengantikanmu, kuras lain kali a ia akan menjadikanmu bola untuk latihan basket sebagai ganti hari ini. Ha ha."

"Ah! Benar juga! Aku lupa!"

Hinata menatap Sakura sejenak, "Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya kau sengaja menyibukkan diri. Itu tak baik untuk tubuhmu lho~"

Mendengarnya, Sakura ikutan diam. "Kalau tidak begitu, aku akan kembali memikirkan hubunganku dengan Sasuke-_kun_ yang akan segera terpisah."

"Hmph~ terlalu dekat juga berbahaya, Sakura. Perasaan puas akan semakin berkurang kalau kau terlalu sering bertemu dengannya." Hinata mulai mengerjakan bahan di tangannya. "Aku dan Naruto-_kun_ contohnya, kami sudah pacaran bertahun-tahun dan kami tak selalu bertemu."

Sakura jadi tertarik dengan cerita Hinata, ia pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendengarkan Hinata. Memang benar Naruto dan Hinata sudah pacaran bahkan sebelum KISS terbentuk. Mereka juga harus sekolah di tempat yang berbeda, ditambah lagi Naruto sangat sibuk dengan kegiatan _band_-nya. Pasti Hinata juga kesepian, tapi Sakura tak pernah mendengarkan Hinata mengeluh.

"Tapi justru karena itu, saat kami bertemu…rasanya sangat bahagia." Hinata memamerkan senyumannya. Sakura bisa melihat, raut wajah bahagia dari sahabatnya itu, raut wajah seorang wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Mungkin ada baiknya Sakura mencoba meniru pemikiran Hinata

-ooOoo-

Sungguh, Sakura tak pernah menyangka akan sesibuk ini tugas yang diembannya. Bahkan bantuan Hinata pun tak cukup untuknya menyelesaikan bahan itu. Kini saat Sasuke mengundangnya ke markas KISS yang baru, Sakura malah sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Shion ikut membantu, sementara para lelaki lainnya hanya bisa bantu doa. Naruto datang sambil membawa senampan penuh minuman.

"Apa tak bisa kau menyerahkannya kepada orang lain?" sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba, sepertinya ia merasa kesal waktunya untuk berduaan justru tersita.

"Tak bisa! Semua sudah dibagi rata, dan aku harus menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin." elak sakura, tanpa mengalihkan matanya.

"Cih~" Sasuke kembali membuang muka sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

"Pfft~" kini terdengar Kiba menahan tawa. "Kalian ini pasangan yang hampir LDR kan? Tapi nampaknya Sakura terlihat biasa-biasa saja."

Merasa tersindir, Sasuke menatap kawannya itu dengan garang. "Aku tak butuh komentar dari seseorang yang bahkan tak memiliki satupun wanita dalam pelukannya."

"Hey hey, Sasuke. _Calm down_." Kiba menarik alisnya. "Lagipula, jarak bukan alasan bagi kalian untuk saling meragukan masing-masing kan? Tenang saja, saat kau di Suna nanti, aku yang akan menjaga Sakura-_chan_~"

_Dzig!_

Sebuah kotak cereal—yang entah darimana—melayang ke wajah Kiba, membuat pemuda itu memegangi hidungnya yang memerah. Sementara di sebelahnya, Sasuke terlihat bersiul seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Sementara Kiba sedang ngedumel menyalahkan Sasuke, dan Sasuke mencoba membela diri dengan memasang wajah datar, Shion mulai berkomentar.

"Memang kenapa kalau LDR? Toh kalian masih di bawah langit yang sama, bernafas dengan udara yang sama, hidup di waktu yang sama. Kalau kalian ingin bertemu, kalian tinggal datang saja. Semuanya mungkin terjadi, kalau kalian memang benar-benar berusaha."

Entah mengapa rasanya, Shion jadi terdengar dewasa. Padahal notabenya, ia yang paling muda di sini. Memang terkadang Shion muncul dengan keegoisan dan kenakalan khas anak SMP, tapi kalau soal pola pemikiran, Shion bisa jadi yang paling bijak diantara mereka.

"Kata-katamu boleh juga heh, bocah." sindir Naruto.

"Aku tak ingin dipanggil 'bocah' oleh orang yang bahkan menangis sesenggukkan saat akan ditinggal pacarnya _study tour_."

_DJUAG!_

Kata-kata Shion itu sekarang seperti pukulan kelas petinju yang mendarat tepat di jantung Naruto. Saat Sasuke dan Kiba berhenti bertengkar, justru kini yang ada malah Shion dan Naruto.

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang nampak serius dengan kegiatannya, sepertinya ia memikirkan sesuatu. Pemuda itupun menghela nafas, dan membiarkan Sakura menyelesaikannya sampai akhir.

-ooOoo-

Bukannya Sakura ikhlas melepaskan Sasuke ke Suna begitu saja, tapi kalau dipikir lagi, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Hinata dan Shion. Toh jarak yang memisahkan mereka itu bukan apa-apa dibanding dengan pengorbanan mereka selama ini. Karenanya, Sakura hanya perlu bersabar sedikit lagi.

Selama persiapan upacara kelulusan ini, Sakura super sibuk. Bahkan sampai-sampai Sasuke tak merasa cukup untuk bisa bertemu dengan Sakura. Perlahan pemuda itu mulai menyadari, kalau Sakura sedang berusaha menyibukkan diri untuk menghindarinya.

"Fuah~"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Tangannya dipenuhi peralatan cat untuk mendekorasi aula upacara. Saat berjalan menuju ruang persiapan, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya ditarik dan mulutnya dibungkam.

"Emph!" tentu saja Sakura kaget dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Sssstt~ ini aku." suara yang familiar membuat Sakura berhenti berontak.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi menatap sang pemuda di hadapannya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Bukannya seluruh siswa kelas XII sedang melakukan gladi bersih untuk upacara kelulusan?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah terdiam menatap Sakura. Onyx itu memang selalu berhasil kalau untuk meluluhkan pertahanan Sakura, kini wajahnya yang memerah hanya bisa disembunyikan sambil memalingkan muka.

"Aku merindukanmu."

_Tuk_

Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sakura. Gadis itu merasa sedikit canggung dengan sikap manja Sasuke, tapi ia paham benar alasannya. Sakura juga merasa ia tak memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk bersama Sasuke di detik-detik terakhir kelulusannya.

Gadis itu hanya mendengus, ia membalas pelukan Sasuke dan mengusap rambut pantat ayamnya. Sebenarnya Sakura masih mencoba menahan diri, ia tak ingin air matanya tumpah karena terbawa suasana. Ia tak ingin mengawali kelulusan Sasuke dengan air mata.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku harus segera kembali ke ruang persiapan. Masih banyak hal yang perlu kukerjakan."

"Kenapa?" Sakura mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Merasa pelukan Sasuke semakin mengerat, Sakura kembali memberontak. Sayangnya Sasuke tak berniat untuk mengendurkannya, justru semakin Sakura ingin melepaskan diri, semakin Sasuke menguncinya.

"Apa kau…sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?"

_Dheg_

Tentu saja pertanyaan Sasuke itu menjadi cambuk sendiri bagi Sakura. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya itu berpikir kalau ia sudah tak mencintainya. Kini pelukan Sasuke perlahan terlepas, membiarkan Sakura menatap onyx-nya yang meredup.

Sepertinya sudah cukup untuk mereka mencoba menahan diri, sekarang ini jadi penentuan akhir. Apakah Sakura memang siap untuk menjalani hubungan jarak jauh mereka. Apakah ini akan berakhir bahkan sebelum mereka mencobanya.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja…" Sakura memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya. "Aku takut kalau aku terus berada di sampingmu, maka pada saatnya kita berpisah aku tak bisa melepaskanmu lagi."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, air mata yang dibendungnya tumpah menetesi lantai. Kaleng-kaleng cat yang berserakan di sekitar mereka pun diabaikan begitu saja. Tangan Sasuke membelai sang gadis, merasakan gemetarnya tubuh mungil itu.

"Syukulah~" kini giliran Sasuke yang terlihat lemas karena saking leganya. "Kupikir kau tak akan sanggup kalau berhubungan jarak jauh, karenanya kau berniat mengakhirinya sekarang."

"Tentu tidak!" jawab Sakura langsung.

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa, "Ya, kurasa aku hampir gila hanya karena memikirkannya."

Sakura memamerkan senyumannya kepada Sasuke, namun saat melihat kaleng-kaleng cat di bawahnya itu ia baru sadar.

"Ah Sasuke-_kun_, lepaskan aku." Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan mulai memunguti kaleng cat dibawahnya. "Aku harus segera kembali, kalau aku tak menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, aku tak akan bisa pulang sampai nanti malam."

Melihat Sakura yang membawa kaleng-kaleng itu, Sasuke mendekatinya. Pemuda itu mengambil seluruh kaleng cat yang dibawa Sakura. Awalnya Sakura pikir kekasihnya itu ingin menjahilinya lagi. Tapi melihat Sasuke yang berjalan menuju ruang persiapan, Sakura mendengus tertawa.

Pemuda itu memang penuh kejutan.

-ooOoo-

"Aaahh~! Akhirnya selesai~"

Desahan lega terdengar dari tiga orang gadis yang kini menyandarkan dirinya di sofa. Sakura dan Hinata merenggangkan otot-ototnya, sementara Shion mulai mengambil posisi berbaringnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di _base camp_ KISS. Niatnya memang Sakura ingin menjemput Sasuke, tapi akhirnya ia malah menyelesaikan tugas kepanitiaannya di sini.

Beruntung Hinata juga ikut bersamanya—ia juga akan menjemput Naruto, ditambah lagi Shion sepertinya pulang lebih dulu ke _base camp_ saat mendengar Sakura di sana. Selebihnya, entah dimana keberadaan ketiga pemuda KISS itu.

"Ah.. aku akan ambilkan minum. Kau mau apa, Hinata-_chan_?" Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menuju dapur untuk membuat jus Cherry kesukaannya.

"Aku ingin jus Anggur, Sakura." Sambil menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Hinata mencoba membangunkan Shion. "Shion~ bangun, kau ingin minum sesuatu?"

"Hinata, biarkan saja Shion tidur." Sakura langsung mencegah Hinata. "Sepulang dari konser ia langsung membantuku, tak aneh kalau ia kelelahan. Lain kali mungkin akan kutraktir ia makan es krim di pusat kota."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Tapi mendengar Sakura menyebutkan pusat kota, gadis itu jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Sakura-_chan_, apa kau tahu tentang '_Eternity Star_'?" ucap Hinata tiba-tiba yang dijawab dengan gelengan dari Sakura.

"_Eternity Star_? Apa itu?" Sakura menyerahkan jus anggur kepada Hinata dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Saat ini, di pusat kota sedang _tren_ sebuah gantungan kunci _couple _berbentuk bintang yang bisa menyala." Hinata membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Katanya, dengan menuliskan nama di masing-masing gantungan kunci itu sambil mengucapkan janji. Maka perasaan mereka akan abadi."

"Hm? Kau serius?"

Mendengar nada Sakura yang nampaknya agak tak percaya, Hinata meraih tasnya. Sakura memperhatikannya sambil meneguk jus cherry dalam gelasnya itu. Hinata mengeluarkan sesuatu, ia memamerkannya kepada Sakura. Sebuah _Eternity Star _dengan nama 'Uzumaki Naruto' terukir di sana.

Sakura meraih gantungan itu, "Kau serius melakukannya?"

"Menurutmu?" Hinata tersenyum. "Aku mungkin agak tak mempercayainya, tapi berkat ini…aku merasa akan selalu berhubungan dengan Naruto-_kun_ dimanapun kami berada."

Benar juga, pernah sekali keajaiban datang padanya. Saat KISS konser di Bogor, ia menemukan sebuah bunga yang bisa mengabulkan permohonannya. Meski kali ini terdengar lebih tak masuk akal, karena biasanya mitos-mitos itu dibuat agar barang mereka laku.

Tak ada salahnya mencoba kan.

_Cklek_

Terdengar pintu yang terbuka, menampilkan ketiga pemuda tampan yang masuk berurutan. Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata begitu masuk ke dalam, sedangkan Kiba kini meletakkan gitarnya di sebelah rak buku. Yang terakhir masuk adalah Sasuke, mata emerald Sakura tak bisa lepas dari sosok sang kekasih.

"Jadi… apakah sudah lama kalian di sini?"

"Lumayan." ucap Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Kiba.

"Hari sudah larut, sebaiknya kita segera pulang." Hinata terlihat mempersiapkan diri. Gadis itu memasangkan kembali gantungan kunci _Eternity Star_-nya, sekilas Sakura juga bisa melihat Naruto yang memakai gantungan dengan ukiran nama 'Hyuuga Hinata' di tasnya.

Mungkin hal itu tak buruk juga untuk dicoba. Toh itu bagus sekali untuk memberikan 'tanda kepemilikan', berhubung mereka akan segera terpisahkan oleh jarak yang tak bisa dibilang dekat. Kini Sakura memikirkan untuk pergi ke pusat kota sebelum pulang ke rumah. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya terdiam.

-ooOoo-

_Wuuuuusshhh~_

Ah, tapi sayang sekali. Nampaknya Sakura belum beruntung. Kini gantungan kunci itu telah habis alias _sold out_. Wajah Sakura yang sudah berantakan karena berlari, dan kakinya yang sakit itu sekarang makin berantakan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke memberikan segelas _moccachino_ hangat yang dibelinya. Sakura menerima gelas itu, tapi sama sekali tak meminumnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke jalanan. Mereka sedang duduk di pinggir kolam di tengah alun-alun kota. Meskipun hari sudah malam, tapi masih sangat ramai di sini. Terutama pasangan-pasangan muda.

Sesak rasanya melihat wajah-wajah bahagia para pasangan yang memiliki gantungan kunci itu. Sakura jadi sebal. Padahal ia pikir, itu akan jadi kenangan terakhirnya sebelum Sasuke mengadakan upacara kelulusannya besok lusa. Tapi semuanya hanya tinggal angan saja.

"_Gomen~_"

Mendengarnya, Sasuke menoleh. Ia bisa melihat tubuh Sakura yang gemetar sambil meremas ujung rok sekolahnya. Pemuda itu mengehela nafas panjang. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Sakura.

_Dheg_

Emerald itu membulat sempurna ketika melihat apa yang sedang dipegang oleh Sasuke. Itu adalah benda yang diiginkannya. _Eternity Star_, lalu bagaimana bisa Sasuke memilikinya?

"Aku bergerak lebih cepat darimu kan?" jelas Sasuke menjawab rasa penasaran Sakura, meskipun kini pemuda itu nampak malu-malu mengakuinya.

"Tapi… Kapan kau…" Sakura mendadak mengingatnya, apakah ini alasan keterlambatan Sasuke tadi? Karena ia, Kiba, dan Naruto datang ke tempat ini? Mungkinkah Sasuke juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya?

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk menghapus air mata yang tersisa di pelupuk Sakura. "Aku tahu sekali apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Sakura."

Dengan senyuman lembut itu, Sakura memeluk sang kekasih. Mereka mengukir nama masing di gantungan kunci itu. Mengikat satu sama lain dan tak berniat untuk melepaskannya. Selesai menulis, Sakura terlihat senyum-senyum sambil memandangi gantungan kuncinya dengan nama 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

"Kalau begitu… bukankah sekarang saatnya kita mengucapkan janji?"

Ah, sampai ke prosedurnya pun Sasuke tahu. Sepertinya pemuda itu memang bergerak lebih cepat dari yang dipikirkan Sakura. Kembali Sakura memandangi gantungan kuncinya yang bercahaya, ia bahagia memilikinya.

"Setelah ini, mungkin kita akan terpisah jauh." Sasuke mengawali ucapannya, membuat Sakura menoleh menatapnya. "Mungkin ada banyak kesedihan yang menanti kita kedepannya."

Sakura terpukau, melihat sosok Sasuke yang kini dihujani oleh sorotan lampu kota yang bewarna-warni. Gemericik air kolam dan suara orang lewat pun seakan tak terdengar lagi ditelinganya.

"Aku juga tak tahu sampai berapa tahun lagi aku bisa mewujudkan janji ini. Tapi aku ingin kita tetap seperti ini… melalui semuanya bersama. Hingga kau menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang kupakaikan cincin dan bersumpah di altar bersamaku."

Berkat ucapan Sasuke, air matanya kini bahkan mengalir lebih deras dari yang sebelumnya. Sakura sungguh bahagia, ia tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya, bahwa Sasuke akan menjadi kekasihnya. Sejak ia ingin menyerah atas perasaannya, Sasuke justru menariknya dan memeluknya erat. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Hiks…Sasuke~"

"Bodoh, kenapa menangis?" Sasuke terkekeh sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu~" sahut Sakura sambil mencium pipi Sasuke.

Ah, jangankan Sakura. Sasuke saja tak penah membayangkan dirinya bisa sebahagia ini lagi. Sejak hatinya diinjak-injak oleh Karin, sejak ia menutup dirinya dari semua orang, ia tak pernah berharap akan mencintai orang lain lagi.

Sejak kedatangan Sakura, semua berubah. Bagai angin yang membawa kehangatan musim semi masuk ke dunianya yang dingin. Sasuke perlahan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi lebar Sakura.

Dikecupnya kening lebar Sakura, selanjutnya Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya membiarkan Sakura menangis. Mendengarkan keluhan dan rengekan Sakura, tapi dalam setiap kata yang keluar, Sakura tak pernah meminta Sasuke untuk mengurungkan niatnya pergi ke Suna.

Tangisan ini, akan membawa Sakura pada suatu sikap kedewasaan. Dimana ia bisa menerima secara rasional kenyataan yang hadir di hadapannya. Karna selama mereka masih saling mencintai, semuanya bukan mustahil untuk dilakukan.

-ooOoo-

"**Mari kita ucapkan selamat pada lulusan tahun ini."**

Suara MC dari atas panggung menutup upacara kelulusan kelas XII. Semua berhamburan dan menyebar ke segala penjuru sekolah. Ada yang meminta kancing seragam, ada yang minta tanda tangan, minta foto, minta dicium, sampai ke yang aneh-aneh sekalipun.

"Sai-_niisaaan_~ selamat atas kelulusannya ya~"

"Sai -_samaa~_"

"Sai-_kun_, jangan lupakan aku ya~"

"Boleh kuminta dasimu, Sai-_niisan_? Kumohon berikan padaku~"

"Sai _-niisaaaaann_~ Tidaaaakkk! Jangan lulus dulu~!"

Teriakan histeris datang dari sisi Sai. Meskipun wajahnya menunjukkan sebuah senyuman, namun dalam hati ia mengumpati keberisikan mereka. Yah, itulah Sai. Tetap ingin eksis meskipun ia tak lama lagi berada di sini.

Seorang pemuda perlahan datang mendekatinya, Sai melirik. Hanya senyuman remeh yang disunggingkannya kepada pemuda berambut merah itu, tapi kali ini Sai membalasnya dengan senyuman tulus.

"Selamat atas kelulusannya." ucap Sasori.

"_Thanks_. Oh, aku juga ingin berterima kasih atas campur tanganmu di Hokaido waktu itu."

"Sama-sama." balas Sasori sekenanya.

Sai mendecih kepada Sasori, tapi kemudian kedua pemuda itu berdiri bersebelahan sambil menatap gedung sekolah mereka. Di depannya terlihat banyak sekali murid-murid, baik yang lulusan maupun adik kelas mereka. Sebentar lagi tahun ajaran baru akan dimulai, dan saat itu tiba, Sai sudah bukan lagi murid KHS.

"Kau akan meneruskan kemana setelah ini?"

"Menurutmu?" pertanyaan dibalas oleh pertanyaan, Sasori hanya mendengus. "Tak jauh, hanya ke London."

"Yeah, itu cukup dekat di peta."

"Meskipun kau mungkin akan iri saat melihatku jadi pelukis terkenal di sana, jangan patah semangat sampai lulus nanti ya."

"Kukembalikan padamu."

Sekilas mereka memang terlihat seperti musuhan, tapi sebenarnya mereka lebih dekat dari itu. Selesai beradu argument, Sasori berniat pergi, namun sebelum itu, ia sempat bertanya sesuatu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tahu dimana Sakura?"

Sai tersenyum sebelum menjawabnya, "Kurasa tidak."

Sementara itu, di suatu sudut sekolah, terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda berjalan menuju halaman belakang. Sebuah senyuman mengembang ketika ia mendapati sesosok pemuda sedang duduk sambil memangku gitarnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum, ia mendekati pemuda itu. Angin datang mengiringi langkah Sakura, Sasuke yang melihatnya ikut membalas senyuman itu. Sambil mendengarkan petikan gitar Sasuke, Sakura berdiri di hadapannya.

**The day we met**

**[**_Hari kita bertemu_**]**

**Frozen I held my breath**

**[**_Mematung aku menahan nafas_**]**

Ingatan mereka kembali diputar ulang, hari ketika Sakura menemukan tempat ini, tempat persembunyian Sasuke. Hari ketika Sakura masih takut-takut untuk sekedar mendekati Sasuke.

Saat dimana aroma musim semi tercium, angin hangat berhembus, dan dedaunan mulai menghijau. Saat dimana air mata Sakura menetes karena mendengar lagu sendu yang dinyanyikan oleh Sasuke.

**Right from the start**

**[**_Sejak pertama kalinya_**]**

**I knew that I'd found a home for my heart**

**[**_Aku tahu aku akan menemukan rumah untuk hatiku_**]**

Mereka tak pernah menyadarinya, cinta selalu datang tiba-tiba. Di saat Sasuke sedang terluka karena mencintai gadis lain, Sakura justru menawarkan diri untuk mengobati luka itu.

"_Kau tahu kenapa Tousan dan Kaasan memungutmu? Dan mengapa Itachi-nii mau berbaik hati padamu?"_

"_Itu karena mereka kasihan kepadamu!"_

"_Kalau kau tak siap untuk kuhancurkan… Larilah. Dan jangan kembali."_

**Beat…fast…**

**[**_Berdetak…cepat…_**]**

**Colors and promises**

**[**_Warna dan janji_**]**

Kata-kata kejam yang pernah dilontarkan oleh bibir Sasuke kepadanya, saat itu begitu tajam. Membekas dalam pada hati Sakura yang saat itu masih cukup rapuh. Ia belum memiliki pijakan yang kokoh ataupun tempat untuknya beristirahat. Yang ia percaya adalah, bahwa takdir memang ditentukan oleh Tuhan. Tapi mau pasrah menerimanya, atau berusaha merubahnya, itu keputusan kita.

Pemikiran yang kejam, bahkan untuk seorang Sasuke. Niatnya untuk menjauhkan diri dari Sakura, sangat ekstrem. Padahal ia tahu, kalau Sakura pun sedang masa penyembuhan dari luka akibat ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya ke surga.

**How to be brave?**

**[**_Bagaimana menjadi berani?_**]**

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**

**[**_Bagaimana aku bisa mencintai saat aku takut untuk jatuh?_**]**

Perlahan Sakura ikut bernyanyi. Sasuke membuka matanya, ia tersenyum dan membiarkan Sakura meneruskan lagunya.

**But watching you stand alone**

**[**_Tapi melihatmu berdiri sendiri_**]**

**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

**[**_Semua keraguanku tiba-tiba hilang entah kenapa_**]**

**One step closer**

**[**_Selangkah lebih dekat_**]**

Kalau beduet begini, tentu saja mengingatkan mereka mengenai kasus Karin setelah festival olahraga. Ketika festival olahraga pun banyak yang telah terjadi. Sakura yang cidera, dan Sasori yang menyatakan cinta padanya.

Pertandingan antara Sasuke dengan Sasori yang berakhir pada kekalahan. Meskipun Sasuke kalah, Sakura tetap menerimanya dan menolak Sasori dengan baik. Gadis itu selalu membuka tangannya untuk Sasuke, menawarkan kehangatan yang tak pernah didapatkannya dari orang lain.

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**[**_Aku sekarat setiap hari karna menunggumu_**]**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**[**_Sayang jangan takut aku telah mencintaimu_**]**

**For a thousand years**

**[**_Untuk seribu tahun_**]**

Hari saat mereka bertemu, tatapan mata yang asing. Namun diam-diam mereka saling mengagumi satu sama lain.

"_Baiklah kalau begitu sekarang kau resmi menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha. Selamat datang, Sakura."_

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**[**_Aku akan mencintaimu untuk seribu tahun lagi_**]**

Sasuke sungguh bersyukur, berkat kehadiran Sakura, hidupnya cukup berubah. Setahun ini mereka melaluinya, mereka jadi semakin dekat. Hubungan kakak-adik yang diakhiri dengan restu orang tua.

Mudah sekali kalau Sasuke mengatakan kepada _Kaasan _dan _Tousan_nya untuk segera menikahkan dirinya dengan Sakura. Tentu saja kedua tetua Uchiha yang memang merencanakan hal itu diam-diam akan segera menyetujuinya.

**Time stands still**

**[**_Waktu masih tetap_**]**

**Beauty in all she is**

**[**_Cantik dalam seluruh dirinya_**]**

**I will be berave**

**[**_Aku akan berani_**]**

**I will not let anything take away**

**[**_Aku tak akan membiarkan apapun mengambil_**]**

Tapi Sasuke tak mau begitu. Egonya sebagai seorang lelaki, ia ingin melamar Sakura ketika memang nanti ia sudah siap secara financial. Ia tak ingin menghidupi Sakura dengan uang keluarganya, ia ingin Sakura hidup dengan hasil yang didapatnya.

Meskipun itu mungkin akan sedikit memakan waktu, tapi Sakura telah berjanji akan menunggunya. Perlahan gadis itu menyandarkan diri di pundak Sasuke, sambil bersenandung.

**What's standing in front of me**

**[**_Apa yang berdiri di hadapanku_**]**

**Every breath**

**[**_Setiap nafas_**]**

**Every hour has come to this**

**[**_Setiap jam datang untuk ini_**]**

Waktu mereka untuk bersama memang hanya sebentar lagi, dan mereka akan dipisahkan oleh jarak yang cukup jauh. Kalau mau dibilang tak rela, ya tentu saja tak rela. Tapi ini semua untuk mereka sendiri.

Sasuke memutuskan akan menekuni bakatnya di bidang musisi, ia yang memang sudah menyukai musik sejak awal, langsung diterima di Suna tanpa tes. Sakura senang mendengarnya, meski awalnya ia juga merengek sedih.

**One step closer**

**[**_selangkah lebih dekat_**]**

Mengingat sesuatu, Sakura segera menarik tangan Sasuke untuk bangkit. Sasuke hampir saja menjatuhkan gitarnya kalau saja Sakura sedikit lebih kencang menariknya. Padahal gadis itu pernah cidera parah, tapi kekuatannya masih saja besar. Sasuke sampai tak bisa membayangkan kalau Sakura tak cidera.

Langkah kaki kecil itu membawanya pergi entah kemana, Sakura masih menggandeng tangan Sasuke memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Sakura? Ada apa? Kenapa terburu-buru?"

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**[**_Aku sekarat setiap hari karna menunggumu_**]**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**[**_Sayang jangan takut aku telah mencintaimu_**]**

**For a thousand years**

**[**_Untuk seribu tahun_**]**

Ketika mereka sampai di lantai atas gedung sekolah, Sakura dengan semangat membuka pintu untuk ke atap. Sasuke sempat merasa silau akan cahaya yang masuk, tapi saat matanya mulai terbiasa, ia bisa melihat beberapa orang telah berkumpul di sana.

Itu adalah para pesonil KISS. Sasuke terkejut, padahal ia sendiri tak tahu kalau KISS akan datang ke sini. Sepertinya gadis manis di sampingnya ini sejak awal sudah merencanakannya.

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**[**_Aku akan mencintaimu untuk seribu tahun lagi_**]**

"Sasuke!" Naruto berlari dan memeluk Sasuke, meskipun Sasuke menghindarinya dan berakhir dengan pemuda rubah itu yang memeluk tembok.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Sasuke semakin bingung, saat melihat bahwa di sana sudah lengkap dengan peralatan band mereka. Masa iya mereka akan manggung di sini? Tapi bagaimana dengan ijin dari kepala sekolah? Ah, tapi kalau berpikir Sakura dalangnya, apapun bisa saja terjadi.

**And all along I believe I would find you**

**[**_Dan selama ini aku percaya aku akan menemukanmu_**]**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**[**_Waktu telah membawa hatimu padaku_**]**

**I have loved you for a thousand year**

**[**_Aku telah mencintaimu untuk seribu tahun_**]**

Sakura kembali menarik tangan Sasuke, membawanya pada pagar pembatas. Sasuke kembali bisa melihat banyak murid-murid yang berkumpul. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar harus manggung di sini.

"Tak ada salahnya kan memberikan kami sedikit kenang-kenangan sebelum lulus?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura—yang sedang senyum-senyum, pemuda itu mendengus pasrah. Gadisnya ini memang sulit ditebak, dan kadang suka seenaknya. Tapi itulah salah satu alasan yang membuat Sasuke mencintainya.

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**[**_Aku akan mencintaimu untuk seribu tahun lagi_**]**

Sasuke pun mengambil gitarnya dan mengalungkannya, di saat yang bersamaan jeritan murid-murid di bawah sana terdengar histeris. Naruto, Kiba, dan Shion juga mulai mempersiapkan diri mereka.

Tak ingin mengganggu mereka, Sakura melangkah mundur. Namun saat Sasuke menyadarinya, gadis itu kembali ditarik mendekat. Wajah malu-malu terlihat saat Sasuke mncium pipinya.

**One step closer**

**[**_Selangkah lebih dekat_**]**

Di bawah sana terlihat Sai memperhatikan mereka. Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering, dan terlihat nama Itachi tertera di sana. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari atap sekolah, Sai mengangkat telepon itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Itachi_-nii_."

"_Ah Sai, surat pengumuman penerimaanmu dari London telah tiba. Mereka menanyakan kapan pastinya kau bisa datang ke sana."_

Sai tersenyum, "Aku akan ke sana sekarang… Hmm.. tapi mungkin setelah ini."

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**[**_Aku sekarat setiap hari karna menunggumu_**]**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**[**_Sayang jangan takut aku telah mencintaimu_**]**

Sasuke meneruskan lagunya, mata onyx itu terpejam. Menikmati musik sekaligus angin yang datang menerpanya. Shion, Naruto, dan Kiba pun nampak menikmati permainan mereka. Sejak acara festival di KHS, sepertinya KISS mulai kecanduan manggung di sini.

Tak jauh juga terlihat Karin dengan kacamata hitamnya, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Memperhatikan sosok Sasuke dan Sakura dari kejauhan. Masih ada sebercik rasa kesal melihat mereka, tapi bagaimanapun ia telah kalah dalam permainan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

**For a thousand years**

**[**_Untuk seribu tahun_**]**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**[**_Aku akan mencintaimu untuk seribu tahun lagi_**]**

Tepuk tangan meriah yang terdengar…benar-benar menjadi penutup dalam pelepasan hari ini. Seperti sekolah yang melepaskan murid-muridnya untuk melangkah lebih jauh, Sakura juga melepaskan Sasuke.

"**Ehem…dengarkan semuanya." **suara Sasuke yang menggema di microphone pun menarik pehatian.

Sakura bingung saat dirinya dipeluk erat. Ditambah lagi melihat seringai yang terukir di sudut bibir Sasuke, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

**And all along I believe I would find you**

**[**_Dan selama ini aku percaya aku akan menemukanmu_**]**

"**Aku yakin kalian semua sudah tahu hubungan kami." **Sasuke memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya. **"Karenanya…kalau ada yang berani macam-macam dengan Sakura-ku, aku tak akan segan-segan datang dan menghajarmu. Semuanya mengerti?"**

Kini teriakan gadis-gadis yang mengidolakan Sasuke semakin menjadi, lelaki yang 'sepertinya' menaruh hati pada Sakura pun kini bersiap akan patah hati, atau kalau mereka berani, maka siapkan perban yang banyak.

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**[**_Waktu telah membawa hatimu padaku_**]**

Hal-hal yang telah mereka lalui selama ini, membuat mereka mengerti banyak hal. Bahwa ada kalanya cinta memang tak berbalas, kadang terlalu mencintai bisa membuatmu hilang kendali akan dirimu sendiri.

Terkadang seseorang membuat dinding di sekitar mereka, bukan karena ingin menjauhkan diri dari orang lain, tapi ingin melihat siapa yang cukup peduli untuk merobohkannya.

**I have loved you for a thousand year**

**[**_Aku telah mencintaimu untuk seribu tahun_**]**

Terkadang cemburu bisa membuat kita melakukan hal bodoh, tapi perasaan itu jadi bukti bahwa kita menyayanginya. Perasaan sayang itu bisa tumbuh tak hanya dari dua insan yang berbeda jenis kelamin, tapi bahkan dari orang terdekat kita.

Kembar, berarti memiliki sesuatu yang tak dimiliki orang yang lahir sendirian. Kalau tak dekat lagi, bukan berarti saling melupakan. Terkadang mereka hanya butuh jeda sebelum kembali melakukan hal yang biasanya.

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**[**_Aku akan mencintaimu untuk seribu tahun lagi_**]**

Tapi satu hal lagi yang mereka pelajari…

Bahwa masa depan… memang sulit ditebak.

-ooOoo-

Langit terlihat cerah kebiruan, terlihat seorang gadis berambut raven bergelombang telah bersiap menggendong tasnya dan mengenakan seragamnya. Senyuman terpancar di wajahnya. Hari ini akan jadi hari dimana ia memulai hidupnya sebagai siswa di Konoha Junior School.

Selesai memastikan rambutnya tertata dengan rapi, ia meletakkan sisirnya di meja. Di sana terdapat sebuah foto keluarganya yang dibingkai dengan indah, di sebelahnya pun terpajang sepasang gantungan kunci berbentuk bintang, menurut kedua orang tuanya, itu adalah benda berharga mereka sejak mereka bersekolah di KHS. Bila dilihat lebih cermat, ada sebuah ukiran nama "Haruno Sakura" dan " Uchiha Sasuke" di sana.

"Yosh~! Hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah, jadi jangan buat masalah, Sachi!" ucapnya sambil melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Sachi~ cepatlah, kau akan segera terlambat!" terdengar teriakan _Kaasan -_nya dari bawah sana.

Dengan segera, Sachi—gadis itu—turun dari kamarnya ke lantai bawah. Ia sudah melihat keluarganya berkumpul di sana. Sachi menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebuah bangku kosong di sebelah seorang pemuda berambut pirang kekuningan.

"Akh~ kenapa aku harus duduk di sebelahmu sih?" sang pemuda pirang itu mendengus kesal.

Melihatnya, emosi Sachi tersulut. "_Kaasan_! Kenapa Yoru harus ada bersama kita lagi hari ini?!"

Seorang wanita cantik, dengan rambut merah mudanya yang dikuncir rapi ke belakang terlihat memberikan roti selai kepada putrinya itu. Wanita itu tersenyum, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan putri sulungnya.

"Paman Naruto dan _Tousan_mu akan mengadakan perjalanan kerja bersama, jadi sementara ini Yoru akan tinggal di sini bersama kita. Sebentar lagi bibi Hinata juga akan sampai."

"Sachi, hentikan sikap kekanakanmu itu dan duduklah." saat sang kepala keluarga Uchiha itu bersuara, tak ada yang bisa melawannya.

Beberapa tahun telah berlalu sejak terakhir Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura di kelulusan KHS. Saat Sasuke mulai mencoba mengembangkan suatu management musik, bisnis itu berkembang pesat. Itu semua karena bantuan sahabat-sahabatnya di KISS.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk beristirahat dari KISS, dan memulai hidup sebagai producer, setahun setelahnya…Sasuke menikah dengan Sakura. Mereka membangun sebuah rumah tak jauh dari kediaman asalnya. Sekarang kehidupan mereka sudah lebih dari kata cukup.

Sai meneruskan _study_nya di London, dan saat kembali, ia mengatakan akan menikahi seorang gadis pirang. Kalau tak salah namanya, Yamanaka Ino. Ternyata Ino merupakan kenalan lama Sakura, yang pernah bertanding dengannya dalam pertandingan karate. Dan juga merupakan gadis yang tak sengaja membuatnya cidera. Ternyata dunia memang sempit.

Itachi, meskipun sempat selamat dari penyakitnya, namun tepat 3 tahun setelah pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke, ia menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Memang awalnya berat, tapi mereka telah mencoba untuk melepaskan. Setidaknya Itachi sempat melihat adik-adiknya menikah dan memiliki bayi.

Sasori, yang tanpa diduga ternyata juga bersekolah di Suna University bersama Sasuke dulu, kini pindah ke Suna. Mereka tak terlalu tahu mengenai kabarnya, tapi beberapa kali Sasori sering datang berkunjung bersama istri dan anaknya.

"_Tousan_, _Kaasan, _aku berangkat dulu." Sachi langsung bangit dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap pergi.

"Tunggu, Sachi. Karena kau dan Yoru satu sekolah, jadi mulai hari ini berangkatlah bersamanya." sahut Sasuke sambil menyeduh kopinya.

Sachi berhenti sejenak, "Aku berangkat duluan, ada yang harus kuselesaikan lebih dulu."

Kalimat itu diucapkannya tanpa menoleh, kemudian ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sakura lalu berjalan menuju ke samping Sasuke.

"Merasa familiar dengan sifatnya hn?" ada sebuah sindiran dalam kalimat Sakura. "Yoru-_kun_, tak apa nanti biar kau diantar supir ya?"

"Terima kasih, nyonya Uchiha." Yoru menggendong tasnya dan bangkit. "Tapi biar aku berangkat sendiri saja, nanti akan kupastikan Sachi pulang bersamaku."

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura sama-sama mengerutkan dahi melihatnya. Yoru merupakan putra dari Naruto dan Hinata, kebetulan sekali Yoru seumuran dengan Sachi. Meskipun mereka seumuran dan orang tua mereka cukup akrab satu sama lain, tapi nampaknya baik Sachi maupun Yoru tak saling membuka diri.

Kemudian Yoru pun berlalu pergi, Sakura memberesi sisa sarapan mereka. Dan Sasuke meminum habis kopi di hadapannya.

Kisah ini benar-benar familiar, seakan mengulang cerita yang sama dengan tokoh yang berbeda. Diam-diam Sakura terkekeh sambil membersihkan piring di dapur. Sampai-sampai ia tak sadar Sasuke menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sasuke? Kau tak pergi kerja?"

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu sebelum pergi."

Sifat manja Sasuke juga tak membuat Sakura risih, ia _fine-fine _saja. Apalagi anak mereka sudah cukup besar, hingga Sasuke memiliki banyak sekali waktu privat dengan Sakura. Saat sensasi geli mengeliti tengkuknya, Sakura mulai bereaksi.

"Sasuke-_kun~_?"

"Sakura, sepertinya sudah saatnya…" Sasuke memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya. "Memberikan adik untuk Sachi."

"Sasu…Kyaaaa~!"

* * *

-**HAPPY END-**

* * *

**...Behind The Scene...**

YaaaaayyyY~ akhirnya selesaiii~ Wuah minna~ Shera kehilangan kata"... apa endingnya cukup untuk memuaskan imajinasi kalian~? T^T  
Shera khawatir nggak sebagus yang kalian duga, tapi tetap..semoga kalian suka ya~

Ada beberapa kata" terakhir(?) yang ingin disampaikan para char, silahkan baca~

**Sakura :** Minna... _arigatou_ atassegala dukungan kalian selama dua minggu ini.  
Semua jungkir balik acting kami, semata-mata hanya ingin menghibur kalian saja. Kalau ada yang kurang srek di hati, harap maklum ya... Kami akan berjuang lebih baik lagi~ :)

**Sasuke **: Em... aku? Ah, mungkin aku tak terlalu pandai mengatakannya, tapi _arigatou_ atas dukungan dan reviews kalian selama ini.

**Sai :** Oh sweety, aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian~ :*  
Semoga takdir memberikan kesempatan untuk kita bertemu lagi, thx untuk dukungannya, minna...

**Itachi : **konbanwa, minna. Aku hanya ingin berpesan bahwa kalian harus tetap semangat! :)  
Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian~

**Sasori : **Mungkin aku bukan _main_ _char _di sini, dan bukan juga orang ketiga. Tapi kurasa aku akan merindukan kalian. _Arigatou_ untuk dukungannya selama ini.

**Hinata : **Ah...anoo... _A-arigatou_ untuk dukungan minna sekalian...  
Kami tak akan bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa semangat kalian selama ini~ _Arigatou~_

**Naruto : **Hy! Huah~ Pastinya aku akan SANGAT merindukan kalian~ T^T  
Huuu... meski dalam Fict ini aku cukup tersiksa(?) tapi aku menikmatinya. Terima kasih atas dukungannya!

**Kiba : **Aku mengucapkan terima kasih, berkat kalian aku mendapatkan side story, ah... bukan itu maksudku. Hanya saja...ya, terima kasih. *sweatdrop*

**Shion :**

**Karin : **em... sebelumnya, aku ingin meminta maaf atas sikapku yang seenaknya selama Fict ini tayang.  
Semoga kalian bisa memaafkanku, dan terima kasih atas dukungan kalian pada Fict ini...

**Rika : **hy minna, ini pertama kalinya aku bermain bersama para senpai-senpai ini.. Aku akan lebih belajar lagi.  
terima kasih atas dukungan kalian~ _Arigatou_~

**Fugaku+Mikoto : **Kami sangat senang bisa ikut andil dalam Fict ini, semoga semuanya menikmatinya.  
Semangat! dan terima kasih telah setia membaca sampai akhir.

Baiklah, saatnya kita berpisah~  
Semoga Shera bisa secepatnya bertemu kalian lagi ya, dan doakan Shera soal SBMPTN-nya,  
Kalau Shera keterima...Shera bikinin Fict yang cetar membahana badai halilintar deh~ *alay*

Seluruh artis dan kru yang bertugas mengucapkan...  
Mohon maaf atas kesalahan yang sudah terjadi dan tak bisa diralat ya, minna~  
See you next Fict.  
Mind to give a farewell review?

Keep Trying My Best!

_Shera Liuzaki n All Characters_


End file.
